


The Haddocks of Dragon City

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Proper Timeline Saga [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempted Murder, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dating, Dogs, Forgiveness, Foster Care, Friendship/Love, Godmother - Freeform, Growing Up Together, Heaven, Jobs, Married Life, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Politics, Prison, Protective Parents, Puppies, Ragnarok, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Second Chances, Special Powers, Teen Romance, Therapy, Undercover, angel of death - Freeform, city, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 153,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Let's change gears a little, shall we? Instead of Vikings and Dragons, let's try modern day man and his true best friend, dogs. Read what the Haddocks adventures are like when the dragons are dogs and the problems are more modern!





	1. Welcome to Dragon City

**Author's Note:**

> the final part of the Proper Timeline Saga! Enjoy! And the first story to use Grammarly from start to finish!

Welcome to Dragon City

It had seemed when we had last left Berk things had been in blissful peace with a bright and hopeful future ahead for many generations to come thanks to the bravery and the friendship of the Next Generation Riders.

But alas nothing good can last forever it seems and it also seems true that evil always gets the last laugh in the end.

It was only a short time later when during the height of summer when once again all the Souls of from Valhalla along with most of Asgard had come through the Spirit Portal to watch the Dragon Races Championship that the world really did come to an end.

It really was worst then even Ragnarok had been predicting to be and not one of the Haddock's powers had seen it coming.

Loki who was imprisoned in the most highly secured prison in Asgard, and stripped of his powers and helpless as a human child, had left a little surprise for all of those he had despised in the event he was defeated, so they still meet their demise.

When he'd broken through the Spirit Portal defense system both of man-made and spiritual nature he'd left behind something rather nasty. His own doomsday device so to speak.

It was the most highly concentrated amount of all his dark powers buried in the core of Berk. It was set to go off when everyone was at their happiest. So they'd meet their downfall triggered by their own joyfulness. A laughing and killing joke all in one.

And it was set to take all of the Archipelago with it and it is an added bonus that all who he hated from Asgard and Valhalla be there as well. So they can all die together!

So he was in his lonely cell whistling a merry little tune as he knew the doomsday device would go off when the Race was won and then they all die.

Well, things didn't go exactly according to his plan. Yes, the magical bomb did go off and set off a chain reaction that started destroying the Archipelago and was gonna by the end of it kill millions of lives.

However, it would ultimately fail in killing the ones that Loki had specifically targeted because while Hiccup and his siblings or any of their friends hadn't been able to sense the bomb beforehand?

They along with Gods were able to sense it just in the nick of time before it detonated thanks to their deep connection to that Tapestry of Creation.

Though there was no saving Berk or any of their islands. They would all ultimately be annihilated by Loki's supernatural explosive device.

Instead everyone human, dragon, and gods fled as fast as their wings could carry them to outrun the carnage, pandemonium, and devastation that was ending their lives as they knew it.

Eventually, they had left behind the world they knew all together even past what they'd gone when they'd first flown to Dragon's Edge and kept going. They didn't have a clue where they're heading.

All that was ahead of them was just the fast deep blue sea and the endless reflecting blue sky. And it seemed they still die and since the Souls were made alive when they'd had passed through the Spirit Portal they were able to die again.

And no-one was sure if they'd go to Valhalla since their homeland was now gone or what other consequences might happen with the Spirit Portal gone. There were a million things to think about, but the one important thing to think about what ultimately was trying to find a new home for themselves.

And it seemed they'd have to cross the vast seemingly endless ocean to do that. So thus began the long and harrowing journey as Vikings and Dragons crossed the sea with Gods and Valkyries escorting and helping them best they could.

No one was able to tell how much time it took as days quickly passed into weeks and months and they all bleed to seem so much alike. But eventually, after what seemed like an eternity they came to a new land that was vastly different from the land which they'd been born and raised in.

Everything was different about it, from the trees and flowers, all the way to the rivers and sea. Even the animals were a bit different and it was clear no dragons had ever been to this land.

This was a very strange and possibly dangerous new world for the five tribes of the Dragon Harmony Alliance. However, they knew they'd to stick together if they had any chance of surviving.

When they did take a look from above it was like there were five fairly large areas like islands a peninsula in the center connecting to the rest of the mainland. The mainland looked prospers as did the ocean that was nearby.

After the long journey, each tribe took the island that was most like their original home and with a little planning they decided to ultimately build a city together. One city that they all who decided they could live in peace and harmony.

It is like the world they'd lost but better and they make sure it had parts of things that had lost so nothing be forgotten. So they're busy deciding these things about how each island be run like back home and how to work together when Odin called them all to the center part to tell the survivors some important announcements.

Odin along with his wife Frigga and their friends and the Valkyries were all in such guilt and shame that they hadn't stop Loki from destroying the Archipelago and taking so much from those they considered family and friends.

So then and there they promise to ensure this land and the city to come which they christen Dragon City would always be 100% protected and prospers and never fall as their homeland did.

To ensure this all the Gods present first blessed the land and seas around them and all who were present. Secondly, the Valkyries swore they'd forever watch over all who dwell in this city forever. Never again to reap souls for Valhalla but to guard the Souls of the Dragon City.

Thirdly Odin sensing that the dragons wouldn't survive in this new and possibly dangerous world changed them into what he sensed would be proper and better suited the coming future. So thus the dragons were changed into dogs, but their souls and lifespans were the same.

Then Frigga promised that she would ensure that the Tapestry of Creation would see to it that all who were present would one day be reincarnated and that she along with Freya and Sjofn would ensure that they'd all find their true loves once more.

And that is how the days of Vikings and Dragons ended and what leads us to the beginning of Dragon City!


	2. The Berk District

The Berk District

1018 years later

Dragon City was one of the largest, bustling and prosperous self-made cities in America if not the world. Though the legend as outsiders called it's founding as ridicules and a 'very crackpot story' those who'd lived in Dragon City all their lives and their families had dated back to its founding knew in their heart their origins were true as day.

In fact, it was true right now most of the people who were living in the city were in fact as Frigga herself had promised the reincarnated Souls of the founding survivors of Loki's doomsday device destroying the Barbaric Archipelago.

Though as most assume when a soul is reincarnated they don't realize they are in fact reincarnated. There had been some signs that had been written in what had been saved from that devastating catastrophe and kept in Dragon City Museum that would hint when the reincarnation would take place.

The symbols of the gods would one by one start showing up more promptly throughout the city as the survivors started being reborn into their second incarnation. People would see the silhouette of the Valkyries more and more and find their feathers after each birth of a reincarnated soul.

But the biggest sign that no-one could miss that the last at least human soul had been reborn for at least up the generation of the Dragon Riders was the Aurora Borealis that would've been impossible to be seen normally from their position would light up the skies for seven nights and they'd hear each night the Song of the Valkyries.

All those signs had come to pass and while all the outsiders and freaks on the internet still called it a bunch of hogwash for the people of Dragon City they knew the Gods had kept their word.

Even if they couldn't remember the previous memories they at least were alive once more to make a new life in the 21st century and see what this century and hope that the evil that stole their homes, lives, and future once wouldn't do it a second time.

So right now the reborn Stoick Haddock and his wife Valka were doing what they'd done back in their first incarnation but in the 21st-century fashion.

For Stoick in the 21st century wasn't chief of a small island anymore. What he was in this life was a politician, though he was just as fair, kind, and wise as he'd been in his past life.

So unlike how many politicians are cutthroat with empty promises and empty words who don't give a damn about the people they represent and only care what's in it for them. Stoick was still exactly the same as he was before. He'd just in this life traded his helmet and swords in for a suit and tie and was more civilized.

Valka was herself looking exactly the same but in a refine and fashionable modern day look.

Right now they're busy going around their district checking personally with the community so Stoick could better perform his duties as the representative of the Berk District for Dragon City at Dragon Edge City Hall where all the Five Districts Leaders met every day to do their work to help the city continue to run and help all their lives.

Also, each district also handled one job in particular as there were five particular jobs that each were assigned personally to oversee which did date back to the origins of their ancestral homes.

Valka right now was touching up her makeup as they drove in her husband dark green Porsche as they started to make their monthly check in with their community.

"How do I look, Stoick? Is this outfit alright?" she asked casually gesturing to her outfit.

Her husband glanced her once over as they're at a stop light and still thought she was the most beautiful woman ever next to her daughter.

She looked beautiful in bloodstained rags in his opinion, but she was wearing a V-neck bright yellow silk chiffon blouse with magenta cotton blended pencil skirt, and yellow ankle strapped heels.

Also, like any other woman she had the magical ability to make her makeup and accessories go with her outfit so everything from her nails to her earrings compliments her entire outfit.

Though like any wife or mother there were pieces of jewelry that were special. Like the golden heart-shaped locket and rings weren't just mere accessories.

Valka like every other wife and mother of all the other district leaders pretty much all wore the same special jewelry. A heart-shaped locket to keep their family close to their heart as it was the first Mother's Day present after their families were complete.

And all of the course had two rings. Their wedding rings and their mother's rings which they'd all gotten together. The Mother's Rings had the birthstones of their whole families around a black diamond shape fragment stone said to be a Night Fury Egg Shell saved from their past lives.

Still, at the moment all Valka wanted to know was if she just looked nice and so Stoick answered honestly. "Valka you're the most beautiful woman ever to walk this world next to our daughter Una. I will say that for all time. Never doubt that. Now tell me as I always get lost at this intersection do I go left to get to the Veterans home or do I take a right then go left?"

Smiling and then blowing a few loose strands of auburn hair out her face she sighed and said for the millionth time. "I don't get why you get lost seeing your best friend for these monthly meet and greet the people for a chat time, Stoick!

You should know by now the Veteran Home is on the corner of Frozen Viking and Hammerhead Yak. I just hope those vets ain't tripping on some kind of drugs to come up those insane stories that your friend Gobber likes to tell!" she shot back to him.

Stoick gritted his teeth and let out an exasperated sigh. "Honey, can you not let go of your feelings for the poisons of life for just a day? No-one is perfect and yes some people indulge in them.

But it doesn't make them bad people and they shouldn't be condemned for liking to drink or gamble or whatever. Can't you cut Gobber some slack?"

Valka glared her pretty blue eyes at Stoick and then challenged him, "Did you cut him slack at our wedding when he made a pass at me after having a few too many cocktails at the open bar? Hmm?

As I recall you put him in a headlock and yelled at him "That's my wife, you one leg lout!"

He flushed scarlet and it blended nicely with his hair and he sighed as they continued to drive to the Berk Veterans Home. "Okay, again not my best moment, Val! Gee, I'm human too!"

"I know that, Stoick. And I'll do my best to not let my beliefs get the way of what we do every month as part of your duties as being the political representative of the Berk District.

But don't think that means if someone does something inappropriate I ain't gonna defend myself and put them in their place!"

"All I can say I'm glad Hiccup, Boden, and Una are back home being watched by your friend Frigha. I know Hiccup might complain as he's 15 and can babysit by himself but I'm still grateful for Frigha to agree to watch them today all the same."

"So am I. Ah we're here. Park in the usual spot and let's get started. You talk to Gobber and I'll find out how the rest of the staff and the old war heroes are doing. This is gonna be a long day. So don't get caught up in having a jolly when we are here for work, kay?"

"Yes, my beloved," as they exited the car and clicked the button to lock it down and walked arm in arm together. As with everyone else in Dragon City they never went anywhere without their dogs. Soulwings was Stoick's dog and as a Regal, his breed resembled a Pharaoh Hound. Whilst Valka's dog Cloudjumper looked just like a Chow.

Their personalities and mannerism hadn't changed even in their own reincarnation and change of body and neither had their love and loyalty that much was for sure as the four of them enter the Vets Home to begin their long day ahead of them.

Everyone was always happy when the Haddocks showed up for their monthly check in with the community and Valka had a way to light up a room and make you feel loved and important.

So everyone was genuinely friendly and more then happy to tell her their stories as well as feelings about how they felt and how things were going at the Vets Home and if they'd had any concerns or issues that needed to be addressed at City Hall.

Gobber, on the other hand? Was he a rather special case? He'd served in more than a few wars and had a handful of medals, but he had lost his hand and leg while serving for the Dragon City branch of the government armed forces.

And as Valka had so bluntly stated Gobber had a problem even before being a soldier with liking to drink and also a gamble.

Valka was adamantly against the poisons of life. For her any sort of poison of the mind, body, and spirit that presented a temptation for corruption was evil, immoral and wrong and doing it once was one too many times.

Hell, she didn't even let her husband Stoick when he went to the local bar the Slitherwing with the rest of the politicians of Dragon City after work hours even have a drink.

She made him swear to order a non-alcoholic beverage or he could go sleep with the family dogs in the pet supply room. And when Valka made a threat you better believe she was gonna carry it out because she never was bluffing!

At the moment Gobber was showing the improvements he was making on some of his newly invented prosthetic and Stoick had to ask him if he was still attending both A.A and Gambler Anonymous for Valka's sake.

"You know Stoick we've been best friends for 20 years and I know I made some mistakes in the past, but why can't your wife just let go I messed up?

Yes, I go to the meeting three times a week. I'm staying sober, yes I have got a sponsor. Do I need Grump here to vouch for me too?" he grumbled with a sigh as he sat back in his work chair and petted his dog Grump who looked like a Pug.

"Well, I'm glad you live and work here, Gobber. It's a good way to give back to the community and have a sense of purpose. And keeps you out of trouble, plus everyone hears has tall tales to tell..."

"Hey! I only tell true tales, Stoick!"

"Gobber? We all went to Dragon City College together and we all know back in our day there was a rise of drugs and alcohol and you did tend to party with a rough crowd. So you wonder why Val hasn't exactly forgotten some of your misspent youth?"

"Gee! We all went to college and she wasn't tempted to smoke a joint! Okay, so I had pot twice! And then the campus police busted up the party and everything was bagged and tagged and we all had to do community service!"

"Look she doesn't hate you, Gobber, she just against poison and believe in a clean lifestyle and has issues with things that led to suicide, blood money and the likes. You do remember what almost happened to her in high school, right?"

"Okay, okay. Still, you can tell her I'm being a good boy and following the program and that all I need from you and the rest of the city is in the new budget plan is more money to help the vets.

After all, we are having more vets losing limbs and so are their animals and how can I created them new limbs if I don't have the funding to do so?"

Duly noted. I've got to find Valka. We've to go to the hospital and community center and then go to what is Berk main responsibility. Wildlife conservation then heads through town to visit her friends and see how the small business and schools are doing."

"Well, good luck with all of it. And say hi to the kids for me."

"Will do, Soulwings? Let's get going boy." and the royal colored dog simply nodded and fell into step with his master and followed him to meet his wife and her dog who had heard the vet say they wanted to know their money was safe from the government trying to steal their benefits.

"Well, what did Gobber say? And tell me he's still following his treatment plan?" she asked sharply as they climbed into the car and the dogs themselves were buckled in as they headed to their next destination.

"Gobber is being a good boy and attending his meeting and is stone cold sober and has been for a long time."

"Well, that's good, but what were his concerns, honey?"

"Money trouble. The budget problem again. Like the rest of the country taking so much away from the people and now threatening our city's economy, it's bad enough and now Dragon City' vets are endangered of the benefits they've rightful earned!" he growled as he drove towards the hospital.

"Ugh, money the one necessary evil of this world! You know the government is screwed up enough and the fact we have to pay up to the sin of greed with our outrageous taxes every year is bad enough!

You know it's at least a blessing that everyone in Dragon City has the same cable/internet/cell phone plan and it's all at the same affordable price that never changes! I mean it was one of the smartest things you all did at Dragon Edge!"

"I know what you mean the center of the city where City Hall at. When we created the Dragon Voice Plan so everyone wouldn't have to worry about those three things. Everyone has the same bundle plan. Or the fact the whole City runs on green technology so we have as little pollution as possible."

"Yes, Dragon City has come a long way in over the last two millenniums. Well, 1018 years if we are keeping an accurate calendar. Um, don't miss the turn here, sweetie. The hospital and the Anquetil's community center are on the same block," Valka reminded him as they turned into a massive parking lot.

On the right side was a very large well-equipped hospital and on the left was an attractive colorful building with the name Anquetil's Community Center painted in big bold and bright colors on the sign overhead.

"Do you want me to check out the hospital or should I check out the community center? I mean last month I did the Community Center so maybe you should do it this month and I'll take the hospital?" suggested Valka and Stoick agreed with a nodded.

Smiling they shared a quick kiss and agreed to meet back at the car in an hour and head to talk to their friends the Anquetils.

The Anquetils were longtime family friends of the Haddocks and had been for many years. So much, in fact, the youngest member Skullette and Firefang were often thought of as sisters to Stoick and Valka's own children and they'd asked Skullette to babysit for them when Hiccup had been too young to do it and Frigha hadn't been able to do it either.

Valka first stops at the hospital was the where the terminal ill patients were kept and she was greeted at reception by a pretty older lady with faded blond hair that been in buns with thickly braided pigtails wearing a stylish teal dress.

Her bright blue eyes really stood out against her pale skin and her face and eyes lit up the room when she saw Valka approach. "Valka! How are you doing! Welcome! Didn't know you're coming today! Did you bring any flowers with you?" asked the older woman as she came out of the reception area in a wheelchair.

"Sorry, Flamewing," Valka apologize to the woman who looked very disappointed. "I don't have anything to brighten the ward. I know you and Sweeper here always like bringing cheer to those who are about to depart this life," as she petted the black and white Glistening Mistbreath who as a dog looked like a Pomeranian.

"Well, life is much better for all of us with flowers. I love my garden back home with all the flowers and my arts and crafts. I mean when you suffer from genetic anemia as I do? It brightens my life by bringing cheer to others."

"Well, at least now in this day and age they know what the treatment for Fanconi Anemia is. So you're at least living a fuller life then whatever you might have lived in your past life, right?"

"True, but still not the fullest as I still need this wheelchair. I guess that's why I and my husband Olaf in this life decision to work in the terminally ill section of the hospital.

To give these poor souls that don't have long a good send off and again raise money and funds to hopefully find cures and treatments so they don't have to suffer as others did, in our first lives?" Flamewing surmised with a shrug as they went down the corridor.

"Where is Olaf by the way? And have you seen my friend Lily Luka? I thought today she might be doing rounds on this floor?" Valka asked in a hopeful voice as the continued down the corridor.

"Olaf will be along at the moment. He's getting the paperwork to give to your husband on what we need to be done to truly help at the hospital. He volunteers to collect it for the whole board today.

Bless my husband kind soul and bless the fact that our daughters and granddaughters didn't get my anemia! He'll be here in about twenty minutes. As for your friend Lily? I think she is on this floor today.

She should be in room 19 actually changing the bedding. Be prepared though," warned Flamewing.

"Why? Did someone die there today?" guessed Valka and when Flamewing nodded Valka felt a lump grow inside her when she saw how painful Flamewing's eyes looked. It meant something that Valka didn't need her to say.

"It was a child with a heart problem, wasn't it?" and when Flamewing didn't answer it was all the answer Valka needed and she knew she had to be very delicate around her friend Lily.

Lily was very sensitive about her job of course working as a nurse at the hospital but when it came to anything to do with the heart? Well losing her own father and then her husband both to heart disease? She didn't handle people dying from the problems with the heart very well.

They came to the room and saw a pretty young woman with long blondish brown hair with honey colored eyes in pink scrubs changing the sheets in a robotic kind of way and she seemed out of touch with reality.

"Hello, Lily?" called out Valka softly to her friend who snapped out of her daze at Valka's voice.

"Valka? What are you doing here? Flamewing? Was I taking too long? Did my supervisor want me to be somewhere else? Did my aunt want me?" she asked in a dazed way.

"No, Lily, you're not taking too long. You're aunt still upstairs working in the pharmacy and hasn't sent a message to you and neither has your supervisor," Flamewing informed her sweetly and reassuringly.

"And I'm here by coincidence as I and Stoick are doing our monthly meet and greet the people to see what we can do to better the district and overall Dragon City," Valka informed her.

"Oh, well, I should've remembered that. You told us that at last week Brunch Club meeting that was coming up. Well, I'm sure you'll hear this a lot but the main problem I think the city will be facing is managing a budget for various things."

"I agree with you, Lily. The budget is something we are going to hear a lot about today. As we already heard about it at the vets home and I'm sure the hospital gonna have a lot to say about it."

"And you know what all us say at the Brunch Club. Especially for us single moms. Myself, Romi and Remi. Single paychecks and the stupid government jerking us around with a lot of garbage and red tape nonsense?

I've two young sons to take care! My husband died three years ago and I'm still fighting to get through the legal nonsense to be paid what I'm entitled too!"

"Well, you know my husband is not like all those other politicians who all make empty promises and only selfishly care for themselves and it's only a high school popularity contest and no-one does anything."

"I know that, Valka. I know in Dragon City we do take care of our own. The leaders of our city do care about the people. There are no empty words or promises. They take action and they carry them out and they're not dishonesty or bribes and we fight for what's right.

That's what makes us different from the rest of the country or the world. We protect our own and if we must fend for ourselves we will."

"I promise my husband will do his best with the others to work on a solution to all this as quickly as possible."

"I believe you we all do on that," spoke a kind but slightly goofy voice from behind them as they turned and saw the patriarch of the Anquetils Olaf who was a short but kind looking man.

He had with him at his side his own dog. A Scauldron named Waverider. The Scauldorn breed had grown to resemble Newfoundland.

"Well, I must go and meet up with my husband. I'm sure he's done talking by now with your daughters and son-in-law at the community center and then we've to go to the Wildlife Reservation.

As the Berk's responsibility is to preserve endangered wildlife and that why we've such vast conservation parks.

"Which Skullette is studying to be part of as is Firefang even though she just 13 years old right now. But both are studying to be part of the conservation teams and both work there in their spare time.

When Skullette isn't at college and Firefang ain't at school and neither are doing their other activities they spend all the time they can be helping at the Berk Wildlife Preservers." both Flamewing and Olaf informed Valka who smiled.

"Well, I always knew both of them were very special and ambitions. So neither of their aspirations are surprising for such pure-hearted souls. I've got to go. Just one more thing before I leave.

Lily, I have a favor to ask of you?"

"Me? Sure what is it?"

"Bring your dog Azurewings to the next Brunch Club meeting. I get the feeling Cloudjumper has a crush on her and he's been itching worse then if he had fleas to see her again."

"Well, I can't say she's not feeling the same. She such a rare breed and well she looks like an azure blue Lassie almost. But sure I'll bring her around a little more often so the lovebirds can have their fun."

"Great! See you later and hope you all have a nice day!"

While Valka had been busy at the hospital with family friends and a personal friend Stoick been catching up with Dotta and Firestorm who were Olaf and Flamewing's, daughters.

They're in charge of the community center and did their best make sure there were as many activities, programs, and classes available to everyone from all walks of life in the Berk District.

They also worked for charity doing year around clothing drive and earning money to help out animals. In the front of the community center, there were all kinds of donation boxes for all sorts of charities and their husbands Braggret and Dragonfang both did charity construction jobs.

Stoick was going over with all four of them how they're doing both at the community center and helping the less fortunate.

"Well, we've done quite a lot of surpassing our quota last year for all the charity drives we planned last year," Dotta reported with a pleased smile as she was rechecking their bank books for a third time to be sure.

"And we've had a 20% increase in new members joining the community center in the last six months as well, Stoick. So that in and of itself is profitable to us. So the community center is fairing well in our minds with what its mission for our part of the City is," Firestorm told him looking up from the books she was checking.

"That sounds great that we are doing our part by showing a great deal of heart. Makes me think of my eldest son a lot. And that we can give back to our youths and they can give back to more as well.

So Braggret? Dragonfang? How goes your side of things? I know there were some unexplained fires on the west side of the district that burned down some apartments and at least one animal shelter and vet office were also burned."

"Well, do you and police believe it was arson at least?" Braggret wanted to know as he was bent down feeding all their Nadders who as dogs now looked like cockeraians a cross between a Cocker Spaniel and Pomeranian.

"We're not fools, Braggret. Of course, we have the police looking it at as arson. We know none of those fire was accidents. The funny part even if they weren't accidents or natural we haven't found an accelerate yet."

"Strange. Really strange. Don't need something from the past coming back to bit us in the ass after we've worked so hard to get where we are today. But we have more than our all to rebuild those apartments and the other buildings, Stoick." Dragonfang answered him as he looked a little nervous.

"We have a highly trained police force in each district, the latest technology, and the most advanced security system. Remember in Dragon City we protect our own." Stoick reminded them.

"Yes, we know that's true. Well, you should go to meet your wife and get to the Wildlife Reservation. When you get there can you tell our daughters that we'll be there in two hours to pick them up for dinner?" Dotta request of them which Stoick promised he would pass the message along.

Again they got caught up in the car and admitted it seemed that while they'd to protect their own it seemed that the outside evils and money would be at the end of the day the evils that they'd truly be facing.

When they got to the entrance of the Berk Wildlife Preserver it seemed at first glance money may not be an issue. However, they didn't get five steps before everyone was yelling left and right about the budget problems till a young 22-year-old woman with a 13-year girl with red highlights manage to get everyone to back off and bring them somewhere quiet to catch their breath.

"Sorry about everyone being in a near mob mentality today, Stoick. If we'd known you'd coming we'd warn you about the hyena pack that was prowling," apologizes the short-haired two eyed college student as she handed them some soda.

"Why does the sin of greed have to be so prominent these days? I mean it's everywhere you go! I mean can't even breathe anymore without someone wanting to charge for it! " Firefang was starting to rant.

"I mean everywhere I look I see one deadly sin after another or a pardon my language Valka, but a fucked up fetish being displayed left and right! I mean what has the world come to? Those people now worship sins, demons, and immoral unspeakable indecencies?!"

"I'm very shocked by what the world has become over time. Many important lessons have been forgotten and what was true Enlightenment has been lost to much brainwashing and lies and deeply disturbing images," Valka responded in a deeply depressed tone.

"And plenty of people have Transformed themselves into twisted, ugly unspeakable monsters! I mean you just have to watch one real-life cop tell you about one murder he worked or see some cop solve a cold case and you'll see the depths of how low and evil humanity will sink too!

It's utterly disgusting how bad the world has become and that what is written down in books kept the Dragon City Museum speak of an Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

Yet it seems the world became as we've all put so elegantly unenlightened and our transformations become monsters!" snapped Skullette anger.

"Perhaps that why we also promise to one day be reincarnated. Even if we can't remember what we did in our last life maybe we are meant to once again save this world in this day and age?" Stoick suggested.

"I get the feeling that's something our children have been thinking about for a very long time, Stoick. Since the seven days of the Aurora Borealis after Una's birth."

"Well, if we were all reborn and given this second chance to live we might as well put it too good use and not only enjoy this day and age but also save this world as we did in our old lives," the two sisters concurred to which the Haddocks nodded.

"I'd have to agree with them. I apologize that I didn't get to you before the mob did. I was so busy in a meeting with the rest of the board members and you know how my husband is sometimes! I told him to take care of the girls at home today and he's so clueless at times!" spoke a slightly irritated voice as the door to the office they're in opened and a beautiful and well-dressed woman with rust-colored hair and large ocean blue eyes came in.

"Ewe! No need to apologizes, as Skullette and Firefang already did. Are you having problems with Sven again though?" Valka asked another of her Brunch Club members.

Ewe sighed. "Sven can sometimes be too silent and not speak up and when he does he's too loud. I'm sure both of you know how hard it is.

I mean, Stoick, look yourself for example. Your the political leader of the Berk District and Valka your his wife and mother of three kids who all are mentally ill.

I'm the chairwoman of the board of the Berk Wildlife Conservation and I have got a husband who sometimes a mute and other times not and I've two little girls at home. You think my life or marriage a walk in the park either?"

"No, Ewe, we know quite well that it was not easy for you or anyone in my wife's circle of friends that marriages or families have it easy.

I'm well aware of what you all are talking about even if you don't think I'm listening to a gaggle of women drinking my wife making the best hot chocolate in the world."

"Well, none of us like coffee as it makes us all sick to our stomachs, Stoick. That's why we are a brunch club, not a coffee clutch." Ewe replied to which they all laughed.

"You know that a good joke we all needed right now. So um Skullette your mom said she be here in two hours to pick up you and Firefang for dinner. I take those are the papers we need to go over at home and City Hall, correct, Ewe?" Valka asked holding out her hand for them to which they're handed over.

"Yes, all the paperwork for the last 18 months to be exact. Hope it helps. Now I suggest you stop at the high school to get the paperwork on all the school boards from Breezy. She'll have that for you.

She may just be the school's art teacher but everyone knows by now to give the paperwork to your personal friends and we'll ensure you get it."

"And we'll make sure all the Districts employment records and labor cost are at the temp agency from Romi and Remi. And the all business records for everyone and bank accounts will be at the Anderson's Health Food Store."

"As will their dogs. My family has yet to met dogs that fit them. But Romi and Remi at least each have those Zipplebacks called Clover and Thistle. Best looking female hounds I've seen."

"Well, Bloodthorn's Paprika is a nice Glistening Mistbreath and her husband Numbskull Terrible Terror Evergreen is a very nice Terrier as well."

Subsequently, Stoick and Valka went to visit the rest of Valka's friends in her brunch club at their workplaces.

They got about the same conversation. That Dragon City took care of its own. How they didn't want the evil of the past to rear its ugly head again. How hard it was sometimes for their families and marriages this day and age was. How evil money was. The possibility that they're all reincarnated to save the world once more as it seemed to forget what they'd learned so long ago to save it.

But at the end of the day, Stoick and Valka had done at least what Stoick's job was now and was heading home with their dogs in the backseat.

And all they thought about as they pulling up the driveway of their half a million dollar home and knowing all three of their children to be asleep and Frigha be up waiting for them to get back was one thing.

They did have a second chance to live again and they'd be given it for a reason. Dragon City had seen the signs of reincarnation and now it was up to them to make sure the city and its people didn't fall like their old home.

And it was also clear their original missions were still here. To protect their family and friends and maybe just maybe once again save the world.

But for now, all the tired husband and wife wanted to do was get inside and go to bed after seeing that their three children were alright.

So they went inside the house and were greeted by Frigha and started to settle down for the night as did the rest of Dragon City.

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Skullette: Myself

Firefang: Amy

Dotta: Kate Mulgrew- Titania Gargoyles

Braggret: Terrence Mann- Oberon Gargoyles

Olaf: Josh Gad-Olaf from Frozen who else would it be?

Firestorm: Kristy Wu-P'Li LOK

Dragonfang: Peter Giles-Ghazan LOK

Flamewing: Gabrielle Union- Nala- Lion Guard

Mr. Numbskull and Mrs. Bloodthorn Anderson: Jack Cusack and Meg Ryan- Anastasia and Dimitri- Anastasia 1997

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Lily Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Ewe Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Romi Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Remi Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit

Frigha- Johanna Braddy-Princess Yue


	3. The Outcast District

The Outcast District

All the political leaders did their meet and greet with their districts at the same time. And they all did them with their spouses, that is everyone but the leader of the Outcast District.

Alvin Treacherous was sadly 40 years old and still a bachelor. He also in fact never been on a date in his life. Most weren't sure if it was his personality or his looks; though he'd spent the last 20 years since college and being the leader of the Outcast District cleaning himself up in everywhere possible.

He'd gotten a great dental plan, had gone to a beauty salon to get a makeover and get some better-looking clothes, while finally attending some therapy to better control his more aggressive nature.

So it'd been twenty years of long and very expensive work and well he wasn't the nasty son of a bitch he had been in his first life anymore that was for sure. And there was a very good reason for that.

Like almost everyone on the planet, you keep photographs all over your house. There were plenty of photographs in Alvin's bedroom. Including one in a large golden heart-shaped frame of a pretty petite redhead girl with midnight blue eyes smiling.

There were other pictures nearby showing Alvin with other leaders and their spouses. Along with an open college yearbook full of signatures. One was written in small dainty handwriting.

"Thank you, Alvin, for taking me to Dragon Ball. It would've been so disappointing to miss the college biggest dance because no one asked. I already missed my prom night. No need to miss my second fairy-tail night! Thanks again! Good luck in the future! Love Frigha Grul!"

He sighed as he did every morning when he looked at that little message and then at her picture he'd kept looking right at him on his bedside table. Then he said the same thing he did every morning. "Frigha you are a one in a million. I never believe much in love before let alone falling in love at first sight at least not till I met you.

But here we are 20 years after college and I still haven't even worked up the nerve to ask you out on a date! And the only reason we even went to the Dragon Ball was that Stoick was taking Valka and he told me her friend needed a date! I didn't expect to fall hopelessly in love!

Nor spend the next 20 years unable to even tell you I loved you or fail to ask you out myself! Ugh! I'm such a coward! We could've been married with a family of our own by now!

And I wouldn't have to envy Stoick so much right now for having it all nor would I have to moan about it every other week at the Slitherwing after work and drown my sorrows with five shots!"

He was still in moaning about this when two things happened. One was his cell phone rang and two he heard someone breaking dishes again in his kitchen.

"Ugh! Mildew!" he yelled first not bothering to answer his cell. That could wait as he left the master bedroom and went downstairs to see what the old guy he'd basically taken in off the streets keep his house in order for him.

He wasn't exactly a very good company as he was ugly as his name and pretty much as nasty as it was too. Not to mention he owned a very stinky cat he had named appropriately Fungus.

However, in the name of generosity and the spirit of Dragon City Alvin had taken them both into his house. In exchange for housekeeping duties and absolutely no funny business, they could stay was the deal.

Though they did have to stay in the basement bedroom and not in the finer rooms of the house. And once again had to work to earn their keep. He was also smart enough to keep all his valuables and money locked up tightly and far out of this man's eyes and knowledge.

The vulgar and ugly old man looked up from the otherwise immaculate kitchen as he was sweeping up the broken dishes he'd just dropped. Alvin was getting ready to grill him when Mildew looked up to explain.

"Sorry, Alvin, it's my arthritis, I was just trying to set the table and it hurt so much I dropped the dishes. You know, Alvin, I'm sorry about the dishes I am. But as I'm grateful for being here.

It hasn't been easy for the past 26 years with my string of bad luck. Everywhere I turned it's like some dark cloud was following me. I couldn't hold a job at all, I was always evicted a week after moving into a place and more than once someone stole my identity and well? You heard how much a nightmare that is."

"No wonder you wandered into the Outcast District."

"Well, it's the Outcast District's job to handle human resources problems. Immigration, Social Services, Adoption Agencies, the Homeless. So basically anything and everything to do with the human condition and its people fall under your jurisdiction."

"No wonder you came to my doorstep personally hoping to find a couch to sleep on. Okay, I'll see about getting you a doctor appointment set up to finally get your health issues looked at.

However, you still have to do your share of work today. So I don't think to do the laundry or dusting and vacuuming is gonna really bother your arthritis too much. So just do the chores you can, alright?"

"Will do, Alvin."

"Alright, now I've got to go call back Savage to have him meet me for the usual meet and greet with the people today. As today is the day when all of the political leaders go out in their district's community to hear from the people themselves what they have to say and want to help improve the city."

"Understood. I'll do my job why you do yours."

"Good and make sure you also keep that smelly litter box controlled. Groundsplitter doesn't need to smell that nasty stuff. And you know she got a lot of bite for a Whispering Death."

"Well they looked like odd colored Miniature Pinchers, how could they not be nasty little bitters?" he muttered and then added when Alvin growled, "I meant it a good way!"

"Alright, I've to finish getting ready for my day. Just get the mess cleaned up and do your job and make sure Fungus and Groundsplitter don't dance a nasty tango while I'm upstairs, okay?"

"Right, I'll make sure of it!" he said quickly as the cat in question came racing in and curled itself around his thin and feeble shoulders.

Eyeing the grotesque white and brown cat Alvin went back upstairs to return his call to Savage before they got to do their monthly check-ins.

Alvin, unlike the others, only own one car. As it was just him he didn't need a second car as the others did. As the husband needs one for work and the wives need one for themselves and the kids.

He drove a very nice gray Buick Encore that he often would find himself fantasizing taking Frigha out on a date with or that she'd be the one sitting in the passenger seat going over the itinerary and not the timid and annoying voice of Savage his personal assistant.

Savage was at best a 7 out of 10 when it came to marking on how well he did his job as a personal assistant.

Also unlike how the other leaders had a woman comfort who knew all the little quarks and supplied sweet treats for their husbands? You don't expect that from your personal assistant unless he's also he also your partner.

Well, Alvin had nothing against whomever you chose to gave your heart too. He was perfectly fine with those who loved the same sex and transgenders thank you very much. He wasn't one of those stupid close minded people who are just stupid.

Though he aches him the most every month that he was the only leader doing this duty without the benefit of a significant other; mainly for the reason, he couldn't choke out the words. "I love you Frigha Grul. Will you go out on a date with me?"

"So anyway, Alvin, our day will take us first to the Offices of Immigration. Then we have to go to the Social Services Headquarters and then..."

"Savage? Do me a favor and shut up? I know where I need to go and what to do and say. You just ask the questions as I've listed them on your tablet and collect the necessary paperwork.

I just want this day over with as soon as possible," he said in a very dishearten manner and Savage looked very surprised but didn't say another word.

He just did as he was told as they went to each human resources department on their list and asked the same generalized questions. Alvin did make a great effort to talk to some people more others.

He tried to converse in some of the new arrivals native languages, he actually read a book to the kids who were all scared and confused at Social Services, and brought a lot of donations to the shelters and adoption agencies. Indeed showing he wasn't the bad guy he was in his past life at all.

That is the name of love he'd really turned his life around and he was still trying really hard each and every day to keep turning it around.

Though he was still returning that night to a really empty home. Mildew and his cat didn't really count.

It was late, he was sore and aching and no home cooked meal was waiting for him. No young children shouting "Daddy you're home!" and no wife caressing his face to steal a kiss.

It was a very depressing really. Knowing he was alone and hadn't really acquired the things in life that made it worth living. He had yes some friends and yet no family and as he'd heard so many times when he'd been with his best friend Stoick from his three kids.

If you didn't have friends, family, and love you basically had nothing at all. You could have all the materialistic things in the world and be rich by those standers but to be truly rich you had to be rich in the heart and soul.

Meaning you had to have what isn't worth anything by the price of money but is truly priceless and is truly irreplaceable. And true love, unbreakable friendship, and a loving family is all that anyone needs to be truly rich and needs to be alive and not worry about death.

Stoick's three children Hiccup, Boden and Una only said that a million times and you'd be an idiot and a fool not to listen and realize they spoke the truth.

So that night when Alvin went to bed he pulled the photo of Frigha closer and he didn't pray to God he prayed to the Gods he and the rest of the City their second chance of life.

"Please Frigga, Freya, Sjofn. If you are listening. I beg you for help. I've wasted twenty years already. You promised us in our last lives to ensure we find our true loves once more. Help me be with mine. That's all I ask of you. Is for help being with the one I love. If Frigha and I are meant to then help us be together. Please." and with that, he kissed her photo once and went to sleep.

He didn't notice at the window the shimmering lavender gray winged silhouette crouched on his windowsill.

They shimmered brightly once before streaking through the sky towards the mainland and outside the city range to the large forest that starts just as you left the City to the rest of the outside world.

They were just repeating in a determined voice the message they needed to carry back to the ones meant to grant Alvin's desire and honor the promises made 1018 years ago!

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Freya- Della Reese- Tess Touched by an angel

Sjofn-Roma Downey- Monica- Touched by an Angel

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra


	4. The Berserk District

The Berserk District

Right now in the master bedroom of the Agreeable household standing in front of the full-length closet mirror was Oswald finishing getting dressed for his day of the meeting and greeting the people of the Berserk District.

He was having a lot of trouble with his tie when he heard a playful laugh from behind and the sweet voice of his wife say, "Let me help you, honey. Still, after all these years you still haven't learned how to tie your ties," as she came around the good dress dark redhead man in the matching suit was the raven-haired beauty.

It was easy for Oswald to see that his 14-year-old daughter Heather clearly was the spitting image of her mother Odyis other then Heather wore her hair in a long braided side ponytail, while Odyis wore her long raven hair in long braided pigtails.

"There all done, now let me get the lint brush, to make sure you are as perfect as you can be," as she went to the drawer on her side of their bed. Despite the fact their district was named after their ancestral tribe Berserk there was nothing berserk about the interior decorating of their home.

Odyis may be a stay at home mom like how the other leader's wives. However, she did have a knack for interior designing as well as gardening. So their. the home looked like something out of a showroom.

Odyis was very much about keeping things in a neat and orderly fashion. Which made him wonder sometimes just how she was able to keep their two teenage children plus the family dogs all in check whilst still wearing the clothes she'd designed herself.

Odyis was clearly gifted with design and he'd often encouraged her to pursue her dreams in design whether it be in fashion or housing. He even said why not make it an online business if she wanted to do fashion and that way she could stay home with the kids.

But for now, Odyis was putting her dream careers on hold for the sake of her family. After all, taking care of her family was her first job as a wife and mother.

"You know, Odyis the kids are 16 and 14 and both in high school. Really why don't you do the career you really want? I know design is what you want. You can't let the kids run your life forever.

I mean it's not fair if the kids are being selfish taking away you from your dreams..."

"Oswald! Stop right there! I have told you before! The kids are not the reason I've not pursued my design dreams yet. It's not because of Dagur's schizophrenia or the fact Heather has her own trouble controlling her emotions, particularly her anger.

Or the fact they're both in therapy. After all, is it not our district duty to handle all the medical responsibility? And that literally includes everything. The physical doctor, the dentist and yes, even mental health.

We also have to make sure to improve health care for insurance and research. That is our main responsibility to the City. And if you don't think I'm not very concerned about my own two children and how they are treated for their own health problems and how you and the rest of Dragon City handle that?" she swept her arms wide.

Giving her husband a very sharp look. "So yes I've career dreams and I will get to them when I'm 100% that my children and their health problems are in good hands. Till that time my family comes first, Oswald.

A parent's first concern is their child. And that's where my priorities are for now. Now I'm going to go check on our children in the kitchen. I want to make sure they are taking their meds and the dogs are okay."

"I'm still worried about all of them. Both the kids and their choice in dogs."

"We'll continue this when I get back upstairs in ten minutes. I hope they like it that I at least made their favorite breakfast. Blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes with mixed berry smoothies."

Oswald stayed in the master bedroom gathering his notes, cell and work tablet while there were laughter and pleasant chatter being heard from the kitchen below. He heard his wife saying something in a more stern way and the front door slam with his kids saying goodbye with some barking following out the door.

"Where are they going?" was the first thing he asked.

"They are going to spend a little time at the dog park with some kids from the group home near the high school. Then they'll all take the Screaming Death Speedway to go to Dragon Edge then hang at Dragon Den Mall for the remainder of the day and be home in time for dinner."

Sighing he let his large hand streak down his face. "I hope Dagur's dog Sleuther behaves is all I can say. Why oh why did that kid have to pick a Triple Strike when I already had picked him a Gronckle?"

"Because your son is a 16-year-old boy who loves leather, rock music, the paranormal and myths and studying the history of how different culture weapons evolved throughout time, Oswald.

A Gronckle is a bulldog type of dog and Triple Strike are a pit bull type of dog though not as nasty but more his type. And anyway they had that bond when they saw each other as the Asgardian Breeders Farmer when we took him and Heather there.

That's why you ended up with Shattermaster and Heather got her dog the beautiful Windshear a Razorwhip who is more pretty then the King Charles Cocker Spaniel they resemble by the way.

And I was perfectly happy to have my Changewing Pattern who fits in my purse like any other dog that looks like a Chihuahua. Now can we please get into your Lexus Hybrid and start our day? So we don't get behind with the rest of the other leaders?"

"If that's your wish we will do as you command. But while on the subject of the kids and their likes let's talk about Heather for a second."

"What about her?"

"Have you seen what she's wearing?!"

"Oswald, have you seen what every other teenage girl been wearing for the last 20 years? You really think your gonna stop her from showing her midriff or wearing those leather jeans any more than any other daddy?

Because if you think your gonna be the first parent to succeed in stopping a teenager in doing exactly what they want I'll be impressed. Because talking to them is nothing but a slap on the wrist to them."

"Are you saying we should do nothing and let her get away with dressing so provocatively?!"

"No, I'm all for enforcing rules and boundaries. I merely pointing out the simple fact a teenager does what they want regardless of what any authority figure or anyone says or thinks about the consequence of the action.

The younger generation likes to show off their sexiness. And modern-day media is very much to blame for why girls starve themselves to be 'pretty and thin" and boys take steroids to be 'muscle head idiots'.

And why we have so many teenagers losing it as fast as they can. I've talked about it with Valka and all our friends many times. We want to raise our children right but there no denying teenagers are very defiant and more often than not do what they want and you can't control them."

"So what do you want to do about Heather wearing what she's wearing? And exploring her sexuality?"

"Try and set some boundaries yes. Though know she most likely gonna rebel but still try to be strong and good responsible role models and do our best to make sure she doesn't fall into the traps of this nasty world."

With the parental concerns addressed it was time to put aside the family concerns and get to work. They'd a lot of ground to cover and very much like with Stoick and Valka and Alvin they heard a lot about the budget problem as well as the other parts of the same conversation.

About how they're all reborn for a reason. That they're meant to save the world for the second time. That new evil had come to this world and they couldn't let the evils that had stolen their old lives ruin their new lives.

It looked like Dragon City was heading towards trouble and everyone had been reborn in time to save it once again.

That seemed to be more certain that night when the Agreeables came home from their workday. Oswald was in his home offices getting the day's work all organized on his laptop and filing system and Odyis was making dinner when the kids came home.

"How was your guys day? Did you both behave?" Odyis asked looking up from chopping vegetable for tonight's salad.

"Hey, Mom. Do you need help with dinner?" asked Heather as she unleashed Windshear from her silver leash.

"Well, can you get the pot roast in the oven for me, sweetie? And Dagur? honey, can you get to make the mash potatoes? Pretty please?"

"Sure, Mom. I can get to do that. Um, what's for dessert tonight?"

"That's a surprise and you both know I never tell what's for dessert anyway."

"Can't blame up for trying to find out," Heather replied in a sheepish manner as she put the pot roast in the oven then went to help her older brother with the potatoes.

"So anyway we had a fun day, Mom. As its getting to be the end of summer a lot of kids are you know enjoying their last few days of freedom before the school year begins." Heather explained.

"So what was more crowd? The dog park or the mall?"

"The mall is full of parents dragging their kids around for back-to-school shopping with everything on sale. None of the kids look happy about that," Dagur laughed as he accidentally dropped a piece of potatoes on the floor and his dog gobbled it up.

"Hmm, I don't think once you hit middle school kids like the idea of being seen with their parents helping them getting ready for school. Particularly shopping for their clothes," as she glanced at her children choice of dress.

Both of her kids blushed at that comment. Dagur looked a bit like he was supposed to be in a rock band. With his spiky blood-red hair, multiple earring piercings and the black and gold leather attire he had on.

Heather knew her father was disapproving of her choice of clothing. Her blood-red crop top that exposed her midriff and black leather jeans with her matching flats. He thought she was being far too adult for her own good.

"Mom! We are old enough to decide for ourselves how we want to look!" whined Heather.

"Well, I know you can choose, but do you want people to get the wrong idea about who you are or take advantage of you? Particularly you, Heather in that ensemble?" her mother asked her.

"Mom!" she whined again, "This ain't like the Stone Age when no-one showed skin! People show their skin all the time these days! It's like flaunt it if you got it! And I got it!"

"Honey all your father and I ask is reign it in a bit and not so much. A more respectful amount. Not bear it all. You know maybe a little longer top and not nearly so much skin?

I mean your 14 years old you ain't 21 yet and all we ask is to not make yourself so um..."

"They don't want to be picked up for a solicitation charge, sis," her big brother supplied and his mother gave him a look and he looked at her like "What? Isn't that what your trying to say, Mom?!"

"Alright! I'll cover up a little more. But I still get to show some skin right?"

"As long as it's a little more modesty amount yes. But don't keep looking like your trying to pick up a guy for money, please Heather?"

"Alright, I'll buy some longer crop tops before the school year begins, I promise. Are you gonna say anything to Mr. I Escape From The Rock Concert Asylum?" she glared at her brother.

"You're not carrying any concealed weapons on you, right Dagur? I know you have a fascination with studying the history of weapons and with how many books you've read on the subject and the other books of myths and the supernatural please tell me you ain't gonna join a cult or become one of those people who brings an AK 47 and shoots up the high school?"

"Mom, you can check my room three times a day if you want! I may have schizophrenia, but no there no secret arsenal in my sock drawer, no Ouija board or talismans or even a satanic bible!

Go upstairs and check under the floorboards you won't find anything of the sorts! I might get crazy sometimes. But I'm not stupid! Trust me I wouldn't do any of that shit!"

"Alright, but do expect me to do random checks of your rooms in the future. Now, why don't you two go to watch some TV and I'll finish dinner?"

"Alright, Mom."

A short time later the family had their dinner and it was another normal day in the Agreeable household in the Berserk District.

Odyis Agreeable- Fional Hughes- Lara El (Superman's birth mom 90's animated series)

Oswald Agreeable-Christopher McDonald -Jor-El- (Superman's birth dad 90's animated series)


	5. The Shardas District

The Shardas District

The next couples that were up and doing their monthly meet and greet the people of their district and hear what the people had to say were Mr. Kustaa and Thora Hagan of the Shardas District who was responsible for Dragon City's industrial needs.

As back during the days of their first lives, the Shardas Clan had been the suppliers of building materials and weapons when they'd lived as Vikings and Dragons. This is why in the 21st century they'd grown to be where Dragon City had come to depend on all the industrial needs of the city.

Though they're a married couple they're different from all the other married couples in the fact they're childless. Not for a lack of trying though. All the other wives and members of Valka's Brunch Club had known the years of Thora's struggling to have a family.

They knew she'd been diagnosed when she was just 16 years old with PCOS or Polytheistic Ovary Syndrome the leading causes of female infertility. That she and Kustaa had tried IVF before and it failed each time.

So that morning as the tall and handsome Kustaa was dressing in his usual violet and light blue suit and tie, Thora was at her vanity looking at some pamphlets that all her girlfriends had given her.

"Kustaa can we talk?" she called over her shoulder without looking up from the countless booklets in front of her.

Her husband turned his graying auburn-haired head towards his highly attractive wife. Even from behind you could tell Thora was beautiful with her jet black curly hair and envious figure and wearing a carmine silk top and short black skirt only made her more eye-catching.

"Yes, Thora? What is it?" though he already guessed what was on her mind. As it was almost always on her mind.

"Well, as you know I was at Valka Haddock's last week Brunch Club with her friends and the other wives of the other district leaders. And they all reminded me of an important fact."

"Yes, what is that?"

"Well, too many people focus on unimportant issues and not what's really important. The important thing is we want a family, right? We want to be parents, right?"

"Yes, where are you exactly going with this?"

"Well, even though all the others have children of their own they told me something I never realized until they told me last week. It doesn't matter if the child comes from you or me. What makes a person a parent comes from inside and a family isn't blood, its love.

So it doesn't matter if that child shares your DNA or not. As long as you love the child and they love you and you raise them the right way it doesn't matter if they are your flesh and blood or not. Because the most important thing is there. Their love for you and your love for them."

"I guess that is the most important thing. Like it's not important how a child is born as long as the baby is healthy in the end."

"Exactly. So, they gave me all these pamphlets on adoption agencies and foster care with numbers and people to contact. So I was thinking when things are more settled down at Dragon Edge City Hall then we can really focus on starting our family."

"Well neither of us are getting any younger and I know you'll make a great mom. You have always had a great way with kids."

"I know you would be a good dad too, Kustaa. I think that we already own a Subaru. So did you call Halvar Feniual to meet us for breakfast at our favorite diner?

It's so much easier to talk to him at Blacksmith Diner, you know. That way he doesn't have to find a babysitter for his 8-year-old grandson Tue, then met him at the headquarters where all the data from all the factories and everything is kept."

"Agreed. Plus we always get the same waitress who knows what we all want when we get there and our table always ready for us."

"Yes, that mysterious Rota always knows everything before we show up and has it ready. Along with a brand new box of bright crayons and paper for Tue to draw with while we talk shop with his grandfather."

"Well, we better get going or we'll be late."

"You know Rota and her magical ability will have things ready for the dinner for us. No matter what. Never fails. Come along Windblade and Beauty we need to get going!" called Thora to their dogs a male Stormcutter and female Nadder respectfully.

It didn't take them more than half an hour to get to the Blacksmith Diner and find their parking space was still almost magically free. Walking into the diner the theme was somewhat a mix of a 50's dinner and what an old blacksmith workshop looked like.

A tall beautiful woman with as curly black hair as Thora in a waitress uniform approached them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hagan. Nice to see you again. As usual table number 4 by the right window with the best view is awaiting you. You'll find your favorite breakfasts is also ready and so are your guests with their favorite breakfasts as well.

I'm of course on hand if you need anything. Have a nice day. Now if you excuse me tables seven and ten need me. Enjoy your meals." and she almost seems to flutter off as they saw a 60-year balding man with his flamboyant eight-year-old grandson.

While Halvar's body showed he was a hard-working man and he was a simple man too wearing jeans and shirt his young grandson was as colorful as his grandfather was mundane. Laying at his feet was his Gronckle Iron-heart

Tue had bright blond hair that he wore in a braided ponytail with the tip dyed a brilliant red though he did share his grandpa's gray eyes. But his clothes were every color of the rainbow and then some.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hagan! How are you doing today? How are things going in the big building where all the boring stuff happens? Did grandpa tell you about my new creative arts project?" he asked in a loud excited voice. His Whispering Death puppy Earth Digger was yapping merrily before going back to chewing on his chew toy.

"I can't keep up with this kid anymore, to be honest. Sometimes I find it hard to do my job as overseer of all of the Shardas's factories when he's throwing paint-filled balloons at old bed sheets or trying to mix music and art together at the same time."

"Well, Tue just a very creative young boy, aren't you?" Thora smiled at the little boy.

"I'm an artist who friends with one and all!" he replied as he went back to scribbling with the crayons Rota had provided him.

With some laughs, the same conversation was carried on over their hour-long breakfast about the budget and the other things that every other district was talking about. Then they all left generous tips for Rota before having to go their separate ways.

They had to make two more stops of great importance to the first stop was the district police station where their district Chief of police and his wife were handling their own district investigation into the arson cases that were starting to spread into their part of the city.

"Chief Darrym!" Kustaa called out loudly and clearly as he walked into the police station.

A tall man with long blond hair ended like two fox tails looked up and smiled. "Kustaa! What brings the District Leader here to my station?"

"To find out how the arson investigation goes? We've been talking about down at City Hall how it started in the Berk District and now seems to be jumping over here and most certainly will go to the others.

I've Thora talking with your wife Unna going over the details via video chat with the precinct in Berk right now. So what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, so far luck's been with us. No fatalities On the other hand? No luck in finding out who the arsonist and how he or maybe a group are starting the fires. And we've had profiles trying to get into the guy's head to figure out his thinking."

"But no luck figuring out a pattern or any kind of behavioral pattern that is clear?"

"No, not yet. And now that you mention it there a few things you can add other than a budget problem down at City Hall."

"What?"

"There were a few other unexplained crimes that have happened for the last 15 years. The only real thing we've been able to establish is crime really takes an upswing during the week leading up to the dates of February 28 or 29th if its a leap year. Also leading up to September 18th and June 14th.

Make of that what you will. But the crime rate and the mysterious of them all really act up a week before those dates and all hell breaks loose on the date of February 28th or 29th again depends if leap year or not. September 18th and June 14th."

"Something about those dates seems familiar. Like they should strike a chord but I'm not figuring out what chord. But I'll make a note of this at the next City Hall meeting."

"Well, my wife and I along with all of the Dragon City police forces will do our best to keep up our best efforts to sever and protect."

"Yes, after all in Dragon City we protect our own. We are after all one big family and family got each other back!" called out a voice behind them and turning they saw a woman who looked like she had four red fox tails hanging from her head. It was the Assistant Chief of Police Unna Darrym at her heels was the couples Zippleback hounds Search and Protect.

"Unna was very helpful and all the police are putting all they can on these mysterious arsons as well as all the other freaky crimes that have occurred as Ender told you in the last 15 years.

We've to trust them and all the polices in Dragon City to work hard to solve this and protect us. Though all five of you at City Hall still need to talk about this nonetheless, sweetheart."

"I do plan to bring it up, my love. Now we better hurry to see if things are already at the trauma center and with our old friends. Especially with the crime rate going up. Besides the Berserk district our district the only other district with a trauma center that as both a burn unit and hyperbaric unit as well."

"Good point. We need to talk to Helka and Nanna Feravel immediately. I know that Helka just in charge of the pharmacy and Nanna head of the NICU, but if anyone got the info we need it will be them!"

The Feravel were both getting up in years but they surely are around long enough to know a few things. And despite their old age, they're still smart as a tack with just as strong bodies.

Helka was the older sister and Nanna was the younger. Helka was a Type A personality and Nanna was a Type B but they're still each other best friends and looked and lived together with their whole lives.

And they had plenty to say.

"Oh, we are plenty worried about if all the hospital is one not gonna have the proper money. And two gonna be ready for when the shit hits the fan. Don't get to be our age and not know when trouble brewing!" Helka told her district leaders over some tea in the employee lounge.

"Yeah, no kidding. A storm coming. We should've known when the signs of rebirth started to show themselves that trouble from what took our ancestral home would come back for vengeance in our second lives," Nanna shook her head regrettably as she bent to feed the dogs, including her sister Changwing Soother and her Scauldron Wisdom and Kustaa and Thora's dogs.

'No doubt did follow all of us 1018 years into the future. But we can't worry about it right now as we have to deal with the what is. And the problem right now is the budget problem.

We can worry if something from over a millennium ago has come back to haunt at another time. For now, we best all get home for dinner and hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

It was nice to see you all today. And may the Gods and Valkyries keep their promise of protecting us like the vowed when our past selves first came to this land where this City sits." Kustaa stated which they all nodded.

It was a long hard day for the Hagens alright and made them worry if trying to start a family was even safe if the danger from their first life was really trying to kill them once more in their second life?

Would this evil ever leave all of the souls of Dragon City alone?

Thora Baul: Thora Birch- known actress

Security Endre and Unna Darrym: Endre: John Michael Higgins-Varrick LOK Unna: Kate Higgins Adult Toph LOK

Blacksmith Halvar Feniul: J.K. Simmons- Tenzin- LOK

Blacksmith Apprentice: Tue Feniul- Andrew Caldwell- young Roku

Healer Helka Feravel: Anne Heche- Suyin Beifong LOK

Elder Nanna Feravel: Philece Sampler- Old Toph LOK

Second in command Kustaa Hagen: Richard Riehie- Bumi Aang's son LOK

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist


	6. The Moralien District

The Moralien District

"Ase? Asta? Are you two out of bed yet? This is no day to oversleep. Your father and I've worked too do today," a beautiful woman with white blond hair and midnight blue eyes in chic clothes called out as she stuck her head into her young daughters' bedrooms.

"Mom! Ugh! It's summertime and the weekend to boot! Why can't we sleep in?" mumbled a voice under the covers of her eldest daughter Ase's room.

"Ase Caxel you know today is the last meet and greet day for all the district before the new school year. It's important to work for all of Dragon City we find what the concerns of the people are. So then your father and the other leaders can work to fix them and better the city.

And it will give me more time next week to take you and your little sister to the Dragon Den Mall back to school shopping. I mean you're starting your last year of junior high this year and Asta gonna be in fifth grade.

Do neither of you thinks that's a big deal? Being in the last year of your respective schools? Besides getting this out of the way again leaves us more time to shop which means we can go to that store in the mall you want to shop at."

Ase peeked out from the covers to reveal she was the spitting image of her mother though a bedraggled one at the moment. "You mean you let me shop for some new bras at a designer store and not the bargain place?"

"You've become a woman might as well shop for them a woman's store. Though you have to let Asta go to a store she likes in exchange. Deal?"

Sighing she nodded, "Yes, Mom, If we can go to Miss Mini Runway to shop then I'll let Asta go wherever she wants. I know she wants to shop there too but she's also been wanting to go get her first manicure done at the mall salon."

"Then it's settled. Now go tell your little sister about next week shopping plans and then go get cleaned up and find something a little more filling than cereal please for breakfast?

I need to help your father finish getting ready for the day. Then we'll drop you two off at the dog park so you can play with Amber and Amethyst for the morning."

"I know the routine, Mom. We stay at the dog park till lunchtime. We then walk six blocks down to Hatchling Cafe where we know for a fact Eir is always there with our lunch ready for the two of us. We've lunch there. Afterward, we go to the park across the street so Asta can play. Then by four go back to the cafe to wait with Eir till you come to pick us up for dinner."

"Precisely. It's so kind of that young lady to make this agreement with us to keep an eye on you two for us when we do this monthly check."

"Yeah, she's very nice and sweet-natured. I'll go get my little sister moving. You get Dad moving in the right direction. We know he ain't exactly a morning person either. He'll sleep through a war!" laughed Ase as she went to get her little sister Asta up.

Lelane Caxel went into the master bath to find her husband Leontes trying to drag a comb through his hopeless shaggy and tangled black hair. Sighing she grabbed the comb and yanked hard causing him to let out a scream.

"I've told you what two-in-one shampoo and conditioner to buy a thousand times, Leontes! But do you ever listen to the woman with the silky smooth hair? No! Oh, Gods! Why don't you just go to the mall beauty salon and get this mess chopped off? Looks like this hasn't been cut since we all in college!" she fumed like she had fumed a hundred times before.

"Can you be a little more gentle? Please!" he begged as his bright green eyes were watering from the brute treatment on his black hair.

"I'm so glad the girls got my looks and the only think Asta did get from you was your hair color but not the mess that is your hair!" she scolded as she gave up on the mess.

"I'm telling you, Leontes, when we take the girls back-to-school shopping and Asta gets her first manicure your getting a haircut! Whether you like it or not! You're the representative of our district!

You should look well-groomed! I mean I go to all the trouble of making sure your suits are the exact shade of purple you like and that they fit exactly as well as look immaculate. But that hair? No, I'm sorry honey that hair got to go! And you could do with trimming your beard as well."

"What are you, Lelane? You're supposed to be my wife, not a critique."

"And I can tell you for sure while its stupid and wrong people will always judge you based on the first visible impression they see you. It's wrong and stupid but yeah they judge on what they see the first time. Hello, even Alvin cleaned up his look and have you forgot what he looked like in college?"

"No, he looked like a brute voted "Worst smile' with how bad his teeth wear. Look like he tried to eat a rock."

"My point and you got voted worst hair and that still true!" she rounded on him about it and as proof, she opened the same college yearbook Alvin had and pointed to the Voting section of the year they'd all attended.

"Okay, I get your point, Lelane, you don't need to drive a stake through my heart. And look who got the best-looking couple. Stoick and Valka and they were the king and queen of the Dragon Ball too."

"Yeah, they were. And look the kindest couple went to the Agreeables and the Hagens got most potential.

I was voted best hair. Not exactly to have my husband have worst hair and I've best is it?"

"Can we talk about something else please other than college? Which was 20 years ago?"

"Well, we have got a busy day ahead and you know what the girls will be doing along with their Nadders. My Nadder Love is coming with us and so is your Typhoomrang Firestorm. And since Typhoomrang looks like a lot like a Vizsla are a lot bigger then Nadders. So make sure again that Firestorm doesn't get too rough with Love, okay, my love?"

"I know, I know, everyone else in this family had to get a Nadder at the Asgardian Breeders, I was the only one to choose something else. Okay, let's just all eat our breakfast and get the day started with so we can get it over with."

"Okay. Love? Go gather the other girls and Firestorm the alpha of the pack will join you ladies in a moment."

Breakfast was orange juice, egg skillet, and muffins. Asta was eating a bit too fast and her mother swiftly reminded her of her table manners. "Asta? I know you're a growing girl, but please eat like a lady? Not like you weren't brought up with any manners?"

Her 10-year-old daughter looked up and blushed. Again both of her daughters looked like her other then Asta had black hair as opposes to her mother white-blond hair.

Ase and Asta were really close even though there was a three year age gap. They're so close they even dressed alike in many ways.

Both wore maroon headbands with their hair styled in ponytails. They both wore green accented with another color. Only Ase wore light-green accented with garden pink and Asta dark-green accented with cherry-red.

"Okay, time to get going girls. Load up the dogs and get in the car. We can't waste any time today." Leontes told his daughter so they all quickly head to the garage to get into their Toyota Camry.

The girls were dropped off where they were supposed to be as their parents hurried to their first destination which was to check out what exactly the Moralien was responsible for in Dragon City which was all the agriculture parts of the city.

So their first stop was actually the home of Leontes personal assistant who had the day off to help out his wife and three sons. So they headed to the Skarpins's home.

Tobin and his wife Tobi and their three sons were very important to the Moralien district and of course all of Dragon City overall. Their sons were classmates of Ase as they all went to the same Jr. High.

Tobin was a much more qualified personal assistant then Alvin's of the Outcast district that was very sure. He was very efficient, well-prepared, and thought ahead and knew his boss well and willing to do the long hard work required. And he wasn't afraid also to speak his mind need be.

Not worry about getting their feet in the mud they pulled up to the farm where they found a beautiful dark-haired woman who long ringlets were pulled back in a high ponytail.

She was clearly busy working but looked up at the sound of the car stopping and her Nadder yipping excitedly. Wiping her sweaty hands on her pants she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Leontes! Lelane! Welcome! Oh! I wish I'd know today was the meet and greet the day! I would've had lemonade waiting for all of you. Well come into the house and we can see what I can rustle up."

"You are always a good hostess, Tobi. Never not one to remember manner or be a good Samaritan to one and all. I've always loved that quality about you," Lelane confessed in an admiring way.

"Well, good manners go a long way. Um, let's see. Um, would you like to taste some of our hybrid juices from the fruits and vegetables grown on the land? I mean that's what my family does grow on this farm after all," as she opened her refrigerator showing a lot of pictures marked with strange labels.

"Well, it is nice to know what kind of crops we are growing for Dragon City. So we will sample a few." Leontes nodded in approval as he was poured two different glasses as was his wife.

"Well, give your honest opinion on each. I'll record it later for my husband. I'm sorry he's not here. You did give him the day off so he could take Elof to the dentist to get his cavities to take care off."

"I know I still have his voicemail message on my cell last night reminding me he needed the day off to that," As he clicks the play button to hear it.

"Hey, Leon? I need the day off tomorrow. As tomorrow the only day my kid's dentist is free and my oldest son got a toothache like you wouldn't believe. So I won't be home tomorrow. So if you do stop by my wife will have all the paperwork you need from me.

Gotta go see you in the office in three days. Have a nice day. Bye."

"He's the only one to call me "Leon" So I always know it's him. So where are Lief and Torben?"

"Well I'm not having them waste the summertime not doing anything useful," their mother remarked with crossed arms.

"You put them to work in the fields, didn't you?" laughed Lelane and Tobi nodded. "They ain't gonna be like so many other teens sitting on their asses just twiddling their thumbs looking at a computer image all day long.

Torben checking out the orchards for me and I've Lief going over all the logbooks on all the data we've collected from all the experiments for the past 20 years. That's a better use of time and energy than playing a stupid X-box game."

Now you taste test a few more drinks and try a little more productive and I'll get my husband's paperwork from his offices. It won't take too long but still, sip slowly to really get the taste.

They did spend a good 20 minutes enjoying the delicious juices and produces grown on the farm but were wondering where the family dogs were.

After all, they knew the family had quite an interesting selection of dogs. Each of their sons had a different breed.

Elof had a Nightmare named Skyfire and Nightmares looked like Mastiffs, Lief had a Gronckle named Earth Mother and Torben had a Boneknapper named Skeleton Key and they looked like Great Pyrenees.

As for their parents? A Nadder named Grace and a Thunderdrum named Boom and Thunderdrums looked just like St. Bernard. So not one dog in this household was the same.

When they asked about the dogs Tobi said she was rather happy at the moment for the peace and quiet and that all the dogs except her own were out for the moment. It was rather chaos when they're all inside usually and any moment of peace from that chaos was welcome to her.

Thanking her for her hospitably as well the paperwork they got back in their car to head to the Niva Greenhouses which was their next destination. Pella Niva and her twin granddaughters Eira and Erica were next to be seen.

Pella was an ecologist genius and the leading expert in Dragon City on everything to do with plants and farming. That's why she ran the greenhouses to grow plants for a variety of purposes. Not just pretty bouquets but from saving them from extinction to medical research and crossbreeding.

Her young granddaughters who were identical twin sisters were her apprentices. And when they say identical they meant it. Unless they wore different colors you couldn't tell the two apart at all.

They're also classmates of Ase in the sense they went to the same school as she did though they were in a different grade. But they were friends with her nonetheless just like the Skarpin boys.

Pella was an old woman who usually had a healthy coating of dirt on her and under her nails and didn't bother with makeup. She always looked like she was in the garden which she essentially was.

"Welcome to the jungle so to speak," she offered with a laugh when they showed up.

"It really does look like the Amazon in here and feels like it too. How hot is it in here?" as Leontes started to take off his jacket.

"Well, we did just get some plants from the Amazon in fact that we are trying to save from being wiped out. My granddaughters and their Zipplebacks Ruby and Jade are busy finishing putting them in the South America room as we speak.

Crystal and I can take you both to a cooler climate if that helps. I'll show you some new roses we are growing that might help fight the endless battle with cancer. Come with me," as she and her Gronckle led the way to the medical research wing.

"I've never seen roses such as these or colors. They're so beautiful." Lelane noted looking at the unusually shaped roses that were a mixture of green, white and silver all at the same time.

"Thanks, we've spent a long time breeding them and creating a hybrid is not an easy task and takes years to do. We took some of those strange roses that popped up randomly when Dragon City started to show signs the time of Reincarnation was at hand.

Then we spent a long time and hard work breeding them together to create these. They seem to be very extraordinary indeed. That's why we are naming these roses Frigga's Rose. May that Goddess help saves many children from dying of childhood cancer."

For a moment everyone bowed their heads in respect for the Goddess who had granted them their reincarnation and again the same talk that was going on in all districts at the same time went through their minds.

With that, the Caxels had to leave and carry on with the rest of their day before picking up their daughters who were waiting patiently to be picked up. The beautiful young waitress with bluish-white hair and blue eyes smiled and said they'd been well-behaved.

She smiled and waved as the family drove home and she could see in her mind's eye how the family was gonna have dinner, feel a little unnerved and wonder if Dragon City was safe or if the evil that had destroyed their first lives was indeed returning.

All Eir and her sisters and all the hidden protectors of Dragon City were thinking at moment they'd made a promise to all who'd been reincarnated that they keep this city and its reborn souls safe. And that meant that everyone from the Gods to the Valkyries would ensure this time Dragon City didn't fall as the Archipelago did.

They make sure of it with their very last breath they kept their promise this time around!

And so unknowingly would the souls that had all been reborn a 1018 years later.

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Tobin Skarpin-Liam Neeson- Aslan Narnia

Tobi Skarpin-Tildia Swinton-White Witch Narina

Pella Niva- Maggie Smith- Prof. McGonagall Harry Potter Films

Chief Leontes Travis Willingham-King Roland II-Sofia the First

Lady Lelane- Sara Ramirez- Queen Miranda- Sofia the First


	7. Dragon City Politics

Dragon City Politics

It was the week after all the leaders had done their last monthly meet and greet their district people before the school year would begin. So two things would be happening simultaneously this week.

One the men of the houses would be spending their week at Dragon Edge City Hall talking about the problems they'd learned from their districts and overall how to seek improvements and eventual solutions to the problems.

Their wives and children and their friends? They'd be spending time in Dragon Edge getting the things they needed for back to school.

There might need to explain partly the geography of what Dragon City looked like. If you want to do a comparison to another city try New York City. Each of the Five District was akin to the Five Burrows of New Year on large enough islands to support both those district people, basic needs, and their personal responsibility.

So yes each district had its own emergency system, schools, hospital, grocery stores, etc. So all the basic things everyone needs for day to day living. Dragon Edge was what the called the center or the peninsula part of the city that was connected to the mainland that leads into the forest that leads to the outside world.

Now what connected all the districts and Dragon Edge together was monorail train that ran on both electromagnet and solar power called the "Screaming Death Speedway." Five trains all looking exactly like that insane dragon of their past and going pretty darn as fast too.

And Dragon Edge as the peninsula was called had several buildings of historic importance and culture, while they also couldn't fit some of the things anywhere else.

Like Dragon Edge City Hall, for example, looked like a modernized version of the Dragon Riders Clubhouse. Which was in the very heart of it all and on the left side of City Hall was Asgard Bunkers in case of a citywide emergency and to the right was Odin's Palace which is where the City hosted all the grand parties for Dragon City.

Now if you went to the left of the train station getting off the train you find go to the culture half of the Edge. You'd find the Dragon City Museum where you'd find a beautiful woman with a gentle spirit named Ms. Sjofn who was the head of the museum as well as the curator.

Next to the Dragon City Museum was the Death Song Opera House which was the performing arts theater for all performing arts were done in Dragon City.

To the right of the train station was more of the entertainment as there was the Dragon Den Mall and Snow Wraith Ice Ring.

If you headed south towards the boardwalk and beach you'd find not only the harbor and docks, you'd also find the Dragon City Zoo/Aquarium and Dragon Island Amusement Park.

In the northeast corner of the Edge were Dragon City College and the Dragon Racers Stadium where all the sporting events of the City were held and northwest was the Valhalla's Gardens the city cemetery.

The local bar the Slitherwing was run by Mist who was the youngest of the triplet Wings sisters. She was pretty with her lavender whitish hair and also was willing to let Alvin lay his troubles on her.

Anyone who was anyone knew that Mist, Rota, and Eir were triplets sisters and their eldest sister Kara Wings was, in fact, the Berk High School Principal and they all lived in the house right next door to the Haddocks themselves.

Also, anyone who was anyone also knew that the Dean of the city's college Ms. Freya was one of two roommates who lived in some very nice apartments Shardas District. Her roommates where Ms. Sjofn and Mr. Heimdall who was in charge of campus security at the college.

Also, the Principal Reena Sprite and Luriel Seed who ran the group home in the Berserk District also lived together as well and actually they lived across the street from the Agreeables.

Likewise, everyone knew about the Mr. and Mrs. Wise the owners of the Asgardian Breeders Farm who lived five miles outside the city on large 40 acres of land were they bred all of Dragon City's unique dog breeds.

So pretty much everyone was well acquainted with all of those people and how they always seemed to look out for everyone and just being very warm, kind and caring to everyone and all the dogs and never let anyone fall on hard times.

Right now pretty much for many people of Dragon City were having their normal routine.

For the District Leaders and the members of Valka's Brunch Club had a very consistent routine that didn't very much at all. As Stoick had mentioned he may have to do his job but he still heard a 'gaggle of women enjoying his wife hot chocolate'

The Dragon City Brunch Club was made up of what had used to be the Berk Brunch Club in the past with the added members of the other districts wives and Valka's best friend Frigha who hadn't killed herself in this lifetime.

And it was still very much the same thing it was in their past lives. Wives and mothers who got together to have brunch and chat about things in their lives like any normal young women would do.

They just get together once a week at one member household whoever could manage to host it and just do what typical wives and moms did when they got together. And part of what their morning routine that didn't vary from had come out of these Club meetings.

Given both what Dragon City did and what each member of the Brunch Club did they, of course, did what they could to help everyone's family live a clean and healthy lifestyle.

So one thing was everyone's kids got was a breakfast smoothie made from fresh fruits and vegetables from the Moralien District on the Skarpins's farm which Lelane had a standing order to be delivered to all her friends. So everyone in the Club made a huge pitcher of juice from these extra nutritious fruits and veggies and gave their families a huge glass to drink in the morning.

Also, the Anderson from the Berk District gave everyone a huge economy size bottle of super potent gummy vitamins that everyone in the families were required to take two in the morning as well.

Not to mention as Lily Luka was a nurse and lost two people in her family to heart disease she'd given everyone a lot to read about heart health to make sure their families and children could protect their hearts as well other ways to prevent other illness such as diabetes.

So she'd exercises routines which made all the mothers in the group insisted their children do an hour of physical activity as part of what was written up by Lily.

So yeah all the moms stuck together as did the husbands who also helped each other out as need.

So right now everyone was having their morning breakfast smoothie, vitamins and for five kids their medications as well. Then the kids went to make sure their dogs' needs were attended too while the moms finished making a healthy breakfast and the husbands finished getting ready for a week-long headache at City Hall.

"You all gonna be alright today? You know the last meeting of the summer tends to run the longest next to those before the holidays," Stoick was reminding his wife as she was busy making a new pitcher of breakfast smoothie juice for the week and finishing breakfast at the same time.

So their breakfast drinks were made up of healthy fruits and vegetables blended together in their blenders. They'd fresh banana, blueberries, cherries, cranberries, strawberries, and raspberries for fruit. For vegetables, they used asparagus, spinach, carrots, and broccoli.

It was a rather unusual combination as well as a flavor but it did have a rather potent amount of important vitamin and nutritious. Even if the color and texture came out a little weird all of it was 100% healthy. More healthy given how it was grown on the Skarpins's farm in fact.

As for their breakfast that morning. Thanks to cooking classes and the internet Valka was no longer as bad a cook as she was in her first life. So Gobber couldn't gripe about that one any longer.

Therefore she was busy making a rather healthy breakfast meal for her family. Which included a quinoa fruit salad, quinoa chocolate breakfast bowl, berry breakfast parfait, and vegan blueberry flax muffins. All which looked good and did taste good.

"Don't fret about us, sweetheart. I and the kids will be just fine. We'll get the shopping done and then we can spend the rest of our time enjoying the other pleasures of the Edge."

"You worried about Una skipping straight to first grade as her test scores make her smart enough to go straight there and bypass kindergarten?" he asked his wife and she paused for a moment.

"Una is a special girl just as our sons are special boys. There always been something different and special about them. And despite the fact they all have a mental illness they have a rather high IQ.

You saw that for yourself when they took the placement test, did you not?"

"Of course, I know my kids are capable of getting straight As. Hiccup never so much as got an A-. Boden also always gotten A in everything. I'm not surprised by Una's placement test scores."

"Let me guess you're worried about the social and emotional part because she's got Asperger's, aren't you? And it's not well understood? As we've always worried about the kids because of their many mental problems?"

"Yeah, that's part of it. Valka I know they're very special in so many ways but there no getting around a lot of stigma people get for two unforgivable things."

Sighing she hung her head sadly. "I know, Stoick, I know. They are guilty of nothing more than unforgivable sins of being different and mentally ill. And both of them seem to be crimes that the world and kids seek to punish like no tomorrow," she was crying deeply about this.

"Valka I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I'm sorry for getting emotional, it's just Hiccup's 15 years old now. And the high school can be the most brutal time for a kid who different and mentally ill and you know I almost lost my best friend Frigha because of it."

"Yeah, I know, I know. And if Frigha had gone through with it? I don't think Alvin would've turned his own life around the way he has and been half as good a leader for Outcast as he is."

Smiling now she looked at her husband and threw her braids over her shoulder. "Why can't he just ask her out? Did you tell me how many times now he's pining for her? Why can't you guys just say what you feel?

You really make things more complicated than need be. Really what's so hard about going up to a girl and saying, "I like you can we go out to dinner and movie?" Really how hard is it?"

"Not sure, but he just can't get the nerve up."

"Well, he's waste 20 years and he better not waste any more time is all I can say. Now go get your briefcase. I'll see if the kids are done cleaning up after their dogs so we can eat breakfast and then drive the SUV to the train station so we can get this week started.

Walking from four-star kitchen to the dining room where a sliding glass door was Valka walked onto a very large wooden patio. From her vantage point she could see the pool and the jungle gym and beyond that the acre-large yard for the family dogs.

She could see playing three kids playing tag with four dogs. Two were jet black dogs that resembled huskies, one was a silver dog that looked a lot like a greyhound and the youngest dog looked like a rainbow-colored Golden Retriever.

A teenage boy with short auburn hair with an open brown shirt with a green t-shirt with a Night Fury Dragon insignia on it underneath it and matching jeans was chasing a ten-year-old boy who looked just like him only with a short ponytail.

The young boy was wearing a long-sleeved teal shirt with a Silver Phantom dragon plastered on the front with blue jeans and silver and teal sneakers as he tried to not be caught by his older brother as he kept jumping outreach when his brother's dark-brown short boots nearly caught up to him.

And shrieking with delight around the both of them was a five-year-old girl with long bright blond and lilac hair dressed in a bright pink hoodie and jeans that had a special lily on the right leg and purple ankle boots. The sun was sparkling on her pink headband and matching earrings.

She almost couldn't bring herself to interrupt her children joy but as they had to keep on a schedule she called out. "Hiccup! Boden! Una! Time to reign in the fun and get you and Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust and Nightrainbow inside and have breakfast so your father can get to work!"

"Coming, Mom/Mommy!" as they all raced to see who get there first to the door and Una exclaimed happily "I win! I beat you both, BBBFF! I win! Yes!"

"Okay, Okay! Sis! Let's get inside and have our smoothies and get the day started so Dad can get to making Dragon City better for everyone, okay?" Hiccup suggested to his little sister who nodded.

Shortly after the family had finished their meal they got into the family car which was was Valka's Honda SUV to get to the train station and followed all the rules as they got inside the station.

Like all members of Dragon City they had a boarding pass for riding the Screaming Death Speedway, but to make sure your dog could ride they'd to be leashed and housebroken so no accident. And no barking at all so makes sure they well-trained too.

That wasn't ever a problem for the Haddocks who could train even the most unruly dog into proper behavior in no time flat. It was a gift of theirs.

"So remember you three are to listen to your mother and not to wander off and not misbehaving," their father was reminding them as they got to their seats on the train.

"Dad, please don't lecture us. I told you before I can handle my responsibilities as a big brother. I mean I've taken care of Boden and Una since they're born. And all we are doing is going to the mall to shop for back to school stuff!" Hiccup said in exasperation to his father.

"Yeah, Daddy! Don't worry I won't wander away from Hiccup or Mommy. I'm always by my brother side."

"I just don't want a repeat of those incidents with those kids again. If I ever get my hands on them."

"Stoick not here. Not in public. Look we all are still appalled by those three kids playing those 'pranks' on our kids. I know it still boils your blood as it does mine. But trust me. No-one gonna hurt our babies and Hiccup does his job well.

Just focus on your job today and not on a couple of stupid kids who we can't control. It's up to their parents to discipline them. It's not like we can do any more than we already did after both incidents."

"Alright. See you all back at the station at six."

"Promise you won't go slip off to the Slitherwing?"

"No drinking during a week like this. It's too important and our minds need to be strong and clear as ever. We can't afford to be hungover."

Valka kissed him passionately and smiled. "Good luck at work and see you back here at six. I'll go meet up with the rest of my Club now. We promise to meet at the entrance of the mall at 10:00. And that's half an hour away. Gotta get walking."

"Okay, kids give me my hugs and kiss please," which his kids gave him his hugs and kisses and turned and left with their mother to head to the mall.

"You are so lucky, Stoick. How I wish I had a woman of my own to see me off to work." called out a gruff voice coming out of one of the station exits.

"Alvin," Stoick said without turning around at first only smiled then turning to look at his work colleague. "My wife and I were just talking about you this morning. She like it's a very straightforward manner. You care for her best friend. Just go tell her and be done and over with it. She can't understand why you're making it so complicated."

"I wish it felt as straightforward as it sounds. But every time I see Frigha I just find my tongue locked to the top of my mouth and it's like I've Locked-In Syndrome. Like I'm trapped in my own body."

"Well, pray you don't actually get that kind of stroke in real life, Alvin. Since most doctors don't figure it out in time and people are treated too late," called out Oswald as he got off his train.

"Hello, Oswald. How are the kids and Odyis?" Alvin and Stoick asked their friend and he looked a little tired. "Oh, you know how it is when you have a teenage daughter. Trying to tell not to dress like she's a hooker. Odyis is taking her and Dagur to the mall whether they like or not to buy a little more appropriate clothes for school."

"My daughter is five years old. We just talk about tea parties and cookies, Oswald."

"And I'm still not married or even been on a date sadly."

"And I'm married and no children. Though Thora is very intent to take the advice of your wives and friends about adoption. Sorry I couldn't help but overhear. Nice to see you all gentlemen." Kustaa spoke as he joined everyone as he got off the train.

"Nice to see you Kustaa. What is Thora up today if she's got no children to shop for back to school supplies?" Oswald wanted to know.

"She, of course, helping the rest of our wives and their friends with crowd control. Lelane told me that was the plan as we argued over me getting a haircut again last night. Really is my hair that bad?" Leontes wondered as the last leader got off his train and joined the others.

"Well, you do look like rats have taken up residence on your head, no offense, Leontes," Alvin admit truthfully as the leaders all laughed and began to walk the rest of the way to City Hall all with their dogs by their side.

City Hall was a bustling hive of activity for sure as there were other people, of course, working there. They may be the head honchos but of course, there were other people who helped run the city of course.

So all of them would be needed as they met in the center room of city hall to begin what would become a week-long debate of trying to take care of their own and deal with the outside world and all its messed up ways.

The room was set up much like how the old gathering rooms had been when they'd gotten together as chiefs in their past lives. There were several flags and other historical icons all around the room.

Treasures saved from 1018 years ago. In fact, there was even more proof that any disbeliever couldn't deny if they tried in this room. Since each district leaders, a personal seat in the room was adorned with the flag of their tribe above it, the traditional family portrait was done on the front and their helmets had been fashioned as a decorative part of their chair.

When Loki's doomsday device had gone off over two millennia ago it was true they had lost pretty much everything except the clothes on their back. Though thanks to special powers of the Valkyries and their speed, they'd been able to at summoning to them at least a handful of mementos of the survivor.

They along with the dragons had carried would they'd been able to save and that's how most ended up in either the museum or as different parts of Dragon City itself. And if you used modern day equipment it would prove it was a bonafide artifact and really that old.

So take that you non-believers! More proof to everyone knowing they'd been given a second chance to live and knowing they'd been reborn for more than one reason. Though they couldn't truly ponder all the reasons right now why they'd been reincarnated.

Right now they'd to deal with the same evil problem that the rest of the damn world dealt with in this day and age. The necessary evil that is money. That the whole damn world now revolved around the sin of greed.

So instead of doing what was simple right and helping others out because it what humans should do which is give love and be kind to others the whole stupid world cared about meaningless pieces of paper and round pieces of metal. As if that was more important than what was the right thing of helping your fellow man and saving your planet.

But no the Seven Deadly Sins were what matters to man these days and the world revolved around them and sick twisted rules and laws that did nothing to truly benefit mankind only doom it.

Everyone in the room again was saying as they're talking about the budget problems was whatever happened to the day when you simply lent a helping hand and didn't expect anything more than a "thank you?" that you just did what was right because it was the right thing to do?

When did everything have to become about meaningless plastic cards, paper, and coins? That people cared more about stupid things like looking 20 years old forever or how many songs they could download on an I pod?

Instead, start remembering they only had one planet to live on? And if the Earth died the planet not gonna care if you have acne or bald or you had the latest Smartphone? When would they get that across their tiny little brains?

When would people finally get their heads on straight and realize what actually mattered? And when would people stop killing each other for no reason as there never a good reason to kill. Humans have the ability to kill but never the right.

After all religion, in the end, is the same. May have different names or different ways of doing it but in a nutshell its all the same things. It's meant to give you hope and faith. That there is someone watching over you. A belief that there is life after death and that your soul either goes to a good place or death. So why argue over the names or how its done when its water and rain?

And in fact, people are like water and rain? Look at what's the same. We all live on the same planet under the same sun and moon, breath the same air and drink and eat the same food and water provided by the planet.

As Hiccup, Boden and Una realized with their dragons Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow in their first lives although those memories were now lost to their minds, but not their hearts and souls. Pretty much almost anything in life is a lot like water and rain.

At the end of the day when you really look at life and its many components and things you think are different are really the same. And in the end, you'll find the same clarity that would lead you to the Transformation and Enlightenment they brought about the first time around.

But at the moment if that's what Hiccup and his siblings were meant to do it a second time they weren't going to do it today.

For what was going on right now was their father was busy along with the other four members simply talking about math figures. About how could they improve their budget and talking about what they did have right now?

They went over three times the city taxes for the last decade, then factor in their trading which was overseen by a man named Audun Arjas. He'd actually helped Dragon City authorities capture his own son Johann who was a criminal involved in highly illegal dealings

While Audun Arjas was an honorable and respectful man his son was the exact opposite. He gave the first impression of being like his father but was just pure evil. He'd done everything from insider trading to smuggling and was even hinted at being part of human trafficking.

When Johann had finally been caught by the law some 15 years ago he was hit with the maximum sentence which was life in prison without parole. Following his conviction, they'd spent a lot of time in the following years rounding up the rest of his gang.

So that was another thing to be concerned about as they talked about things this week at the meeting. While they're concerned about taking care of Dragon City's needs with what each of the five districts was duties were, they did again wonder how they could increase the budget and still worry about these unusual crimes.

Audun who was present at the meeting at least spoke about the economic factor and how he felt things were at least going on that front. He shuffled his papers nervously as he was very good at his job, but tended to get a little nervous at public speaking.

However, he also felt more confident with his dog a Rumblehorn named Safeguard with him. Rumblehorns who looked like a Boxer was tough as they came and had some of the best noses in the world for smelling things out. But also were very good friends when you needed a friend. So standing loyally by him and with a quick pat on the head he began to speak.

"I can at least tell you that we've been doing well with the trading of many goods that come from both the Shardas and Moralien Districts. The profit margin has gone up actually in the last 10 years by 37%.

I can also say because we run this city on the green tech of the Dragon Life Force System it saves us a great deal more money.

It's my personal opinion also the valuable medical treatments and research of the Berserk District and the conservation efforts of the Berk District also highly benefit the city."

"What about my district? Outcast?"

"Well, we have people coming here to live I think is good. And we do have some tourism and people who come for the dog shows. I think if we did increase the tourist attractions you might be able to make more money for the budget.

Plus our unique dogs are worth millions of dollars to outsiders as we are the only ones to have them." Audun finished calmly from his seat.

"Well, we do like it we are making a profit and we can attempt to increase the income for Dragon City by upping the commercial enterprise if it can improve the budgets. We do try to offer as numerous job opportunities as we can. Isn't that why a lot of people have come to Dragon City more than other cites?" Kustaa asked the room at large.

"Yeah, because we are more fair-minded and make sure everyone is fed and clothed and is treated fairly and equally and never thrown on the street. We have little to no homeless people.

But we also truly are fair-minded and equal opportunity for others. We don't judge here as we were pretty open-minded or at least try and teach each generation to be open-minded and to see what actually matters and what doesn't," Oswald pointed out sensibly part of Dragon City fundamental teachings and philosophies.

"Maybe something from the pages of the old books saved from our previous incarnation states is true. That we are still holding strong to the bonds of what brought our people originally together to form the Dragon Harmony Alliance in the first place. That we seek once again to find this Transformation and Enlightenment?" suggested Leontes referring to the old books kept at the Dragon City Museum in a special room with more security then the Declaration of Independence had.

"Well, it be one lesson history would actually need repeat as history only learned to repeat stupid and ignorance If there anything my kids have taught me is to have a future you must learn from the past to do better in the present to shape a better future," Stoick proclaimed wisely.

"Why is it kids say the darn-est things that make the most sense? Your three kids always say the most outstanding things ever, Stoick," Alvin pointed out with a chuckle to which everyone had a good laugh and smiled at that happy thought.

Smiling proudly about his kids Stoick again brought forth the issues, " The point still is if we are to have a future that was stolen from us in the past we must make better right now in the present.

So based on what we do know right now and what was saved in the Dragon City Museum what can we deduce?"

"Well, we can deduce quite about how we used to live that for sure. Ms. Sjofn is a wonderful keeper of history. She's beautiful, kind and wise and does her best to educate one and all about the past so again we can do better in the present and hopeful shape a better, future," Kustaa recalled with great pride in his voice.

"Yes, she's a very important figure in the City and so are her roommates who live in your districts apartment complex, the Reaping Mare Stables?" Leontes said after thinking a moment.

"Yes, they are the best apartments in our part of the city. The rent is based on income, spacious room, great maintenance, all handicap needs are met, and no-one has to pay to do laundry and great community room."

"And from what I heard utility are included in rent, but you don't boil people alive in the winter and will shovel them out in the winter and provide air conditioner units for all tents and not make them go buy and install their own," Oswald spoke up in genuine appreciation of this behavior.

"Well, again we should be kind to our fellow man and simply do what is right and not be so greedy. And if someone has a problem do something about it. Not just do nothing," Kustaa began and took a sip of his drink and they all refilled their dogs' water bowls at that moment.

Continuing he went on, "Far too long has the planet stood by and done nothing to help itself for stupid reasons. Saying it's not its place to be involved, or 'these people are not our kind" or 'it is not my problem" or "no money" Just more and more B.S of that nature."

He then gazed everyone in the room straight in the eye with his pale blue eyes dead eye. "What affects one person's life affects everyone else lives. Thus you're always involved. There are no 'these or those' we are all human beings and all life is the same. So we are all one race, so in fact, they are always your people. So what is one person problem will become your problem.

And as for money? That's the problem in and of itself. It became a problem when people put the sin of greed over what was doing what was right and simply had to be done that they wanted to be paid over simply doing your duties as a human being."

"Yes, if someone is starving why make them pay for food and water? Why not be human and give them what is needed?" Oswald spoke up. "If you see a person bleeding why do they have to pay a hospital a bill for saving their life?"

"It does feel wrong again and again people are expected to be paid for what should be done because it needs to be done. Like saving a life cost money to do. Or feeding someone starving to death cost money.

Why do people worship these pieces of paper and coins? Why do people get killed over something so meaningless?" Stoick wanted to know.

"Yes, when you look at history in general and then look at the mysterious crimes we are facing it all seeming so meaningless in it all. Such a waste of life in so many ways. From the pettiness of shoplifting to the unforgivable sin of murder.

Neither one makes sense and either way your throw away your life and wastes the potential to make better the human condition and try and leave a worth-wild legacy of love," Alvin astonishingly said with this epiphany.

It would seem to be in love with Valka's best friend Frigha; who was a pacifist. had changed him in many ways. Even if he still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask her out.

"Well, now you're the one saying some profound words, Alvin. Ms. Freya would be impressed, I'll tell you that."

"Nice of you to say that, Stoick. I don't think she was ever truly impressed with me."

"That was because she felt you weren't trying hard enough in your classes, Alvin. Didn't she once take you out of class and talk about it in her office?" Oswald reminded him.

"Did the whole college know I was sent to the Dean office?"

"Well seeing you being walked there personally by a lady with pinkish red hair is kinda unforgettable," Leontes chuckled at that distinct feature of Ms. Freya her trademark pinkish-red hair.

"I wouldn't make fun of the Dean of Dragon City College appearance," Kustaa chided Leontes looking at his hair, "Your one to talk with that unhealthy and gross rat nest on your head."

Everyone both human and a dog barked out with laughter at that comment and it took a while to calm down and get back to business.

"Alright, now that we've argued about the principals of humanity and worked out a few details of the budget how about we truly talk about these strange crimes that been plaguing our city for the last 15 years?" suggested Leontes to which everyone agreed.

Going over all the police reports of the last 15 years from all their police departments and the thickest file was from the Darryms, of course, they reviewed it all with a fine tooth comb.

"It seems to start with simple things such as unexplained vandalism and over the years has gotten worse. Each time the crime has no witness and no explanation of how it was pulled off," Kustaa read aloud from his police chief's report.

"And again the crime rate and its intensity increase dramatically during the week leading up to three dates in particular. February 28 or 29 depending again if its a leap year. September 18th and June 14th. And on those four dates, all hell breaks loose in the city," Leontes was reading the reports from his police that also noted the dates.

"And from what's been determined again there no particular quark or pattern to any of these crimes we can see or any of our profiler can figure out. They are random, wild, totally unpredictable.

Sometimes they are very childish in nature other times of a far more devious mind. You can't seem to tell what state of mind whoever is calling the shots for these crimes is in. Nor again are we able to determine how they're pulled off with such a lack of physical and forensic evidence," Oswald read off his police departments papers.

"It's just one disturbing case and the rumor going around it almost like dark magic or something inhuman may be at the root of it. Due to the lack of evidence and the way all of this is going on and well how it doesn't fit the way most crime goes down in the 21st century." Alvin turned to Stoick who had lived up to his name all time this had been going on.

He'd been shocked into silence just by hearing the dates of when crime increased and looked pale.

"You okay, Stoick? Do we need to call a doctor?" they all asked urgently and he shook his head and after a moment collected himself and spoke softly and as calmly as he could.

"Those dates you mentioned? The weeks and dates that crime in Dragon City goes up? I know them well. Too well."

"How come?" everyone asked feeling a slightly sick feeling of trepidation.

"Because those are my children's birthdays. Hiccup's a leap year child but when it is not leap year we celebrate on the 28th. Boden's birthday is September 18th and Una was born June 14th. "

Everyone was quiet and pale for a few moments then all asked Stoick the obvious question. "You think your children's birthdays are connected in some way? To the increase of crime?"

"I'm not sure if they are or not. But I don't believe its a coincidence either. Nothing in this world happens without a reason. I know that. Everything is connected to everything else one way or another."

"Should we check with the prisons? Are all the criminals accounted for? In prison, checked in with their parole officer and all that?" Alvin wanted to know.

"Already had Ender and Unna do that for me last night, Alvin. Everyone is present and accounted for. No escaped cons, No parole violations, and everyone who should be locked up are locked up tight." Kustaa assured everyone.

"What about the juvenile lockup? Are those who are minors with criminal past accounted for as well? Just to be on the safe side?" Oswald pressed the Shardas leader who nodded a second time.

"Yes, I can assure you all, that we covered all the bases. No stone was left unturned. Everyone was checked out top to bottom."

"Well, that is good news," Stoick said and took a deep breath before summing up what he could of this meeting.

"My friends we've been able to determine a great deal today. We know we've enough money and goods within Dragon City to support ourselves, but it would seem to hopefully increase the budget we must look for outside sources if we are to help our people."

"So that means increasing what Leontes and my own districts do for agricultural and industrial needs. So we can increase the trading profits."

"And if more people come through my District I can hopefully find them good jobs and we can have more workforce to help with that." Alvin offered up his place.

"I think between Stoick and my own district with our medical advancement and conservation efforts those bring in their own kind of money to our city," Oswald supplied.

"I still agree with Audun that we need to do more to draw people hear for tourism and maybe play the dangerous game of playing the stock market. It's a risk but life is full of it."

"Well, we are one family and we will do what we have to do to protect our own," everyone agreed.

"Now, we will continue to look deeper into these crimes and studied them from every angle till we figure out who is behind them and we need to find out if whoever the mastermind of these crimes has something against my family in particular.

Again I highly doubt they choose to really stir up trouble on my children's birthdays by mere chance. Something is going on and we need to find out who this is and how what and why and quickly."

"Understood, Stoick. Now, why don't we adjourn for the day and pick up this up tomorrow? Our families will be at the train station waiting for us and we don't want to make them wait."

"No, we don't. But double the security as we lock up City Hall."

So they left work and headed back the train station to meet up with their families to go home. Knowing the rest of the week wouldn't be easy still trying to figure a way out of these messy problems.

However, having a loving family to come home to make everything worth wild.

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Reena: Lucy Hale: Periwinkle Tinkerbell's Twin Sister

Luriel: Christina Hendricks: Zarina the Pirate Fairy and Inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy.

Heimdall-John Dye-Andrew- Touched By an Angel

Merchant Audun Arjas: Jim Meskimen- Baatar- Su Beifong's husband LOK


	8. New School Year

New School Year

Well summer had officially ended and now it was the very first day of the new school year and everyone was frantically trying to get ready for school. Which mostly meant mothers had to drag a lot of their kids out of bed and grumble about them making them late for work as they missed their buses.

Though you didn't have to worry about that from anyone in the Dragon City Brunch Club. None of their kids pulled any of that kind of shit when it came to the school. In fact, Valka never had to worry about her kids oversleeping since they actually during the school year were always up an hour early.

They saw it as their duty to be up and make sure their parents had all their needs meet rather than make their needs meet. So they reversed the roles in their house during the school year.

Hiccup was busy making sure that his and his siblings weekly morning and nightly med containers were filled for the week with all their medications, Boden was handling all the dog chores, and Una was busy setting the table after making sure the trash and recycling had been taken to the curb.

So before their parents even came downstairs everything was ready for the day and they'd already had their morning breakfast smoothies, taken their medications and vitamins and had a very healthy breakfast all set on the table.

"What would we do without you three?" asked their mother fondly as she ruffled their hair and kissed them all on their heads.

"Did you also make my lunch for the day as well?" Stoick asked to which Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, Dad. Mom actually had them already made. We just finished the job by organizing them for the week."

"Well, good to know we all take good care of each other. So everyone excited about the start of a new school year?" Stoick asked and Una exclaimed excitedly.

"I am Daddy! I'm going to first grade! I can't wait to get my first A! After all us, Haddocks have never gotten anything lower than A! Never so much as a B! I'm ready and raring to take on the world of academics at last! Just like my BBBFF!"

"Well, we are so proud of you for being skipped right into first grade along with Bloodthorn's daughter Bloodfire. So you won't be the only five-year-old in the class," her mother gave her a sweet smile.

"Well, it's not like we are alone in the school, Mommy! Almost all your friends in your Brunch Club have kids who go to Berk Elementary! So we can all sit together at lunch and play at recess." Una reminded her Mommy.

"She's got a point, Mom. I mean Bloodthorn's son Brimstone been my classmate since we both started school."

"And my art teacher Mrs. Breezy Milun who your friend, Mom? Her kids Birger in 3rd grade and her daughter Ria is in second. And your friend Lily's sons Lanon and Larkin? Lanon in the same class as Birger and Larkin with Ria."

"And Ewe's daughters Alle and Velika along with Romi and Remi's daughters Creel and Gala? Well, Alle, Creel, and Gala are also in 3rd grade with Velika in 2nd. So it's not like we don't have friends already." Boden assured his mom.

"Well, at least there are some kids that won't judge you. I just worry about all of you because of..."

"Mom! We get it! We've gone to therapy about since we could walk! Okay, your not gonna change the fact I've got ADHD, an anxiety disorder and suffer from depression. Or the fact Boden is a Type 1 Bipolar or Una's got Asperger's Syndrome!

We are different in both the head and just who we are. But as you and Dad told us and raised us to be. We've to be true to who we are and never force ourselves to be someone we are not.

No matter what always be true to ourselves and never go along with the crowd just to be accepted since that the ultimate lie to yourself!" Hiccup practically yelled.

"Hiccup!'

"Sorry, Dad, but why do we have to go over this at the beginning of every new school year?"

"Because we are your parents and a parents job is to watch over and protect their children. I can assure that Oswald and Odyis give Dagur and Heather the same treatment every first day of the school year."

"I can vouch for that too. I swear right now Odyis is doing what I'm doing right now with all three of you with her two children. So don't think you three are being nagged or chastised because your not the only ones who have parents worried about how their kids are gonna be treated, okay?"

"I wonder how they take it? Do they feel tired of it as well or whatever we feel about this treatment?" Una wondered aloud as she sipped her orange juice.

"Most likely, sis, they feel exactly as we do. I mean who wouldn't really?" Boden answered her rhetorically question.

Right now at the Agreeable household Dagur and Heather were being given a similar treatment by their parents and Heather was being inspected by her father.

"Dad! Seriously! Are you gonna make me change again?" she asked angrily as he was inspected her from head to toe. "Look it's a longer top and only an inch of my belly is now showing and none of my back at all. And these are normal black denim jeans, not leather!

C'mon! Dad! I did what you said! I meet you're compromised! I got longer tops and out of the glue on pants. Now can I please eat my breakfast so I don't miss my first day of tenth grade?" she was really agitated in one corner.

In the other corner, Dagur was being given a once over by his mother. "Mom! I told you I'm not carrying any concealed weapons! And you already searched for my bedroom five times already!

Geez! I've to start my 11th-grade year on time! I so don't need a dentition on my first day of school!"

Finally, both parents seemed satisfied with both the fact of they're well covered and not carrying any weapons. "Okay, you both pass inspection, but no you cannot take the car to school. No buts Dagur! I don't care if you got your permit over the summer." his father cut off his protest.

"I'm with your father on this one. You are not driving my personal car to school. I'll drive you to school and maybe I'll let in the future do the driving if I'm in the passenger seat. But you aren't gonna drive it till we know the new medications are working properly and you've passed the test. Deal?"

Fine, Mom, I'll do as you say. Let's get going. School starts at nine sharp and we can't be late. Mrs. Reena is a very nice lady and neighbors to us when it's not school time. But when its school time?"

"She must do her job as a principal and not act like a family friend as she is. Just as Kara Wings does with the Haddocks. That during school hours and on school property she is your principal and not your friend. So you both address as Ms. Reena and not just Reena. Yes, I know. Let's get into the car and I'll get you two to school."

None of the Moralien kids had to worry about their neighbor being someone they knew at school. Still as almost all of them were at the Jr. High except for Asta they're all a little nervous.

The JR. High had gone under some renovations during the summer and a few staff changes so for Ase and her friends it was a bit more daunting. Ase and Elof were extra nervous as this was their last year at Moralien Jr. High before moving onto high school.

It was gonna be weird as they already knew very well where they stood in the status quo within the school and when they left they be at the bottom of the food chain and what then?

Everyone had their Jr. High School thought of Ase as the prettiest, nicest and smartest girl ever to walk the school halls. And Elof was the best athlete ever to attend as well. As for his little brothers? Lief was the brains of the school and Torben was the jokester of school. The Twins were the experts on both practical advice as well as fashion.

So they all knew very well where the six of them all stood in their school and though the school was a little different for their new school year it was still their school. Though what changes would come this year?

As for Asta? She didn't really have many close friends at Moralien Elementary though she was the smartest kid there that was for sure as her test scores were very high. She was also the most physically fit as well.

The only one who might actually be a little lonelier at their school with no friends to play with would be Tue as he didn't have any other kids in the Shardas district he knew to play with.

His only friend was his creativity and despite having a bubbly and flamboyant personality and he was liked enough at school there weren't people he could truly call friends at school that he could take home to play with.

Right now Valka had finished dropping her younger kids off at the elementary school. She'd had told Hiccup to wait in the car for ten minutes and she still gets him to school on time.

He hadn't been worried as he knew she was just doing what any mother was going to do on her child on the first day of school. She was gonna walk Una to her classroom and make sure she was alright and give her one last kiss and hug.

She had done the same thing for him and Boden on their first day of school ever so he knew exactly what his mother was gonna do with her only little girl. He knew despite that fact Una was excited and acting confident his sister was really truly scared.

Una would never want this to get out and the family wouldn't want this to get out either but the two 'incidents' his parents had been talking about on the train the week before? Well, he still blamed himself for letting them happen.

It was because of his stupid classmates Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He'd been stuck with them as classmates since kindergarten and they're jerks to put it politely.

At the high school where they fell in the status quo nowadays was Snotlout was top jock who had no respect for girls, however, still thought he was all that. Though he scarcely had a B- average. As for the Twins? They're the school buffoons with a C + average and the biggest source for gossip.

The point was they'd always bullied him and his siblings because they'd nothing better to do and liked to pick on them because they're smaller and different. Both incidents had happened at Berk Park and neither been pleasant.

When he'd been ten and Boden five and their mother was nearing the end of her pregnancy with Una he'd been playing with his brother and their mother was talking with one of her friends under the gazebo.

Snotlout and Twins had come out of nowhere and beat him up and then thought it was 'funny' to lock his brother in the playground's equipment shed. By the time his mother had found him and they got Boden out he'd been in there an hour. And from that day forward his brother had been claustrophobic.

His father had been beyond pissed off and gone to their homes and tried to handle it calmly but clearly, neither Snotlout or the Twins parents had properly disciplined them because two years later they pulled an even worse 'prank' on two-year-old Una.

They're again at the park this time the whole family. This time though they'd been alone as no-one else was at the park that day.

The family was having a picnic that day just them and their dogs and Hiccup and his siblings went to play hide-and-seek. They didn't realize that Snotlout and Twins had been passing by.

They purposely made sure Una couldn't find her brothers or family for a good twenty minutes traumatizing the two-year-old to the point that now she suffered from monophobia or fear of being alone.

Una couldn't be left alone for more than ten minutes or you see her freak out big time. And she really couldn't be away from her brothers without going into a full-blown panic attack.

Again Stoick was pissed off as was Valka and they'd demand the parents of those who hurt their children be punished. But as far as they knew nothing been done. And they couldn't do anything more.

So for Una going to school, it was a little extra worry if she was gonna panic or not. But when Valka returned to the SUV and Hiccup was about to ask Valka turn to her eldest son and said. "I think she'll be okay. I think she can handle it. I slipped her a photo of the family to keep inside her jeans pocket."

"Well, hopefully, that will do the trick if she starts to panic any. Now for me to go to the hell that is high school. Well, you really don't have much to worry about me too much, Mom. I'm invisible. I'm an outcast when it comes to the status quo!"

"Don't talk about yourself like that, honey."

"Oh, come on, Mom! We both know it's true! It doesn't matter I've got the highest GPA in the whole history of Berk High School! Or that I've got the best voice in the school choir or I'm a prodigy on the piano.

There not one person who noticed I exist at school and you know it! Geez, even the school geek Fishlegs gets paid more attention to me! He's the school bookworm who splits his time between tutoring everyone and being captain of the school scholastic team!

I know everything about everyone in school! I know everyone's GPA! Who plays what in the school band, if they in the choir or not, who drives or not, hell I even know their sports statistic!

I know literally everything about everyone because I'm invisible and no-one sees me standing there!" he grunted in a moody and frustrated way.

"Then tell me something, son, if you truly know everything about everyone what do you know about the most popular girl in the school? Since everyone wants to know everything about Queen Bee."

"The most popular girl in school is Astrid Hofferson. And the words everyone else would use to describe her would go something like this, Mom," he took a deep breath and started speaking as if he was reciting a teenage girl's diary.

"When she walks down the hall there was not a girl that doesn't wish she was her nor a boy that didn't dream she was his. She's perfect and flawless in every way. Beauty and brains.

She's the homecoming queen, a straight-A student, the greatest female athlete ever with the voice of an angel. For she is the princess and the school is her court."

"And are those the school words? Her words? What are your words?"

"That's the words the school uses to describe. I don't think Astrid thinks of herself as a princess at all. I think to be truthful she hates everyone else ideas of who they think she is. And no-one knows who she really is."

"So if that's how the school thinks of her and you feel she thinks of herself different what are your words to describe her?"

"I think she's got a beautiful soul that outshines her outer beauty. That she deserves some self-respect and that people should stop treating like she's an object or a prize to be won. Like she doesn't have a brain.

From what I can tell from my observation she's got a strong heart, is very brave, loves her family and her dog Stormfly very much and there much more inside of her than anyone ever let her show."

"Hmm, sounds to me like that the two of you might get along well if you just could strike up a conversation. Since they're so much more inside of you Hiccup then anyone can see.

Here we are at school. I'll be back to pick you up after I pick up your brother and sister since they get out first okay?"

"Understood, Mom. What are you planning for the day?" he finished getting his things together.

"I'm meeting up with Frigha and Odyis and we're going to get our nails done. Then afterward the three of us are gonna paint Frigha's living room. Odyis finally helped her selected the perfect color and you know Odyis has a knack for design."

"Sounds like you'll have a fun time today. Well, see you at 3:20. Love you, Mom," as they hugged and kissed and he got out of the SUV and waved one last time as his mother drove off.

"Your mother really cares deeply for you, Hiccup. You should feel very grateful for her loving you that much," spoke a very kindhearted voice. He whipped around and saw a golden-haired woman with teal eyes in a golden yellow suit.

"Kara! I mean Ms. Wings!" he stammered to his principal who also happened to be his neighbor and like a godmother to him and his siblings.

"Hiccup settled down," she laughed, "None of the other students are currently around and most don't realize we are neighbors. Though again you do have to address me formally on school grounds so it's not like I'm showing you favoritism.

"I know, I know," he sighed and looked at her. "But you're practically my godmother! I mean that basically how you've always treated me, Boden and Una our entire lives like we're your godchildren."

"Well, as I've mentioned to you in the privacy of our homes I do sort of see you three as my godchildren. It was more or less made official by your parents anyway, but again we can't let that get around the school."

"No, we can't but I'm guessing you were waiting for me to show up?"

"Yes, of course. I did speak with the principal of your siblings' school and gave them a heads up about your sister's problem and that she might require a little more attention."

"Well, thanks for that, but you don't have to really do that."

"What kind of godmother would I be if I didn't? Besides is it not the duty and philosophy of our city to help our family? That Dragon City is one family and you help your family out any way you can?"

"That's true, now that I think about it."

"Glad you can see it in that light. Now here's your new course schedule for the year and have a good year. And I hope this is the year things finally turn around for you. I've to make a few more phone calls with the other principals.

So I suggest you get to your locker then to homeroom. And again if you need to talk well I'm just next door when you get home."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ms. Wings. See you later." as he headed into school to find his locker.

Kara smiled at Hiccup retreating back and felt a surge of pride. Before whispering in a low voice to herself, "I won't ever fail in my duties to protect you and your family Hiccup.

I did everything in my powers and beyond 1018 years ago and I'll do twice that in this new world. We all will make sure all of you don't suffer from what Loki took from you.

We made a Vow and we won't fail in it. Your happiness means the world to me and none of us will ever let any of you feel sad again because of Loki or the lingering souls of the Council of Evil. Count on it."

Then pulling herself together to look again like a normal principal of a normal high school she yelled at a few misbehaving students as she made her way to her office. Then she called upon her video phone Reena another undercover agent in Dragon City of course.

When Reena came up on the video screen she like every other member of the undercover agents looked exactly the same as they did 1018 years ago. They'd just alter themselves to blend in with the crowd.

Like how they Valkyrie's wings were invisible so Kara and all her sisters (that meant the entire sisterhood of Valkyries, not just the Dragon Valkyries Eir, Rota and Mist) to appear human. Or how the rest of the Gods and Goddess of Asgard looked exactly the same physically, but with a more human choice of clothes.

As for Reena and Luriel who had been fairy sized and with varying shades of blue skin and wings over a millennium ago? Well, Odin's powers could do many miraculous things. So now they're human size both being 5'7 in height, fair skin and wingless. But otherwise, they looked physically the same with their hair and eye color the same.

And their clothing color like everyone else reflecting something about themselves from the past before the time of reincarnation. As the reason, everything about Kara was gold them was her wings had been gold in color and so her sisters Eir, Rota and Mist wore colors that went with their wings and trademark jewels and the likes.

So right now she was looking at the pretty sprite turned into a blue-haired human woman in a honeydew green suit with pink accessories as they video chatted quickly about the secret undercover work going on in Dragon City.

"Reena? Good morning! How are you fairing today? How are Dagur and Heather doing at Berserk High so far today? Any trouble? Or Helena and Raven?" Kara asked brightly at the same time as she was squeezing a stress ball in her left hand.

"Well, the group home that Hel and Raven live in now that they are reborn as normal humans?" Reena paused for a moment to drink some tea. Then continued on. " That's Luriel undercover position and I can say with pride she does it well. I'm elated to report she says Hel is much happier being born as a human in this life and well Raven as a normal human. Both are doing exceedingly well.

Furthermore, you'll be happy to hear this as well. The other kids in the group home are all well cared for and loved very much too. So what we learned from our time in the Hallow works at this new Asgardian Hallow Group Home."

"Excellent to hear the good news on that front. Odin and Frigga will be extremely pleased to hear that bit of news! But how are the four reborn souls doing in your high school overall?" she pressed with concern.

Seeing that Kara wasn't gonna beat around the bust Reena got straight to the point as well.

"Well, at least in this day and age Dagur's schizophrenia has much better medications to manage it. Other then his odd taste in clothes his grades are pretty steady with A's and B's and he really doesn't cause much trouble.

Other then at the request of his parents he sees the school therapist every day during what is normally free period for everyone else," Reena opened a portfolio and then skipped to Heather's page.

"Heather at this school despite being only 14 years old is consider the most beautiful and popular girl at the school."

"Just like Astrid is considered the same here. I wonder if they both are sought merely as a trophy and not seen as people with brains who deserve self-respect?"

'Well, I know Heather enjoys the attention from the boys to some degree. But she also sees the school therapist, again at her parents' request. And the school therapist told me she doesn't really care for the boys at the school and really likes Fishlegs at your school."

"Well, that's no surprise. They are meant to be as it's written within the Tapestry of Creation. But in this life they've only interacted at either inter-school functions, the rotating dinner parties the kids tend crash when hosted at Hiccup's home, or if they meet by chance at Dragon Edge."

"Well, we did promise all would find true love again. We just have to hope it happens the right way in this strange new world."

"Yes, we do as it's a new day and age and the rules, unfortunately, have changed. But we shall do our best to make it work. So what about Dagur's love and Raven who Snotlout's true love?"

"Both are considered part of the 'cool kids' and are friends of Heather. Hel in this life is your typical teenage girl. She loves fashion, good music is an activist, and still is excellent at anything winter related. She's also got a great singing voice. So much more complex as the real her is finally allowed to be free."

"What's Raven like?"

"Typical badass girl I guess you can label it. She's tough, good in a fight, takes no shit from anyone. Loves online games, a little role-playing, takeout food, bird watching, and extreme sports."

"Well, you know you and Luriel are suppose to keep an eye on them and protect them in case of trouble. As well as making sure they and Oswald and Odyis are just happy."

"Will do. By the way, just got two emails. One from Freya and Heimdall at the college saying all is going well for them and Sjofn says everyone is safe and secure at the museum."

"How about um their dogs?"

"Well, Yvaine and Draco are perfectly happy at the campus with Freya and knowing that their daughter is in good hands with Boden. Sjofn feels that Dragon City Museum is safer because Nightrainbow's parents Aria and Spectrum are there to keep her company and the artifacts safe."

"And of course Deadly Siren and Heimdall are two peas in a pod I know that for sure. I also know my sisters take good care of Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings every day at their undercover jobs."

"Yeah, good thing Dragon City loves it does and don't mind them at restaurants or bars. But all I can say its very sweet and great in this life that Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire can be alive and be the pets of Eir, Rota gets Jasper Sky and Star Dancer and Mist gets Luka Star and Star Gazer."

"Yeah, that everyone was truly reborn and gets to live this time and that Toothless and Moon Shadow's parents are still the pets of Odin and Frigga out at the Breeders Farm."

"Yes, it's all very sweet. But we can't talk any longer. School for all students in all of Dragon City starts in 20 minutes and we've got assemblies to get too before homeroom. So nice chatting and we'll all get caught up on the undercover thing later, okay?"

"Deal, see you later, Reena."

"Bye!"

And with that Kara fixed herself up like any normal woman of the 21st century and went to address her students in the auditorium. Also, like any normal principal, she did have to grab two students by the neck to stop them running.

Kara and the rest of Asgard may be undercover in Dragon City upholding their Vow to protect the reborn souls while still making sure back in Asgard that Loki was still under lock and key and powerless so he couldn't ruin these people lives twice.

Though just because they're in disguised didn't mean they're exactly normal. Valkyries were naturally stronger and faster than humans as well as the inborn talent of being able to sense a person's true nature.

Also when they underwent Transformation and Enlightenment they're touch was no longer lethal, but could also heal and help them stop death, not just bring about death.

So despite she looked like a beautiful tall woman forever in her mid-twenties she was amazingly strong. So she had no problem as the Twins ran by her grabbing them both by the collar and lifting them off their feet.

"What have I told you two about running in the halls? And you better not be up to making mischief on the first day back to school either. I don't want any stink bombs in the chemistry lab, or you two spray-painting rude messages all over the faculty parking lot again. Do I make myself clear?"

She gazed her teal eyes sternly at the two Twins who despite looking physically the same they sure didn't have the same taste when it came to clothing as Tuff was more punk/streetwear and Ruff was far more a trendy dresser.

Though despite the different taste in dress style it was clear they're still a few sandwiches short of a picnic and given if Hiccup knew their GPA was C+ they truly didn't pay a lot of attention in class if they goofed off a lot.

"Yes! Miss. Wings! No silly business on the first day! We got it!" Tuff asked as she dangled him a full two feet off the ground.

"Yeah, totally! We won't disturb the assembly this morning either! We swear!"

"I hope you can keep that promise and here's another one I want you to keep. That your grades will go from a C average to a B by the end of the first semester. And to make sure that happens I'm assigning you both to be tutored by Fishlegs in his after-school tutoring classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"What?! Are you serious?!" they yelped and as she tightens her grip on their collars she gave them a more stern look. "No, I'm not joking. You two have the potential to do better and I'm wanting to see you achieve it.

So you two will wait for the assembly for me so we can fix it with Fishlegs. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they grumbled in defeat.

"Good, now finish getting your belongings from your lockers and get to the assembly hall and I'll be there soon to greet the rest of the students. I have to go track down one more delinquent who will be joining you in your tutoring classes."

It wasn't hard for Kara to find Snotlout just follow the sound of angry girls and slapping. Snotlout looked like your typical kinda rock jock boy. Torn black vest over a white t-shirt with black jeans and black boots, silver jewelry and a black skullcap.

He clearly had that smug look he had back when Berk was an island and still had about 50 restraining orders on him for thinking he was the greatest thing since Thor's hammer.

"Mr. Jorgenson, I see you've decided to already upset the female population of the school. And the first bell not even rang. That's even quicker then you started last year. What are we gonna do with you?"

"Hey, Miss. Wings the chicks dig me! They all want a piece of the Snotlout!" he said in a voice clearly in denial or maybe oblivious that smack in the face wasn't playing hard to get. It meant "Get out my face or I'll remove your testicles with my bare hands"

"Well, Mr. Jorgenson, I'm afraid the other students don't see it that way and maybe you should open up your eyes? And rethink your manners? Hmm?"

"I've got what the woman wants. Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" jerk a thumb at himself.

"A woman with self-respect and dignity wouldn't allow themselves to be degraded by an obnoxious arrogant fool who only talks about himself and only likes their bodies, Snotlout.

Take that bit of wisdom from a woman if you ever hope to get a girlfriend. Now I want to talk to you about something important or we'll both be late for the start of year assembly."

"What?"

"I'm concerned about your test scores. I notice you have a B average, though there is some inconsistency in your testing. And I and the other teachers have looked closer at your homework.

So in order to make sure you're not bullying others into doing your homework and not cheating on tests we are having you be tutored by Fishlegs Ingerman this school year. And we will check carefully that every piece of homework and test is done in your hand and that it's your work.

And you'll have to maintain a steady B average at least if you hope to continue to be in any sort of athletic team this year. So you will also remain behind after the assembly while I sort things out with Fishlegs. Understood?" she stated in a firm no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Angrily the Snotlout and the Twins went into the assembly hall with the rest of the school staying far away from the front as possible so they didn't have to look at the principal.

Hiccup who everyone just didn't seem to notice existed was walked on and almost sat on a few times like he wasn't even there. He finally found a seat nobody was sitting on and race to take.

As he took his seat he became aware that someone just took the seat next to his right and he blushed crimson when he saw who had sat down next to him.

A beautiful blond and blue-eyed girl wearing a brilliant blue T-shirt, short maroon skirt with a silver belt with one skull in the corner of the skirt and lace-up ankle boots.

If you didn't know what this girl's name was the silver "A" she wore around her neck told you right away this was Astrid Hofferson and she was just calmly sitting down to hear the beginning of the year announcements.

Hiccup's mind went blank and he didn't hear a word of the woman who was his godmother saying what to expect from the school year. All he could hear and really smell was was hear Astrid's breathing and smell her unique perfume.

His mind suddenly came back to him in time when they're told to go to homeroom and have a good year and reach for the stars to reach their potential. He was quickly gathering his things and then accidentally bumped right into Astrid who dropped her bookbag and all her stuff spilled out.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get that for you!" he stuttered as he quickly gathered all her books and notebooks and actually got things in the back in the correct order for her.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you. You actually got them in the right order. Thanks for that. I couldn't figure out how to get that mess in my bag straighten at all. So you did me a favor by bumping me and get my bag to straighten for me."

"Um, your welcome. I'm very good at getting things in order."

"Well, thank you again. I've got to go to homeroom now. But maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you around too."

"What's your name so I know what to call you next time we meet?" she asked as they exited the auditorium together.

"Um Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hiccup Haddock. My homeroom in the East Wing. So maybe I'll see you again. Thank you again for helping me. Bye!" and with that, she walked away.

"Maybe we will see each other again." and then he realized he was gonna be late if he didn't get to the West Wing where his homeroom was and bolted.

The only three left behind kids left behind were the Twins and Snotlout who were now on the stage with their principal and a heavyset blond kid in jeans and a yellow-orange shirt was walking up towards them.

"Hello, Ms. Wings. You request my services?" the boy asked in a small soft voice which was surprising given his size.

"Yes, Fishlegs, I've three new students who will be part of your tutoring classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 3:30 to 5:30 and I want to make sure we are all on the same page and that we all understand that there will be no lying, cheating or manipulation of any kind or the consequences will be very unpleasant."

Everyone gulp loudly at hearing those words and seeing she had instilled the fear of Odin in them Kara continued in a commanding and stern voice. "Now I want the three of you to understand fully what is expected of you.

We've 12 students who use six classrooms after school to tutor other students from 3:30 to 5:30 every day and Saturday. These rooms are fully equipped with CVVT cameras as well as electric locks.

That means once the tutoring class begins you are to stay there till it's over unless its to use the bathroom and that means really to only use the bathroom and the cameras will make sure that's all you do.

Now all the teachers and I will go over every bit of homework and test you take from this point forth to make sure it's done in your hand and we are experts so we will know if forged or done by a computer. So don't even think of trying to pull that stunt.

And since you'll be on camera we will also know if you're trying to 'persuade' the tutor to do your work for you. You never get anywhere in life by taking shortcuts or not doing anything for yourself.

So you rise and fall on your own accord and the staff and I will know one way or another if you're not doing your own work or working at all with your tutors.

And no skipping your tutor classes or you lose all the privileges you do enjoy at the school and have a month of fours hours of the dentition and that includes Saturdays!

Do I make myself clear? That I want to see your work effort improve along with your test scores improve and while you are also at it I want to see all of your behavior improve? It's about high time all of you cleaned up your acts as well."

"Yes, Ms. Wings. We understand perfectly," all four students said in frighten unison and she smiled pleasantly.

"Good your tutoring classes start this week. I'll be going over your results again on a week by week bases with all your teachers. Now take these notes to your teachers and get started on your first week of school. And put forth the effort to make your sophomore year better then your freshmen year was." as she cut them loose and they all ran.

Sighing she stretched and for a few moments, there were glittering golden lights around her back to outline her invisible wings. "I hope everyone else is doing alright at their schools and around the rest of the city. Hmm. I really shouldn't but I've got to know what Valka's up too or it's gonna drive me nuts! The Haddocks has been my responsibility since the Tapestry chose me over 1018 years ago! And I'm not failing them now!"

So walking back to her office and closing the door she got out her cell phone and found Valka's cell number and called her up.

Valka at the moment was at her best friend Frigha's house as she, Frigha and Odyis were finishing painting the living room in a nice neutral palliate and Odyis was helping Frigha with rearranging the rest of the room to fit the new paint job.

"You're so wonderful when it comes to design, Odyis! You truly have a gift and a great eye! I could never find the right neutral pallet if you hadn't come to the store to help me," Frigha was thanking her again.

"I don't mind helping all of my friends with home improvement projects or making anyone go from drab to fab. I know my husband still makes a fuss I've not made a career yet out of my natural gift for interior design and fashion," Odyis was saying but Valka cut her off.

"But our kids come first at the moment and with the trouble brewing in the city you're fine putting the dreams on hold. Not that you've acted as a consultant for loads of other people throughout the city numerous times. So it's not like you haven't lived part of your career dreams."

"Just never made a business for me is all, Valka. And I'm okay with just using my talents and gifts for now helping others and not making it a business for profit. As helping others for the sake of helping others is what I was raised to do. And I'm perfectly happy with how things are now."

"Well, thanks for also redoing Smigvard and Glitter's room as well. It needs a new coat of paint as well. And you did that fabulous as well. And their cute little sweaters too!" Frigha giggled as her dogs Smigvard a Night Terror that looked like a Scottish Terror and Glitter her Glistening Mistbreath were now sleeping side by side.

"Why did you name your dog such a ridicule name? I mean I know our city and its people are full of ridicules names, but Smigvard?" Odyis asked and Frigha laughed and confessed.

"Hey don't blame me for that one. When I was at the Breeder Farm looking for my dogs there were those troublesome twins Ruff and Tuff making mischief with their new Zippleback puppies Barf and Belch as they so eloquent called them.

Their puppies got lose and chased many others which caused quite the headache for Mr. and Mrs. Wise and they scolded one of the dogs I picked calling him that name and by then it was too late to change it. He won't be called by any other name."

They all got a good laugh out of that and we're about to say more when Valka's cell phone started ringing and Valka saw who was calling and got worried when she answered it, "Kara? Is something wrong? Is Hiccup okay?!"

The other two women heard Valka's face relax and that she had about a 35-minute conversation before she said she had to go but Kara was welcome to come to dinner that weekend and then hung up.

"What was that about? Why did the school principal call? Hiccup not in trouble is he?" Frigha wanted to know anxiously.

"Nothing like that, Frigha. Kara is more or less my children's godmother. And she wanted to let me first know she had talked already with the principal at the elementary school so they could inform the staff about Una's special needs.

And she just wanted to catch up quickly as we've been to busy to see each other these past few weeks. With the meet and greet and Stoick's work and getting ready for school. She just wanted to make sure the family was alright was all."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised. I actually got the same type of phone call by Reena Sprite when we're getting our nails done. She was checking in with me because she also likes a godmother to my children just as her friend Luriel acts like a godmother to the children in the Asgardian Hallow Group Home."

"Oh, good neighbors and godparents living next door. So did they tell you anything about your children and how they're doing in school?" Frigha wanted to know as she went to the kitchen to make some drinks.

"Well, Reena told me Dagur seems to be falling one of the girls in the group home. A girl named Helena. She's an orphan actually but from what she told me she was just coming to see what was keeping Dagur from his schedule time with the school therapist and found him talking to the girl named Helena outside their math class."

"What kind of math are they taking this year? I mean he's sixteen we had to so many different maths in high school. Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus and then they made us take physics!" Frigha recalled while laughing in a gay manner.

"I recall you hated math because you never understood it. You're one of the brightest students ever at Berk High School, Frigha. But when it came to math?"

"Yes, of course, you're right, Valka. I was always such a bright and intelligent child. I persuade intellectual pursuits and pastimes of a more soothing nature. As you can see from my house," making a sweeping gesture.

"But apparently you weren't good at math? If I recall you're on the honor roll weren't you?" Odyis asked her to which the redhead nodded.

"Yes, I was an academic genius and with the creative arts also a genius. I'm a pacifist and I've never chosen to engage in things of an aggressive nature. However, for some reason, I wasn't very good at math. I guess that was one language I was never gonna be fluent in for some reason," she admits with a shrug.

"Well, we all have one subject we struggle with, No one is perfect we know that. And having to have a tutor in math wasn't a bad thing was it?"

"No, it wasn't, Valka. Still what math are your children taking this year?"

"Well, to get back to my story. Reena was looking for Dagur and found him talking to Helena of the group home that not far from our home.

Has either of you seen her before? When have the dinner parties been hosted at my house? She's tall with long honey blond hair and bluish green eyes. She's a trendy dresser but will show a modest amount of skin."

"I think I remember seeing her at the mall with that other girl from the group home that is friends with your daughter. Raven? Helena was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with a small keyhole and long dark red skirt and knee-high boots.

Raven was the one with the raven black hair with the reddish brown eyes in the bright red long sleeved top and gray pants and black flats?" Valka racked her brain trying to recall correctly and Odyis nodded.

"That's them and apparently according to Reena it looked like Dagur and Helena were flirting with each other outside math which this year they'll be studying calculus when Reena had to break them up and escort him to his session with the school therapist." she was smiling happily at the thought.

"Ah, young love. How cute and sweet. To be a teenager and find your first love. It's always so sweet." Frigha sighed with bliss.

"It can be, Frigha, though it can lead to a lot of broken hearts too. Though it makes me wonder something. Either of you knows what Lelane and Thora were up today? Since we asked them to help with the painting and they said they couldn't do it?

I know neither of Lelane's children's principals lives near them and aren't their kids' godmothers. So I don't think they'll be check in on the day. So do you recall their reason for not being here?"

"I do, Valka and it has to do with children in many ways. Lelane told me when I asked her to come to help me said she had to help Thora being the process of being evaluated to be approved for being able to adopt a child.

Thora had approached me privately some time ago for my personal opinion on the subject and how kids feel about being adopted and all that. She figured as I'm a troubled youth counselor I might have some insight.

I told her I've spoken to several kids who learned they're adopted and they've had dozens of different reactions, though I again remind her that one should again remember it's not the packaging that makes a child perfect if she's seeking the 'perfect' child to adopt.

What makes the biggest difference in someone's life is how they're raised. It's the parenting, not the packaging.

As no-one was given a perfect body but the soul only stays unblemished as long as you make sure to fill it with love and light."

"You really know your stuff, don't you, girlfriend?" Odyis said in an impressed voice to which her face became as inflamed as her hair.

"I don't fight the wars of the world swords or bullets. I fight them with words and love. And I do consider myself to be very enlightened. Beside, Odyis, if Valka hadn't saved my life when I almost ended it? On my sixteenth birthday?"

"You wouldn't have been around to save so many others like you were meant too," Valka whispered softly.

"Yes," as the two friends then hugged each other and cried that at least one tragedy hadn't happened twice.

A couple of hours later the kids were picked up by their moms all with very interesting stories about how their first days of school went and it looked like everyone was gonna have plenty to talk about around the dinner table that night.

Yes for sure the school year had started off with a bang for sure!

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY


	9. The Haddocks

The Haddocks

Two weeks later the Haddocks were just doing their normal routine around their house.

As they're a District Leader's family they lived in a city-owned half million dollars home that was exactly the same as the other four leaders in the layout. These houses were in some would call a lease with the city.

Meaning Dragon City owned the houses and paid certain bills, maintenance and repair damaged that fell under the terms of the lease. And the current leader and his family all had to live within the terms of that lease.

Meaning that there were certain things that they could and couldn't do with the house that was dictated in the term of the lease. And if the district leader ever changed the city already had another home picked out for the family and paid two years in advance with free moving for them.

So all leaders homes were 3 stories tall with an attached garage and a patio, pool and acre large backyard. The layout inside all of them was the same too.

On the first floor, you had the small entrance hall which to the right lead to the kitchen, dining room, and downstairs half-bath. With one door in the kitchen leading to the basement and the other to the garage.

To the left were the living room, pet supply room, and two rooms that were different for each house. The Haddocks used the extra two rooms on the ground floor as a music room and trophy room for them.

Taking the stairs upward you'd find the bedrooms a total of five bedrooms and the bathroom and another flight stairs leading to the third floor.

They'd the attic into the kids' free space to express themselves in any way they'd like. So it was both a sanctuary and a place of solitude.

Their basement was very well-organized. They'd one corner with neatly stack shelves with boxes for various purposes, a downstairs food pantry and freezer, washer and dryer and all the emergency supplies needed for natural disasters.

Right now things were pretty normal at the house. As Stoick was wearing his casual clothes as he wasn't working this week and when he wasn't working he wore a green shirt with the same symbol that had been on Toothless's tail fin in the broken timeline and brown slacks.

Right now he was at the busy at the kitchen counter apparently waiting for something to come out of the oven, as he had on oven mitts and an apron.

"Daddy! Are they almost done?!" Una came running in anxiously from downstairs and was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Honey, they'll be done in about ten more moments. Don't worry, sweetie."

"But you promised we have cookies and Mommy's hot chocolate when we played with Viking Village playset that Miss Sjofn gave me for my fifth birthday today! And we never break our promises in this family!

And this is your first week off of work in two months, Daddy! You promised!" she was now tugging at her daddy shirt pleading with him her big blue eyes almost filled with tears.

"Una Sjofn Haddock, don't resort to that kind of behavior. I promised I play with you on my first day off and I will. I promised we have double chocolate chip cookies and your mother hot chocolate too. And we will. You just have to be a little more patient.

We will have our Daddy and Daughter time don't fret. Just give it 10 to 15 more minutes, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay, now can you tell me where your brothers are? Or your mother?"

"My Big Brothers Best Friends Forever are currently doing what you and Mommy ask us to do every day. Which is lay off the technology and do something important? Which is play outside, read a book or help someone.

So Boden is outside in the backyard with Stardust reading aloud the first book of the "Fablehaven" series by Brandon Mull. It's the latest book series that Hiccup started reading to me and Boden since the school year started."

"Well, you know how important it is to your mother and I that you three spend time reading and not playing stupid games where you do nothing but twiddle your thumbs."

"I know, Daddy, we all know. That's why we've limited technology in the house. We do have computers and cells and i-pods. But they're limited to just what we need and how much use we can have on them.

Not any video or computer games or a zillion useless apps of any kind. You want us to be able to use our brains as well as imagination. Which is why I can already read much more advanced books than my age range."

"Well, it's not exactly like your mother and I read you fairy tales or patronizing with some of those shows on TV that act like children are idiots."

"No, you didn't insult my intelligence. I was smart enough as a two-year-old that things like watching "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" was degrading. As it was like you think I'm an idiot to not see what's right there on the screen or not be able to count or something?"

"Well, by the time you're three you were able to read all seven books in the "Chronicles of Narnia" by yourself and under the deeper meaning behind all of them.

"I also read "Ella Enchanted, The Egypt Game, The Gypsy Game, and the whole Harry Potter Series" all during my fourth year of life. Now that's impressive, right, Daddy?" Una asked her father who nodded.

"Yes, exceptionally impressive and much better than sticking a stupid useless Gameboy game in your hand and rotting your brain with it."

"Yes, much better to read then play stupid dumb games where you don't actually do anything at all. So yeah Boden reading about sanctuaries for magical and mythical creatures to Stardust."

'What about your other brother and mother?"

"I think Mommy out front with her best friend Frigha and they're tending the garden with those special flowers Mommy breed herself. The one that you named after her? Valka's Lily? And that new one she named after me after I was born? Una's Lilac?"

"Well, it did seem to magically appear in the flowerbed after your birth and go with your hair, sweetie."

"Well, I've always loved the uniqueness of my hair, Daddy. I think it makes me very special. But yeah, pretty sure Mommy and Frigha are out front doing some gardening and also gonna take some samples to the Niva Greenhouses in the Moralien District at the end of the week."

"So that just leaves your brother Hiccup. Where is he? And what is he up too?"

"He's next door at our godmother Kara helping her while her sisters are out around the house with some chores. I thought he mentioned it last night at dinner he was gonna be helping her today, do you not recall, Daddy?"

"Must have forgotten. But on the bright side, the cookies are done at last," as the timer went off and he pulled them out. Dragon-shaped chocolate chip cookies."

"Yippee! They look so yummy!" she cried as she clapped happily.

"Yeah, they do. Give them a few minutes to cool and we can go play. So why don't you get the village set up and I'll be upstairs with the cookies and hot chocolate in a few moments?"

"Okay, Daddy! C'mon Nightrainbow! Let's go get Berk ready for it's Chief!" and the rainbow doggie barked musically as they scampered upstairs laughing and giggling.

Stoick smiled with great pride at his precious little girl as went about getting the cookies and hot chocolate ready for them.

He soon went into her room at saw she was putting everything into position at the handcrafted play set that Miss. Sjofn had given her on her last birthday.

It hadn't been that unusual to have a lot of guests come to one of his childhood birthday parties. It seemed a lot of times when one of the district leaders children's birthday rolled around all the important people of Dragon City couldn't help but stop by and say "Happy Birthday" and give the birthday child a gift.

Una had sure made out like a bandit that was for sure with gifts from several important guests at the party. Her godmother Kara and her sisters had given her a golden lyre as a birthday gift. Ms. Freya and Heimdall from the college had given her a beautiful diadem and earrings. Ms. Reena and Ms. Luriel had given her an ocarina. And Mr. and Mrs. Wise had given her a special collar with a personalized tag for Nightrainbow.

But it was this handcrafted Viking Village and handmade dolls from Ms. Sjofn who was also Una's middle name that was one of her best presents. It was unknowingly to her as her memories from her first life were gone an exact replica of her home.

The details of everyone and everything was perfect as were all the dolls that went along with both Viking and Dragon as she finished setting it up to the way she liked it and she was so giddy and ready to play.

"Okay, Daddy! Everything is ready for today adventures on the Isle of Berk! Are the cookies and hot chocolate ready too?" she asked as he sat down next to her and nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready, so where did we leave off in the fantastic adventures on the Isle of Berk?" as he picked up the doll that was of him in the past life that was unknown to him.

"The Village of Berk been stricken with a terrible outbreak of eel pox! And all who didn't drink a special tea are sick. Now you did drink the tea but missed a few glasses. So you have got the eel pox but not as bad.

So Mommy is taking care of you here in the Great Hall and keeping that buffoon Gobber away from you. Since he's a nutcase from the pox.

While Hiccup, Boden and I are leading the Dragon Riders and their adopted siblings to get medicine and Mommy's friends and Skullette and Firefang hold down the fort," she explained how today pretend adventure was going to happen.

Una was completely unaware of the fact what she thought was just her imagination making up a story for her to play out with her daddy was, in fact, an adventure she had lived through in her first life when she'd been five years old.

Stoick was also oblivious as they played out the adventures his daughter called "The Eel Effect to Cast Out" they're in fact playing out what they'd in fact lived through over a 1018 years ago!

Outside right now Valka was talking with Frigha about how she felt such a strong connection to the flowers that grew in front of her home. Valka at the same time couldn't be grateful every day she spent with her best friend knowing how close she came to losing her.

Frigha and her like her own children had been outcast in high school. Despite being two of the prettiest girls in all of Berk High at the time the fact that they just didn't fit in with other kids' ideas of what was normal well?

It did seem there were a few unforgivable sins of this world that came under the unforgivable one of murder. However, it sometimes seemed to society standers anyone who didn't assimilate to the norms of the times and wasn't exactly like everyone else?

That was a crime far worse than taking a life. As if being guilty of being different was one of the worse sins in the book. It was like the human race could never tolerate that which it found different from itself.

Which was both foolish and stupid as everyone was different. No two people were the same just no two snowflakes ever match their designs. Which is why people should remember to be friendly and kind.

And one important lesson that Valka and Stoick both tried to teach their children was that if day could turn too night and darkness into light then people can change. It's just they have to make that choice.

Yet as both women worked in the garden tending the unique lilies and lilacs they could recall how stupid, cruel and foolish people had been to both of them. How Frigha looked to Valka for strength.

For Valka was more than her best friend she was like her big sister. Strong, fearless, brave. Still, even Valka couldn't protect Frigha from the bullying she'd received from the fact she was a pacifist and also didn't believe in giving it away to the first boy that came along.

Frigha Grul was a kindhearted, emphatic and philosophical soul and all she sought for in life was simply peace beauty and clarity. She spent her time reading, writing poetry and exploring other forms of self-expression and waiting for true love. For a man who truly loved and respect her.

And well in high school that had really not gone down well with most of the other students or the fact she was very modest about how she dressed, soft-spoken and never said one rude thing.

They just found her being such a virtuous soul so annoying and being a goody-goody as they put it too much of a party-popper and tormented her for 'being no fun' and they might have been also jealous of her excellent test scores too.

So when the prom rolled around and no-one asked her since they knew she wouldn't have gone to a motel with anyone to either drink or do the deed like a majority of the class was going to do?

They teased and bullied her unrelentingly and it was all too much and on her sixteenth birthday, she had almost hung herself. She would've succeeded in killing herself if Valka hadn't shown up early and talked her out of it and gotten her admitted to the hospital.

For that, they'd been thankful and every day since their friendship been stronger than ever before.

"The flowers are more beautiful every day. They seemed to bloom for you and Una alone, Valka. I swear they are connected to your hearts and souls," as she pulled up some weeds around some of the lilies.

The lilies were special flowers alright. But they're unlike any flower that any of them seen before. Each was about the size of a normal adult fist with seven glistening light green leaves. The flower itself had six long snow-white petals, bursting from the center upward inside was a very bright and vivid shade of magenta, framed with the prettiest shade of blue you'd ever seen. It seemed to be glittering too. Their petals and leaves were softer than anything either of them had ever touched before. Even softer than newborn skin.

Equally extraordinary and beautiful were the flowers that had started to blossom right after Una's birth in the Haddock's garden. They're beautiful lilac flowers with the edges being gold. It was like Una's hair only in reverse.

"I do believe you're correct on both accounts, Frigha. Because this lily of mine didn't start to grow until the day of Stoick and mine's first anniversary. It just sprouted in our front yard after what seemed like a disaster of an anniversary."

"That's just as mysterious as these lilacs growing the day Una was born. Or the fact she was born with both blond and lilac hair," she replied in an astonished voice.

"I know it's quite extraordinary. Or that fact we know she is a reincarnated soul by the fact there were gold feathers in the nursery next to her. That's the really peculiar thing.

I mean we were all raised to look for the signs of the Gods and Valkyries to know when the Time of Rebirth would come. So we all know what the symbols of Odin and Frigga are and how they manifested themselves throughout the city for the last three generations."

"Or how it was said a Valkyrie would visit each newborn child of a reborn soul and leave some of her feathers behind. But all the rest have been either white, black or gray."

"But for my children they're gold. And don't forget this bit. It was stated in the books in the Dragon City museum when the last soul to be reborn we see the Aurora Borealis for a week and hear the Valkyries singing."

"And that happened right after Una was born. So she must have been the last soul to be reborn. So I guess you and Stoick have been wondering if there something extra special for your kids?

Between the Signs of Rebirth, golden feathers, and that Una was the last soul to be reborn?"

"Well, you can't blame it for being on our minds quite frequently, can you?" she asked as she took some of the flowers from the garden to re-pot into some flowerpots.

"Do you think everything that happened in our first lives is happening again? That the past is just repeated in this new life?"

"Sometimes I wonder that yes. But I do feel while there are properly some events that can't be changed I do feel in my heart other events weren't repeated in this second life we're granted."

"Like what? What do you feel was changed? As none of us have memories of what our lives were like before and the museum as a lot of useful things. But nothing that truly informs us about who we were in our past lives!"

"I know that. When Odin and Frigga promised our people a second chance at life they wanted us to truly live happy lives without being tainted with remembering the bad from our first life.

So that's why our memories in our minds don't recall anything from when we used to be Vikings and the dogs were dragons. But the heart and soul never forget. That lives on forever and could never forget even during rebirth.

But they just want us to be happy and live the best lives we can. And I know this in my heart and soul that while there are quite a few things that did happen again in this life, your death wasn't one of them."

"My death?!"

"I don't remember it of course in my mind Frigha, but my heart tells me I couldn't save you last time. So this time around in this second life? I was meant to save you so you could live this time."

"Well, I thank you then, Valka. If what you say and feel is true that at least lightning didn't strike twice with my fate then." her friend replied graciously with a laugh.

"You're welcome. I guess my heart knew I didn't want two black roses in my life. My first life living with one was bad enough I think, I didn't need a second black rose in my second life."

"Well, there no black roses in this garden, so why don't we finish making it grow beautiful and make sure the samples are ready to go to the Niva Greenhouse? You did say you wanted them to be grown there as well."

"Yes, I want them to study the flowers and find out what properties they have and if they can benefit the people of this city or the world. But first, Cloudjumper?" she called her dog over and he came bounding over.

"Good boy! I love you! Would you, Smigvard and Glitter be so kind as to go inside and get us some refreshments?"

He nodded his head and barked once and the two other dogs nodded and followed the larger dog back inside to get something for their best friends.

"Your family can truly train a dog to do anything, can't you?"

"Hmm, it's a gift," as the two ladies laughed and got back to work.

Meanwhile, at the big, opulent house next door Hiccup was helping the Wing sisters out. Their home was just as richly decorated as it looked on the outside, to be honest.

Every time Hiccup and his family came over to the Wings' house they couldn't help but feel it was both stepping back in time whilst at the same time being mixed with a balance of modern day wonder.

Each of the rooms of their home had been painted one of four colors. White, gray, black or gold with all the furniture and faux sheepskin carpets meant to give it the feeling of old days of Vikings.

They'd in their living room adorning the walls four ancient shields and on the fireplace mantel in a glass case were four swords. They also had some other things meant to honor the origins of Dragon City and yet blended it with some modern-day things.

So you got a history lesson, a loving godmother and just a lot of fun all in one house.

Right now Hiccup was helping Kara while her sisters were busy at work with cleaning the house. He'd already washed her car for her and was busy helping her clean the living room.

"You are such a good godson, Hiccup. You and all your siblings. But don't think I still won't give you detention if you are tardy or misbehave!" teased Kara as Hiccup was sweeping ashes from the fireplace as Kara was busy cleaning up the dining room.

"Good one, Kara! You know this is enough of a dentition having to make me clean your house for you know! I mean maybe the school should know. Then they can make more fun of me! So they know how much you can punish me by making me clean your car inside and out!" he called out sarcastically as he went to dispose of the ashes properly.

Kara laughed amusingly as she came into the room in just a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I've always loved your sense of humor, Hiccup. Never lose it, laughter is such a gift."

"It's the one thing that keeps me sane sometimes, Kara. Um do need me to clean the swords, as well?" he asked glancing up at them.

"I don't want you to cut yourself on them. I never hear the end of it from your mother. I mean they're real swords you know. They'd be worth millions if someone stole them and sold them online you know."

"I know, I know, but I'm sure to you and your sisters their priceless family heirlooms. Something to do with whatever your ancestors were able to save from what brought us to this land to be reborn now," he concluded.

"Something like that. But I also don't want you to injure yourself trying to hold them. No offense intended, Hiccup but your um..."

"Scrawny, I know."

"I was gonna say you and your siblings are slim-build. But you might be surprised how might look in a few years. The living room looks great. Why don't you go upstairs and get started in the bathroom?"

"Okay. How much decontamination does that need to do? And do you need the bathroom closet reorganized once more?"

"The works and yes. I'll finish up with the dining room and go flip the laundry and start a new load. Just remember the last room at the end of the landing is off limits."

"I know, I know. It's locked for a reason that none of my business to know. Okay. I'll go get the cleaning supplies from the supply closet and get started on the bathroom. Could you maybe bring me up a drink and snack in a little while?"

"Sure, I can do that when I get back upstairs from the basement. You're a lifesaver, my godson!" she told him with pride and joyousness in her voice.

"And you're the best godmother ever, Kara!" he replied jubilantly back to her with a mile wide grin on his face.

Smiling with tender love for each other Kara and Hiccup hugged each other and he almost felt like something extra was hugging him other than her arms. Then after another moment, they broke apart and he walked down the hall to get the cleaning supplies and then headed upstairs to go clean the bathroom while humming merrily to himself.

"You are so special even in this day and age despite yours and your siblings' powers weren't reborn with along with," sighed Kara.

It had been decided by the Asgardian Council when they felt the time had been right to begin the Time of Rebirth after consulting the Tapestry of Creation two things.

That the Souls would one be reborn with no memories of their previous lives for the very reasons that Valka had theorized, but all their special gifts if they'd any would not be reborn.

This was done for two reasons. One was to let them lead more normal lives in this strange new world that they would now be reborn into and two to hopefully make them less of a tempting target.

Because it was found out to all of Asgard disgust, dismay and overall fear that when they made the promise to the survivors of Loki's own private Ragnarok to the Barbaric Archipelago, they couldn't reincarnate the survivors without bringing some of the evil that had clung to them from Loki's linger magic.

Which is why they're undercover in the first place. They knew just as Johann had been reborn as a heartless criminal there were others of the Council of Evil that been on Berk when Loki had planted his Ragnarok's bomb.

Therefore they couldn't reincarnate the good souls without the evil ones too. Now they'd to make sure the evil ones didn't hurt the good souls that had been reborn.

Or even worse for one and all. They'd to make certain Loki didn't finish what he'd started over a millennium ago. Hence the double lives of the Asgardians had begun as the second lives of the reborn souls had started afresh.

"Hey, Kara? The bathroom is clean. It's so clean you could eat off the floor. Not that I do that. So do you need me to bring down everyone's bed sheets to be washed?" called down Hiccup snapping her out her thoughts.

"Um, yes, Hiccup! If you'd gather everyone's bedding and bring it to the basement I've just gotten their other sheets done. So you can go remake the beds with them."

"Okay, coming!" as he was carrying a laundry basket that was almost too much for him to carry.

"Here let me get that for you, Hiccup," she called out concern as he was about to fall down the last of the basement steps. She held the basket with one hand and steady him with another.

"Wow! You are so amazingly strong, Kara!" he said in awe.

"I work out a lot as do my sisters. Give me a few minutes to get these in the washer and we can go upstairs and enjoy our snack and then I'll help you with making up our rooms."

"You have that amazing fruit juice? I mean my mom like to know where you get it as would frankly Bloodthorn as she'd like to stock it at her family health food store."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but its a secret family recipe. C'mon lets go get some juice and some of those special apples of ours to eat."

"I'd also like to know where you get your apples too. They look more beautiful and taster finer than anything even grown in the Moralien District!"

"Sorry to disappoint again, but I can't reveal all my family secrets, now can I?"

Laughing he shook his head no. "But I'll be glad to share them along with some of our special strawberries so your mom can make some pie for tonight. It is a movie night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is! You and your sisters are more than welcome to join us as you know."

"Well, which shelve is the DVD coming from? I know you've about five shelves. Live-action TV series on the top shelf, animated TV series next shelf, the third shelf is everything you own that is Disney, four shelves are every live-action film you own and the final shelf is all your animated movies."

"Which are all in alphabetical order to make it easier to find them and if its a movie series as well in chronically order too," Hiccup added with a laugh. Then grinning he told her the film of the night. "It's time for our once a month viewing of the amazing 2011 movie "Courageous"

Even Kara couldn't suppress her grin at the amazing film. "It is a special film. Not just the overall message of the important influence of God or a father's job. But the fact it was filmed on location and almost all the cast wasn't actors but normal people."

"And the overall acting along with the story itself? It really touches your heart and soul. We watch it once a month to remember to be grateful for what we have, so Dad remembers his duties as do I and all the important lessons of life."

"And to cherish each moment, how to live life correctly and you and your siblings are really could at singing as well as playing the music from the movie," Kara noted.

"Yeah, that too. We really only need to hear a song once to master playing it back perfectly," Hiccup admitted with a shrug.

"Well, let's finish our snack and do the beds. Then you can take the apples and strawberries home so your mother can make the pie and my sisters and I'll be over later to enjoy the movie with your family."

"That sounds great! Movie time starts at 6:00!"

Soon after that Hiccup and Toothless who just been sleeping woke up and carried a bushel of apples and strawberries back over to their home. About this time Boden was coming in from the backyard with his book in his hand and Stardust was looking hungry.

"Hey, Boden, how was your book?" Hiccup asked as he was washing the fruit.

"Well, I got the point in the story where Seth was attacked by the fairies for turning one into an imp. So Kendra and her grandpa and Lena had to ask the witch to change him back." Boden replied as he went to the fridge to get himself something to drink.

"Do we have any berry juice left, Hiccup?"

"Try looking behind fish casserole from last night dinner."

"Ah! Yes! Can you get me a glass, please?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks. So how was helping out godmother out today?" he asked as he started drinking his juice.

"It was fine, Boden. If anyone from school actually notices me and wanted to tease me about it I wouldn't care. I don't feel any shame helping my godmother out around her house."

"That's good, I don't mind helping her or any friend out if they need it. So are we gonna have one of our special study session later this week? You know both Una and I've tested this coming Friday."

"As do I. Look don't worry. We'll do our special way of studying after school tomorrow and all week. Just tell me what you're needing to study for?"

"I'm having tests in math, science, and geography. Math is covering multiplication and division, science is basic human body stuff, and geography is knowing all the land and water formations and names."

"Uh ah. What's Una studying?"

"She's got a math test in adding and subtraction, spelling test, and basic grammar test."

"Well, make sure you both have your flute and lyre ready and that your voices are not hoarse. And we'll make this as fun as it can be," Hiccup replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, shall I pass the word to Una?"

"Please do so. I'm gonna go find Mom so she can get started on the pie for movie night."

Several hours later the Haddocks, their dogs along with their guests were all gathered in the living room enjoying Valka's hot chocolate and fruit pie as they began to watch the truly outstanding 2011 movie "Courageous" together.

It was indeed a special movie again because of the messages of love, family, honor and how important fathers are and just to live in the moment. To cherish what you have as long as you have it. How to live correctly and have God in your life or whatever higher power you believed in.

And for that moment as the movie played out all those things were in that room with all the individuals in that room and it would always be part of them.

For most assuredly for all time all these souls were truly made to be courageous.


	10. The Dinner Party

The Dinner Party

It was a surprisingly warm and beautiful September day and not actually far off from Boden's birthday. And while Valka was at the park with all her Brunch Club friends, their children and Skullette and Firefang talking about a party, it wasn't Boden's birthday party they're talking about.

Though that was the party Valka much rather be talking about right now. Unfortunately, the party that had to come first was the monthly dinner party that each District Leader was obligated to throw.

On a monthly bases and going in alphabetical order a dinner party was held at each district leaders house as a means for people to socialize and talk shop while having some fun in a more relaxed manner.

However, this had radically changed in recent in years when many unwanted guests had started to show up. For what had just been originally the District Leaders and their families and maybe a few of the neighbors had spiraled to literally as the expression goes "Everyone and his brother"

Meaning basically whichever District was hosting the dinner party expect more people the ever dreamed possible and hope to maintain order over chaos. The best thing the women had learned was as long as they had enough food and drinks no-one notice anything else wrong at the parties.

Though they'd also learned something else. When it came to the district where teenagers were likely to come mooching for free food? Lock up your valuables and make sure you had security cameras!

"This is so unfair we have to host the dinner party five days before Boden's birthday," sighed Valka sat at the table inside the beautiful gazebo at Berk Park.

"Well, that's why we're here, Valka. To give ourselves and the children a chance to get to have some fun and relax before the out of control party. So we can get two parties planned. The stupid dinner party and still make sure Boden's birthday party does get planned at the same time," Bloodthorn reminded her as she was fixing her dark blond hair into a ponytail.

"I'm glad you're all willing to help me and my family with this dilemma."

"Think nothing of it, Valka. We're all friends and we always help whoever hosting the dinner party or if one of our kids is having a birthday party we help out with that too. Don't we ladies?" asked Breezy to the group at large who nodded with smiles.

"It's just awful luck that this time they happen in the same week is all. Still, you can count on us to help with both of them none the less. We're friends and friends and family helps each other out no matter what," Lily assured her friend.

"Besides while we're talking and planning it gives our children a chance to be actual kids and play outside," Ewe gesture to the playground where all their kids were.

"Yeah, don't you think there a way to many things that have been lost in recent years thanks, both to technology and people not really wanting to spend time with their kids?" Romi voiced an opinion from a debated they'd frequently.

"Yeah, I mean haven't we all agreed that a lot of kids in this day and age don't well act like kids? Like they're mini adults almost from the moment their out of the womb?" Remi brought up the rest of the debate.

"You sure got that right! I mean how many times do you come to a park and it's completely empty because parents are too busy and won't take their kids to play at one? Or they think it's too dangerous? So they still one of those stupid brain cell killing games in their hands and that's how they parented? By not doing anything?" Odyis expressed in utter disgust with crossed arms.

"I'm appalled by the fact that there are 3 years old who can work a smartphone better then an adult or the fact kids don't play with toys. They don't play with dolls or blocks. They don't want to play make-belief anymore. They don't know how anymore.

I mean you don't have any more childhood wonders anymore. Kids just don't be kids anymore." Lelane agreed sadly thinking about how the 21st century and the massive overdose of tech had ruined childhood.

"Yeah, I've heard that kids don't believe in childhood things anymore like the Tooth Fairy or do things like Trick or Treat. Or know what it means to take a shoe box and make something out of it. They've forgotten how to make forts and things of that nature.

It's truly a sad thing. Sad that parents rather not deal with their children so it's easier to stick a gizmo in their hands and ignore them than spend time with them and teach them and be with them.

If I ever get approved for adopting a child that's not the kind of parent I want to be a child.

I want to raise a child the right way. Where they can be a real child and grow up to be a good person. I envy how easy you make it all look. I hope I'm half as good as all of you if I ever become a parent." Thora replied hopefully.

"You'll make a very good parent, Thora. You already know a great deal about being a good mother. And you're good enough with children that Halvar trusted you to babysit his grandson and bring him here to play with the other kids," Frigha pointed out as they gazed at all the children all having a good time playing as kids should play.

Skullette was currently overseeing a tether ball tournament between the sisters Alle and Velika and best friends and almost sister Creel and Gala.

The boys Brimstone, Birger, Lanon, and Larkin were caught up in a fierce game of foursquare.

Ase was watching her little sister Asta on the swing and near the swing set was a sandbox where Bloodfire was busy with Firefang and Tue trying to build a sand replica of the city.

As for Hiccup and his siblings? They're playing one of their favorite playground games. It involved the merry-go-round. Una and Boden would hold on tight and Hiccup would run as fast as he could and they pretend it was a time machine.

Then once it stops spinning they get off the 'time machine" walk around a bit pretending they'd gone back in time before the time ran out on the 'time machine' and had to hurry back to get back home in time.

"Well, no one can say our children are short of being kids or dumb down by tech. They're all alive and well with energy and imagination," Breezy commented happily as she laughed delightfully. Her Nadder Day Glider seemed to be laughing with her.

"Yes and as you can see all the dogs enjoying the fresh air and sunshine and playing with the children. Well those who have them. I'm sorry most of your children haven't found the right pups yet," apologized to the members of her Brunch Club who lived in her district.

"Valka no need to feel sorry. We all know everyone finds their puppy at the right time and no sooner or later than that.

Our children will find the puppy meant for them at the right time when the right one comes along. I mean I still even haven't found my dog yet. So don't make such a fuss. Everyone gets their dog sooner or later."

"And not all of us can get a puppy in such a romantic way as you did," teased Odyis which caused Valka to flush pink.

"Please don't bring that up. Don't make me tell that story, Odyis!"

"Too late, Valka, I've already made you mentioned so you have no choice but to talk about it now!" grinned Odyis wickedly.

So everyone turned their eyes and ears to Valka who looked a little uncomfortable but explained how she got Cloudjumper. "Okay, it was just before I was gonna graduate college and Stoick had asked to meet me at the college fountain. You all know the one."

"Yeah, the one that looks like Mrs. Wise if she was the Goddess Frigga. So what about it ?" everyone pressed.

"Well, we're talking and then he suddenly popped the question! And he popped it by giving me Cloudjumper as a puppy with the ring attached where the tag should be!" she stammered.

Everyone looked at each other then made romantic sighs. They all were saying how sweet, romantic and a little cheesy that was but an overall good way to propose. But Valka wasn't finished.

"When he asked me to marry him you all want to know my answer?"

"Well, it was obviously "Yes!" as you two been married for 16 years!" Romi pointed out rather bluntly.

"Well, Romi I didn't say "yes" in fact I didn't say a word at all."

"What?!"

"Here comes the good part ladies. Tell them, Valka. Tell them how you did end up accepting your husband's proposal as only Odyis and I know the story." Frigha answered.

After all, Frigha been a maid of honor and Odyis a bridesmaid at the wedding they so they already knew the story.

"I didn't say anything because I reached down and gave him a puppy. That puppy was Soulwings who also had a ring attach to him."

"OMG! You were gonna propose to him?!" they all exclaimed in shock and she simply shrugged.

"I kind of guessed he was getting ready to propose and wanted to be ready for when he did. So I was. And that's why both of them still wore our wedding rings and walk them down the aisle to us at the wedding," she chuckled at the memory of her wedding.

"Well, that was always the cutest part of the wedding. We all enjoyed that. So we all know how to throw a good party," Lelane acknowledged for them all which everyone did agree with a mutual nod.

"So, now that we do agree to that who gonna be assigned to what duty to get Valka's house ready for this month party? You know who's doing the cleaning? Who gonna make sure the breakable and valuables are packed and hidden? And etc?" Thora asked as she pulled out a clipboard with the agenda list.

While the women brainstormed over the party agreements for both the dinner party as well as planning Boden's birthday party at the same time the children were having great fun planning around the park.

Right now at the tetherball court, Skullette was busy keeping score of their little tournament.

"Okay so right now we're tied with 3 games won apiece. So now we flipped the coin and the final round for all the marbles, well actually if you win you won't get marbles. But you'll get a pass to use at the Anquetils Community Center to reserve the party room for one day; any of your choosing for a party."

"A party of our choosing any day we wish?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah, so Alle you and Creel are up to see who gets it. Now let's see who wins the battle. Now let's play some tetherball!" Skullette said in her most sport like voice.

So the Alle a girl with raven black pigtails and Creel a girl with cornflower hair in a side ponytail started battling it out to see who win that prize ticket with their little sister and best friend cheering them on.

And in the end, Alle won and she and Velika were dancing and cheering loudly and of course Creel and Gala looked disappointed. But they didn't have to worry.

"Alright come here, girls and collect your passes. I've got four passes for all of you. After all, you all are winners anyway and it wouldn't be fair if you all didn't get them," Skullette chuckled as she handed them hot pink passed which the girls happily took in their hot little hands.

Skullette told them they best give those to their mothers as not to lose them themselves so the girls did as they're told. It looked like all the kids present were being given party passes by Firefang too as she'd given them to the other kids too so everyone was happy.

It'd been really the suggestion of their mothers Dotta and Firestorm that morning when they'd volunteer to help Valka and her friends watch the kids at the park. So they're doing a kind deed.

They're also gonna do some more tickets draws at the dinner party with other things for the community center at the dinner party. The money would, of course, go to charity, but the tickets would at least give everyone a delightful prize for some fun and cool.

"This is a wonderful and charming idea of your mothers for good fifty-fifty drawing. Though I still approve of gambling at least this isn't to win money. It's for the community and all the proceeds go to charity." Valka was praising the girls as they gathering the kids up to take them to her house to be getting ready for the party.

"Thank you, Valka, we are most pleased that you approve of our idea. Our grandparents have some other ideas of their own they'd like to share with you and the other district leaders," Skullette informed her.

"Oh, what kind of ideas do they wish our husbands to hear?" Odyis wanted to know.

"Yes, could you give us a tiny hint? Please?" Lelane pleaded with the Anquetils who only smiled mysteriously.

"We wouldn't want to spoil Grandma Flamewing and Grandpa Olaf's brilliant ideas for them. So you'll have to wait for the party, but you'll at least remember to put the wheelchair ramp outside for Grandma, right?

I mean she does get the treatment for anemia, but she still suffers from it greatly. It's such a rare genetic disease you know."

"Yes, I know how rare and all about it," Lily replied sadly.

"It's rare and most people who have it will develop cancer. 90% develop bone marrow failure by age 40 such as your grandmother. And 60 to 70% congeal defects which she lucked out on that she didn't get that part of the disease.

Because that includes being short, abnormalities of the skin, head, arms, head, eyes, kind and learning disabilities. However, 75% do suffer from some endocrine problems of some degree.

Given the severity of the disease, the problems associated with it and treating it? And how many people don't survive it? And that it causes cancer? It's a miracle that your grandmother is even alive. I think if I had to guess she's the oldest living person with this disease." Lily proclaimed with awe in voice.

"Well, that's why she keeps pushing for other rare diseases and research to be done for so other miracle people like her can live. She runs a website to talk about her illness and other rare and little-known diseases," Skullette informed them about her grandmother another job.

"And we know she really supports what your district does, Odyis and hopes that with more time, money and research cures will be found and that your district might help as well, Lelane that someday some plants or other factors will all be used to cure things." Firefang expressed her grandmother's dream.

"Well, we all wish that but we also wish people stop airing ever other commercial about lawsuits for every medical drug or product the second it comes off the shelf. Nothing is without risk. And you have to risk your life every day to live." Thora stated quite clearly what she was agitated about.

"I mean what do you see on TV all the time beside the car insurance commercial? It's lawsuit commercials and it's like people nothing is without risk and do you really have to play again to the sin of greed?"

"Yeah, it can't be possible that literally, everything is a sudden cause of death, can it? With anything in the medical world, you have to take a risk and give you all the warning that they can. But no one can truly see the long-term outcome at first." Odyis agreed.

"But people shouldn't be looking for a payday for literally everything that goes wrong, I agree on that front. Like okay, so you lost your hair due to chemo. Not a big deal. No need to sue for that. Buy a wig not sue for money," Frigha said in a practical manner as they finally got to Valka's house.

"Okay, let's not talk more about how the sins of life are on TV every day, okay? Let's just get my house ready for this party. And get our little helpers ready for their duties," Valka suggested to which everyone agreed.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Hiccup came into the kitchen where all the grown-ups were waiting to dilly out the assignments.

"You know what's expect of you, right?"

"Yeah, you want me along with Skullette and Firefang to get the safety boxes from the basement and start packing up the breakables in them, while Boden and Una quickly gather up all the valuables throughout the house, then take them to the safe in the basement so I can lock them up."

(Every district leader's house had a safe concealed in a different place location in their house. They're damn good ones too and no-one being able to get into them since the houses were built for the record.)

"Excellent, and my friends' children will handle the cleaning duties of the various rooms in the house."

"What about Ase? And why aren't Heather and Dagur here out of curiosity?"

"You should know why my kids aren't here as I figured you three get the same treatment before the dinner party house is hosted at my house, Hiccup," Odyis answered with arched eyebrows as she answered he inquire.

"My husband took them for an extra therapy session, just as he does before any dinner party. We always do that to help them deal with their problems and hopefully causes fewer problems for the host and other guests at the parties."

"Well, that actually makes logical sense. But still what about Ase? As none of her other friends are here. What is she gonna do?"

"My daughters will be occupied with making the outside of the house looking presentable and their dogs will help them as I will be assisting them with that task," answered Mrs. Caxel.

Frigha, Odyis, and Thora are handling the interior of the house after the kids are done with the cleaning. Bloodthorn, Lily, and Ewe will be helping me in the kitchen and Breezy, Romi and Remi will cover the backyard," Valka finished dishing out the duties.

"Okay, what music do you want playing for everyone to listen to so they have fun while doing their jobs?"

"Put in our best mix CDs and let jam and rock out to those, son. Now let's get to work. We're less than 48 hours to get this place ready for everyone and their brother shows up and you know your father and everyone else is already having enough headaches at City Hall as it is!"

"On it, Mom!"

Well, when you make your work fun it doesn't feel work and also knowing the value of hard work is crucial. As everyone worked they at least appreciated the lesson of hard work and that you achieve more from it. As well as you've to try, fail and make mistakes and fall down 100 times and get back up again to get anywhere in life.

Working together was also a great way to have fun and just hang out and the dogs certainly enjoyed joining in the fun and doing all the could help prepare for the party. Given they'd been originally dragons they still had the intelligence of dragons even their bodies were now dogs.

So they could think a lot smarter than your average dogs. Particularly Toothless and his mate Moon Shadow given how frankly intelligent Night Furies were noted to be. Not that Stardust and Nightrainbow were stupid.

In the end, everyone helped pitch in and the house was more than ready to host close to well more than house capacity for sure. The last thing for everyone to do before the party went home and change into their best clothes and for the Haddock siblings also place locks on their bedroom doors.

Hiccup knew no-one had the high school realized this was his house but he sure wasn't gonna let anyone have the chance to root through his stuff. Especially not Snotlout or the Twins!

Since they always showed up when the party was hosted at his house just to eat the free food and if the weather was warm use the pool. Just leech everything they could. It made his blood boil.

Not that he could really stop it since it been widely accepted long ago there was just no stopping anyone who wanted to show up from coming in the front door. All you could do was just protect your home best you could, keep the food and drinks flowing and hope to maintain some level of control of the chaos.

The parties always started at about 5:00 and you hoped you could clear out everyone by 9:00 at least you hoped you could. It didn't really work that way most of the time.

As expected by the time 5:00 rolled around the normal guest were there which was the district leaders and their families and before 45 minutes had passed nearly all of the city was there with hardly any standing room left.

Valka, Frigha with some much need help from Kara's younger sisters Eir, Rota and Mist were kept busy with serving drinks and sampler platters to all guests swarming both the inside of the house.

Their dogs which included Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings were also kept very busy addressing all their fellow dogs needs by serving them their food and drinks and cleaning up any messes made.

At least at these parties, the cops were already there. As the Shardas District Chiefs of Police Ender and Unna Darrym and Head of Campus Security Heimdall and his dog a female Night Fury named Deadly Siren at least helped maintain order over the chaos and made sure no funny business was going on.

In one room all members who made up the school board were talking right now with Stoick about what could he and the others to help improve things for the education system for Dragon City.

Kara was being mostly the spokeswoman as she was his neighbor and his children godmother. But that didn't stop Ms. Freya from letting her big personality come through.

"It's very important to the future of our city from start to finish, Stoick baby that kids improve their test scores and work harder. I can tell you things at the college aren't doing so well either.

We need to think of all our kids future from start to finish is all I'm saying. And I'm saying we want all our kids to be shooting stars if you get my meaning. After all the sky is the limit." Ms. Freya told him and everyone laughed at her pun as she had two elegant and beautiful Silver Phantoms by her side and not just any Silver Phantoms.

"Ms. Freya, again I'm very thankful for is my son Boden when you gave him your lovely and rare dogs only puppy as his birthday present a few years back.

And for your information and Yvaine and Draco, Boden has taken excellent care of Stardust and she's a fine young lady." to which Stardust's parents smiled and their collars almost glowed to reflected their happiness.

"Well, I just knew in my heart that their daughter belongs to him just as my roommate knew her dogs Aria and Spectrum only puppy Nightrainbow belonged with your daughter was her birthday present when she was what three?"

"Yes, all of my children got their dogs three years ago for their birthdays. I'll say it was quite a shock when Mr. and Mrs. Wise personally come to my son Hiccup 12th birthday and give him 2 Night Fury puppies."

"Well as the told my sisters who ended up with Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings you get a package deal when they already find true love. You have to take both since you don't split up true love," Kara reminded him.

"True, but back to the point of the hand. I'll bring up all your concerns for all the schools and the college at City Hall next meeting. Is there anything else I should know that each school needs?"

Oswald was in another room being talked to by Ms. Luriel and two of the kids who lived at her group home and what they needed. "So, Mr. Agreeable I'm sure you a little family with Helena and Raven Broadwing. Both of them have been in the group home for a long time." as Luriel introduce them to Dagur's father.

Dagur was nearby making flirty eyes with Helena who was blushing. Heather rolled her eyes at her brother and then snagged a pig in a blanket from Mist as she went by.

"I want to talk about more funding as the group home is for kids who come from troubled homes, are runaways, orphans and the likes of that. Kids who have no other place to go.

I mean it was a lot of work to find a house big enough to restore which we able to buy and restore. And the kids who live there to a great job being responsible enough to help with keeping the house running smoothly."

"I've seen and heard a lot of good things from the kids at the Asgardian Hallow. But what do you need for me?" Oswald wanted to know.

"More money so other group homes could be opened in the other districts and some more funding as we are need of some repairs and extra supplies to help these kids. We could also use some counseling for our kids in the Asgardian Hallow.

I've written documents out for you too look at and talk about out at the next meeting at City Hall about how we need to help our troubled youths more," as she handed more of a small novel than a document.

"Wow, this weighs at least a pound! I'll make sure we'll go over this. I promise."

As Oswald continues to talk with Luriel Helena and Raven walked back over to Heather and Dagur.

"How are you two doing?" Helena asked as she flashed an engaging smile at Dagur.

"We're doing just fine. Let's get out of the house out to the backyard. Maybe they'll have some room to dance out there."

"Yeah, and maybe you'll be able to hear the music. At the least, we can get away from all these grumpy grown-ups! I so don't need more shop talk." Raven complained as she tossed her silky black hair over her shoulder.

"Amen to that sister! Let's see if the other kids are out back. That's likely where they are anyway." Heather agreed.

As the four teens made their way out of through the crowded house with their dogs closely behind them they caught snippets of other district leaders being talked to other important people about what they found boring.

Olaf and Flamewing Anquetils were currently talking with the Caxels who were free about a project for the Spring Festival about how all the children from all the districts could come together to perform an original musical of their own creation at the Death Song Opera House which they agreed to also bring up at the next meeting.

Miss. Sjofn was currently talking with Alvin about the importance of persevering the cultural heritage of their history and not forgetting their origins. Pointing out the rise in these unexplained crimes that were getting bolder and more radical were destroying important and irreplaceable historical icons and that they needed to work hard to preserve what they couldn't in the Dragon City Museum.

Auden was going over some figures of business with the Hagens as they're still talking about the budgets and how again to improve it and not make cuts.

It was this time the four teens got outside and they saw all the kids were indeed outside and there was a dance floor. Lots of people didn't know dancing there.

However, there was one couple dancing a slow dance in the middle that you couldn't mistake and everyone respected no matter how much of a jerk they're otherwise.

It was Mr. and Mrs. Wise. No-one actually knew their first names other then they start with an O and F but other than that everyone just called them by their last names.

Mr. Wise looked like everyone grandfather with a kindhearted face, azure blue eyes and long starlight silver hair and his favorite color seemed to be purple as he always dressed in purple.

His wife was very beautiful even for an older woman. She'd waist length strawberry blond curly hair, smooth alabaster skin, large teal eyes and wore a beautiful green dress with a design of white, green and silver roses.

Also out on the dance floor, there seemed to be the kids from the Moralien District having a good time. And the young kids of from Berk Elementary were playing on the Haddocks jungle gym set right now along with that boy from the Shardas District.

But then they notice Hiccup was in a bit of a stand-off with the kids from his high school and the Berserk kids knew this was gonna be trouble and hurried to see what was this was about.

A circle of teens was gathered around looking at two boys. Hiccup and Snotlout and their dogs Toothless and Hookfang. Right now Hiccup looked livid about something.

Glancing around the other teens watching this you saw the twins egging things on hoping for a fight and next to Tuffnut was an auburn-haired girl in a brown turtleneck dress with gray pants who looked a bit amused at the same time annoyed with the whole event as did Astrid who was standing next to her.

"What going on, Hawly? What did that bonehead Snotlout do this time?" Astrid whispered to the girl standing next to her.

Hawly rolled her eyes once and gave an exasperated sigh and whispered back to Astrid. "Apparently he tried to do the five finger discount and take this other boy's crystal necklace that he put down for a second.

Apparently, his sister had scraped her knee and he was putting a bandage on it and Snotlout tried to swipe it and well?"

"Oh! Let me go nail him myself!" Astrid was already cracking her knuckles and Stormfly was growling at her feet.

The other teens from their high school were chanting fight and Boden and Una was already angry too and wanting to get their parents but no choice in this crowd.

Snotlout was holding the crystal necklace in his filthy hand and mocking and taunting Hiccup who rush him and Snotlout sidestepped him and he landed in his own pool and everyone was laughing.

Snotlout continued to lick salt into his wounds as Boden and Una were trying to get their brother out of the water when suddenly you heard a sound that made you think a Valkyrie was descending from the skies above.

In fact, Odin and Frigga were worried that one of the Valkyries had blown her undercover position by that howl but turned and saw it was actually Astrid who had tackled Snotlout and was proceeding to beat the crap out of him.

Astrid had charged forward at Snotlout and kicked him with her boot. Then started to kick him around the yard. Snotlout tried to fight back and defend himself but he was no match for her. She gave him another swift kick that sent him flying several feet across the yard.

He hit the ground hard as all the air was driven from his lungs. As he attempted to regain his breath Astrid charged forward again and placed her right boot on his arm and applied enough pressure to show him she meant business.

"If you ever bully someone again when I'm around, Snotlout doesn't even count on the Gods of Asgard to save your sorry skin! Now you and the rest of idiots get the hell out of here! And I'll take that!" as she snatched back crystal necklace.

Snotlout got up but he was a guy and wasn't about to leave without trying to recover some pride and tried to hit Astrid once and she caught his wrist and twist it till they all heard it break.

"I said get out of here! Now get out!" she ordered him again! And this time Snotlout left and following him where the Twins who could see Astrid was about to turn them for egging on the fight.

"I must say I'm not proud all the time my boyfriend Tuff keeps company with Snotlout or all of his own dunderhead behaviors. But that was awesome, Astrid!" Hawly gave her applauded for her actions.

"I never will tolerate anyone getting bullied. NEVER will I tolerate it!" Astrid seethed with so much anger she turned to Fishlegs who was cowering a bit.

"I thought you were supposed to be tutoring those three dolts on the orders of Ms. Wings? Isn't teaching them how to clean up their acts part of the tutoring?" she asked him.

"Well, all I'm good at teaching is the core curriculum of the school coursework. I'm not so good at teaching people to behave. I mean I'm just a tutor in school work. Not an edict teacher, Astrid," he mumbled to her and he and his Gronckle Meatlug were trembling.

"Geez, what good is getting an education if you can't learn how to act like a good person?!" she yelled angrily as she walked over to the pool where Boden and Una had finally fished their brother out of the pool.

Hiccup was coughing and sputtering and soaked to the bone. Una was running to get her Mommy and Boden was just making sure his brother was alright.

Astrid keeled down and looked at the kid who Snotlout stole from. "Hey, you okay?"

He was still coughing but manage to get out. "Nothing but my pride injured."

"We really hate that Snotlout guy!" Boden explained while his brother kept his head down still coughing. "He and those stupid twins have hurt the three of us so many times!

They locked me in a shed for an hour one time! And they separate our little sister from her family for twenty minutes so now she's afraid to be away from her family or ever alone!"

"You're saying they hurt you all?" growled Astrid angrily. And Boden nodded, "Yeah I'm claustrophobic now because of them and again Una has monophonic because of them! That's why we hate having the dinner party here because we know they'll show up and well you saw what they just did to my big brother!"

"Those stupid jerks! Tell me kid what makes this necklace so important? Why did your brother get so riled up beside for the obvious?"

"It's part of all three of us! I grew the crystals last year for my science fair project and one of our sister's lilac hairs got trapped inside one of the crystals! And my big brother wears the necklace all the time so he's reminded of who matters most to him and why!" explained Boden.

"Well, here's your necklace back and don't worry, if those three jackasses every try to do three of harm again they'll have to answer to me. I promise you that."

It was about this time Hiccup stopped coughing and his mom came outside to see what the trouble was after being alert by Una.

"Hiccup are you alright?! What happened?"

"We can inform you of the events of what happened, Mrs. Haddock, if you like," Mr. Wise called out to her and she looked shocked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wise. I didn't realize you arrived! What happened out here?!"

"Well, some bully from the high school tried to steal your son's crystal necklace he took off for a second to attend to his sister scrap knee she got when she didn't stick her dismount from the swing." Frigga was starting to explain.

"And then this brave young woman steps in to fight the bully and defend your son after the bully nearly made him drown in the pool and well he and the other troublemakers left the party." Odin finished explaining gesturing to Astrid who blushed crimson.

"I thank you for defending my children from bullies. Please be honest with me. Was it a boy named Snotlout and twins named Ruff and Tuff?" she asked to which Astrid nodded and Valka shook with anger.

"Oh, that is so it! I've so had it with them. I'm taking this up with not just their parents but Kara! I will not have this in my own home. Boden? You and Una take your brother upstairs and get him dried off and into dry clothes." to which they did as they're told.

Turning to Astrid again she thanked her once more. "Thank you, Astrid. You're mine and my husband eternal gratitude. Thank you. Enjoy what's left of the party."

And while Astrid was still unaware she'd saved Hiccup the boy she'd briefly met at the school assembly she did feel proud of her accomplishment and the rest of the night went without incident.

But that didn't change the fact the next day Valka, Stoick and Kara were all in the principal office at the high school now having a serious talk with Snotlout and the Twins and their parents.

This wasn't gonna go down well at all. Not well at all. And that was your typical Dragon City Dinner Party for you!

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave


	11. Dog Park Encounters

Dog Park Encounters

It was a beautiful crisp October day. It was the second Wednesday of October and every school in Dragon City was closed due to all day long school board meeting.

As it'd been mentioned at the last dinner party the school board and overall educational system were in need of help so right now they're at City Hall with Five District Leaders hoping to work out their problems.

The meeting had actually begun before sunup and could go well into the night as all the kids whose father's were the leaders of the Five Districts. But for most students of the school, all they cared about was having a free day and possibly another one as it was said the meeting could last two days. You find out tomorrow if they got Thursday off too.

Therefore most of the kids were taking advantage of not having to zone out the whiteboard being lectured and not bothering to do the homework they did have. They didn't use their free day to catch up on their schoolwork or their chores.

Most as soon as the sunlight shined over the city skipped breakfast, grabbed their tech, cash, and they and their dogs boarded the Screaming Death Speedway to head to the Edge to blow everything either at the Mall, Dragon Island or go to the Scauldy Beach and Boardwalk by Thornado's Bay.

(The fact was many dragons they'd tamed in their past lives had become names of locations or departments. Stormy's Port and Harbor. The Fire Worm Fire Departments, Speed Stingers Sanitation Department, The Torch Burn Center, White King Statue of Freedom, etc)

Astrid on the hand? She wasn't gonna blow her money on pointless wants and not actual needs. She'd paid attention in math class when their teacher always emphasized the point was too put half your money in the bank and really think about what is a want and what is a need.

So after actually eating breakfast, she started to head to the dog park hoping for some alone time with her best friend Stormfly, her beautiful Nadder. If there was ever a beauty contest for Nadders Stormfly she was more the confident could win that.

As Astrid walked her dog the dog park she started to sing along with her I-pod revealing at least one thing Hiccup had said about her was true. She did have the voice of an angel. Which is likely why she was considered the best voice in the school choir.

"Here in this worn and weary land.

Where many a dream has died

Like a tree planted by the water

We never will run dry.

So living water flowing through  
God we thirst for more of You  
Fill our hearts and flood our souls  
With one desire

Just to know You and  
To make You known  
We lift Your name on High

Shine like the sun make darkness run and hide  
We know we were made for so much more

Than ordinary lives  
It's time for us to more than just survive  
We were made to thrive

Into Your word we're digging deep  
To know our Father's heart

Into the world, we're reaching out  
To show them who You are

So living water flowing through  
God we thirst for more of You  
Fill our hearts and flood our souls  
With one desire

Just to know You and  
To make You known  
We lift Your name on High

Shine like the sun make darkness run and hide  
We know we were made for so much more  
Than ordinary lives  
It's time for us to more than just survive  
We were made to thrive

Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible  
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible  
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible  
Joy Unspeakable, Faith Unsinkable, Love Unstoppable, Anything is possible

Just to know You and  
To make You known  
We lift Your name on High  
Shine like the sun make darkness run and hide

We know we were made for so much more  
Than ordinary lives  
It's time for us to more than just survive  
We were made to thrive

Hey!

We were made to Thrive!"

she sang loudly and clearly in a very beautiful voice as she came to the dog park and turned off her i-pod and put in her backpack. Then got out a tennis ball and start to play fetch with Stormfly.

Astrid really had a good arm with how far she could throw that ball and Stormfly was very athletic herself.

"Oh, you so good girl! Okay here comes the big one! Ready for the really long one?" she asked her dog who yipped happily and grinned happily.

"Okay, get a ready winding up the pitch and threw it about the length of a football field. But as Stormfly was running after the neon green ball she got distracted halfway through by a stray flying Frisbee that was green, teal and lilac and jumped up and caught that in midair instead.

"Stormfly! Stormfly! Drop that! Drop that now!" yelled at her dog took off running towards the direction where the disk had been thrown. Astrid was yelling the whole way after her crazy dog.

She finally caught up with her dog out of breath and was professing a lot of apologies.

"I'm so sorry for my dog stealing your toy! I don't know what got into her! I'm so sorry..." and she then looked at who she was speaking too and suddenly she recognized the face.

"Hey, your the boy from the school assembly. Hiccup wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and it's not really a big deal if Stormfly caught it. The way we see it the more the merry. And it looks like Toothless, Moon Shadow, Stardust, and Nightrainbow now just have a new friend to play with. Take a look for yourself," he gestured with his left hand.

Astrid was shocked to see two Night Furies, a Silver Phantom and an Aurora Borealis caught up in a game of tag with her dog who was obviously it.

"You have three of the rarest breeds of dogs as your pets?!" she stammered in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're our birthday presents three years ago. I got Toothless for my 12th birthday present from Mr. and Mrs. Wise personally themselves. Though Moon Shadow, the one with the silver eyes and the white crescent moon came along with him.

They said they'd fallen in love and you can't mess with powers of true love. So I've raised them both since then. My brother Boden got Stardust who is the only puppy Ms. Freya the Dean of Dragon City College's who owns only other Silver Phantoms daughter for a birthday present. And my little sister Una's dog Nightrainbow is the only puppy of Ms. Sjofn the only other person in the city to own Aurora Borealis," Hiccup explained calmly.

"But why would some of the most important people in the city entrusted you three with some of the rarest and elite breeds of all the dogs in Dragon City and all our history?!"

Shrugging Hiccup simply gave the only answer he could. "We are all destined for one dog and you can't change which dog is your destined one. And they all said we were fated to have these dogs and be the only ones to take care of them.

That's all I can say. I mean we all felt the same unbreakable bond I'm sure you felt when you went to the Asgardian Breeding farm and found Stormfly, didn't you?"

"I felt an unbreakable bond like she was mine and we were meant to be together and... wait a minute how do you know my dog's name is Stormfly anyway?"

Looking a bit embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck Hiccup explained. "I'm the school outcast. No-one even notices existence. So I see and hear and know all but sadly knows anything about me."

"What exactly do you know?"

"I basically know the stats of everyone at Berk High. I can tell you all the stats on anyone at school. Everything from where they live, cell numbers to GPA, what they drive. I know what class everyone else is in and if they sing or play a musical instrument or if they date or not or who they are crushing or not."

"You know everything? Literally everything?"

"Well, when you are invisible you pick up a lot of information. Like for example. Fishlegs Ingerman. He lives with his mom five blocks away from the school. His mom makes good crab cakes. His dog is a female Gronckle named Meatlug.

He's both the captain of the school scholastic team and the best tutor the school anyway has. Always gets As in all of his class. Currently unable to drive. Every Sunday works with physical and mental disable children and he plays the guitar in the school band.

I also know Heather Agreeable from the Berserk District really likes him and he's vaguely aware of this and they send each other a few flirty emails which he sneaks a peek at during study hall."

"Wow. What do you have on Snotlout and the Twins?"

"Snotlout lives with his dad six blocks southwest of the school. Male Nightmare named Hookfang. Is a big arrogant jerk is in tutoring to make sure he's doing his own work and is really earning a B average so he can be the stupid jock he is? Has no respect for anyone especially girls. Can also play guitar.

The Twins are both clowns and the biggest source of gossip in any of the five districts. They own Zippleback hounds named Barf and Belch and live seven blocks north of the school. Can't drive either. Both barely manage to have a C+ average that why they got stuck in tutoring.

Tuff dates Hawly who has is rough in her life. Ruff is currently in an online relationship with a freshmen boy named Eret at the college and waiting for the chance to go meet him in person.

Tuff plays the drums and Ruff a tambourine."

"So, if you know what do you know about me?" she asked in wonder.

"What I know about you in stats? I know we are in the same English, Math, P.E. Lunch, Music, and Workshop and Art classes. Though Music classes are only 3rd period on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Art is Monday and Wednesday and Workshop are Fridays.

I also know my sister would agree that you have got the best soprano voice of all the girls in the school choir. Una would also say I've got the best baritone voice. Una really is the best singer in the family so she knows.

My sister Una she's also a soprano and since I and my little brother Boden are so much like he's also a baritone. But hey we are all great dancers and amazing musicians."

"You play and dance as well as sing?"

"Hiccup? Who are you talking to? Oh hello! Nice to see you again! Thanks again for taking care of that bully for us!" spoke a little girl with a bright blond and lilac hair.

"Yeah, Snotlout can be such a jerk. Hiccup all the dogs, including the Nadder who joined in are napping by the way. So can we go read? Or, pardon me. Didn't see you! Hey, I'm Boden Haddock!" Boden said as he held out a hand.

"I'm Una Haddock."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Astrid Hofferson. I go to school with your brother. That's my dog Stormfly who seems to have made friends with your dog. Um, let's go rest under that tree with those brilliant red leaves and continue talking over there?"

"Sure," as Boden and Una took off running. "So those two are your brother and sister? I remember them at the dinner party. But that would mean your father is..."

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, "My dad is Stoick Haddock the district leader of the Berk District. No-one at that dinner party ever realizes it my house they come to mooch from since no-one at school knows I even alive."

"No wonder your mother went ballistic after what Snotlout pulled. I remember what your brother said. That sounds awful."

"Well, you kind of get used to it after awhile. Would you like some cherry limeade water?"

"Huh?"

"It's flavored water we brought with us to drink. We always bring extra. Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks."

Astrid wasn't sure how to talk about what looked like a very close-knit family but Hiccup seemed to be a very easy guy to talk to and his brother and sister made it even easier.

"So, Astrid what do you like to do with your time?" Una asked her with polite curiosity.

"Um, well I on a lot of the sports teams at the school. So I'm in very shape. So I do my best to keep in good health."

"Do you take to drink the breakfast smoothie we drink or take the gummy vitamins we do?" Una asked her and she looked bewildered?

"What breakfast smoothies or vitamins"

"Well, our Mom has a Brunch Club since none of the members like coffee as it makes them sick," Boden explained with a chuckle, "It made up all her friends around the Berk District and the wives of the other District Leaders and her best friend Frigha Grul."

"And what does this Brunch Club do?"

"What you expect wives and moms to do. They talk about their lives, families, marriage and share ideas, advice, and problems. But they all agree to raise their families in the cleanest and healthiest lifestyles they can," Boden answered.

"One of our mom's friends Lily Luka is a nurse at the hospital and she lost her father and husband to heart disease and her other friend Bloodthorn owns the Health Food Store. Also theirs Lelane Caxel the wife of the leader of the Moralien District.

So we every morning we all drink a smoothie made from the freshest fruits and vegetables grown on the best farm in the Moralien District. The Skarpin Farm a family of five," Hiccup began to explain.

"Yeah, they have three sons who are sort of counterparts to those three boys at your school. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut, but a lot nicer. Their farm is full of experiments to improve the quality of farming and how crops are grown," pipped up Una.

Their cousins are the ones who raise all the animals we eat and they raise them 1000 times better than anywhere else in the world. So it's cruelty-free, no chemicals so everything is up to standers and the animals are treated kindly. Even if most ended up as food.

But we need our meat still but at least they're sick, twisted and evil as most farms in the outside world. So all of the Skarpin clan are really the best farmers for both crops and livestock in the city and world." Boden informed Astrid proudly of this fact.

"How do you know that for sure?" she wanted to know from the little boy who blushed and toyed with his ponytail so Hiccup whispered into Astrid's ear.

"Boden and Leontes Caxel's younger daughter Asta have crushes on each other and well you can take it from there, can't you?"

Astrid stiffed a giggle and nodded. Young love was cute and she didn't want to embarrass the little boy further.

"So do you all get your produce and meat directly from these two farms owned by these Skarpin families?"

"Well, yes, everyone in the Brunch Club does. It's the healthiest for one and all. But the breakfast smoothie is made with their freshest fruits and veggies. We drink it every morning with our meds and then take the two gummy vitamins that Bloodthorn makes at her Health Food Store for all of us.

They're perfectly balanced and packed with enough extra vitamins and supplements for the body to give your body what it needs without wreaking havoc at the same time." Una finished explaining to the older girl who seemed impressed and then confused.

"Well, it does seem you do your best to keep your bodies healthy, but what you mentioned meds? Are you sick?"

There was a general uneasy look around the three of them like wondering if they should answer that question. "Did I ask an inappropriate question? Like you don't have to answer it if you don't want to!" Astrid said in a rushing way and Hiccup wave his hand.

"No, it's okay. If you can keep a secret it's fine."

"Oh, I can keep a secret. Just what is this secret?"

"Well, we take meds because we all are mentally ill," Una admitted with some tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we go to therapy every Wednesday after school for two hours. But not today as the building is shut down so it could be fumigated. We won't have therapy for two weeks because there was a bedbug infestation at our therapy building." Boden also provided once again an explanation of Astrid's questions.

"Bedbugs?!"

"Yeah, that and also some serious mold at the same time. As a result, they're treating both problems at the same time. So that's why the mental health clinic in the Berk District is shut down for two weeks while they kill two birds with one stone." Hiccup said with a sarcastic laugh.

"That doesn't sound very funny to me."

"Well, it's not really, Astrid. But sometimes you still have to laugh at life just get through it."

"Well, yeah laughter will get you through the hard times of life. It's how I've gotten through some rough patches in my life."

"Well, if you want to know what mine and my BBBFF bad stews are, Hiccup's got ADHD, anxiety, and depression, Boden a Type 1 Bi-polar and I've Asperger's." Una quickly told her while Hiccup took a pink hairbrush from Una's bookbag and started to brush the knots out her hair.

"Um, could you get the brush out of Boden's bag, please? His hair is always a mess after we play and could use a good brushing."

"Sure, if you don't mind me brushing your hair."

"No, I don't, the sooner you get the knots out the sooner Hiccup can get to reading the next chapter aloud of book three of the "Fablehaven" book series. "Grip of the Shadow Plague"

We left off on chapter 20 "History" and there four chapters to go until the end!" Boden said with eager anticipation as Astrid scooted around him to undo his ponytail to help brush his hair.

"So you all must really love reading, I take it?"

"We love reading because it stimulates your brain instead of rotting like all those stupid computer and video games. Our parents limit our exposure and use of technology," Hiccup explained as they brushed his sibling's hair as their dogs continued to sleep.

He explained how his parents did let them have cell phones, but no useless apps with stupid games or stupid things on it. Just what you actually needed a phone for. To call someone, yes a camera and yes internet with a GPS tracker but that was it.

They had I-pods and computers but only what they needed. Just like they did watch TV and have favorite shows of a great variety. But limited to how much they could watch and when.

That their parents didn't want them to rot their brains like so many other parents made the mistake of doing. They instead let them learn to think for themselves and use their imaginations, explore the world and actually know how to read books. Which were far more stimulating than a stupid game, where you just sat on your gluiest maxim, and twiddle your thumbs, starring at a computer generating image doing nothing at all.

Astrid couldn't help but feel very impressed by all she was learning about Hiccup and his siblings and again that their dogs were so nice. She even enjoyed it after they finished brushing his siblings' hair and he got out the book that had a centaur shooting an arrow on the cover and he began to read from it.

Hiccup had a way of telling a story that brought the words alive, stirring your heart and imagination. That put you inside the world of the author and you could see, hear and feel it as if you were really there in the story.

He was currently reading how a former caretaker of Fablehaven had come forward in time was trying to get his wife Lena who been transformed back into a naiad to come out of the water again. Which meant become a mortal again.

"Kendra heard the naiads murmuring in surprised approval. Patton did not move," Hiccup was reading aloud to everyone who was holding their breath waiting to hear what happened next.

"You heard her," a snide called to him. "Why don't you crawl back to your grave!"

"Then what happens, Hiccup?! What happens?!" Una was nearly choking her brother now.

"Give me the ability to breathe and I'll turn the page and tell you, sis!" he gasped for breath.

"Sorry!"

"Okay, let's see. He read a few lines but everyone really caught up when he got the long paragraph on the next page. "Lena burst from the water at the end of the pier, leaping into the air like a dolphin. Patton caught her in a strong embrace, dousing his shirt and trousers in the process. She wore a shimmering green slip. Her long, glossy hair hung heavy and wet, draped over her shoulders like a shawl. In one webbed hand, she gripped the silver bowl from the Fairy Queen's Shrine. Lena leaned her forehead against Patton's then her lips found his. As they kissed, the webbing between her fingers dissolved."

It was after reading this paragraph Hiccup couldn't really read the book any further even though they barely started and everyone kind of knew the reason why. After reading that paragraph they'd all formed the same mental image in their minds.

Instead of seeing what Lena and Patton had been described looking like they'd all just seen Hiccup and Astrid doing what that just been read aloud and well no-one could really read the book further after getting that image in their minds.

Luckily Una decided to change the topic to get everyone's mind off that particular fantasy. "Um, we really should get back home. Everyone else might think they can slack off homework, but Mommy not gonna let us. And we need to get things ready for dinner, remember, Hiccup?"

Hiccup couldn't answer at first as he was still a little embarrassed but then snapped to it. "Yeah, we got to go do our homework, study for our upcoming test and make dinner.

Dad working so late at City Hall with all the problems brought up at the dinner party and what they're already working on he won't be home till late!"

"And with Mom having to run all over town and help Frigha with her errands and at her office? She's not gonna be home at all to cook dinner. So we ought to be getting home." Boden agreed as he went to go wake the dogs.

"Well, I guess I should be going home then if you're heading back home," Astrid started to gather her things.

"Well, do you have your homework with you? You could come back to our house and we could all do our homework together. I mean we could still hang out and study and all that.

I mean we really don't mind," Hiccup offered to her.

"Well, I do happen to have my schoolwork with me and I could use some help doing some of it. It's not exactly easy to keep up an A+ average you know."

"Tell me about it," he laughed. I guess you walked and not rode a bike?"

"Um yeah,"

"Well, you can just ride with me. I've some extra space on my seat. You know in case one of my siblings' bikes gets damaged and they need a ride," he explained when she looked at him with a questioning look.

So after putting their helmets on and surprisingly having a spare helmet with them, Astrid was biked back to Hiccup's house with the dogs all running alongside and keeping pace with their owners.

When they got back Hiccup's House Astrid paused to really give the house a good once over. Hiccup now looked at her surprised. "Is some wrong?"

"Well, when I've come to those dinner parties I've never really paid attention to the details so it's really like being here for the first time is all."

"Oh, well, come inside. We welcome you in," as he used his key and everyone came inside and again Astrid was absorbing the details of her classmate home carefully.

"Boden, can you please attend to the dogs' needs and our guest dogs needs?"

"Yes, bro. Everyone with four legs follows me if you want food, water, and some good grooming!" the pony-tailed boy called out and the dogs followed Toothless and Moon Shadow obediently.

"Una can you get the dining room set up for us to do our homework?"

"Are the healthy snacks and drinks in their usual place in the fridge?"

"Yes."

"Okay! I'll get things ready for all of us, BBBFF!" and she scampered off.

"What does BBBFF stand for?" Astrid asked curiously to Hiccup before he could move.

"Oh, it means Big Brothers Best Friends Forever. Like how Twilight Sparkle on My Little Pony calls Shining Armor her Big Brother Best Friend Forever? Una just saying in the plural form as she has two brothers, unlike Twilight who's got one is all." Hiccup explained where his sister got that little phrase from.

"So your sister likes MLP?"

"We all like a lot of stuff. I mean she watches the better shows on Disney Junior like Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor. And like with any of us we only need to hear a song once and we can sing and play it back perfectly."

"Really you can play by ear or do anything like that with music?" Astrid asked with her body in disbelief look.

"Our bodies have great singing voices and also excellent dancers and we all got their talent in music and dance. My mom can play the violin better than anyone I've heard. My father plays the trombone."

"What do you three play?"

"I'm a bit of a prodigy on the piano, Boden pretty much is a master on the flute and Una well she was given a lyre for her last birthday and can play that. Though she got a knack for about any instrument and the best singer in the family," as they had now wandered into the kitchen.

"Can you help me with getting dinner ready?"

"Sure what do you need me to do?"

He went to the fridge and plucked a note off it and showed it to her what his mom had written down and together they got things going that they are set up. Afterward, they headed to the dining room to start their homework.

They'd some healthy smoothies along with raisins and carrots sticks which Astrid again was surprised by how much healthy food was in this house. She was also surprised by the commandeering as between the three of them working together on their homework and how easily she fit in as they helped her with her homework.

"Okay, now that we got the homework done it's time to study. Let's get to the music room," Hiccup clapped.

"Music room? Why would we go there? We don't have anything for music class?" Astrid inquired confused as Boden and Una hurried to the music room.

"We have a unique way of studying and it's very fun and enjoyable. Hope you didn't ruin your voice," he chuckled.

"Somehow I think I'm in for a world of surprises today," Astrid concluded as she gazed at the amazing music room. There were several musical instruments including a grand piano and other charming decor and some comfortable chairs. It was really a nice little music conservatory.

Hiccup took his seat at the piano and Boden and Una went over to a cabinet and got some musical instrument cases and took out their own instruments. Then Hiccup took out not a music book as Astrid first thought but a math book.

Why did he have a math book and why was he putting on the piano as if it were sheets of music. He gestured for her to join him at the piano.

"You remember how our music teacher used to tell us some of the greatest composers wrote some of their most brilliant works of music as if it were two math equations on top of each other?" he asked her and she shook her head in confusion.

"I must have missed that part."

He grinned, "Music and math are very much the same. You simply are figuring out an equation to come up with the answer and the answer is the music you hear. It's all about putting the right musical notes and lyrics together to form the song."

Reaching up he flipped to his sister's math worksheets and then stopped at what would be her test next week. "Okay, Una, you're doing double digit adding and subtracting. You ready?"

"Ready as all ever be," she replied as she picked up her lyre. Astrid then watched in wonder as Hiccup musically was able to play different notes in low and high keys to symbolizes numbers and then Una played on her lyre the answer to the problem back.

And when Astrid looked at the worksheets she saw to her amazement this musical math was correct! And the same went on for Boden's work for fractions and even for hers and Hiccup's own math which they're doing square roots.

"That is an utter genius!" she exclaimed in shook and Hiccup grinned, "If you like musical math you'll love our next thing were are studying," turning to his brother and sister.

"Boden, what are also studying to do? And Una what are you also studying?"

"Well," Boden said considered a moment, "I've got a social studies test on the founding of America. I got to be named all 50 states, their capitals, the different branches of government, all the presidents, and some historical facts."

"I've got a spelling and grammar test."

"Perfect. Musical storytime. I'll get the music flowing and you two know what to do from there. Just follow my lead."

Astrid watched in amazement as Hiccup played a very spirited tune on the piano and sang a song about how they're traveling through time. Then every so often he sang something to do about Boden's social studies test. At that point, Boden would sing about the facts to do with the test. Next Una would sing a verse about it that used her spelling words and grammar in some way.

By the end of the hour, they'd gone through it all and it was over. "So have we covered all that needed to be study today?" Hiccup asked to the room aloud.

"I don't think we've any other tests at school, Hiccup."

"Neither do we."

"Great, this musical study session is over for now. You two go watch some TV now. Astrid and I'll go check on dinner." so they scampered off to do that and the teens made their way to the kitchen.

"That was amazing! I never knew studying could be so fun! And the best parts of it all you're all bonding and learning together and practicing your music at the same time!" Astrid exclaimed in amazement and she seemed enthralled by it all.

Blushing he really doesn't know what to say. "I really didn't think it was that big a deal. It's just what we've done always. It's always been the three of us together. Their my best friends next to Toothless of course."

"You really don't have any friends?" she asked shocked in disbelief, "But you are such a nice and wonderful guy! Who couldn't like you?"

He blushed further and was unable to speak when a knock on the front door saved him from answering. He ran to get it and Astrid went after him and she was shocked to see her school principal standing there.

And she was just dressed in a long-sleeved pink shirt and purple jeans with a pink headband.

"Hiccup! How are you doing? Is everything, alright? I promised your parents I check in on you three after the board meeting. You know since neither of them will be back till after six and I was gonna get home first.

You three doing alright?"

"Yes, Kara. All of us are just fine. Us, the dogs and even Astrid are fine..."

"Astrid?! Astrid Hofferson? Hello! Astrid!" Kara called out to the girl who stepped out into the front hall shocked.

"Ms. Wings?! What are you doing here?! How? Why?!"

"Well, I'm here to check on my godchildren and I happen to live next door. But please keep that information to yourself. We don't need the whole school thinking I'm showing my godson favoritism or anything of that nature."

"Wait, wait, wait for a second! Hiccup your godmother is Ms. Wings and she lives next door?!" pointing to a house on the right.

"Yes to both questions and when she's not on school grounds she just Kara."

"Yes, I'm just Kara as my sisters are just Eir, Rota and Mist. Who are busy doing different things today as it is. Eir is doing all the errands for daily living. You know food, supplies and getting the car worked on. Rota took our six dogs who are Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings to the vet for their three months check up and since Mist is the best in the family with math she doing all the finances today. Banking and paying the bills."

"And you are?" gawked Astrid who couldn't help but gawk.

"Again, I'm Hiccup, Boden and Una's godmother and please don't tell anyone. And I know this is a bit of a shock. But it's nothing to stare rudely at me for."

"Sorry, I've just had a lot of surprises today."

"Well, my godchildren are quite amazing people. If more people took the time to get to know them, they find they're full of surprises. That's why their parents asked me to check on them. And to remind the three of you of the party at our house on October 26th."

"Yes, the anniversary party to honor the day you became our godmother. We won't forget. "

"And make sure you do something wonderful for your parents anniversary on the 12th. They deserve it. Call me if you need anything. I'll be getting dinner ready for when my sister's get back."

"I know, Kara, I know."

"Alright. And Astrid? Remember not a word at school."

"I promise not a word."

"Okay. See you later. Oh and just so you both know you'll have tomorrow off as well. It will be announced publicly tonight and tomorrow but this meeting didn't get half of what we needed to be done. So you'll get tomorrow off as well."

"Okay, thanks for telling us, Kara."

"No problem. Just make sure your homework is done on time still."

"Oh, we already took care of that. Do you know how Hiccup does his homework and studying?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"I've ideas," Kara said in a sly way and waved to the two teenagers as she went back to her home next door.

"Okay," as he closed the door, "Now you really promise not to let the school know I'm the principal godson? I don't need that getting around at all!"

"Hey! Don't worry! I'm not telling anyone about the fact you have got a mental illness. I won't tell anyone about you and Kara. That is if I'm allowed to call her Kara."

"Off school grounds, she is just Kara."

"Okay, well let's finish getting dinner ready for your family and check on everyone else and I'll stay till your parents get home."

"Why not just stay for dinner? Just okay it with your folks. My mom won't have a problem taking you home if they're worried about you getting home after dark. She's always willing to help anyone out. And she'll want to return the favor for what you did at the dinner party."

"Okay, give me a second to call my parents up and ask them."

When it was okay-ed with Astrid's she stay for dinner they just let the rest of the dinner simmered and then settled themselves down to watch TV with Boden and Una. They're watching the end of the new special My Little Pony Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship when Hiccup's parents finally got home.

Hiccup introduce Astrid who explained how the day had gone down and they're more than happy to have her over for dinner. Astrid found herself even more enchanted by Hiccup's parents had been with his brother and sister.

And she had seen how well Stormfly had gotten along with her new dog friends all day. And to be a good guest Astrid even helped Valka with the dishes before she took her home.

But before getting her things Astrid did one highly unusual thing. "Um, Hiccup can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Um, sure," as everyone left the living room and stayed in the kitchen but the door was opened so they still heard them talking.

"I've had a great time, actually today's been one of the best days of my entire life."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. It was nice spending time to get to know you and I'm glad Stormfly made some new friends. Maybe we could hang out again?"

"Maybe or maybe we could do something a little more than hang out?" she suggested.

"Huh?"

"Hiccup Haddock would you please go out with me next Saturday?"

"What?!"

"I said, "Hiccup Haddock would you please go out with me next Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?!"

"Well, it's the 21st century a girl can ask a guy out. It doesn't have to be the guy. And trust me every other guy at school is a lousy slimeball who just wants me for the perks or worse just wants to get me on a mattress!" she looked very disgusted by that and then looked at Hiccup with shining eyes.

"But you're different. All day you've shown me your different. You're kindhearted, tenderhearted, humbling, respectful, loyal and just a very wonderful all-around guy. And you've treated me with the utmost respect and actually TALK to me! Like I have a brain and I think!

I've never encountered a boy like you ever! And I really, really love to get know you better. So will you go out with me? Please?"

After hearing so much praise and compliments Hiccup finally was able to speak and nodded. "Yes, I'll go out with you next Saturday. Sure."

"Great! Thanks! See you next Saturday!" as she leaps into his arms and hugged him tightly. She released him while still smiling happily at him and then yelled, "Mrs. Haddock I'm ready to go!"

And with that Valka took Astrid home and the rest of the family went to see how Hiccup was doing. He was frozen still till Valka's car had vanished then he passed out into oblivion.

And Stoick just looked at his son and said "Oh boy!"


	12. Hiccup's first date

Hiccup's first date

It was early Monday morning and the students hadn't even arrived at any of the schools yet. Which was good as Kara at Berk High didn't need anyone to overhear what she was talking about on the phone.

"Yes, Odin we are alone. Well, of course, I'm sure! None of the schools open for another hour and a half! I presume you knew that since you know where every undercover operative is at all times!

I mean you have that Eye of Odin Amulet as the source of your power and wisdom!" she snapped irritably as she sat at her oak desk and gazed fondly at a picture of the Haddocks and her taken a few years ago to celebrate her becoming their godmother.

She was holding it crying when Odin's kindhearted voice raised a few octaves and scolded her.

"Kara, please mind your manners with me. I am still the Leader of Asgard even in this century."

Flushing with embarrassment she quickly apologizes to her lord. "I'm sorry, Odin, but we've lived like for humans how long now? I mean we are talking on phones, have cable and internet plans and I own and drive a Chevy Hybrid!"

"Well, you got a point there. I've all that and I and Frigga drive a Chevy Cruz."

"Now did we honestly think when we promise everyone who was reborn a 1018 years ago that they when they'd be reborn we'd be living alongside them? In these undercover positions, Odin?" she asked him honestly.

"Not in the manner it became, no. We always knew we check up on everyone. But to actually incorporated ourselves into their lives and the lives of Dragon City as much as we have, no that wasn't part of the original plan."

"Even though its stated in modern myths about us that Frigga could foresee everyone destiny she couldn't see this and none of us could truly see any of this playing out could we?"

"No, we could not. Though if we had been able to do then Dragon City would never exist in the first place, now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. Fate and destiny are just funny and that Tapestry has a mind all its own.

So what did you really want to talk about? Since being a high school principal is no easy undercover position," she informed him dryly.

"Are you trying to be sarcastic or say I gave you the wrong assignment? I gave everyone their jobs and homes and their dragon-dogs with a plan in mind for who was suited best for each job.

And in those jobs could best protect the city, its people and the culture Loki destroyed over a millennium ago!" he sounded really flustered now.

"Odin, don't get your blood pressure up! Please! Or some human doctor might call that into question and realize you're not human! Remember we may look human but we are still who we really are!" she warned him about the risk of being exposed.

"I know we can't risk outsiders from knowing the truth of Dragon City. That as long as they continue to think the founding Dragon City is some crackpot story the better.

"Yes, the better. Now tell me is it just you talking with everyone or is Frigga doing something?"

"Frigga has returned to Asgard for the week to check on the homeland. She also missed our sons and we also needed one of us to check up on Loki's prison tower personally."

Kara shook with such rage and spat the name out, "LOKI! All he is in the myths is a trickster and these humans hate that he's used as a villain! Well yes, he started out as a harmless trickster who just caused a bit too much mayhem for his own good.

But then again that was in the Old Days before the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. Before we chose our own fate and who and what we wanted to be..."

"And for Loki, he chose to be a psychotic monster who became so narrow-minded and black-hearted? That once harmless trickster just became consumed by all the darkness in every Realm and then just became a psychopath hellbent on murdering his own daughter!"

"Simply because she saw the light and choose love and friendship over hate and loneliness "

"Yeah, they don't talk about that in the myths of today and today everyone figures dragons were made up monstrous creatures and not what they truly were either," sighed Odin and he carried on.

"It's always so dangerous when any of us take our secret portals back home and then our dogs turn back into dragons in Asgard. But we have a duty to try and prevent Loki from finishing what he started."

"I know, Odin, I know. We will always carry the guilt of not stopping his private Ragnarok. And that we're forced to reincarnated his evil followers with the good people due to his evil magic clinging to them."

"Yes, he still up to his tricks to the last."

"The very last agreed. But at least the last of the reborn evil humans have been captured and locked up in the penitentiary. It was on last night news. They got the international arms dealer and war criminal Drago Bludvist.

He's being tried for his crimes and now he's locked up with Johann Arjas, Viggo Grimborn, Ryker Grimborn, and Krogan. So we've got every human antagonist the Riders faced in their former lives locked up in most highly secured prison in Dragon City, Odin."

'It does sorta help we've sort of tip the scales of justice in favor of Dragon City in many ways."

"Is this your way of reminding me we have on our side all whole city of snitches and informants for the police department? Since all of New Helheim gives the police all that information. Or the fact that your son Thor moonlights at the penitentiary?

"Well, when the human needed their jail did we not build it for them? Did we not sent the Light Elves to built it for them to make sure it would be inescapable and stand up to anything?

Did we not ask our fellow gods who are talented in nature magic to make the lands around it magically enchanted so if evil did by some miracle it couldn't escape?"

"Yes, we've done our part to help them here and still do our jobs rotating back and forth to Asgard to replenish ourselves and make sure we also making sure Loki isn't somehow getting his magic back."

"Yes, knowing him he'll find a way to override my powers and get them back. And that brings us to the danger we now face or rather Dragon City faces."

"His sons and the demon dragon Krashath! Now that his human cohorts are rounded up he'll be sending his kin and that demon out to do his dirty work! But we have no idea what form or powers they've in this strange new world!"

"And that's why I am calling. You must protect your students and keep a closer eye on your godchildren. You know if anyone is a target for Loki's wraith it will be Hiccup, Boden, and Una. Especially Hiccup."

"Odin! I'm only one Valkyrie whose wings are currently invisible. Furthermore, I'm forbidden from using my powers by your own command while I'm in Dragon City. How can I protect anyone?

Because I'm not touching one of those human's demon creations called guns!"

"You'll find a way and you do know if worst comes to worst you'll become be allowed to become a Valkyrie once more."

"Okay, well the students will be arriving soon and I need to go do my duties at the school. And you've other people to contact and warn. So all of us have to be on the alert with our double duties."

"Yes, make sure you keep a close eye on Hiccup and his brother and sister."

"I always do. He goes to my school and I live right next door. It's not gonna be too hard."

"Hopefully not. Check in with you later, Kara. Bye."

"Bye." sighing as she put the phone back on the receiver she sat down and cried for a while. Then she looked at the photo of her and the Haddocks in the golden heart-shaped frame. Engraved on the frame was the phrase. "Where your treasures are there your heart will be also"

Never had true words been spoken. Trying to pull herself together she went to go do her job as principal but soon found her worries about Hiccup had just escalated when she had not walked 15 feet from her offices and overheard a group of kids talking. And what they're talking about made her stop.

"That's what I heard! Astrid going on date next Saturday but no-one knows who it is with!" Tuffnut was saying to a group of kids.

"But how can you not know?!" exclaimed one junior girl with blond hair with a pink stripe dressed in steampunk clothes and her friend with red hair and a blue stripe also in steampunk clothes also added.

"Come, Tuff! You and your twin sister are the king and queen of gossip! You know it faster than even Facebook or Twitter! Your better the movie spoilers! So how could you not know who Queen Bee going out with?" asked Blue Stripe.

"Hey, we checked out all our sources and did a lot of wheeling and dealing to get the info we did get, Gee! So you and Mia want to chill so we can dish out what we do know?"

"Okay, but you better spill what you do know! And fast!"

"Yeah, and why Astrid didn't ask me out?!" Snotlout was demanding as he and some other students were part of this group.

"According to our highly reliable sources, we did find out that on our day off last week Astrid did ask someone we only know as a Mr. X out on a date." Ruff started to say.

"Unfortunately despite extensive searching, bribery, hacking and other means to gather further information all we've been able to get on the mystery boy identity is this. It's not someone at our school or any of the high schools." Tuff added in a miserable way.

"Nor anyone at the college has my beau, Eret informed me of that one," Ruff added in helpfully.

"So what you're saying this boy is either Jr. High or online or something like that?" everyone demanded.

"Or how about we all agree its none of your business who your classmate asked out on a date?" spoke a deadly calm voice from behind them and everyone turned to see their school principal look at them all with a look of rage on her face.

"I'm very displeased to have just overheard this sort of talking going on. Do any of you know how hurtful gossip and rumors can be? Or worse spying can be? Does anyone ever put themselves in the other person shoes? Hmm?

I guess not judging by your expression and the fact you clearly don't care that I'm lecturing you right now and still fully to intended to find out who your classmate is going out with when its really none of your beeswax." she was fixing them wall with a hard stare and her full lovely lips became very thin.

"Now I want you all to your classes in the next five minutes and if I get wind of more this kind of behavior or if I do find out that people are invading other students privacy? Even if it's off school property after they were warned?

Expect a week of harsh punishment that only just starts with detention! Now you are dismissed, except for you three," pointing to the twins and Snotlout. "My office now."

They followed the beautiful woman into her office and sat facing her in the chairs. "Now I'm not gonna lecture you further on your declining behavior which is getting to be a bit more appalling.

I would've thought being brought here with your parents and having the District Leader, his wife and myself having to have a discussion about the subject matter would've straightened you three out and made you fly right.

I guess not and I'm starting to wonder what will straighten out your behavioral problems. And as for your grades? Am I seeing a very severe lack of trying with your tutoring and after reviewing the camera footage? I can see you all are pretty much goofing off and not taking this seriously."

She slowly closed a folder in front of her and gave them a stare that once would've made them die right then and then. It didn't kill them but it did scare them effectively to death.

"I'm being as patient and understanding as possible. But that patience and sympathy are running out fast. So this your last chance and I do mean your last chance. Don't mess this up.

Either you start putting forth true effort in your tutoring classes with Fishlegs or we will have to take more drastic measures that your not gonna like. And if you don't clean up your act there will be even more actions you don't like.

Now, do you understand me? I'm not joking around. I'm being serious here. Let me phrase it this way. If you three don't get your thick heads out of your rear ends I'm gonna put you someplace where the sun doesn't shine and they'll have to pump it too you for next couple of years and the air not gonna be breathable either."

And when they all pale to the color of snow she felt they got it. "Glad I made myself clear. You are dismissed. Now get it together!"

Everyone was watching Astrid closely as if by watching her they figure out her mystery date was but that didn't work and if anyone was stupid enough to ask they got their nose broke.

Finally nearing lunchtime Ruff and Tuff tried a different tactic to get some information. One which was way below the belt.

"Tuffnut, I will not! I will not do this! Not for all the dragon scales in Dragon City Museum go sweet talk with Astrid just so you can and the rest of the buffoons can laugh at her date's expense! Forget it!" Hawly was telling her boyfriend as she was getting some cheesecake from the lunch lady.

"C' mon, Hawly! We are desperate! Everyone in the school is depending on us and every other source has failed us! We need to know or we are gonna get beat up by a mob! Do you want me to beat up?"

"What I want," she told him sharply, "Is for you to grow up and focus on what Ms. Wings told you and that thickheaded buddy of yours to do. Which is grow the hell up and start improving your grades!" she replied in a huff.

"Hawly! Come on!"

"No! Tuff! The answer is no! Now I've to go have lunch with the rest of the members of the Metaphysics Club! As you know I'm the leader and we're part of the fundraiser this weekend at the Anquetils' community center.

They're trying to raise funds to for the conversation parks breeding programs. They're asking the different clubs at the different high schools to help. I told them our club would be glad to do some fortune telling through tarot cards and my specialty rune stones.

Do you want to do something useful with your time instead of trying to find out who Astrid going on date next week with? Why not hit the books, grow up and you along with the rest of the school band practice for the fundraiser?

Try and help the community for a change. Not embarrassing or bullying someone. Now I got to go talk to my club. Good day! Hey Mia! Gee! Glad to see you!" she waved to the steampunk dressed girls in her club.

"Struck out, Tuff?"

"Yeah and that sis was our last chance to find out who possibly Astrid going out with."

"Maybe not. Look who goes over to the club table area right now!" Ruff pointed as Astrid was making her way to where all the clubs sat in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey, Hawly got a second?"

"Sure, Astrid! What do you need? Fair warning the whole school and city want the 411 on your "Big Date"

"That's what I want to talk about with you. Can we talk privately? Or somewhere your boyfriend not gonna hear us?"

"Well there one place he can't go and Ruff never goes in there either. Says it makes her sick. C'mon." as they bolt from the cafeteria and head to the fourth-floor bathroom and shut the door after making sure no-one was in here.

"Why won't Ruffnut come in here? And how can you be sure no-one gonna walk in here on us?"

"Um, two reasons. One this is actually the staff's bathroom and two any girl who is in desperate need to use it wouldn't not because it's the staff's bathroom but because of the revolting pink color makes you want to throw up." waving her hand around.

It was a very sickly shade of old lady pink and yeah it made you want to vomit. "Does the school staff purposely paint it this way to make sure students don't use it?"

Laughing, Hawly only shrugged, "I can only guess at that. But trust me we won't be interrupted. Now, what do you need me to do?"

"Besides keep your boyfriend and the rest of the school Neanderthals from finding out who I am going out with next Saturday?"

"You don't want the whole school knowing you and Hiccup Haddock are going on a date and you also would like me to discretely put his mind at ease? Is that what you were about to ask?" she asked with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked.

Astrid was shocked and Hawly laughed once before speaking benevolent. "I figured it out myself. Look he's not as invisible as he thinks he is. And considering you did save him from being bullied and we all three have a few of the same classes? The way he couldn't look at you without the barest hint of a blush? It was easy."

"Well, he'd be glad to know someone knows he exists in this school. So can you help me and him out any? I mean I understand that he's nervous and all but I don't want him to die before we actually go out."

"Exactly what have you two decided for the date? Have you even talked about it?"

"Not exactly yet. We haven't even had a chance to talk before the Terrible Twins caught wind of it. I can't even ask him what he wants for the date!"

"Do you just want the simple normal first date? You know dinner, movie?"

"Well, a little romance would be nice."

"Well, I think I can help tell him what you'd like to do without anyone realizing he's your date and he tells me his answers and reports them back to you. And no one will be wiser."

"Really?!"

"Sure. I've got to practice for the fundraiser, don't I? Well..." reaching into a hip pouch and pulling out some green rune stones, "I've got to practice with someone, don't I?"

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

"We are friends! It's not a problem. I all ask him during free period and tell you during study hall, okay?"

"Deal. Now let get out of this bathroom before we're discovered."

Well, this plan worked out pretty well. A free period which changed every week let the students go wherever they wanted to do whatever they wanted as long as it was inside the school.

Hawly found Hiccup practice the piano by himself in the music room. It seemed he was in the midst of playing a highly romantic tune. His eyes were closed and his lips were in a smile and Hawly politely waited till the song was finished.

"Hey, Hiccup? Got a minute?"

Hiccup was so startled he jumped up like he'd been bitten by a rattler. First, by the fact, someone had said his name and second someone had even come into the room.

"You...you talking to me?" he asked startled and wide-eyed.

'Well, yeah, Hiccup. You're the only kid in the school with the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Are you not?" chuckled Hawly gaily.

"No-one knows my name. No-one I exist. No-one even notices I'm here."

"Well, tell me if that's true, how do I know your name?"

"I don't know, Hawly Rotrude. I know a lot about you. You're the founder and leader of the Metaphysics Club, play the bagpipes really well. Loudly in someone ear when they're annoying you.

You like to feed the animals in the park in your free time as well as a volunteer a great deal. You have got a T-shirt you wear when you volunteer that says "Make Dragon City Greener"

You're a fairly good student, except in math and science and you've been dating Tuffnut for two years. You do love him but get exasperated with his immaturity at times. And also Fishlegs tutors you as well. But only on Mondays."

"Wow. Anything else you know about me?"

"Well your favorite way of telling the future is through rune stones and you don't like your living situation," he finished while looking crimson.

"And what crystal ball told you all that? Maybe you should join my club? A soothsayer like you?"

"I"m not soothsayer! I just very observant!" he said defensibly, sighing. "Besides I feel things more with my heart and remember things more deeply than others. Like my memory isn't quite photographic but it's different than others. But my heart?" pointing at his chest.

"Your heart feels different?"

"Yeah, so why did you track me down of all people during the school once a week free period?"

"Because I want to practice for the upcoming fundraiser at the Anquetil's community center to help raise money for the breeding programs at the conversation parks. And I kinda felt of all the people in this school you needed your fortune told."

Laughing he gave her a weird smile. "Me? Nobody needs his future told? Well, okay! Might as well tell me. If you need the practice to help Skullette and Firefang's family out to help also my mom's friend Mrs. Sarryck out let's do it."

"I wasn't aware you're friends with the Anquetils or your mother knew the Sarrycks," Hawly said in a surprised voice as she was reaching for her stones.

"Does anyone know anything about me? Or know I am here?" he challenged.

"Let's see if that in the future of these stones," as she poured them into her hand and shook them and then threw them and watched them land in a very peculiar way that puzzled her.

"What? What do you see?"

"Well, there are a few things I see of past, present, and future for you, but not just you those you care about most. But it's all tangled up its hard to untangle the web."

She shifted through the stones still she could read them more clearly and started to say. "What I can say is this. The dangers of your past are seeking your destruction in your future."

"What? What dangers are you talking about? Do I get bullied like a million other kids? What is someone gonna beat me up or something?"

"No, Hiccup, this danger is an old and very powerful and very angry soul. He seeks your destruction. Mind, body, and soul. So it's a great danger from your past. Something you did greatly anger someone they want revenge on you."

"Revenge? On me? For what?"

"I can make out the words Transformation and Enlightenment. However, I don't understand their meaning or significance. On the other hand, something you did in the past was so great it as made this anger soul obsessed with wanting your destruction above all others.

So watch your back."

"Okay..."

"Your present is a pleasant one. Life is simple thought about to become a little more complex. As new challenges of everyday life become more difficult with each step you take. But you'll find great rewards and greater happiness each coming day.

For soon you'll not be lonely but have a life surround by friends, family and one great love in your life."

"That sounds wonderful and well nice to hear what you saw in my past. What about my future."

"The stones are telling me your time grows short. Your old enemy will find you and attempt to end your life. And one in gold will fight to save you. As well, many others fight to save us all. But your life will be in the most danger."

"What?! Wait! Wait! Wait! What are you trying to say?! That these rocks are telling you that my date with kicking the bucket it coming?!" he looked pale and in disbelief.

He didn't want to believe it, however, a part of him knew this was the truth. He knew in his heart that a part of him was missing just as everyone knew all the stories and legends that went with all the artifacts and books so closely guarded and protected by Ms. Sjofn at the Dragon City Museums.

He knew every time his family went there which was very often in the summer that the way Ms. Sjofn spoke she was only speaking the truth and in such passion and detail it was like she'd been there and lived it.

Or how she and so many others really looked at him, Boden and Una as if they were miracles. It had given them all a strange feeling like they're expected to do something important.

So deep in his heart, he knew if someone told you they're foreseeing your death in Dragon City you took them seriously.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, I didn't expect the stones to tell me this. I only came in here as a favor to Astrid to use them to ask you about what you two wanted to do on your date."

"What?!"

"Shush! Don't worry! I figured it out for myself and no-one else knows! And I won't tell either! Look she just wants to go to a movie, have dinner and maybe go down to watch the stars. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, it's fine. But please don't tell her what you just told me those stones said! Please!"

"You've my word. I'll go tell Astrid that you agree to dinner and movie and watching the stars."

"Okay, and Hawly?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being nice to me."

"It's nothing. You are a nice guy. More people should know that. And your brother and sister are nice too."

Hiccup tried to put out of his mind this prediction of his future and his family went to thinking he was just worried about his date. Which was part of the problem, but they had no idea he was fearing his death."

His parents were trying to calm his worries about the date by talking about their first date and courtship at their house for the next few days.

Meanwhile, Astrid had enlisted more help to get ready for the date. She'd gotten Heather, Helena, Raven, Ase, Eira, and Erica to meet her at the Mall a few days before the date to help her pick out an outfit for the date.

The older girls are best for their feedback and dating advice. Ase was needed as a lookout as she had eyes and ears of a hawk and Eira and Erica when not helping at the Greenhouses wrote a beauty blog. So they felt they'd at least offer help with hair, makeup, and accessories.

"So, girls where should we shop? It's the first date and I want to look nice, but not over the top and you know not too sexy." Astrid was telling them about her desires.

"Well, we only have four and half hours tops to shop," Heather told them and Ase agreed.

"Yeah, we both left our siblings at the Dragon Lair Arcade on the second floor. Asta is a wiz at the cairn games. She never fails to get 3 prizes out of those things!"

"And Dagur gets the high score on all the first person shooter games. Which tends to worry Mom of course. She doesn't allow any violent games into the house. So if he wants to play anything with blood, guts, and gore? He has to come here." Heather explained.

"And so we all have to be back to train by then. It's fall time and everyone in the Moralien and Shardas Districts, children included all pitch in at this time of year to bring in crops, livestock and other products for Dragon City's economy.

So we can't slack off for longer than that!" the female twins explained.

"Yeah, it's true, fall and winter are the times the Moralien and Shardas are supposed to carry the most weight of the City. It drives my father and Kustaa mad every year trying bring at the end of year quota and figures," Ase confirmed.

"My Dad has year around problems with handling the medical aspect of Dragon City and we all know Hiccup's father has enough problems trying to protect wildlife from around world year round."

"And that Alvin guy must never get a break either," Helena pointed out, "I mean he's got to deal with all kinds of people everyday 24/7 365 days a year! He never gets a break!"

"No wonder the guy never got a wife of his own! Who has time to date when you deal with everyone else problems in life?" Raven muttered while twirling her raven black hair.

"Okay, that's enough. Life tough and hard for all of us in Dragon City and the leaders have a tough enough job as it is. Now about we find me a dress?" Astrid got them back on track.

"Well, how much money do you get? That be a starting point," Heather wanted to know.

"I've 45$ in shopping for money to buy a complete outfit for this date. The rest of the money I have is for the date."

"Well, then let's go to Dream Dresses. They're having a sale with things 50% off as well as a BOGO on accessories," Helena pointed to a boutique three stories away from them.

"Yeah, that seems like a good place to go. It's on our list of the Top Ten Best Bargain Fashion Boutiques." Eira cried delightfully and her twin added, "Yeah we even did a video interview once with some sales girls and it got us some major views on our blog!"

"Okay, let's go there!" as they hurried inside the boutique to shop among the hundred beautiful dresses and hundred eye-popping footwear.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had been more or less ordered to get out of the house by his parents and chill out at the mall. His parents felt he was so nervous that he was gonna give himself a brain aneurysm.

Therefore he was at the Arcade himself at the moment with his brother and sister. It was mostly his brother and sister playing the games. Boden had spotted his crush and she had spotted him. And now we're busy trying to win every stuffed animal in the cairn games and Una was playing the rolling ball game and pretty much hitting dead center every time.

Hiccup had played a pinball game for a short while till his mind went blank when he heard the words ring across the arcade. "I shall have my vengeance now! You shall die now!" and what sounded like an AK 47 went off and Hiccup lost his pinball game and was shaking like a leaf.

And then heard a burst of familiar cackling laughter and realized it was only Dagur playing the first person shooter game. "Judgment Day: Vengeance Is Mine"

"Really, Dagur? You've to play something that involves blowing people brains out their heads like their overripe melons? And you wonder why your mom checks your room for weapons five times a day?" Hiccup came over to ask him as Dagur's new high score was logged in.

"It's just a game, brother, chill out. I know the difference between reality and fiction."

"Do you? Does anyone in this day and age? Does anyone know the true horrors and evils humanity can do?!" he was practically yelling and freaking out and Dagur looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wow, will you take a breath and chill, bro?"

"Stop it with 'brother' thing, Dagur! You know I hate it!"

"Well, you still need to calm down. What is eating you? Did you watch a dozen murder shows last night or something? You've been really freaked out lately. My mom notices you're freaking out when she stopped by two days ago to pick up some papers from your dad for my dad."

"I've had a lot on my mind! Not that its any of your business!"

"Hiccup stop yelling! You're causing a scene! Your gonna get security called!" Una came rushing over worriedly. "Mommy asked you to take us to the mall to calm you down! Not so you could flip out more!"

"What is making your brother have his own deranged episode, Una?" inquired Dagur to the little girl who answered before he could stop his sister.

"He's just worked up because he's going on his first date in a few days and it's driving him up a wall," Una answered honestly.

"A date?! Well, well, Hiccup you're finally growing up finally become a man. No-wonder your worked up. Especially if the girl's hot. Why don't we go to the snack bar and talk about it."

"What are you a dating expert?" Boden asked as he came over with Asta's arms loaded down with prizes.

"No, but maybe your brother might finally calm down if he had another guy to talk it over with? You know guy to guy?"

"That does make logical sense. Since Mommy and Daddy weren't really helping to be honest."

"Guys this really isn't helping..."

"Oh, come on, I'll buy a pizza and soda for everyone and we'll just talk it over. Mono to Mono and your brother and sister and their friend can just enjoy a pizza. Look do you want to be so nervous you fall flat on your face when she walks through the door."

"C' mon, Hiccup! It's free pizza! Asta just needs to text her sister to say we'll be in the food court! C'mon! I'm hungry and I want a large sausage pizza! And Dagur's buying! How can you pass this up?!" Boden was pleading with him.

"Fine! We will get a pizza, but just pizza and soda! Nothing more than that! And Asta you've texted your sister right?"

"Already done!"

"Okay, let's go."

So Dagur did buy one extra large deep dish sausage pizza and every one large soda. So while the young kids were enjoying the pizza and getting all over the faces, Hiccup reluctantly told Dagur about his upcoming date with Astrid.

"So that's what Heather and the girls have been so tight-lipped about! Gods! I thought girls never shut up! But man can they be silent when they wanted to be!"

"Wait a second Heather knows about this?"

Dagur gave him a look as if to say. "You stupid?"

"Hello, Astrid and Heather video-chat all the time. How else do you think Heather finds out information about her crush at your school? That silly Fishlegs she so gaga about?"

"Okay, didn't realize that."

"I guess you didn't realize that Heather's best friends at school are Helena and Raven either, did you? And those three share everything?"

"So how many people know about this date?"

"I think only the girls Astrid would've confided in, to be honest. Otherwise, it would be all over Facebook already and the school websites."

"True."

"Look, me and Helena? We've not yet gone out on our first date. But we're getting there. It's a slow process, plus there the rules of the group home where she lives we have to work around."

"Do they have a dating rule or something?"

"Rules among the people who live there yes. And if you chose to date someone who doesn't live there you have a curfew and you can't break it. And you've to get permission first from Ms. Luriel to date one of the group home kids."

"You haven't got permission yet?"

"I've not worked up the nerve to ask yet. I'm too scared."

"You scared?"

"Well, what she gonna think looks at me? My dress style? My personal interest or the fact I'm schizophrenic? You think she's gonna want me to date one of the precious charges under her care?

Particularly the one she raised like a daughter? Since Helena lived in the group home since she was a baby? The others come from broken homes or were thrown out of foster homes and need a temporary living situation. But for Helena and Raven, that's their forever home."

"I say just be honest. I mean she lives across the street and has an assistant that spends nights at the group home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

So the boys ended up talking about dating, girls, and romance in general till their cells rang letting them know the girls were coming and all of them had to catch the train home.

Finally, it was Saturday Night and Hiccup was going on his first date and he was ready as he was ever gonna be. He was wearing some new clothes Valka had bought for him and she had told him to shower beforehand.

His father had just finished brushing his hair so now he was looking at himself in the hallway mirror. He was wearing a bright emerald green long sleeve shirt with a dark red denim multi-pocket vest, black jeans with a scarlet pinstripe and black leather boots.

He was holding a single rose and breathing very hard while Una and Boden reminded him of deep breathing, giving Astrid compliments and keeping the conversation light.

Finally with Toothless keeping him steady when the doorbell rang at the time Astrid was supposed to arrive he took a deep breath and threw it open and all but stop breathing. Astrid was stunning and she looked more beautiful then the Valkyries and Frigga put together.

She had let her beautiful blond out of its braid, so it hung loosely in rippling waves down her back, she wore little makeup but her eyes light up the night, and she was dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder pinkish red dress that stops at just the right length, she had just a few golden accessories and matching heels.

"Hello, Hiccup? Ready to go?"

He couldn't speak, she had stolen his voice and heart already. But Una managed to kick him without anyone else noticing in back of his left foot.

"Um, you look like a goddess! I mean you are so beautiful!"

"It's not too much? I mean it's a little much for seeing a movie and dinner isn't it?"

"No, no, no! It's perfect! I mean am I underdressed or overdressed?"

Now Astrid was stunned as she could see while Hiccup was on the scrawny side he was insanely cute and he looked well HOT in that outfit. "Um, well you look amazing too." she stammered.

"Um here, a Frigga Rose for you. My mom got it at the Niva Greenhouses. They're a new hybrid and may cure childhood cancer."

"Thanks, it's beautiful," she said as she smelled it and took his hand in hers. "Come on we needed to hurry if we're gonna catch the movie. And make those reservations at the restaurant."

"Don't worry my godmother knows the owner at Raxtus. He owes her favor so dinner is free and we get the best table as well."

"That is so awesome! Let's get going!"

"Remember you two be back in the Berk District by ten!" Stoick told them and they yelled they understood.

The movie chose was great. Highly romantic, plenty of action, a dash of comedy and a happy ending. Also, dinner at Raxtus was highly romantic as well. It was the most high-class restaurant on the boardwalk and well normally two high school students wouldn't be dining there that was for sure.

When Astrid asked what exactly did Kara do that the owner owed her a favor for as they're busy enjoying crab and lobster by candlelight while romantic music was being played in the corner Hiccup only grinned.

"She saved his life."

"What?!"

"He wasn't watching where he was going. His head was totally in the clouds and crossed the street and a truck was coming and she ran out into the street and saved his life. So he promised her one free meal any night she chooses here."

"And she chooses to cash it in for us?!"

"Yeah, she told him I'm her godson and he understood it's my first date and well why do you think we getting the royal treatment? And all the best food. Just no wine. I mean we're 15, not 21 and my mom would never let me have poison anyway."

"Well, I'm glad for all the fairy tale romance. This is a wonderful first date and I think I picked a good movie."

"Yeah, "The Valkyrie and the Lost Love of Valhalla?" I mean seeing a movie telling the story about a young Valkyrie and a valiant warrior. I mean who doesn't love a love story?"

"Yes, it was so romantic that the warrior's face was so beautiful that she couldn't reap him and she fell in love instead? And ask Odin to spare his life and though the warrior still had to die they're married and lived together as husband and wife in Asgard?"

"Yeah, that was amazing. Do you ever wonder what that feels like?"

"What? What feels like?"

"True love? To feel it so deeply you know your heart and soul are forever joined with that person that you could never be apart from them even in death? That you make any sacrifice for them? And love them no matter what?"

"How do you know that kind of love even exist? Especially nowadays were everyone either cheats, divorces or loses it as soon as possible. What does anyone really know about what true love is anymore," Astrid asked in a disappointed voice and sighed before looking at Hiccup?

"I never liked another guy the way I like you again because well they never represented anything but the worst of humanity. I want to see something good in this world. But there so much ugliness. I want to know there more than war and blood. I want to know there is love and that you can reach happily ever after."

"I believe there are reasons to hope, to fight even among the darkest of times. I mean what would you do if you did know you were gonna die, Astrid?"

"What?"

"If you knew you're dying would you only look for the ugly things or would you look for the beauty?"

"I look for all the adventures and challenges I could find. I would want to live before I die. And I want to more than just survive. Death isn't gonna get the best of me. I'll fight it till my last breath."

"Then I guess maybe I should too. You know find reasons to fight and just live in the moment and stuff."

"You're a very wise and enlighten soul, Hiccup."

"I just like to think sometimes I don't worry about what doesn't matter and focus on what does."

"Hmm. How about we have dessert and go enjoy the moon and stars?"

"Sure. You like chocolate and strawberries right?"

After having the most romantic evening at the most romantic restaurant on the boardwalk they enjoyed talking more about life in general and they got more romantic and philosophical as they talked and a little closer for body warmth.

Then they saw it. Twin shooting stars pass in front of the full moon and if that wasn't the right time to kiss they didn't know what was. As they gazed deeply into each other eyes and inch closer as their breath was soon on the other lips and touch on their fingertips and soon they're involved in a passionate kiss.

And then they heard it. The unmistakable sound of a cell phone camera taking pictures. And both angrily broke apart from their kiss and saw to their horror the Twins, Snotlout and a very reluctant Fishlegs at the end of the pier clearly enjoying the show.

"Yes! Internet gold! This is gonna go viral in five seconds! Maybe 2! The loser Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson smooching! Oh, I never thought I see the day when someone would pay Astrid to go out on a date with them!" laughed Snotlout taking more photos of Hiccup mortified face.

"So Astrid picks the loser of losers of the school to go out with! No wonder no-one knew who she was going out with! It's a total nobody!" Tuff was laughing so hard he was falling over.

"At least I've got a college guy whose buff whose my boyfriend and look at me, I ain't even that pretty. You lower your self to go out with a talking fishbone? Astrid, you really are giving girls with dreams and taste bad names," scolded Ruff sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but they were going to feed Meatlug chocolate bars if I didn't hack your cellphone GPS and track you down, Astrid!" apologized Fishlegs as if that made up for all this.

Astrid didn't say anything. She just stood there vibrating with anger and held up one hand to Hiccup and whispered to him so only he could hear her. "Give me five minutes."

And Astrid with the speed and strength of a Valkyrie gathered all four of the fools up and went behind the photo booth and a souvenir stand and there were the sounds of great agony and something being smashed.

She then returned without a hair out of place or her dress torn and calmly said, "Hiccup time to go home it's almost curfew and you promised to walk me home."

He didn't ask what she did but he had an idea and laying in a bloody bruised heap with smartphones smashed were the four idiots unconscious after Astrid had beaten the living tar out of them for spying on her and Hiccup.

Hiccup and Astrid got Astrid home on time and resumed their kiss there. She then thanked him for the most wonderful evening of her life and told him not to worry about the fools.

"Listen to me Hiccup. I don't care what anyone at school or the whole city says. It's you I want to be with. So I'll see you on Monday and let's make plans for our next date then. Okay?"

"Sure, Astrid. It was the time of my life tonight too."

"Okay, Gotta go, you know how daddies can be with their little girls with a little sister I'm sure."

"Yeah, I can. I understand."

"Okay, goodnight Hiccup Haddock. I love you!"

"Goodnight, Astrid Hofferson. I love you!"

They kissed one more time before departing and as Hiccup walked home he jumped high in the air because he knew for sure he just got himself a girlfriend! His life just got a whole lot better!


	13. A New Life

A New Life

It was a really late Thursday night at the Slitherwing. So late the only two people left at the bar beside Mist and her staff doing the cleaning were Stoick and Alvin.

Alvin was having one of his binge nights and trying to drown his problems. And it sounded like he'd quite a few problems on his mind as he'd spent many long hours rambling them on to Stoick with Mist listening.

Mist was a bit more responsible the other bartenders as she knew when someone had too much and made sure no-one was ever passed the limit they'd be unsafe to drive or anything of the matter.

(Being a Valkyrie and remembering the Old Days and what Valhalla used to be like before the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment brought about by Hiccup and his siblings?

Well, when the warriors drank themselves stupid each night then went and to go slaughter themselves all day? It made the entire Sisterhood of Valkyries sick to their stomachs nowadays to carry the memories of the Old Days and their former duties.

Therefore she wasn't about to have that in her undercover position as the local bartender for sure. No mead, wine, or whatever drink these humans drank in this century was gonna make them stupid imbecile and let it turn into a bloodstained slaughter in the morning on her watch!)

"You both know we are closing in about 45 minutes, right?" she asked them benevolently as she refilled their glasses with fruit juice straight from the Asgard.

She then turned and went to tally up tonight money as well the tip jar money. People tended to give her very generous tips just as they gave Eir and Rota at their jobs in their dinner and cafe large tips.

It was most likely because Valkyries were all exceedingly beautiful with tall, fit and curvy bodies, flawless alabaster skin and looked forever and a day like they're about 24-26 years old. Plus they'd enthralling voices and walked as if they're walking on air.

It didn't hurt Mist or her sisters they're good listeners, extremely friendly, and quite fashionable and were just very easy to talk too. So no-one had a problem talking to them since they're just like everyone's big sister they could tell anything too without worrying about being judged or laughed at.

"Mist, thanks for letting us stay this late, as well as serving us this amazing fruit juice," Stoick thanked her.

"Hey, I know when someone just needs to drink or talk. Or when it's not the drink they need they just need to talk. And obviously, you've been feeling quite overwhelmed haven't you, Alvin?" Mist gazed her lavender eyes into his.

"Yeah, I've been overwhelmed and overworked for the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know why it was playing on the TV and in the newspapers. One of Dragon City 's ships used to transport immigrants to the city was seemingly attack and sunk under mysterious circumstances."

"Yeah, it was a lot of trouble for us at City Hall. We are still trying to sort out the budget problem after solving the educational system needs and then this problem cropped up." Stoick started to tell the tale of what happened three weeks ago.

"We're just finally finishing finalizing things that would help improve all the City's school systems and truly fix a vast majority of their problems and then Audun Arjas comes rushing with emergency news he just received from the Coast Guard and the rest of Harbor Patrol."

"It was as if all the air been sucked out of the room when he told us The Thornado had been sunk after seemingly attacked at sea while carrying a 1000 people come here to find a new life and apply to be citizens of the city and hopefully citizens of America!" Alvin.

"From what the news said the weather was perfect that day. Not a cloud in the sky and perfectly calm sea. So why caused The Thornado to be so heavily damaged that it sunk and so many perished and those who did survive lost everything?"

"What the translators along with the others who were part of the rescue team got from the survivors got was it was like a demon attack them."

Mist sucked in a breath and paled repeating in barely a whisper, "A demon? What did they say exactly?"

"That it was like something the size of a mountain came out of the sky to blot out the sky, though no-one could see anything in the sky itself the sun still vanished.

Then they described things like someone singing while it was like the ship was being ripped apart and fired upon and the children aboard swore to see blood-red eyes watching them.

As if the eyes were invisible to everyone else, but wanted the children to see them and was looking for a specific child out of the hundreds on board that ship." Alvin concluded the story to the very pale lavender haired barmaid.

They couldn't see under the counter, but Mist's right hand was in a fist and she'd dug her nails into her palm so hard she was bleeding now. She was so angry as she whispered so quietly that they almost didn't hear say anything but she just cursed out very quietly "That damn Krashath!"

"Mist? Beg your pardon? What did you say?" Alvin asked her as neither he nor Stoick was used to seeing the vibrant and bubbly young woman this angry. She was normally very passive and only got aggressive when the situation really called for it.

But right now she looked in truth livid, almost like she wanted to go kill someone. Which wasn't the normal look of someone who'd an occasional temper, when having to deal with a couple of misbehaving cretins, who didn't obey the rules?

"Sorry," as she snapped back to reality and looked at the two men apologetically. "It's just hearing that story reminds me of an old story I heard a child. About a demon who was whiter than bone with blood red eyes."

"What kind of story was this?" Stoick asked curiously.

"It was an old legend, very old. Sjofn would be able to help you find it in the archive room at the Museum among the ancient books. But there was once long ago a dragon that wasn't a dragon but a demon.

He was whiter then bone with eyes redder then blood and no-one, not even the gods knew where he came from or when he came into existence. All anyone from any of the Nine Realms knew that he was a demon.

For he looked and acted like one. And he was the Demon Dragon of Lust. For he had an insatiable lust for females. He would attack female dragons of any species of any age and do anything to brutalize them.

And he caused so much senseless destruction and devastation in his wake. He seemed to thrive on the thrill of being so intimating and the terror and joy of the killing, chaos and bloody carnage he brought to humans and dragons alike as he hunted for more females to make his by any way possible."

"So this dragon was like the world first serial killer and rapist?" Alvin tried to put into words that fit the century they now lived in.

"His name was Krashath and it meant White Demon in the language of Dragons. And yes that exactly what he was. A demon in every sense of the word. For what else are murderers and a rapist? They're demonic monsters from the bowels of darkness where evil is born?" Mist replied her lavender eyes flashing with anger as she finished the story.

"Krashath's campaign of terror last for more than 4 centuries as it seemed no-one could stop him or kill him. Thus prays went up to the Gods for help. Then Odin and Frigga placed a powerful spell over all the dragons making all females invisible to Krashath's senses and if their true love were to beat him in combat he was forever banished from the land.

Many of his victims mates then gathered together as a united army to meet him and together brought him down and he has thus banished altogether from the land which your ancestors came from."

"So if he was banished and that was over 10 centuries ago why are you so mad now?" Alvin inquired to the young woman who wore hair in three ponytails.

"Because, Alvin, you've lived long enough in Dragon City and know its history enough to be aware of this fact. True evil never dies. It just incredible patience waiting to strike back again when we least expect it.

I hardly doubt that the evils of the ancient past have truly become ghosts. They're just waiting for the day we are at our weakest and most forgetful and then BAM!" she slashed her hand showing the bloodstained hand, "And we'll all be dead. You might all want to remember that at City Hall. Evil doesn't die. It just waits to strike again."

"Perhaps you may be right or you could be wrong Mist. Either way, I can't handle the workload anymore from whatever sunk that ship and I was gonna ask Stoick here if he and his family could help me this weekend with it."

"Sure, I'd be willing to spend the weekend in the Outcast District to help you. I know how incompetent Savage is as an assistant. The man couldn't figure his way out of a paper bag for Thor's sake!"

"Yeah, that's for sure. I'm thinking I need to replace him. And my houseboy ain't much better. But at least he's getting the medical treatment this weekend he needs at last. So perhaps that will help him clean my house better."

"Mildew never sounded like pleasant company if you ask me. But at least he's not homeless."

"Well, that cat of his Fungus sure lives up to his name!"

"Yeah of all the people in the city he's a cat person," chuckled Stoick and then Mist told them.

"Well, I think you should bring along with you Frigha Grul. She'd be helpful in so many ways. You know she works with troubled youths and would provide comfort and aid to all those troubled and traumatized children.

And it would overall make all the immigrants feel better with her passive and tranquil personality to have her then to calm their fears and help you all be stress-free as you get the rest of this overwhelming and troubling task done."

"And as an ulterior motive as you're hinting at Mist is that poor Alvin here could finally get some testicular fortitude and finally do what he's failed to do for twenty years!" laughed Stoick as he slapped Alvin on the back.

"What?!"

"He means grows some balls and finally ask Frigha out on a date. C'mon on Alvin you are making this more complicated then it is. You love her. Just tell her how you feel and get it over with already!

What you gonna do wait till your eighty and still not say a word? You ain't getting any younger and by the time you do grow some balls, she might finally date someone else. So just finally tell her how you feel.

The worst she can do is say she doesn't like your or no to date. You'll feel disappointed, but at least she'll know. But you're gonna be in greater pain by not telling her. So just get it the hell over with!" Mist practically yell at him and then sort of as slapped him lightly on his forehead as if to get the message across.

"Now really gentlemen its time for us all to leave. The bar is closed for the night and we've to catch the train back home. So let's get going. Luka Star? Star Gazer? You two done with your job of making sure no-one trying to break in or lingering behind?"

she called to her two Night Fury dogs who were the younger brother and sister to Toothless and Moon Shadow.

The Night Furies looked again like huskies but Luka Star had teal eyes with a powder blue star mark on his forehead and Star Gazer had purple eyes and matching star mark on her forehead.

They barked and nodded to their owner's questions and she knew they'd done their job right.

"Okay, let's get going." and with that, they lock down the bar and headed home. Alvin and his dog took one train and Stoick and Mist with their dogs took their back to their home.

"So, just out of curiosity how are the rest of the family doing at your house? And the rest of Night Furies doing as well?" Stoick asked as they train was taking them home.

"We're doing fairly well. Again our tips are very generous thanks to how we look. We want to put that money to good uses. So we're using the money from our tips to be used as a scholarship fund for anyone in Dragon City who got a dream needed to be funded."

"That's quite noble of you and your sisters."

"Well, we also get extra tips thanks to our dogs. They rack in a lot of tips too when we're working too. They make the customers so happy as well as the dogs they help wait on. So they bring in pretty big tips as well. I guess it has something to do with being Night Furies.

I say we're matched up well or at least know how to balance them out. I know that Eir is very pure and passive and Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire are more aggressive. But they help each other what the other weaker in.

Rota aggressive and Jasper Sky and Star Dancer are daring and bold but working together they keep each other tamed and not out of control. Making sure no-one gets too extreme."

"And these two know when to lay down and when to use their bark and bite?"

"Yeah. And it's nice that their older siblings are just next door to their family isn't too far away."

"Except for their parents are the Wises personal pets."

"Well, there's that. But at least they bring them over to visit sometimes. Just as Ms. Freya and Ms. Sjofn bring their dogs to visit their children as well."

"Yes, the family is very important to us all here. Oh look it's our stop."

"Yeah, um can we get a lift back to the house? It's late and my sisters told me that they can't pick me up because of something back at the house. So can we get a ride home from you?"

"Sure," so they got in the Porsche and he took her home and both parted ways.

Mist walked into her home and closed the door and called out. "Sisters, I'm home! I have got a lot of money for the scholarship fund. Anyone home? Hello?"

She wandered upstairs and notice the door to the restricted room that Hiccup was forbidden to go in was unlocked and Mist knew instantly her sisters hadn't been able to pick her up.

She instead went back down to the shields in the living room to despot the money in a safe place and make some cocoa waiting for her sisters return and sure enough an hour later Rota and Eir returned as the last of the shimmering wore off returning them to their human forms from their true forms.

"You had guard duty today, didn't you? And no-one bothered to tell me? Honestly, does no-one think to tell me these things?" Mist asked in an annoyed tone as she served the coco to her sister and some fresh food to the dogs.

"We thought you got this month schedule from Odin like the rest of us," Rota replied as she inhaled her cocoa from the silver drinking mug.

"Yeah, on our days off of work we've got guard duty back in Asgard with our dragons. Didn't you check the calendar or remember that fact?" Eir replied confused.

"I was watching the news for the last week on what we know can confirm for Odin was Krashath doing. He was invisible to the adults but visible to children. He was after a reborn soul on that boat.

I don't know who was on that boat or if it was one soul or two. So we need to inform Odin that at least Krashath attack a ship and may attack other incoming ships. Or worse go after school buses."

"What? What this about Krashath and school buses?" Kara came upstairs with the laundry under her arms.

"Looks like you and I've to call Odin together and inform him of this development. And let me also guess? It's you and I this weekend having to go guard Loki's prison with my dragons?" Mist guessed.

"Yes, but what this about Krashath?"

"I'll tell you in the kitchen and then we call Odin, Kara."

Early on Saturday morning the Haddocks and Frigha along with their dogs were all taking the train to the Outcast District to go help Alvin out with his problems.

The kids were a little moody, though that was from having to be up so early and having no breakfast yet.

The adults on the other hand? They're more concerned with what kind of work needed to be done and how to help. As for the dogs? They're just trying to keep everyone in good spirits.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Una?"

"Why did we've to come along at all? Couldn't we have stayed at home?"

"And miss an opportunity to educated yourself and help others out starting off their lives in a strange new world? I don't think so, sweetheart. Remember there is a lesson. That there a lesson to learn in all of us so please be kind to those around us!"

"Okay, Mommy, but why do we have to wait for breakfast?"

"Yeah, Mom! Why did we have to get up at 5:00 am and not even get to eat?" Boden grumbled as loud as his stomach.

"Because kids it's gonna be a lot of hard work as it is for your father helping Alvin as well as for me and Frigha helping and we all just thought it is more prudent to have breakfast at his house. That way we all be on the same page and be able to get started right away."

"And we are being guests in Alvin's home and it is proper of him as host to serve breakfast. I'm personally very excited by today's challenges. It will give me a chance to use all the linguist skills I've been working on."

"Linguist? Translation, Hiccup, please?" Una asked her brother sleepily.

"Hey, we don't learn any other languages in school until next year. But a linguist is someone who is good with other languages. Like someone who can speak more than one language is bilingual and someone who can speak five is polyglot," he translated what Frigha had just said to his five-year-old sister.

"Hiccup is right, Una. I'm can speak English. But I'm also fluent in Spanish, Chinese, Arabic, French, Japanese, and Russian. I also know American Sign Language."

"Wow, when did you learn all that? And why?" Una asked in an impressed and curious voice.

"I spent a long time after my brush with death learn about other cultures. I want to understand them fully from their customs and beliefs to their languages and spiritualism. In hopes it would help me better prepare to save the souls of others who I was meant to save when my life was spared," Frigha explained to all of her best friends children who were blown away by her explanation.

"So is that why your office is set up the way it is?" Boden asked, "With various cultures integrated collectively with your taste for neutral and soothing colors and all that?"

The bright redhead woman with the midnight blue eyes smiled fondly at the long-haired auburn-haired boy and nodded. "Precisely. Now we needed to get ready to disembark and catch a cab to Alvin's house."

It only took them about twenty minutes to get from the train station to Alvin's house but when they rang the doorbell they were in for a bit of a shock. The house wasn't very clean or tidy.

Looked like honestly, a tornado had blown through and everyone knew no breakfast was no the table either and Alvin wasn't completely dressed or prepared either. He looked frazzled and well not prepared at all.

"My gods! You here already?! Aren't you like an hour early?" he asked in a panic and really went red when he saw the object of his affection staring at him half dressed and with his bread needing to be tamed.

Frigha looked so radiant with her long red hair rippling like red silk down her back with the single braid on the left side of her face with the beads that match her eyes strung on the braid. She wore a simple V-neck snow white blouse with a soft gray pencil skirt with brown boots and pearl earrings and necklace.

And yet to Alvin, she was a goddess and made his dream of nothing but love, romance and happily ever after.

"Looks to me your houseboy isn't doing a very good job. It was very nice of you to give him a home and work. But clearly, right now that is beyond the scope of his abilities. Valka told me you sent him to see a doctor this weekend?" Frigha asked politely as she gazed around the room.

Alvin couldn't speak for a few minutes still his dog came in and bit his foot making him talk. "Ow, Groundsplitter!"

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean it. She is just hungry. Valka? Why don't you and your husband to collect the paperwork and stuff need to help Alvin with his workload today? And Hiccup? You, Boden and Una, can work on cleaning up this house."

"What are you going to do?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I'll help Alvin finish getting ready and get breakfast ready for all of us. So let's get to it, ladies and gentlemen. C'mon," she kindly commanded Alvin found himself following Frigha to his bedroom which he was slightly started to panic she'd see his photographs of her.

"Frigha! This really isn't necessary! I can finish getting ready for myself! Why don't you just get started on breakfast?" he called out frantically.

"Nonsense, Alvin, it's alright and being kind to others is what one should do. And besides your so overwhelmed and overworked you clearly haven't slept well. Your suit doesn't even match.

Just let me put your suit together for you and you just finish your grooming needs in the master bath. I'm more than happy to help an old friend out. Obviously, you can't ask Mildew to do this.

He's too old and I doubt as a man and old one he knows anything about fashion or a dress since. So go and take a quick shower and finish your grooming and I'll put together your suit. Really it's not a problem."

Seeing he really didn't have much of a choice as she was already going through his closet and drawers he simply did as he was told and twenty minutes later she'd put together one of his best suits and was smiling as she helped him into it.

"You see if you match these colors correctly and put these particular suits pieces together you'll look slimmer and it will accent your body better. You know so you look more handsome and show off that hard work you've put in the last twenty years since college cleaning up yourself?" as she finished tying his tie for him.

"You mean you like all that I've done since college to work on myself?"

"Oh, yes. Believe me, I know how hard it is for people to change and turn their lives around. See it all the time in my work. And it was hard for me to get from my darkest place to where I am now. So um turn around slowly I want to see my handiwork."

To which he did slowly and she smiled. "Great, now you really look like a million bucks and it really shows all those years of hard work you've put into changing yourself. Now come with me and I'll show you how to make some good breakfasts."

Again it was like Frigha had lived in this house all her life and was right at home as she set herself right to work making breakfast. "So you know everyone in the Dragon City Brunch Club has these breakfast smoothies and takes these extra powerful and potent vitamins. You oughta think of trying them, Alvin. You know nothing more important than a healthy mind, body, and soul."

"So what do you all this Brunch Club talk about?"

"Oh, just you know, your typical stuff you expect from mothers and wives. Our families, marriage, the kids and just you know life. Just the ups and downs of life. We just call it a brunch club since coffee makes us all want to puke. Hand me three more eggs please."

"Does it ever get lonely being the odd one out? You know not having a family of your own? Not even a boyfriend?" he asked her casually.

"Well," she paused for a moment as she was filling the blender to make the breakfast smoothies, "I admit sometimes I do get lonely. I've never really had anyone else in my life."

"Never found the right guy, huh?"

"Afraid not. Even Lily, Romi and Remi all have had love even if they lost it. Lily's husband died of heart disease a few years back and both Romi and Remi's husband were lost at sea three years ago. It's strange how they got lost though."

"How was it strange?" he asked his eyebrows knitted.

"Strangely it was similar to how the ship of immigrants went down really. I know it's weird but it seems to happen every once and a while that these mysterious ships are sunk this way."

"I didn't notice."

"Really?" she looked at him as she finished making the smoothies and cleaned the blender to make the second set. "I thought you all were going over the list of strange events over the last 15 years. That's what Valka said."

"We are but I don't remember it all. It was a very long and complicated list of strange and unexplained crimes throughout the city and neighboring areas of the City."

"Well, I guess that's understandable. But yeah. Romi and Remi's husbands were on a fishing boat some years back and it sank and everyone died. And when they finally found the boat and its remains were examined they were eerily similar to what happened on "The Thornado" she looked shook up about it.

"You gonna be okay, Frigha? Today not gonna be too much for you?" Alvin asked in a worried voice.

Crying a little bit she whipped her eyes and nodded, "I'm still just thinking about the senseless death of it all. Thora Hagan who I've always been working with who wants to adopt really told me what her district chief knows along with Audun Arjas and says with this boat destroyed its a total of seven ships all sunk under the same mysterious circumstances."

"Hmm, I wish there was something more we could do about it. But we are only human. How can we stop a demon?" he let slip off his tongue.

"What? Demon? What do you mean by that?"

"Just something Mist was talking about the other night at the bar. An old story about a demon dragon named Krashath. How his lust for females was so great he would destroy anything that got in his way and he was just in every sense of the word a demon.

She said there stories about him in the archives in the Museum that Sjofn could find if you're interested in the topic."

"Well, maybe it's more than just a legend. Now have a breakfast smoothie and take these vitamins and start having them every morning before you go to work. It will help immensely." she said in a distracted manner but was clearly shaken. Alvin put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she took it.

By then the Haddocks came in so they could eat and get going. They'd a long drive to get to the boarding houses where the new arrivals being processed lived in temporary till all the paperwork was worked out.

Alvin and Stoick went to the main office to work together with the rest of the office workers to find out what got lost in translation and finally help everyone get to sort out and become citizens of Dragon City. So they could find jobs, homes and schools and all the essentials to start a new life.

Valka and Frigha worked together to comforted the poor, confused and frighten families still traumatized by the attack and help them recover mentally and also tended to their physical needs.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una were charged with helping the children their recovery and helping them overcome their trauma and getting them familiarized with their new home and country.

There were four people that really needed a lot of TLC. A family of three called the Bluewings. They'd lost everything but the clothes on their back. They'd nothing at all and worst they'd nearly lost their son.

Frigha was spending a lot of time counseling Nason, his wife Isla with Hiccup, Boden, and Una helping her with their son Rolian. Though it was clear more counseling was gonna be a need for the whole family even after they're processed to help them overcome their ordeals.

The other person who was truly the most traumatizing was a five-year-old boy now orphaned with no-one to take care of him. His name was Orus Unn and he really was only talking to Una who he really seemed to like.

Frigha had great concern for him from the deep-set trauma he now carried and the aftermath of what the long-term consequence might be. Five is really young to be without parents and given he'd nearly died and all that?

She was truly worried about his well-being. Particular when he drew what he said were out to get him. A bone white dragon with blood-red eyes that seemed to seek his death and instead of killing him it took his parents right in front of him.

The weekend wasn't an easy one and at the end of it, Frigha discussed what she thought was best for each immigrant family and the orphan boy Orus.

"I'm more than sure that homes we sent them to in the Moralien and Shardas District who are in need of workers right now were good choices. Most of these people know either how to work the land or have an industrial type of skills so that's good job wise.

And the homes they are provided with are already taken care of for long while they should be fine getting off to good start. Not like in other parts of the country or when people came to New York and were in poverty and the ghettos."

"No, we don't let anyone out in the cold here when they come here for immigration. We make sure they have got a home, food, job. Basically, all they need already set up for them so they can just start their new lives without worries."

"But I am afraid I'm worried about all these families in general due to the trauma they all suffered. In particular the Bluewings and Orus Unn. I believe it would be best to set up further sessions with them."

"If you think that's best then do it. We trust your judgment, Frigha." Alvin told her kindly and she blushed and replied to him.

"Well, then with your permission I'd like to come here at least twice a week to work with the people who occupy your District. Seems to me the people of Outcast could all use some counseling. Mind if I set up an office in one of the spare rooms of your house?"

Alvin looked strange and the Haddocks knew why but he finally got out "No, no, that's not a problem! I mean that's great! It makes sense that they can come to my house with their problems and it benefits both my job as their representative and if makes your job easier then I'm all for it."

"Great! I'll have Odyis and Valka set up whichever of your spare rooms into my office space and you can let the people know I'll be available on Mondays and Wednesdays from 10:00 am to 6:00. pm. You know once we've got the space convert and knowing Odyis that won't take more than a week and a half."

"Sure! Great! I'll spread the word as soon as it's done."

"Now again the Bluewings are living next door to Ms. Freya and her roommates so I need to check on them once a week. So I'll check on them every Tuesday and every Friday I'll check on Orus."

"Where is he going? Is he gonna be alright?" asked Una as she seemed really concerned about him.

"Well, I talked it over with your mom and the other district leaders moms and we're all in agreement the best thing for the boy is to be in a structured family environment. With two people who can give him love and attention and so he'll be staying with Thora and his husband as a foster child right now.

Hopefully, it's a good match as they've passed everything needed for adoption and being good parents. We won't know for a while but given some time and Orus himself maybe he will let them adopt him. But it's too soon to tell on that. But Thora I feel is a good mother figure for him right now with a good positive male figure in Kustaa to take care of him."

"Well, we've done what we can this weekend in Outcast we must return to the Berk district now. Nice seeing you, Alvin. I'm looking forward to spending some more quality time with you," Frigha told him as he drove them all back to the train station.

"Yeah, it will be really nice to see you more. I mean we've spent much time together since college and it is nice to you know to spend some time together again."

"Yeah, it will. Glitter? Smigvard come on!" calling her two dogs and she and Haddocks and their dogs boarded the train to get back home.

But for Alvin, he was feeling very happy and hopeful. It wasn't exactly a date but any time with Frigha was better then none and if she was spending time in his house and with him he might finally just be able to tell her how he felt. Or she might just fall in love with him!

So it was a new life and a new beginning for everyone all around!


	14. Astrid Babysits

Astrid babysits

It was a couple of weeks later after the Haddocks and Frigha had helped Alvin out in the Outcast District. Though Dragon City troubles had escalated in the passing weeks since then.

And the havoc, chaos, and problems it was causing were really making trouble for one and all as Kara was conversing about with Hiccup and Astrid as they're doing their homework and she was preparing dinner.

"I'm still finding this whole situation very weird that I come to my boyfriend's house to do homework and study for an algebra test and find he and his siblings are being babysat by the school principal.

I mean come on! Your 15 years old, Hiccup! Why do you need a babysitter?" Astrid asked in both a confused and slightly annoyed voice.

"If you recall, Astrid, all of the recent events plaguing Dragon City, I think you have the answer. The answer to why his mother insisted I 'babysit' her children while she and her Brunch Club went out for a Mental Health Day. Why City Hall is all but collapsing under the pressure of all these unexplained events?" Kara stated in a calm but also slightly annoyed voice as she stirred the soup she was making.

"Well, it has been chaos lately, you've to admit, Astrid. Right?"

"Yes, I do have to agree to that. The way half of the streets and buildings all collapsed in Berserk District as if something took them out from underneath and it stretched to about a quarter of the Shardas District as well"

"Or how things were become rotten and rancid over in the Moralien District and the people riot for hours. But then when calm down they had no idea why?" Kara pipped up as she stirred three times one way and then three times the other way.

"Yeah, that makes no sense. Luckily we've already got the harvest in for the year but still no telling what this did to the incredibly fertile soil there or all the property damage." Hiccup mentioned as he was trying to use the math book in front of him to figure it out.

"Well, it's quite a lot of money and it's not like your father and the rest have even fully worked out the budget problems yet. And not this is dumped on them to deal with as well."

"No-one wonder everyone needed a mental health day!"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, all I can say it's a good thing your two behave at school or you'd be spending your day off a school facing the new mandatory style of detention that you're so clever to come up with, my godson."

"Hey, all I know is sitting in a room where no one pays attention to the rules or respects authority isn't gonna be punishment. Mom is a lot better creative with her punishments.

So I figure if you're gonna punish the kids at school for their misdeeds, they might as well learn more then a few lessons. Mom says sometimes lessons need to be through hard work and really understanding in more creative ways."

"Well, your mother Valka is a very wise woman. So now that everyone who misbehaved is mandatorily required to work with one of the Anquetils hopefully they'll finally learn what they need to learn."

"Hopefully," Astrid said as she tossed her braid over her shoulder, "At least they can learn something about hard work and gain some practical skills. When Hiccup introduces me to his family's friends I quickly realized three things. They're a very loving family, are good friends and most importantly they don't take anyone's crap."

"No, they do not Astrid. So whether it is working under Skullette and Firefang at the conservation parks, the community center with their moms, doing construction work with their fathers or working in the hospital with their grandparents?"

"At the end of the day, they'll learn some important skills. And it will be good hard and tough work that will break their backs. Make them shed blood, sweat, and tears. And maybe they'll finally grow up and take responsibility.

At least that is the hope of all this. Tell me what do you think of this soup? It's an old family recipe and it's been a very long time since I cooked it." as she held out a ladle and each tasted it.

"It's a rather unusual flavor," Astrid allowed herself to say as she smacked her lips a few times.

"I can tell there some vegetables in there, but I don't recognize the meat," Hiccup admitted.

"I've cabbage, potatoes, tomatoes, and carrots in here, the meat is lamb and yak. It's a Viking soup. You know throwing the local vegetables and they'd sheep and yak and toss it in and make it."

"Well, that explains the odd flavor, I guess."

"Well, we don't try to lose touch with our roots, Astrid." laughed Kara which got everyone to giggle.

"I'm gonna go check on Boden and Una quickly. Boden still working on his new science fair project. And Kara you know how ambitions my brother the science wizard can be when it's approaching yearly science fair."

"Oh, boy do I! That boy is truly gifted in science that's for sure and he always pulls out all the stops, and always takes home the blue ribbon, with the crazy ideas he comes out with," she said with pride and amusement.

"What so special about making a volcano?" Astrid wanted to know.

"Astrid, Boden isn't one to do a time-old mundane science fair project. He really thinks outside of the box every year."

"How outside the box we talking?"

"Well, in first grade for example? He was actually able to build a working rainbow light pinball machine just like the one on The Magic School Bus" by following the advice giving after the show.

"Wow."

"And let's see in second grade? He built a model a holographic model of DNA itself so he could show how evolution along with mutation happens throughout time. The 3rd grade he showed the effects of how bad pollution has gotten since the time of the Industrial Revolution to now.

And last year he grew so crystal as part of a geology phase he was going through at the time."

"So his projects are never average, are they?"

"Nope."

"So what is up to this year, Hiccup?"

"That I'm not totally sure, Kara. But he's asked me to take him to pretty strange places to get things for it. So I'm not exactly sure what's crackling in my little brother brain.

I mean I know how needing 2 gallons of brackish water, some leftover junk from the junkyards in the Shardas District, and having to go all the way out to Thor's woods the forest that begins just as you leave the city to locate just the right rocks all add up."

"But in his mind it will, in the end, I'm sure. What is my darling goddaughter up too?"

"She's busy learning to play that ocarina that she got for her last birthday from Reena and Luriel. Though truth told I've never seen an ocarina that seemed to be made from the bone before."

"Bone? She got an ocarina made from a bone for her fifth birthday?" Astrid questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we've got plenty of strange presents for our birthday. Like I got for my last birthday a strange pendant. See," he pulled it out from under his shirt for Astrid to see.

It was a very beautiful and unique piece of jewelry of which she never saw before. "Who gave you that?"

"Oh, Ms. Freya and Mr. Heimdall all gave us jewelry. For my 15th birthday, they gave me this pendant, Una a diadem and earrings, and Boden some earrings. But Mom's not letting him get his ears pierced for them till he's in sixth grade is all.

She thinks kids won't tease him as much in Jr. High as grade school if a boy with long hair and earrings is in Jr. High then in grade school is all. Since you know gets experiment more in as pre-teens and teenagers than just children."

"That does make some logical sense. Um, so what else have you gotten for your birthdays? I mean you mention you all got three years ago your dogs from various people."

"Yeah, we did. Well, why don't you tell Astrid Kara what you've given us all?"

"My sisters over the years have given my godchildren the gift of music. As a child, I gave him a small piano-like instrument called a Dragon Organ and he was so gifted at that my sisters and I all upgraded it to the grand piano you seem him play now.

It's the same with Boden. We first gave him panpipes and after mastering them we gave him a highly valuable flute and well Una so gifted but gave her a golden lyre and we'll see what the next musical instrument for her is."

"Wow, that is impressive in many ways."

"Well, my sisters and I wanted to give something for the souls of my godchildren. Music is a gift for the soul that one can give back to the world for all hearts and souls to enjoy."

"Yeah, that's true. They also helped tutor us in singing. Don't let it get around but Kara and her sisters are phenomenal singers. It's like being enchanted when they sing."

"It's merely a talent possesses like your parents and helping you with your talent was not a problem."

"So do Reena and Luriel always gives musical gifts too?"

"No, they give out surprises like Sjofn will also. Reena and Luriel gave me and Boden swords for our birthdays last year."

"SWORDS?!"

"Relax, Astrid! Ugh, C'mon to the trophy room! Now!" as the three of them went to the trophy room.

It was your typical trophy room filled with awards and trophies for different achievements but there on the back wall was very tall glass case reinforced with steel and bolted to the wall.

This is the secondary safe in our home and believes me it's got as much protection as the Declaration of Independence. Gobber helped design it and he may be a lout and crazy but he's never a fool when it comes to building a secure safe.

We've got bullet-proof glass, pressure and temperature sensors, fingerprint, retina and voice recognition. There are five inches of reinforced steel and it's bolted to the wall. We had to get special permission to do that."

But when Astrid saw what was in the cases she could see why it called for such extreme protection measures.

This held unknowing to the family as again their memories of their first lives gone, but there no doubt based on what was already established, the undercover members of Asgard used birthdays or any reasons to give a gift as ways to return precious treasures back to their owners.

Therefore inside the case of what wasn't locked up in the safe which surely held a lot of things were all the Haddock's families personal effects from their first life that been returned to them.

Their weapons, the gifts Stoick had given his children, things they'd collected throughout their adventures. Just many various things from their first lives that unknowingly return to them as gifts for various occasions.

"Wow, this is unbelievable. All this stuff be worth a lot of money."

"We don't care about the money, Astrid. We feel a deeper stronger connection to all of this. Like somehow it's more than just relics from another time and place. It is much more than just that."

Just then something else got their attention. It was coming from the kitchen and so they all hurried back there. When they got there what they found was Toothless and Moon Shadow and well Moon Shadow didn't look so well.

It looked like they'd come into the room to eat but Moon Shadow had to vomit it and more then that she looked really exhausted as if all the energy in the universe been drained from her.

Kara went over to her and looked at her too look at her more closely. "Um, Hiccup? Please don't find this too awkward but how has Moon Shadow and Toothless been acting this past month?

You say you notice everything. What have you notice about your dogs?"

"Well, let's see? Four weeks ago. That was the weekend we spent in Alvin's District. So I couldn't keep my eye on them at all time because I was busy helping all those traumatized immigrants.

Though to be honest they seemed to be on cloud nine when we got home. Though they did honestly start acting a little peculiar afterward."

"How would you say peculiar?" pressed Kara.

"Um, shortly afterward Moon Shadow stopped eating her normal amount and had some occasional vomiting. She been getting more tired and doesn't want to play and moodier then Boden.

But we've had a lot going on so none of us really paid all that much attention and the other dogs just stayed clear of her as Toothless would bite their heads off if they did come closer."

"Hiccup, I think you need to call your parents and then call the vet. And make that appointment ASAP. And please tell me your parents gave you the sex talk already!"

"Vet? Sex Talk? What? Are you trying to say?"

"Yes, I think Toothless and Moon Shadow gave into passion and desire and Moon Shadow's gonna be a mommy. But the vet's gonna the one to confirm that. So do as I said please."

"Geez! Astrid keeps Boden and Una in their room and makes sure they don't hear the word "sex!" not at their age!"

Astrid was a little more than a little shocked and did her best to keep Boden and Una upstairs with their dogs and wondering why the dogs weren't fixed and then remembered while about 97% of the dogs were fixed in Dragon City as almost everyone got them from the Asgardian Breeders farm some weren't fixed.

Hell Stormfly wasn't and perhaps since Toothless and Moon Shadow were such a rare breed they weren't fixed on purpose with the hopes they'd have puppies. And likely that was the hope with Stardust and Nightrainbow. To have them breed.

A few days later it was confirmed Moon Shadow was not only pregnant she was REALLY pregnant. She was expecting TEN puppies according to the vet's ultrasound and well now that they'd have sixteen dogs in the house?

But the many more mouths to feed wasn't exactly the first concerns on Hiccup and his parents' minds. As again Night Furies were such a rare breed and no-one had bred them outside the Wises they weren't sure how to properly care for Moon Shadow or her litter.

Which meant they'd have to take her out to see the Wises and have them examine her and get their opinion and have them answer all their question on what to expect from the pregnancy and the puppies to follow.

But that also posed its own problems. Again if you remember the geography of the city you'd know way out of the city leads to a huge gigantic forest and mountain range.

Now, if you went three miles and up a steep curving path built into the mountain was that penitentiary that Kara and Odin had talked about that been built by Light Elves and Dwarfs combined that Thor moonlight as the Warden.

Not was it only built well to be inescapable and it was magically protected inside and out by the gods and their powers. The whole staff was made up of the Asgardians, fallen warriors from the Old Valhalla, and rotating Valkyries.

So that wasn't a problem in ensuring that the people were protected from the evils locked up in that hellhole where they're guarded 24/7.

But two miles further down the road was where Odin and Frigga lived on the Breeders farm that was a little piece of Asgardian Paradise transplanted on Earth like how Kara and her fellow Valkyrie's own home had been transplanted next to the Haddocks.

Yet, what was on Stoick and Valka's minds was driving with dogs and a pregnant one five miles and spending all day is very exhausting and enough trouble as it is. And felt it was gonna be too much as it was.

So they're looking for someone to watch Boden and Una but their normal babysitters were not available for them. All the Anquetils were too busy with the massive overload of students that Kara had sent to be punished due to an increase of flux of misbehavior at the high school.

So none of them were available to babysit that Saturday. And Kara couldn't do it either. She said her sisters Eir and Rota were working late that day and she and Mist had head out of the city themselves for some family business

Which they didn't ask what it was as it wasn't their place too and respectfully understood if there was family trouble they knew it came first. (Not that they knew what the "Family Business" was that Kara and Mist had guard duty all weekend long back in Asgard to guard Loki's prison with Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings)

Seeing how desperate her boyfriend's family was when Astrid decided to step in and say.

"I can watch Boden and Una for you on Saturday. It's not a problem."

"Um, Astrid can I talk to you for a moment?" Hiccup asked before his parents could answer as he took her to the next room. "Um, do you have any experience in babysitting?"

"No, not really. I'm an only child and never done it before. But how hard can it be? Besides, I've been over enough times to your house and your brother and sister love me. How hard can it be to watch them for a day?"

"Have you never seen a babysitting episode or movie?"

"Yeah, but that's all fiction done for the purpose of money and entertainment," she scoffed.

"It's actually not too far off from the truth. Trust me babysitting is not easy. Kids act differently when their family isn't around and the adults are gone. And kids know how to create mayhem to the max!"

"I can handle it. I'm the top student in my Uncle Finn's self-defense classes and again your brother and sister love me. I do know what to do in an emergency and I'm trained in CPR. Trust me."

"Okay, just thought I give you a fair warning as I love you," as he kissed her cheek and the walked back into the kitchen.

"So, you are available all day on Saturday, Astrid?" Valka asked hopefully.

"Yes, don't worry, Valka. I can totally handle it. You won't even have to pay me a dime."

"Then just come with me then. We've to start going over the manual right away to prepare you."

"The manual? What manual? Hiccup?" she looked at her boyfriend confused.

"You'll see," he gave her a grin as Valka took Astrid's right hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

She started to shuffle through some drawers till she came up with what looked like a novel but was labeled "The Haddock Manuel"

"Here, this will tell you everything you'll need to know. Just read it all this week and have it memorized by Saturday," she said with a smile as Astrid opened the book and skimmed it a bit.

It was a book about the Haddocks, their home and basically everything and anything to do with the family in detail chapters.

From chapter one: "Our Home" to the last chapter of "Top secret only read as last resort."

"Um, what is all in here? And why do I have to memorize it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well every one of us in the Brunch Club has a manual to our homes and families for a rather practical purpose. For both house sitters and babysitters. So they know how the house is run and that everything is in and what each room is supposed to be like.

Along with the rules, chores and what each child's needs are with a basic profile, details on medications they may take. Also the same for all the animals of the house as well.

There also a chapter for you know emergency, healthy foods and things along those lines.

So you know the 411 on everything you could possibly need to know and would ever need."

"And you all wrote these small novels of your family and homes?!" gazing at what had to be at least 120 pages worth of work.

"Thora is surprisingly good with computers and a really fast typist. She also has a program that we just speak and it writes what we wanted in both perfect format and grammar."

"Well, okay I'll make sure to read this thoroughly and be ready for this coming Saturday. Don't worry I won't let you down, Valka."

"I trust you won't. I just hope Boden and Una behave. They are good kids and normally well behaved but again all kids tend to cause mischief when family ain't around."

That Saturday Astrid was as ready as she was ever gonna be to babysit when she showed up at the Haddocks house with Stormfly at her side.

She saw Hiccup was busy getting the dog trailer hitch to his mom's SUV and making sure the dog seats and seat belts were well secured for this journey.

"Hey, Hiccup. How is expecting mommy doing today?" Astrid asked as she approached.

"The vet gave us a mild sedative so she sleeps during the trip so it is easier on her. Now we just got hope the rest of this day goes that easy on us. I just hope your day is smooth sailing."

"I read that manual your mother gave me till I could say it my sleep backward. I got this," holding up the book in hand.

"Okay, you best go talk to my mom. She's inside with Boden and Una. Dad and I'll finish with getting the car ready for this trip.

When Astrid got inside she heard Valka lecturing Boden and Una. "Now you two know to show Astrid respect and listen to her right? She's in charge while we're gone today correct?"

"Yes, Mom/Mommy."

"And you know what will happen if I hear you two don't behave right?"

"Oh, we know how creative you can get with punishing someone, Mom." Boden acknowledge.

"It's why our godmother took yours and Hiccup's advice to punish the meanies at his school by making them have to serve Skullette and Firefang's family," Una repeated in that early conversation Astrid had had with Hiccup and Kara.

"Okay, now please remember Stardust and Nightrainbow are also to behave as well. You know how Cloudjumper and Soulwings will punish them if they don't behave."

"Yeah, they don't need their Uncle or Godfather punishing them either. That does beg a question, Mommy," Una wanted to know.

"What is that, sweetie?"

"Well, we know Toothless and Moon Shadow have blood family as do Stardust and Nightrainbow. But we all agreed they are one united big family like the rest of Dragon City, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. A family isn't about blood it's about love."

"Which is why we also agree that Stardust and Nightrainbow are also Toothless's little sister and brother, right and Moon Shadow's in-laws, right?"

"Yes and that the whole family both blood relations and those by love all see Cloudjumper as their Uncle and Soulwings is everyone's godfather. So what the actual question, honey?"

"So what does that make Cloudjumper and Soulwings to Toothless and Moon Shadow's puppies in our dog's family tree of blood and love?"

"Yeah, Mom. I'm not Dog Whisperer, but I've always felt in my heart that all dogs and their families are perfectly okay with how this is one big family and are happy how Cloudjumper is a foster uncle to everyone and Soulwings is everyone's godfather."

"I've had some strange dreams and I can feel sort of other things trying to emerge. I mean haven't we all said, Hiccup included all our lives like a part of us is missing?"

"You all three have told me and your therapist as well, numerous times that you've all felt a part of you was absent when you're born. That you've felt this missing portion has been trying to reconnect with you once again all your lives."

"Yeah," it was very quiet in the kitchen for a few moments then Astrid made herself known.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. I apologize if I am."

"Oh, no, you're not. Did you read the manual, Astrid?"

"I can say it backward."

"Good, well then we've to get going. Can I have my goodbye hugs and kisses?" which her youngest son and only daughter gave her.

As they walked to the front door Valka spent some quick moments quizzing Astrid to make sure she read it and her rapid-fire questions got rapid-fire correct answers.

"Alright, we should be back at 10:30 at the latest. See you when we get back. Have them both in bed no later than nine."

"Understood. Have a good and safe trip."

"We will. Thanks again, Astrid for doing this. Not a problem."

Well, it was not long after they left that Astrid started to get busy with her work of babysitting.

"Okay, how about we make some homemade pizza to have for dinner tonight? Sound like fun?" she asked Boden and Una who looked delighted at that prospect. After all who doesn't like pizza?

"But before we can do that I need to know are all the chores done?"

"We did all our chores and homework, Astrid," Boden answered and Una recited the list of chores.

"We've cleaned our rooms, Boden vacuumed the downstairs while I dusted. I sorted the recyclables and took out the trash while Boden cleaned up the yard of all the dog poop. We both helped with all the laundry.

Hiccup the one who cleaned the kitchen and bathroom up and did all the windows. He also straightens up everything in the pet supply room and cleaned the garage last night.

So yes all the chores were taken care of."

"And we've done all our homework and had many musical study sessions. So that's covered too." Boden asserted.

"Alright, then. If that is all taken care of then let's get to making the homemade pizza and then while it's cooking what are you two going to be doing?"

"I need to finish up my science fair project."

"I'll just color in my new coloring book."

"Okay well Boden bring your science project into the living room and Una brings your coloring book in there too. So I can watch you both and we'll hear the timer on the oven go off and I can keep a better eye on you too."

So making the pizza was a lot of fun full of joy and laughter though Astrid made sure they cleaned up after themselves as she put the pizza in the oven to cook and then went to meet them in the living room.

While Una was at the coffee table coloring in one of those adult coloring books with the subject being Nordic Designs she then saw Boden bringing into the room something she had no understanding of.

All she saw was mental, tubing, gears, sloshing of water, rocks and a very large light bulb and was thinking what the heck is this?

"Boden?"

"Yes?" as he was busy unplugging a few things and plugging things into this strange contraption he'd brought downstairs.

"I've got to ask what the heck is this thing?"

"My science project. It's about energy and use nature own elements and make electricity and use it to power things."

Looking at the strange thing she fails to see it and was worried about this thing. Seeing her confused look he sighed and explained.

"Okay here's what this all about. This project is simply combining two sources of energy one which is hydrokinetic which is energy generated by the water moving through a turbine.

And I'm also geothermal and these rocks that would produce the same effect that earthquakes due when rocks under pressure go up and down in quakes and produce energy burst from it.

So it's taking three sources of energy and then channeling them all together to turn on this light bulb."

"I still don't get this."

"Okay just watch then," flipping a switch four towers in each corner of this large mental contraption empty into a metal cylinder tank. "Now these towers are filled with brackish water or half salt and half fresh.

Now once the water in the cylinder the current is turning miniature turbine inside, that in turn is also heating the water.

As the water both heats and circulates it is causing the uneven rocks that have bits of quartz in them to go up and down faster and faster and under more pressure.

All of that is producing electricity and now it follows the path of the conductor and turn on the light bulb and if this is enough power also this lamp on the side table." Boden was explaining all of this in a matter of fact way.

But then Astrid notice that his science project was getting too powerful. "Boden turn it off! Your gonna blow a..." and everything in the house became enveloped in pitch blackness, "Fuse." Astrid finished.

"Great! I get my project finally completed and it generates too much power! Does this mean I'm not gonna win the science fair?"

"You really concerned about that right now Boden?! Ow! That hurt!" cried Una in pain from obviously hitting something in the darkness.

"Okay everyone just gives me a minute to find the flashlight that's kept in here!" and Astrid felt her way to the table with the lamp where Boden's project had blown the fuse and got a flashlight out and turned it on.

"Okay, hopefully, all we've got to do is just reset the breaker in the basement. You two come with me. Now. And mind where your stepping."

"I don't like the dark. I really don't like it!" Una wailed and Astrid sighed and said, "Okay, Una take my free hand and Boden you take her other hand and we're going to reset the breaker. Though we first have to see if that will even fix the problem."

Making their way down to the basement Una was whimper the whole time as everything was just so scary in the dark and Astrid end up having to carry her and hold the flashlight as they found the circuit breaker.

"Okay, let's see this was in that darn manual," as Astrid put the flashlight on a shelf and opened the metal box and looked at the switches. "Okay, let's see we just have to flip these ones and now let there be light!"

And yes the power came back on thankfully. "Oh thank Frigga! Boden, I'm thinking you are a genius in science but maybe you should rethink about plugging it into something else?"

"I guess my calculations were a little off," he admitted sheepishly.

"Now let's get back upstairs and you go put that project back in your room. I'm gonna go check things in the kitchen. Una, you're coming with me."

Astrid should've known better than to take her eyes off a child for a second as she made sure the oven and all the appliances in the kitchen were back in working order now that power was back on.

Because the minute she back was turned Una took off and when she turned out she was shocked to see Una wasn't in the kitchen. Which made her panic. After all, you can't lose the child you sitting for but also it puzzled her.

They'd made it clear Una didn't like being left alone. So where did she go? Then she heard strange music and someone giggling playfully.

Following the strange music she then found herself looking at some oddly behaving dogs and an even odder behaving Boden.

After all, she was sure dogs didn't normally walk on their hind legs trying to do ballet and was very sure Boden wouldn't be behaving like he was a dog or even let Stardust try to walk him.

"What in the name of Thor?" and looked up from the stairs where Una had something that looked a bone of some kind to her mouth and was playing it.

"Una?! What are you doing?! What is that thing?! What's going on?!"

Una giggled like the five-year-old she truly was and grinning with mischievousness delightfully explained. "Oh, this? I got this for my birthday. This ocarina is for more than just playing music.

I know even at just five years old the different effects sound has on the human brain. And I can use this to hypnotize people. As you can see I'm very good at it," she giggled as she pointed again to her handiwork.

Astrid was flabbergasted and then said in a firm and stern voice, "Una do your parents know about this?"

"Um, no, not really at least not yet. Hiccup and Boden haven't told them yet. They have kind of been letting me practice on them since we discovered it by accident when they're playing with me one day though."

"And you just think it's a game to make the dogs and your brother look like a gosh darn fool?"

"I can bring them out of it! Watch!" she played a different melody from the one she been playing and then said. "Everyone revert!" and everyone immediately reverted back to their normal selves.

"Wow! Now that was one of your crazier suggestions, Una! You're getting better at it. If you can make all three of us behave that way at the same time!" laughed Boden and then saw Astrid who didn't look amused.

"I don't think this is really a game and could be dangerous. What else can this ocarina do? And why haven't you told your parents?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Um, because we um thought they get mad and take it away or yell at Reena and Luriel for giving it to her. And we feel like it really belongs to Una and she's meant to have it and we don't want it taken away from her." Boden whispered with his head hung shamefully.

"We don't want any of our precious treasures taken away! I mean we get really special gifts from all these important people in Dragon City and well we don't want Mommy or Daddy to take anything away!" Una reiterated.

"Well, I want that ocarina hand over to me right now. And if you don't tell me right now all you can do with it and then don't tell your parents you'll be in more trouble then you can possibly imagine."

"Here you go," as she handed over the ocarina as Astrid looked at it carefully. It really was made of the bone or something. Though she didn't know who or what's bone made this ocarina.

But as she held it she had a sense of something familiar. As if she held this before and admired it a long time ago. And once long ago knew what this was made from and was impressed with it.

Still shaking her head she looked at the child before. "I want to know all you can do with this right now, Una."

"I can hypnotize people and undo the hypnosis. I can temporarily paralyze people with it as well. It can also make people or dogs fall asleep. Though it does just play music. It all depends on the melody you play."

"Hmm. Okay. Now let's go eat that pizza and go wash your hands first."

So they ate the pizza and they seemed to behave for the rest of the night. They watched some shows saved on the TV and they took their showers and she got them to bed on time.

Then she just waited for Hiccup and his parents to get home. They got home when they said they would.

Hiccup looked at his girlfriend and she looked as he expected. Like she'd been through a battle.

"Did you survive the battle?"

"Barely."

"Welcome to my life!"

"Ha, Ha," kissing him.

"I need to talk to your parents about what happened tonight and then they can take me home."

"Okay, anything I should know about?"

"Oh, you should've told me about the little girl with the magical bone. Hiccup. Not just your mad scientist brother. Because I'm about to rat you three out on that one!" and he looked very pale as Astrid called out "Oh Valka! I've so much to tell you about how today went! Let me start at the beginning!"

And all Hiccup had time to say was "Oh crap." before his mom called out his name. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Please come in here! We need to talk about something!"


	15. The Dragon City Brother Sister Program

The Dragon City Brother Sister Program

It was one of the worst days ever at City Hall. The moods of the five leaders were really low and things were only about to get worst when their guests arrived to deliver some more bone-crushing news.

As at the moment being shown in again were members of the school board of Dragon City also accompanied by the Darryms, Anquetils, Audun and a college student who was actually Ruffnut's boyfriend, though that fact was unknown.

They all took theirs at the guest table where they're being served some refreshments as were their dogs of course. Since no-one in Dragon City ever went anywhere without their dogs.

"Alright, you'll each get your chance to speak but we will do it one at a time and in a calm and orderly manner. We are not about to have more chaos descended upon the city. Understood?" Oswald commanded to the guest of City Hall and they all nodded in agreement that they understood the rules of how things would go down.

"Very well. Now again we will call you one by one and each of you will have the floor and no interrupting. Just state your facts and what opinions matter. Then we'll discuss what to do about it after all is been made known.

Now will proceed first with you Audun. Give us your report and please don't give us any unnecessary information or ramble in any shape or form. Just give us what is vital and simple and to the point." Alvin instructed Harbor and Trade Master.

Standing up to bow respectfully to everyone he began to speak courteously, "My fellow members of the Dragon City Council and friends. I bring you the latest statics to do with both the profits of our trading. I also have the overall financial losses from all the damage throughout the city. Both on land and at sea," as he had two large thick folders with him and walked over Leontes and handed them over.

Leontes opened the folders to glance at them and his bright green eyes about popped out his head. "Are you certain these numbers are correct for them both?"

"If you don't believe me, Mr. Caxel, I'd this young man," gesturing to the college student, "Check them out. Ms. Freya can vouch for this man incredible brain power when it comes to mathematics."

"Ms. Freya, who is this young man? And why did you feel that his presence was needed today at this meeting?" Kustaa asked politely to the fiery pink haired lady.

Freya who was dressed in an impeccable indigo business suit with skirt stopping just above the knees, with a golden headband and studs completing the look. She looked extremely professional and very much like she should for her undercover position.

"This Mr. Hagan is one of my most promising students enrolled at Dragon City College. His name is Eret and he's a member of the D.C.C.G. Or Dragon City Conservation Guild.

The members of this Guild are a wide range of students of a vast number of different talents and major who all have dedicated themselves to the same mission. To protect Dragon City which includes both its culture and environmental history and needs.

Mr. Eret here is a major in Mathematics, Criminal Science, and various Conservation. So he's been doing very advance numerical work from a very early age. I assure you he's someone who could even give the IRS a run for their money!"

"Is she speaking the truth, um Mr. Eret?" Kustaa asked the 20-year-old who nodded and spoke for the first time. "Oh yes, it's true. I truly speak the language of math fluently as Beethoven wrote his symphonies.

Also, I'm quite familiar with things dealing with the criminal justice system as I also work part-time as Mr. Heimdall assistant as part of my studies at the college."

"He's a good man and he for sure wouldn't turn into a crooked cop. He'd be one to catch them if ever worked in Internal Affairs that's for sure. Eret a good honest man. Very hard work and very smart." Heimdall said in a proud voice.

"Then if we have both the college dean and head of campus security speaking in your favor, then I believe we can trust that these figures are correct?" Leontes asked as he handed him the folders.

"Yes, I did the math on them four times to be extra sure. And I did it without the aid of calculator just in my head but it all came out the same. I can show you my notebooks and charts with everyone else figures to prove the rest of the figures are correct too."

"That won't be necessary at the moment, Eret. Just hold off on that for a second." Stoick told the eager young man.

"Now, how bad are the numbers are we looking at?" Stoick asked his colleges who looked very troubled by them.

"We aren't gonna lie, these figures for the financial strain the city been put under in the last few months is pretty bad. We still haven't sorted out the budget in the first place and now we have no idea where we are to get the funds to fix this much damage." Leontes said as he read the figures again as he sighed.

"Our economy and trading are being affected by whatever is attacking us, therefore we can't get our products out of the city and thus were not making profits. So our profit margin has dropped by 67% which is a lot.

And because of the damage and the upswing in crimes as well? That cost the City now about over 5000 to fix."

"Where are we gonna get that kind of money?!" demanded Alvin angrily. "It's not like the rest of the world cares about us! They've surely made that clear and it's not the like the damn government ever takes care of anyone else in the rest of the country by any means!"

"Calm down, Alvin! We don't need to have a riot in City Hall! We will figure something out. Now please try that deep breathing Frigha always telling you to do," suggested Stoick calmly to which Alvin obediently did.

"Let's forget the money for the moment and find out why the rest of you are here. I'd like to hear from the two Chief of Police from the Shardas District. So Chiefs Darrym please give us your report?" Oswald requests.

"Well, that young man can give you another folder full of statics of both the crime rate and the number of criminals. Both adults and juvenile offenders." Unna began to inform him as Eret now brought his completed file of the policing statistic to Oswald to look over.

"You'll see on pages 1-8 the statistics from just five years ago have actually tripled since that time. And that's a troubling sign. We've taken surveys from other departments not just in this city, but other major cities throughout the United States and well as you can see they don't match up.

Something seems to be poisoning the minds of our young souls. Also encouraging them to make the wrong choices. We know you don't like this to be known and sorry to bring this up, Mr. Agreeable.

But your nephew wasn't the easy person to catch with his street gang The Last Breath. You do know they caused plenty of problems for the whole city for a lot of years."

"You need not worry if I feel shame or embarrassment for having a nephew who in juvi, Assistant Chief Darrym"

"Still he started being a juvenile delinquent at only nine or 10 and when we finally arrested him he was 14 and he's got a rap sheet longer the most of the criminal locked up in the Dragon City Penitentiary.

I mean Mr. Wise's son is the Warden there and even he's freaking out of when the day comes we transfer Axel out of juvi and into the penitentiary."

"How are the prisoners in the penitentiary and juvi doing? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, Mr. Agreeable we like there to be a lot less in juvi. Many of these kids shouldn't be in there. But it's like their minds got poison and we sense they wouldn't have fallen if something didn't infect their minds like the plague!" Ender spoke up as he brought forth the records of many of the kids.

"Yes, we also have records from our schools on many these kids who ended up in juvi in the last five years. Here you go," Reena and Luriel came forward with a lot of folders and all the members looked at these kids.

It was nearly all of them had nothing that would've to lead them to fall into the trap of ending up on the wrong side of the law. It looked as if Frigha had done extensive interviews with all of them and there was something similar in all of them.

They all said the same thing. They had no memory at all committing the acts that landed them in juvi. They had a total memory loss. They'd all been doing good things and then felt a cold and predatory presence and blackout and when they came too they're in lock up and well the court couldn't buy "I can't remember and something was controlling me' excuse.

But when you looked at the facts, statistics and extensive psychological work up it proved at least from the five leaders and all in this room perspective, that 9 out of 10 of the so-called offenders must've been as strange as it seems possessed!

"All this is very troubling if it true something is taken hold of the younger generation and trying to turn them hostilities, violent or evil. Whatever adjective you want to use." Stoick replied grimly with thin lips as he really looked down at the grim facts and again notice how high the percentages went up around his kids birthdays.

"We don't want to diminish all hope for the city. We've come to say that there were some positive energy and numbers since your son Hiccup had suggested to his godmother also his high school principal Kara Wings that the troublemakers of his school be sent to do work with us." Dotta Anquetils spoke up as she started to bring forth her own family folders.

"Yes, it would seem when you put the young ones together or doing community work it seems to bring about small miracles. Positive energy breeds more. We guess the theory of karma is correct," Firestorm showed them some pictures of several junior and seniors that had worked at the community center with her and her sister or with their husbands.

"As you can see from the photographs it was clear what was seek to be achieved by sending people to serve dentition with us was achieved. Not only are they gaining more positive role models, but gaining morals and values and on the job training skills that will be valuable in later life," Braggart confirmed.

"We've had so many students from the high school who come back to us even though they aren't in detention because they love to help. They want to make something of themselves. Saying they found themselves. Therefore it was a better idea instead of punishing them by making them stay in a classroom is putting them in the real world."

"Yes, I do agree with my children and their loves. Helping others, hard work and actions seem to be a better cure for fighting evil then beating someone or lecturing them with angry words." Flamewing agreed and her husband Olaf also added.

"When people work together for a common cause they'll always be surprised to find out how alike they are. Most people are surprised at how friendship and love will change you.

We also have more and more people wanting to help with that musical we suggested for the Dragon City Spring Festival. So perhaps that's the way to help the rest of the City to save the younger souls before whatever after getting them."

"Yeah, I and my sister are in total agreement with that. Not that we shouldn't still make sure this doing community service instead of detention shouldn't be continued. In fact, that should be done in all five districts, don't you agree?" Skullette suggested.

"I agree with you, Skullette. It should even be done at the college. And if the kids were made to help the community more it might help them in more ways then one." Freya agreed with the two-eyed girl.

"Well, we are one family. That is our philosophy in Dragon City. We take care of our own and so we want to fix the problems we have we might as well start by helping each other and our community.

Doing what's right and helping others is something you should do all the time and not expect any rewards. It's simply because you're human and helping your fellow man and all who live on this planet is our mission in life!" Firefang spoke so passionately her scarlet highlights seemed to burn as brightly as her passion.

"That we can all agree on. But how exactly do we go about getting all these kids together?"

"Well, I think that's fairly obvious. Most of you have it already at home and if it works at home it will work with others. Stoick, you really have the solution well at your home," Kara spoke up with a clever smile.

"What are you speaking about Kara? I have what at home that will help solve most of our problems we've talked about today?"

Sighing she muttered, "Men can be so thick at times," and then clearing her head she spoke loud and clear at this time. "I'm talking about how my godson your eldest Hiccup is such a fantastic big brother. I'm not sure what you said to him before Boden born but it was obviously something very profound and moving.

Seeing how serious he takes his role as a big brother and just how amazing a person he is with how much love he's got for Boden and Una. I'm thinking that's what many of the young ones need and what some of the older kids need."

"What?" the others were confused and again Kara sighed. "Brothers and sisters. They need someone to care for. Someone they're responsible for. To love, protect and teach. And someone who can do the same back.

In teaching, you'll learn and in learning, you'll teach. Sometimes older kids need younger kids to teach them what they forgot and younger kids need to learn lessons from those who've been around the block."

"So what? You're suggesting we pair people up as in some kind of program?" the others were confused.

"I'm suggesting we started off small and take the ones who haven't really had much luck with anything else and pair them up with the younger kids in your wives Brunch Club's children and let nature take its course. And see if some magic happens."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kara?"

"Stoick, when all else has failed you've got, try your last idea, don't you?"

"Okay, but I'm not sure my wife or her friends will like this."

"Well, everyone in this room kids will be involved and I think we all know someone else who can help. Just let us take care of the arrangements and will talk it over with your wives and the other mothers and on Monday will see how this works out. Okay?"

The five leaders looked at each other and nodded and the meeting continued on for several hours as they continued to hammer away at all the problems plaguing the city.

When Monday rolled around at all the schools the kids who moms were in the Dragon City Brunch Club were called into their Principal Office to be informed of something important.

At all the grade schools the children were told at their next Dragon Riders Scout meeting the following Monday most of them would be assigned a new "Older Brother or Sister". Which none of them were really looking forward too.

Because according to their principal this new 'sibling' be assigned to be their older sibling in every sense of the word. Meanwhile, the kids at the junior high and high school were being told about their assigned 'younger siblings' and how they'd be their little brothers or sisters in every sense of the word too.

Needless to say, almost no-one was thrilled with this idea. Snotlout own exact words were "I ain't being any snot nose brat stupid pretend brother!" but when told this was an order from City Hall they really couldn't back out of it.

The following Monday everyone was on the train heading to Dragon Edge to meet at Odin's Palace where all the Dragon Rider Scout Meetings were held. The Dragon Riders Scout were basically your Boy/ Girl scout organization of Dragon City that was just co-ed and exclusive to Dragon City.

Pretty much every kid in grade school is a Dragon Rider Scout and that it goes up to Jr. High. Jr. Leaders who took care of the different troops in each district were high school students. Always one girl and a boy. The Dragon Master was the overall leader of all the Scouts in the City.

As for Hiccup and Astrid? They're the Junior leaders and could remember their days as Dragon Riders Scouts. They and Fishlegs had been good ones. Snotlout and the Twins? Snotlout got kicked out because of his ego and the Twins never showed up for a single meeting.

When everyone showed up for Snotlout and the Twins this didn't exactly bring back memories of happiness as it did for the other three as they enter the grand hall. All they saw was a bunch of little kids in black shorts, green t-shirts with orange vest wasting their time.

They didn't see eager young minds seeking wisdom, guidance, and knowledge and having a world of potential. They didn't see this was a place for making friends and having a good time.

They just were really hating life right now and felt like why did life hate them so much? That's what they're feeling and thinking.

It was then they heard a voice that they're not expecting calling the meeting to order. "Hello, my Dragon Riders Scouts and special guests! Welcome! I hope you're all right to bloom and fly!"

The trio turned and saw a petite woman with golden coppery hair and big brown eyes in a dress version of the Dragon Riders uniform with a flower barrette in her hair and a warm smile on her face.

"Ms. Sjofn?!"

"Oh, Mr. Jorgenson. Mr. and Ms. Thornton. So glad to have you back. Maybe this time you'll actually behave and finally you two show up. Maybe this time you'll do your scout work right.

And help your new brothers and sisters earn their badges as well? After all, we are all here to bloom and fly. Or I guess none of you learned that. As you all failed to bloom or fly, as I recall."

"You are the Dragon Master?!"

"Yes, if you two actually showed up and not skipped you know that," she said to the Twins and looked at Snotlout, "And if you learned manners and respect you'd remember that.

Now I've been told by my colleges who is to be your new siblings so let me take you three along with Fishlegs and Astrid to meet them. Then I can work with the other students and their new siblings." as they followed like well-trained dogs.

She first led Astrid to a pottery table with four kids. "Astrid I like to introduce to Birger and Ria Milun, Larkin Luka and Bloodfire Anderson. They shall be you're new little brothers and sisters.

And for tonight's activity, you'll be teaching them how to make ceramic ware while also educating them on its history throughout the world.

Children, this is your new big sister. Astrid Hofferson and this is her dog Stormfly. Please treat them both with respect. I want you all to take some time to get to know each other than start on tonight's project. Thank you that will be all." Sjofn introduces everyone kindly to each other at the table and then motions for the others to follow her.

They came to another table where a boy and girl sat. "Fishlegs these two are your new brother and sister Lanon Luka and Alle Sarryck. Children this is Fishlegs Ingerman and tonight you'll be making learn how to make glass and then make small stain-glass windows.

Again I want you both to show him and his lovable Meatlug respect and I hope this goes well for all of you. I'm counting on you Fishlegs. These arts and crafts projects should not just be fun but also educational."

"I'll make sure they're both."

"Okay, just don't bore them make sure it's fun."

"Will do."

At the next table, there were two girls and Sjofn turned to the twins. "These two are your new little sisters. Creel Carlieff and Gala Marta. Your job? Helping them find the music in them and the world around them. And no ditching them.

Girls, these two are your new big brother and sister. The girl is Ruffnut and the boy is Tuffnut and their dogs are Barf and Belch. Now all of you play nicely."

As she left them she seemed to be giving Snotlout the evil eye and brought him to the last table in this corner of the room. "Snotlout I want you to meet your brother and sister. Brimstone Anderson and Velika Sarryck. You're job tonight is to educate them on proper first-aid. And not funny business.

"Kids this is Snotlout. And he'll be your new big brother and this is his dog Hookfang. Please show him respect."

"Yes, Dragon Master Sjofn."

"Good, I need to check on Hiccup and his siblings quickly before assigning the others to their siblings' as she hurried over to where Hiccup was busy helping his siblings birdhouses.

"Hiccup a moment of your time please?"

"Sure, Ms. Sjofn?"

"Just call me Sjofn tonight please."

"Okay, what can I do?"

"You do recall your the highest ranking Jr. Leader right?"

"Yes. I do. I hold that rank proudly but humble as well."

"I'd really appreciate it if you be my eyes and ears tonight to help make sure this evening went smoothly. So can you be my second-in-command fully tonight?"

"Um, yeah sure, I can really do that. What do I need to do?"

"Just make rounds and check in with everyone and get some feedback. And keep your eyes and ears open."

"Okay, yes I will serve you faithfully tonight! You can count on me!"

"Great! Well got to go work with the Berserk and the rest now."

"Heather? Dagur? Can you come here?"

"Coming!" as the siblings hurried over and stood attentively ready for their assignments.

"Okay, on my list of who to be your younger 'sibling". Both of you get the boys from the Shardas District. Dagur you're assigned to Rolian Bluewings and Heather your assigned to Orus Unn.

"Alright, so um what activity are they up tonight? What are we supposed to do with them tonight?" Dagur asked as he gazed at the kid with the short crimson hair and cat green eyes he was supposed to be a brother too.

"Dagur you'll be helping Rolian with learning more English. Make it fun and don't you or Sleuther freak him out. The poor boy has been through enough trauma drama."

"Okay, I'll go make learning English fun!" as he bolted over that way and Heather looked at her for her assignment. "Heather, your job is also to help Orus get over his trauma. Frigha Grul told me he seems to be doing alright with Thora and Kustaa Hagan.

But he's still not really communicating his feelings or letting people in. So I want you and Windshear to help him with that tonight. It's one of his first meetings with the Dragon Riders Scouts. So help him break the ice both within himself and the others."

"I'll do my best and so will Windshear. C'mon girl let's get to it."

"Helena! Raven!" she called across the room and the two girls came running over to get their assignments. Both of them actually curtsy for Raven wearing pants was strange.

"I'm glad you're here to help do your part to help the younger generation out as well. So I've special assignments for both of you."

"Anything we can do to help. Just give the word and we will do all we can to help." Helena assured her.

"Yeah, totally we will do all that we can to help." Raven concurred.

"Well, Helena you'll be Tue Feniul's older sister. He's the last little boy in the Shardas District who got nobody. He's had nobody for a long time and could use a friend and a sister.

He's a very creative and energetic little boy. He's right now painting and I want you to paint with him and get him to tell you what he's really feeling. Seems to be the Shardas boys could use some therapeutic help tonight."

"Will do. Maybe someone who can relate to being alone can help him talk about being without friends. I'll do my best to get to know him and cheer him up," and with that, the honey blond haired girl went off to with laughter and smile to go help her new little brother.

"Okay, that takes care of Berk and Shardas. But what does that leave me?" Raven wanted to know. "I mean isn't everyone well taken care of in the Moralien District. Those Skarpin brothers, Niva Twins and the Caxel Sisters all seem to be good kids and really close to me.

So it doesn't look like they need anyone to help them or anything of that sort. So why am I here even? If they don't need any help?"

"Raven look beyond your eyes and with your heart. Even people who are doing well still need guidance and wisdom and someone to watch over them. I want you to help all of them."

"What?! That's seven kids to look after! I'm supposed to be a big sister to all of them?! Ain't only Asta Caxel still a Scout?" she asked confused again.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean she and her sister or the Twins don't need a big sister to help them with becoming women or to confide in when they can't talk to their mom or grandmother.

Or that the brothers won't come to you asking for advice either for their problems with girls or any other problem they might have. You'll still be good as an older sister and someone they can count on to help them in times of need.

Plus your a lot of fun to be around and give them fresh ideas and things to do."

"Well, you do have a point. So tonight I'm supposed to mingle and get to know them and let them get to know me?"

"Precisely and your dog Cobalt of course. She's such a feisty little Nightmare."

"Well, no-one messes with me or her. Helena's Gronckle Chance is nice and lovable but she's not nearly as tough as she should be! Alright got my assignment. I'll go and do it!"

With that everyone was busy for the next three hours doing their assigned activities which both Sjofn and Hiccup made sure to check up on how everyone was doing.

It went without saying much how the original Brother Sister Challenge went over 1018 years ago that the first night wasn't a big success. In fact, it was pretty much as successful as it been on the Isle of Berk when the Haddock Siblings had challenged the Dragon Riders to it in their first lives.

But as it been proven so far in this second life for these reborn souls there are many things that were fated to happen over again in their second lives that occurred in their first lives.

So it wasn't any surprise four days later after the beginning of this program had started that while everyone was at the Dragon City Zoo/Aquarium for the Dragon Riders Scout field trip that they once again got the same advice and then some from Skullette and Firefang.

At the moment the young children were all playing on the playground in the center of the Zoo/Aquarium whilst Hiccup and Sjofn supervised and Skullette and Firefang who happened to also be chaperoning took the time to tell one and all that they'd said over a 1018 years ago.

The Berk teenagers were the most clueless but it didn't mean the Berserk teens didn't need to hear this as well. They're all just taking a moment to breathe and enjoy some slushies.

They're all kind of mulling over the fact things weren't working out and even for once Snotlout and Twins were wondering why they had to fail at yet another thing in life and if that's all they'd ever do is fail.

And even Dagur, Heather and their friends wonder if they're failures too when they got the advice and pep talk they all needed.

"Mind if we give you some advice that might help you in this challenge since you're all more than a little lost?" spoke up a voice behind them.

Looking up all the teens saw Skullette and Firefang standing over them looking at them with half amusement and half disappointment expressions on their faces.

"You know never thought I see the day anyone of Dragon City just give up on a challenge after a few bad days. Or just not ask for help when they're a little lost." Skullette shook her head sadly as she looked at the teens disappointingly.

"We can't ask Hiccup for advice remember? And he's frankly the only one with a clue on how to do this. He's like the perfect big brother and the rest of us are just stupid failures and nobodies," Snotlout spat willing to admit that Hiccup was actually good at something he figured he never would be good at.

"He's not the only one in Dragon City with a sibling you know. And also maybe you should've learned from your own mistakes by now. But we'll be happy to both give you advice and point you in the right direction." Firefang replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She threw back her sandy blond hair as the highlights caught the sunlight and blazed brightly.

"Huh? You guys?! Why help us?! Don't you see yourselves as their big sisters?!" the Berk teens looked at the sisters in disbelief.

"You'd even give us some pointers because frankly, we're at lost too. On how to help the boys in the Shardas District or myself really to help those in the Moralien," Raven confessed to the two sisters who nodded happily.

"Of course we'll help all of you. We're friends of all of you. And more of sisters than cousins ourselves. And Dragon City is one big family and family helps a family. But more importantly, we also want to see you all learn something important too. Right now what's most important to us is that we don't want to see you fail. Nor let those kids down either. Besides, in teaching, you'll learn and in learning, you'll teach," Skullette replied wisely which earned her some stares.

"Huh?" they all gaped at them for a second time. Clearly, no-one understood metaphors or the meaning of philosophy.

"Teaching and learning go both ways it means. The teacher teaches the student and the student teaches the teacher. You're all a little lost because you've never been in this situation before and never had to put anyone before yourself before. Never had to be responsible for anyone but yourself before.

But the main thing about being an older brother or sister is you have to put your needs aside and think of someone other than yourself. It's your siblings needs that matter. And you're the role model the one who must be the example and show them the way.

Consequently, selfless duty calls for you to put your own wants and needs aside in the name of someone else. Someone who you love and love and admires you." Firefang explained patiently and slowly to the dumbfounded teens.

"On the other hand, you also have to make time to do what they want to do as well. As well as learn to listen to them. Not just hear them but listen to them. You haven't even really talk to them let alone listen to them. Nor have anyone of you been selfless at all." Skullette informed them once more all of them looked taken aback at the sisters' words.

"Also you haven't even become their friends and a brother or sister should also be a friend too. Therefore try and keep those things in mind. That a big brother and sister is a role model who must be self-sacrificing, a good listener, protective and good friend. Who's willing to teach but also willing to learn."

"Is that all the hints you're gonna give us?" Astrid wanted to know and they nodded.

"We gave you enough hints and push in the right direction now see if you can figure out the rest on your own. Now it's time for us to all rejoin the group and continue on with the field trip. Shall we?" the sisters gestured to the kinds.

Well, it wasn't by any means easy to process anything that profound, especially not for some people who tended not to use their brains a lot. Still, it was food for thought and it was at least the right direction to go in.

The next Scout activity they'd to do was a Music Night. This time all the teens really tried to both listen to the young ones and also help teach them.

It turned out all the kids at Berk Elementary were just learning to play instruments. Though they didn't have anyone to really help them practice or really teach them. Due to the problems with the budget the music teacher wasn't able to come as often.

So the Berk teens had brought their own instruments and though Astrid didn't actually play anything she knew enough about instruments to teach and help teach singing.

So what they found out about the kids who were Una and Boden's classmates was Brimstone and Bloodfire played guitar and clarinet, Birger and Ria trumpet and clarinet, Lanon and Larkin saxophone and French horn, Alle and Velika violin, and cello and Creel and Gala drums.

Heather, Dagur, and Helena end up teaching Orus, Rolian, and Tue how to play the flute, oboe, and tuba.

Raven, on the other hand, focused on teaching singing and different styles of dance to the Moralien kids.

One thing started leading to another Sjofn contained to hold more Dragon Rider Scout meetings and could see for herself that indeed the miracle was happening once more.

That once more the sibling bond was returning to the point they're true siblings once more as they'd been in the past and something more. That the Berk teens were once again helping their younger siblings with the same problems and fears.

That the Berserk teens were also indeed truly helping with the therapeutic needs of the young boys of the Shardas district. That Rolian and Orus were overcoming their trauma and that they and Tue were becoming more social and making stronger connections with the other kids.

That Raven was a good influence for the Moralien kids as they're on her and that she and Snotlout were falling in love again as they're talking and she was finally getting him to learn to change that arrogant egotistical rude attitude and become a well-mannered, little more humble and lot more respectful young man.

Overall this was working out better then they hoped. So much it got to the point everyone was once more ready to swear the Vow of Siblinghood again. To which now there would be a lot more people to sign that Vow and hanging it in their house.

So they reserved again Odin's Palace for a formal ceremony that Stoick again was elected by all the parents and all of the leaders of the city to preside over. All the undercover agents of Asgard were there and of course, the families and friends were there to witness this.

The majestic building had been beautifully decorated and there on the table were some fancy looking documents that all matched the one Stoick was reading from.

Everyone was dressed in their very best since it was such an important ceremony. Since Stoick was the one to perform this sacred duty once more he'd again make certain they'd comprehended what they're committing to and how important it was.

Stepping proudly before the group of young teenagers and their younger siblings he was bursting with pride as all the families all had tears streaming down their faces ready to bear witness unknowingly a second time to this ceremony.

And for the second time, Stoick began the same speech he'd given in his first life a 1018 years ago about what being part of a family and being brother/sister was about. Just how serious this commitment was.

"I cannot express what an honor this is for me today to hear the commitment all of you are making to each other and what it truly means for yourselves, your brothers and sisters and the whole family that is Dragon City itself. It's frankly very overwhelming.

I'd like everyone now to take a step forward now with their siblings. And please take a moment to embrace the joy that can only come from a brother and sister. Now are all of you truly ready to take the Vow of Siblinghood before the witnesses of Dragon City. As well as the Gods who granted us a second chance at life?"

"We are!" everyone replied at once.

"Then all of you repeat after me."

"That we the brothers and sisters of Dragon City solemnly swear in the name of Odin and all present to take full responsibility for ourselves, our friends and most of all our little brothers and sisters."

"That we the brothers and sisters of Berk solemnly swear in the name of Odin and all present to take full responsibility for ourselves, our friends and most of all our little brothers and sisters," they repeated back.

"That I will love and protect my younger siblings and teach them how to live honorably as I have done before them."

"That I will love and protect my younger siblings and teach them how to live honorably as I have done before them."

"We will be faithful to our families and love and honor them. And be willing to lay down our lives for them if the need arises."

"We will be faithful to our families and love and honor them. And be willing to lay down our lives for them if the need arises."

"We will teach our younger brothers and sisters to love with all of their heart and mind and strength. And train them to honor authority and live responsibly."

"We will teach our younger brothers and sisters to love with all of their heart and mind and strength. And train them to honor authority and live responsibly."

"Together will confront evil, pursue justice and love mercy. We will treat others with kindness, respect, and compassion. And work diligently to provide for both our siblings and the needs of our family and community."

"Together will confront evil, pursue justice and love mercy. We will treat others with kindness, respect, and compassion. And work diligently to provide for both our siblings and the needs of our family and community."

"To always remember to forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong. Remember to walk with integrity to be answered either the gods or fellow friends or siblings."

"To always remember to forgive those who wrong me and reconcile with those I have wrong. Remember to walk with integrity to be answered either the gods or fellow friends or siblings."

Stoick finished reading the paper now and everyone slowly steps forward to sign the paper of what he just read. Once it was signed they step back because the ceremony wasn't finished just yet.

"Now that each of you has committed and signed this Vow you are bound by your words to live it out. Therefore I have a warning for all gathered in this room. For now that all who are gathered here know exactly what you are to do and have just made the vow before the people in this room and before the eyes of Odin and the Gods of Asgard themselves?

You are doubly accountable for your actions from here on out. For I can assure you like I told my own son before his first sibling was born that while this may seem easy right now. That you have confidence right now at this moment in what you just committed too because right now because at this moment nothing has happened yet.

There have been no challenges, no controversy, and no conflicts. No dangers, no risks, and nothing to truly test you yet. But I can assure you the time for all that will arise and the battle to make sure you and your family will not fall will come sooner than you think.

For that, you will need courage an act of courage that you don't even know how to describe it. Not until you're put to the test will you really know or understand what you just truly have committed too.

But for now, we are thankful for all of you taken up this vow for the younger generation to have protectors, providers and teachers and that most importantly we are all family bonded by friendship and love. So for that Dragon City is most grateful.

Thank you."

And with that everyone took their copy of the Vow. It would be hung in everyone house and the copy Stoick read from being hung at City Hall.

After the ceremony, there was a large party and at least one thing was true. Home, Love, and Family just got much stronger in Dragon City that was for sure.


	16. The Puppies Have Arrived

The Puppies Have Arrived

Right now it was a very strange place to start the morning as it was in an office. But it wasn't in a normal office since most offices aren't in penitentiaries.

Nor is the parole board normally made up of three undercover Valkyries and Odin's sons Thor and Balder, whom couldn't even begin a parole hearing without both consulting and the consent of Odin, Frigga and Kara.

The three Valkyries who made up the parole board names were Skuld whose name meant "debt and future" Svipul who's name meant "Changeable" and Reginleif whose name meant "Power Truce".

Their names matched both their personality and wing colors. As the color of a Valkyrie's wings showed what her personality was like. White for passive, black for aggressive and gray for passive-aggressive.

These three prior jobs 1018 years ago had been to collect "Redeemable Human Souls" and bring them to Asgardian Hallow so they could Be Transformed and Enlightened. Which is why they now served the undercover position they did.

As they're part of the Sisterhood of Valkyries they're known as the "Cousins" to Kara and her younger 'sisters" who lived next door to the Haddocks.

Skuld who was the eldest of these 'triplets" had long thick shiny caramel colored hair she wore in a stylish updo with honey colored eyes. Her trademark jewels were amber and wore a dress suit that complimented her coloring.

Svipul's eyes and hair were indigo and she had a pixie haircut and matching clothes with blue topaz as her trademark jewels.

Finally, Reginleif had wavy medium length maroon hair with sea green eyes with garnet as her trademark jewels and clothing colors.

"Does this get any easier between any of us, sisters?" inquired Skuld as she walked into the office yawning.

"No, it doesn't, sister. But we must do our duty to Odin, Asgard and Dragon City. We made a Vow and we must keep it." Svipul reminded her elder sister as she was busy making coffee for everyone.

"Ugh, how do you drink that disgusting human excuse for a drink, dear sister? It tastes worst then the mead we used to be forced to serve to the warriors in Valhalla in the Old Days!" Reginleif mutter as she pinched her nose at the coffee pot.

"Well, we are gonna need this strong and disgusting drink for the day and you know it. That's if we actually can get through to Thor and Balder's parents! I don't know what's keeping them today."

"Well, I'm sure they're kept extremely occupied with their numerous duties. Running the breeding farm for the reincarnated souls of dragons now born as dogs, monitoring all of Dragon City as well all of us undercover agents and still keeping Asgard running smoothly. Furthermore making certain Loki doesn't cause more trouble in his prison," Skuld expressed the facts of the matter quite well of all their leaders had to do.

But then their youngest sister Reginleif who was somewhat immature pulled at a face and whined a little childishly.

"Why are we worried about Loki? He was stripped of his powers and locked up in the highest security prison even more secure than this one! He's been locked up and powerless for 1018! Other then that bomb he left behind before he was rendered powerless what harm can the old goat really do?"

"Sister, only a fool thinks like that. Don't ever forget who and what Loki is. And never underestimate your enemy. Evil never ever gives up! So don't ever assume they are truly powerless!" snapped Svipul angrily at her little sister who shrinks back.

"It's true, Reginleif. We're fools to underestimate him once and look what it cost all of the souls of Dragon City a 1018 years ago? It cost them their whole world thanks to Loki's private Ragnarok.

The Norse Myths today just talk about Loki being a trickster who was nothing more than a misunderstood soul and friends with Thor and all that nonsense. But we have seen who he really is and what is capable of.

Have you forgotten what his last act of freedom was? Did you forget what he tried to do to his own daughter and granddaughter?"Skuld demanded of her and Reginleif shook her head.

"No, I don't forget what the Next Generation Riders had to do save the world or what Hel and her daughter Odyis had to suffer in that room under Loki's wrath.

Okay, so he's not the mere trickster today legends make him out to be nor his he like the popular media made him out to be. He's a psychotic apathetic ruthless murderer. A monster without conscience or mercy no humanity at all."

"Exactly and we all know he's obsessed with getting even with those he feels wrong him and he still absolute hates everything to do with the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment!" Svipul reminded her with great passion in her voice.

"And we also know that no magic or power of any kind lasts forever. So even Odin's power is bound to run out eventually and given that Loki's a god and his own parentage we have all feared the day that Odin's spell on him will inevitability expire and when that happens we need to be ready!" Skuld finally got to the major point of why they're all undercover in the first place.

"Which is why my father has had used in all the critical places throughout Dragon City for years and made close contact with all the souls he would seek to destroy the most. Sorry, I'm a little late, ladies. I had to finish running the drills with my guards." Balder walked in.

Balder was built like a football player in terms of his body type, however, he'd more of a poet's face. He was clean-shaven, very kind light blue eyes and thick longish dusty gold hair with a very warm and benevolent voice.

So, in essence, was a bit of a gentle giant knowing how to be a tough warrior but also kind and gentle at the same time. His undercover job was being the head of guards at the Dragon City penitentiary.

So the only one above him was his older brother Thor the Warden. Again all who made up the guards in the prisons were rotating Valkyries and the former warriors of Old Valhalla. Needless to say most of the time they're really good at keeping the prisoners in line.

"Balder! We are so glad to see you! Where is your older brother? And what news of your parents does he bring? We have parole hearings to begin today and we need them to consent to it and also Kara's consent as she Senior Valkyrie," the Redeemable Valkyrie sisters all pleaded with one of the sons of Odin.

Balder sighed and took a long swing of black coffee before answering. "There is a slight delay in contacting our parents as my brother found out."

"What?! Why?!"

"Today there will be a lot of births in Dragon City and many souls will be reborn. And they will have to go into Dragon City to do their duty to record them and make sure they re-enter this world safely."

"Souls reborn..." they asked confused and then it clicked.

"You mean we are gonna have a mega litter of puppies today?" Skuld question and Balder nodded.

"Every single dragon that now a dog that had hatchlings in the past will all be reborn with some news from the souls that finally got to live. My parents must be presents for that.

So they're getting ready for that which will be very surprising for a lot of Dragon City who has no idea most of their dogs are expecting to be parents soon. All really that got to be done is the youngest Haddock, Una must just sing the song in her heart and then all new life will be born."

"So we will have to hold off on our parole hearing for another day?"

"No, just till they're done the packing and then can give consent."

"Then I guess we get some bagel and cream cheese and wait," was all Reginleif suggested and they waited till Thor did come in.

Thor was always depicted in movies as big, blond and burly and carrying his magic hammer. Well, the movies got it right that he was big and tall as that wasn't a lie. But what wasn't true he wasn't a blond or at least not a golden blond.

His hair was actually a strawberry blond and tied back in a neat ponytail with a short well-kept beard. His eyes were also a shade of blue that had not a proper name. As for his hammer Mjolnir? It was currently transformed into a nightstick.

"Well, I finally got my parents on the phone. They just left to go to Dragon City to spend the next few days to tend to all the reborn Dragon/dog souls that are coming back into this world.

They've along with Kara given their consent and wisdom to begin the parole hearings for this week. Though still like us to report back to them before we give the final verdict to anyone if they get out of here."

"Understood like always." the Redeemable Valkyries acknowledge as they picked up the files of all who were up for parole.

"So who are we dealing with first? Which of this lowlifes get a shot of redemption that I need to send my men to bring?"

"Viggo Grimborn," the sisters replied instantly.

"Oh," Balder looked guilty for his words.

"Yes, Balder. We weren't able to save his soul last time before Loki snatched him and forced him to slavery to him. We can grant him redemption this time. So go fetch him. And then you can fetch the eight others on the list." Svipul said as she handed him the files on who was up to be heard today by the parole board.

Nodding he went to get his team of guards to collect the prisoners and escort them to the parole board where the three sisters and Thor awaited to hear them out.

Back in Dragon City Una Haddock had gotten up before the sun had risen and had noticed the signs that told her today was the day. The day of many changes and many new lives and soon the whole City would feel it.

Because before the dawn even graced the skies of Dragon City that morning EVERYTHING HAD CHANGED!

As dawn was slowly beginning all five senses could tell and the world around showed signs that SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED. SOMETHING BIG AND WONDERFUL HAD HAPPENED.

Everyone and everything Dragon City anything that was alive felt this. It was a strange but important feeling. The most important thing ever to happen to Dragon City ever.

It was like an indescribable feeling of unbridled excitement that started in from your toes or whatever was the bottom you had and very slowly crept upward. It was a feeling, but not quite a feeling at the same time, but it penetrated everyone from the inside out. All the way to their hearts and souls.

Slowly looking out that feeling and the world only grew stronger with whatever had happened. Whatever was happening this feeling was coming from every direction at once.

There was no doubt something was different almost magical was going on all over Dragon City at that moment.

Then you noticed the land, sea, air and the very sky were changing as well. The skies above were filled with colors that belonged to neither to dawn and dusk and would never be seen again or accurately described afterward.

The very lands own coloring was in shades brighter and more vivid than ever seen before. Once more in colors that had no names to appropriately describe them and they seemed like they're twice as thriving then they'd ever been.

The sea was calm with not a single wave but again a shade of blue no-one could name. However, there was a shimmering rainbow sparkling underneath it. And the very air tasted so sweet and fresh as if they're eating the fruits of the gods themselves.

It was like the universe had just been born and life had truly begun.

So when that molten orb of gold and copper sky fire that rain down its eternal burning light of hope on Dragon City everyone felt like they'd been reborn yet again.

Una then just opened her window and sang loudly and clearly the opening song from Disney "Bambi 2" as it seemed to be what was most appropriate at the moment to sing and what the world wanted her to sing.

"Under the snow

Beneath the frozen streams

There is life

You'll have to know

When nature sleeps she dreams

There is life

And the colder the winter

The warmer the spring

The deeper the sorrow

The more our hearts sing

Even when you can't see it

Inside everything

There is Life...

Oh...

After the Rain

The sun will reappear

There is life

After the pain

The joy will still be here

There is life

For it's out of the darkness

That we learn to see

And out of the silence

That songs come to be

And all that we dream of

Awaits patently

There is life

There is life

Ohohoohooo!"

And as soon as Una finished singing "There is life" there was life. As a massive amount of puppies were born throughout all of Dragon City! Many were surprises to a lot of people.

As none of the other teens had a clue that dogs were expecting parents and even the Haddocks weren't expecting the fact that Cloudjumper, Stardust, and Nightrainbow be proud parents either!

But finding out who was who mommy and daddy be a task left up to the experts. Which is why O and F Wises were in town. They'd to keep the birth records of every single dog in Dragon City, keep the dog family genealogy book and lots of other record books and help with the vet and things.

Plus make sure and remind all families of the law that all dogs that weren't bred at their farm were only allowed by law one litter and once the pups were old enough to manage on their own, they're required by Dragon City law to get the parents fixed. As a means to control the population.

So the first thing really anyone heard that morning was the proud barking of proud mothers and fathers and the soft whimpers of newborn pups! And again pretty much all the teens in Dragon City were pretty clueless their dogs had been involved romantically with others.

So there was a lot of emails, video chats and other forms of communication telling everyone that every one dog were proud parents and trying to figure out who was the mother and father and what to name them.

At least that's where Odin and Frigga would come in. As they had the knowledge of the past to aid them. As well as the technology of today with a handheld DNA analyze device that could match instantly with their laptop records who bred with who and leave the others to figure out how the hook happened.

But first things first. Birth certificates and records had to happen. And the first stop was The Haddocks and their new ones. Which was ten Night Fury puppies, one male Silver Phantom, and one female Aurora Borealis and getting news of the phone that Cloudjumper was a father too?

"Well, we have quite the litter here at the house and I can't believe we didn't figure out that Stardust was gonna be a mommy or Nightrainbow a daddy! I'm a mom! I should've figured this out!" Valka kept saying as she welcomes in Odin and Frigga and leading them down to the basement where all dogs had given birth and Stardust and Nightrainbow were with their new loves.

"Well, life is full of surprises, Valka. That what makes it so delightful and fun, don't you agree?" Frigga asked with a pleasant smile and Valka smiled and laughed.

"I'm just saying we should've seen this coming is all! I mean with Freya and Sjofn here all the time so Stardust and Nightrainbow's parents can visit and talk shop with Stoick and they're fostering those two young dogs for you? Moondust and Melody?

I mean how could we not figure out that Stardust and Nightrainbow become parents as well as we can't keep an eye on them all the time anymore then we could keep on eye on Toothless and Moon Shadow? Or my own dog Cloudjumper for that matter! As Lily just told me this morning that Azure gave birth told gave birth to a little girl that has the unmistakable markings of being hers and Cloudjumper's daughter!'

"Well, our Dog DNA tester will confirm that but that is most likely. Still, we've our job to do as we're in charge of everything to do with the dogs of Dragon City as you know."

"I know. And I have got the list of the names that our family, friends and Hiccup's classmates came up with for Toothless and Moon Shadow's puppies. Thanks to the wonder of technology!"

"Okay, that will make it easier to do our job. Did Boden and Una name at least their own dog's children?"

"Yes, but for now they're being kept upstairs with Stoick who I'm having right now give them all "The facts of life talk" I figure give it to all of them now and make it crystal clear and I'll deal with the dogs and help you. I think they be less irritable to a mother than anyone else at the moment."

"Point taken. So let's get started." Odin responded as they began the hour-long task of getting everything they needed for the birth certificates, paw prints, vets and genealogy books and the rest of the things.

By the end of things, the Night Fury family showed everything to do with Toothless and Moon Shadow's kids. Who again even as puppies had the same unique markings they did as dragons. So the same coloring and birth markings.

So it was the rebirth of Sari, Luna, Selena, Lucelia, Hope, Black, Gray, Majestic, Firethorn and Lightning. They also had to add one very healthy and happy purple-eyed Silver Phantom named Comet and a very beautiful silky furred with the voice of angel Aurora Borealis named Harmony.

But that wasn't the end of the puppies on Hiccup's block or in the Night Fury Family. As this time around Toothless and Moon Shadow were an aunt and uncle and their ten little ones were gonna be cousins!

Like their siblings, next door had each had two puppies each. Moonlight Blaze and Strike Fire had a daughter named Raka who had a golden crescent moon on her forehead and her twin brother Black Aries had the zodiac symbol of Aries in red on his shoulder with light green eyes.

Jasper Sky and Star Dancer son's name was Vega who had a star on his forehead and his sister name was Odette Swan who had swan wings patterns on her body with blue eyes.

And finally, Luka Star and Star Gazer's son was Vesper who had three evening stars on his forehead and his sister Xena who had no markings at all just brilliant light blue eyes.

Needless to say, everyone was very happy this time around that Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings could also feel the joy of parenthood and more Night Furies could be born and all their parents could have many more grandchildren to enjoy. So that was one very good thing to come out of this second life.

The next stop for Odin and Frigga was to visit all the Berk Teens. So they stop at Astrid's home first and saw Stormfly had her litter of four. Hellfire, Dusk, Sunburst and Bright Star.

They did ask her, of course, what did she plan to do with the puppies? Did she have homes in mind for them? And she said she'd already called and asked the parents of her adopted siblings if they're alright with their children having them once they're old enough to manage without their mother.

To which of course the answer was yes. And of course, Odin and Frigga knew that be the same answer they get with everyone else. So they didn't really have any true concern about the placement of the puppies. Still, as no-one had their memories of their first life they'd to ask these questions to appear normal.

"So can you tell me who the father is? I'm not sure about that one." Astrid wanted to know.

"Oh yes, Astrid. It will only take one small prick," as they put something similar to what a diabetic used to test their blood sugar and then plugged into their laptop. "According to DNA testing, the father of Stormfly's puppies is Breezy Milun dog Day Glider," Frigga informed the young girl.

Astrid started to think hard and then snapped her fingers. "Well, now that makes sense. Breezy Milun not just my art teacher. She's one of Hiccup's mother friends in her Brunch Club and the mother of two of my adopted siblings. So Stormfly had a lot of contact with her dog.

I guess they really like each other. Guess I should inform her that he's the father."

"We'll do that for you. Sending the message right now so she knows he must be fixed as soon as his pups are old enough to manage on their own. As that's the law. We'll be back to check on you later. We've to check on Snotlout and Hookfang now he had a litter with someone but Snotlout doesn't know the female."

So that's how the rest of the day went. Getting what they needed for the files and telling the teens who their dogs had hooked up with and making sure everyone would once again be given their destined dog that once their dragon.

So yes for the Berk District all the births that were supposed to be reborn were. Hookfang and Ember had Scorchclaw and Ash. Meatlug and Granite had Rook and Breccia. Barf and Belch with Clover and Thistle had Chaos and Havoc.

Even the Anquetil's dogs had their reborn dragons hatchlings into puppies. Wind Dancer had her reborn daughter Windrider. And Airclaw and her three children Medli, Shimmertail, and Twiggy.

Frigha's dogs had twin puppies that she named Nightshade and Belladonna.

And finally Cloudjumper and Azure did have a confirmed daughter that was named Cloudwings.

In the Berserk District Windshear had a daughter named Silvertip. Dagur's father dog who was originally intended to be Dagur's dog ended up having a pup with Dagur's girlfriend Helena's dog Chance and they named the daughter Spirit. Raven's dog Cobalt had two pups. Indigo and Periwinkle.

The Moralien Distinct welcome the births of Ase's dog Amber's son she named Garnet. The Niva Twins dogs' Ruby and Jade had puppies which they named Bloodstone and Moonstone.

In the Shardas District Tue's dog was now the father of a daughter named Opal. Kustaa and Thora were given some good news from Audun Arjas. Turned out his dog had had a litter with his mate at long last and he wanted to give the only girl to their foster son as a gift.

So that gave Orus something to look forward to and he got to name the puppy over video chat when he saw to which he named her Sylt.

It really was a very happy furball filled day and well the excitement at the new births made everyone really happy and that several new souls were welcomed into this world alongside some reborn ones too.

At the end of the week when the puppies were a week old Odin, Frigga and Kara were now all present in a secret room at the penitentiary to go over the videotaped parole hearings.

They needed to see and hear for themselves what those up for parole had to say before they could be released back into the community and then place under another trio of Valkyries who were the parole officers.

Kara really hated sometimes being Senior Valkyrie which meant she was the head of the Valkyrie Sisterhood after being chosen by the Tapestry of Creation and given her golden wings and being blessed with powers no other Valkyrie possessed.

She had many other titles. Odin's favorite, Valkyrie of Children, First Guardian Valkyrie, Guardian of the Haddocks. All were very nice titles and all came with many responsibilities.

But still the overall serious responsibility of being Senior Valkyrie sometimes really was the most exhausting job there was and that was after already making sure her godchildren didn't end up dead every day!

Odin and Frigga also got sometimes tired from their roles of being leaders and the many titles and jobs they're given from their leaders. And they could see right now their pets Luna Rose, Star Lancer, Lightning Storm, and Strike Flyer all just rather be with their newborn grandchildren then stuck here doing this.

"We've been at this for six very long and exhausting hours, my lord. And I think we can all agree only one soul is actually worthy of freedom. What he was worthy of when Una put it so beautifully when she was eight years old in her first life.

And I can say it perfectly as I was there. Invisible yes but I was there." Kara took a deep breath but repeat what Una Haddock had said in her first life about the only one who deserved to walk out of jail and seek full redemption as he'd started in his first life.

"Una said and I quote. "Viggo, you gave your life to protect us and dragonkind. You're no longer an enemy of the Dragon Riders or of Berk. Rest in peace Viggo. You are forgiven."

"And we're about to gather his redeemable soul and bring it to Asgardian Hallow to completed his Transformation and Enlightenment. But Loki stole it and forced him to serve him. He's done that crime many times with redeemable souls." the Valkyrie Trio who made up the parole board pointed out.

"Well, we couldn't right that wrong. But we can do it this time. I think it's safe to say he's not evil and we can get him outside Loki's control and he can truly make up for the sins of his first life in his new life." Kara agreed with the rest of her Valkyrie sisters.

"The question is where to do we place him in Dragon City that is safe and innocuous? He'll need a home and work and someone to keep an eye on him so Loki and his followers who are getting stronger don't try and get him again." Frigga pointed out the simple fact.

"And we know that the Five Leaders must be alert when a parolee is released to notify all the people in their district for safety reasons. So where do we place him and what can we do for him?" Odin wanted to know himself for all his wisdom he was clueless.

"I know Stoick may hate this and please forgive me given their past lives together. But I think Berk be best because I'm there and you've four Valkyries living there. Plus the ones who showed him the way last time are there.

Look we all know that many things from their first lives have been repeated and we all know for sure that Hiccup, Boden and Una's destiny is forever the same. They're meant to save the world and bring about another Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

Our job is to make sure they live long enough to make it happen. Viggo can work at the conservation parks and there will be plenty of people and cameras on him at all times. And Valka's friend Frigha can set up sessions with him to monitor him too."

"Agreed, that be part of terms of his parole. We arrange all that. But we have got the job and therapy treatment figured out but where can he live? We need to make sure it's not too close to the schools or Stoick will blow his stack!" Balder reminded them.

"There was a fixer-upper five blocks from our block. That's the best we can do. You'll have to okay it with Stoick but that's all I got," Kara admitted with defeat.

"Well, then tomorrow will have to call Stoick and bring him here along with who we chose to be his parole officer and work out the details and get it all squared away. But Viggo Grimborn gets released. All others are denied." Odin said firmly.

'For sure, Father." Thor agreed as he smacked his hammer into his palm. "And I know the right Valkyrie to be Viggo's parole officer. Olrun. She's maybe a little smaller than the average Valkyrie but she packs quite a punch and she's quite intelligent."

"Agreed."

So with that settled it looked like come Monday Viggo Grimborn be walking out of jail a free man well he'd be a parolee but at least on the way to try freedom and redemption.

And now Dragon City also had a lot new little ones eager to get started on their lives.

So yes there was a lot of people starting a life for there was life.

For it's out of the darkness  
That we learn to see

And out of the silence  
That songs come to be  
And all that we dream of  
Awaits patiently  
There is life

There is life  
Ohohoohooo

Thor- Chris Hemsworth- Thor from the movies. What do you expect?

Balder- Matt Dallas- Kyle XY

Skuld- Jamie Alexander- Jessie XX- Kyle XY

Svipul- April Matson- Lori Trager- Kyle XY

Reginleif- Kirsten Prout- Amanda Bloom- Kyle XY


	17. The Dragon City Soccer Championship

Dragon City Soccer Championship

There was very strange weather outside the walls of the Dragon City Penitentiary at the moment. Even though it was reaching the close of February it seemed springtime had decided to come early as it was very warm, no snow at all and everything was already starting to turn green and blossom.

Humans contributed it to the effects of global warming which was at least 90% of the truth and actual problems. The other 10%? Every so often the Gods who were gifted in nature magic just got impatient and restless and couldn't wait any longer to work their magical arts into beautiful masterpieces.

So for Dragon City? This year getting an early spring was more due to the fact Gods of Asgard had gotten a bad case of Spring Fever and were just fed up waiting for wintertime to be concluded. Therefore they had decided to speed it along.

As a result, they're working their beautiful magic on the land they at least had full control over to work on. Though only what was considered Dragon City and part of its boundaries. That's all Odin would allow them to go creative wild on. The rest of the Earth was off-limits for more than a few obvious reasons.

At that moment the back in the office where the Valkyries who made up the parole board were now talking with the trio of Valkyries who were the parole officers who made up the "Wings" family.

As far as all the humans knew the "Wings family" of all 38 Valkyries came from a large family that started with several sisters who all ended up the crazy random chance of having triplets. So they're all sisters and cousins with Kara being the eldest of this huge family.

That was at least the undercover story that was spread around the city to explain the Sisterhood of the Valkyries all over the Dragon City. They're not sisters of blood but love and that was what really matters anyway. And again Kara as Senior Valkyrie was the leader of them all. So that made her the one everyone looked to for leadership and guidance.

So now the three parole officers came into work today. They're Bryhildr, Geiravor, and Olrun.

Bryhildr was the tallest with short ginger hair and light brown eyes in a red suit. Geiravor's hair was as white as snow in a tight plait down the length of her back with an ice blue suit that matched her eyes.

Olrun's hair was an ash-blonde in a braided ponytail bun and eyes were burgundy and she was dressed in a light green suit today.

They're just being given their assignments for the days as Svipul and Reginleif were telling Bryhildr and Geiravor to merely make rounds with their current assignments and Skuld was about to hand over everything to Olrun so she could go to Viggo's cell with Balder and get him ready to be released and relocated there was a thundering knock on the offices door.

"What in the name of Thor?!" everyone cried and they opened the door and it was Thor and also to their shock Kara.

"Thor?! Kara?! What's going on?! What are you doing here?!" all six Valkyries were stunned and confused as they didn't often get a visit from their supervisor.

"A thousand apologies but I had to come urgently!" Kara was so out of breath she could barely breathe.

"I'll say its urgent! You're driving faster than the speed limit to get here! I swear you're trying to get here even you had to run since your all earthbound at the moment."

"I don't care Thor I can't use my wings! This is too important I got here even I had to walk! But yeah I'm that damn determined so forgive me for going a 100 miles an hour!"

"Okay! But what is so important that you be willing to break the law to get here? Here of all places?" Odin's son wanted to know.

"I have got a serious and important request to make all of you and I'll have to also make it to Viggo."

"Viggo? We're about to go visit him and start his discharge paperwork and get him on the bus to take him back to Dragon City and get him to reintroduce to society. Why do you look so against now?" Skuld asked her confused.

"Yes, as I understand it and given I'm the one assigned to him I was of the understanding you wanted him to be given a shot of redemption. Now, what different?" Olrun asked in a kind and bemused voice.

Sighing Kara said in the rush. "Viggo's release must be postponed for one day. He cannot be released on the 28th of February. He just cannot!"

"What?! Why?!" asked the whole flabbergasted room at the same time.

Kara turned violently pink and finally got it out. "Because it's Hiccup 16th birthday! He's a leap year baby and when it's not leap year his family celebrates on the 28th! And you know very well part of releasing a parolee is dealing with the district leader of the district they're being relocated too!

Please! It's Stoick's son birthday! Can't we just let them have that day to celebrate and not let it be tarnished with this? Can't they just have a day that meant to be happy?

And for teenagers turning 16 is very important. Please, can't you all just give them that? Please let my godson have his sweet sixteen and just have it without anything ruining it?

Didn't we promise them a happy second life? Please?" she was begging now and crying too.

It was no surprise to anyone from Asgard really that Kara had truly come to love the ones the Tapestry of Creation had chosen her to protect. So much they're her family. That she loved them as much as they're part of her own flesh and blood.

Kara loved the Haddocks like her own family. And when it came to Hiccup, Boden, and Una? Her feelings for them were they brought her joy that was unspeakable, her faith in them was unsinkable, her love for them was unstoppable and with them, anything was truly possible.

"We all truly understand the reasons for the requests and be more than glad to grant it. Though its only fair to tell Viggo and ask him if he's alright with it and that he understands why his release is postponed a day. You owe that much of an explanation to him, Kara." Olrun said to her which the golden-haired woman nodded.

So with Thor and Balder accompanying the two women, they headed down the twisting maze of cells till they came to Viggo's cell and Balder lifted his walkies talkie and called the guard tower to open the cell door and let them in.

Viggo looked exactly the same in terms before he fell into a volcano other then he was still dressed in a prison uniform and still in a cell. But there wasn't that ugly scar he's gotten before his first death there.

He looked at the two Wises Brothers and saw two women in suits and politely bowed in respect and began to speak.

"Good morning Warden T. Wise and Caption B. Wise. I hope I've not done anything of ill behavior on the eve of my parole. I assume one of these ladies is to be my parole officer and is here to inform me of what the do and don't s are once I depart on tomorrow bus?" he said in a respectful voice that had more emotion to it then it had in his first life.

"Not exactly, Viggo. This is your parole officer Ms. Olrun Wings who will be staying with you and my younger brother to go over everything to deal with your release and parole.

This other lady is Kara Wings. The current eldest of whole Wings clan and she has a request to make of you and has come here herself to explain her request." Thor explained curtly before Kara came forward.

"Good morning Mr. Grimborn. I'm Kara Wings. My current occupation is being the principal of the Berk District High School. But that's not my only occupation."

"It's not?"

"No, it's my second job that I must make my request. You see my next door neighbors are the Haddocks. As in Stoick Haddock the district leader of Berk? Where you'll be relocated too? I'm their children godmother as well."

"I see," he said slowly. "Is there something going on that my presence is gonna upset with your godchildren?"

" Yes, unfortunately. My godson Hiccup? He's Stoick's eldest and he's turning 16th on the 28th the day you are to be released. I'm humbling asking if you can please wait till March 1st to be released from jail.

So my godson and his family may celebrate his sweet sixteen in peace and not be bothered with the complicated mess and all the ugly business that comes with a parolee being released back into the public and having to be moved into a district.

Please, Viggo Grimborn can you possibly find it in your heart to wait one more day just so my godson and his family can celebrate his 16th birthday in peace?"

"You don't have to cry, beg or plead, Ms. Wings. I'll be more than happy to stay one more day so your godson can have his sweet sixteen without my presence ruining everything for his family and friends."

She burst into tears and chocked out. "Thank you very much, Viggo. I think we made the right decision giving you parole if you're willing to do this for my godson. Thank you."

Thor led Kara out while Balder and Olrun stayed to do their jobs to prepare Viggo for when he was released.

Meanwhile back at the Haddocks Valka and her Brunch Club were working overtime to get things ready for Hiccup's party. They wanted this to be the best sweet sixteen ever and much better than that dinner party.

None of the women's husbands were available to help of course. All the District leaders were at City Hall along with all the other Brunch Club members husbands as well. And a few other citizens.

City Hall had opened itself today to the public to hear it's problems and the men had asked all their friends to come and help them hear the people and see if together they could help them.

So City Hall had all of the District Leaders, the Brunch Club's significant others, the Anquetils Clan except for Skullette and Firefang, the undercover Asgardians, all everyone else who was important friends and family in each district. Hell, even Mr. O Wise was there as well.

So City was extremely busy right now as was the Haddock's House as they're trying to get things prepared for Hiccup's birthday which was gonna be tomorrow which means they had to get things prepared and ready by the end of the day.

Hiccup and his siblings would spend the night at their godmother's so they could get the house ready.

"Okay! Let's pause for a moment and regroup! Or I'm gonna lose my mind!" cried Valka loudly as all the women in her house came together in the kitchen. "Does anyone have a clipboard and a checklist so we know who is doing what and where? A little organization would really do my nerves some good right about now!"

"Don't fret, Val, I've got it," Frigha called out picking up the clipboard and with a pen in hand started to read off the list of things to be done and who was doing it.

"Okay, those in the kitchen working on the food and drinks are the following. Valka, myself, Bloodthorn, Lelane and Tobi."

"Handling decorations and special effects. The team leader for the inside of the house is Odyis the outside is Breezy. Those with Odyis working on the inside are Lily, Ewe, and Pella. Outside with Breezy is Romi and Remi.

Thora you're in charge of the music. Skullette and Firefang thank you for being here to make the doggie playpen for all the dogs and their puppies.

Does that cover everything?"

'Well, don't discount us! Sorry, we're late! Our sister had some urgent business to take care off and will be back later. But Mist can help Thora with the music and me and Rota can help with the doggie playpen," Eir announced as the rushed in the house out of breath with their dogs and puppies in a puppy basket.

"Sorry, we overslept. A long night with newborn puppies to take care off and that's after a 12-hour shift working too!" Mist yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Why aren't you three at City Hall?" Valka wanted to know and the sisters smiled. "We can tell your husband any time by simply walking across the lawn if we have problems. Besides our sister is your kids' godmother and we all promised to help make Hiccup's sweet sixteen amazing. And a promise is a promise." Rota simply replied as she brushed her curls out her eyes and looked around.

"You can take the puppies to the basement that's where the others have been staying for the time being. We have temporary bedding there so they should be fine sleeping there. If it's alright with their parents."

"Well, they just all fed so they should be in nap city for hours. We'll get them all snuggled down and start helping get the house ready for the party," Rota said as she took all the puppy baskets down to the basement.

"Where is the rest of the children and their dogs and puppies? After all the puppies are only about 11 days old.

"Everyone as far we know is at the dog park with the Wises specialized puppy baskets like you got. That is big enough to fit puppies of any of the breeds found on their farm and keep them at the ideal temperature if the owner has to leave the house and really needs to take the dogs with them." Valka replied honestly.

"Well, the Wises really know anything and everything to do with the unique dogs of Dragon City. So I'm sure they'll be fine. So, for now, let's get this house ready for Hiccup's sweet sixteen!" Eir declared happily.

To which everyone immediately set to work along with happily laugh, sing and gossip while they work at their normal Brunch Club talk. Again talking about normal everyday life. They all talked about their own families, their marriages, how things were going at work and in their districts and the ups and downs of their lives.

More then a few people were interested in how things were going in Frigha's love life as they'd all known for quite a long time she was as much in love with Alvin as he was in love with her. And she'd purposely set up an office in his home not just for work purpose but as a way to spend time with him because she was tired of waiting for him to asking her out.

She was happily chatting about how their relationship was progressing quite nicely now that she was spending time at his house and in his district. No she hadn't broken her vow of saving herself for marriage but they'd been on 'work dates' and things were getting better every day.

So hopefully he'd pop the question soon or if he didn't she would as she'd wanted to marry him since the Dragon Ball at the college when she'd fallen in love with him at first sight like he'd with her.

Thora was elated to tell anyone who'd listen about how she and Kustaa were adjusting to parenthood and each day things seemed to get better and better. That Orus was starting to accept them more like his parents and almost was calling them Mommy and Daddy and slowly they're becoming a real family.

So everyone had a delightful bit of happiness to share as the day wore on. And the same good news was going on at the dog park where everyone's kids were at.

It was both a play date and romantic date for everyone and their dogs. The puppies were all snoozing in their puppy baskets while their parents were busy playing. Meanwhile, the adopted older siblings were bonding with their adopted younger siblings and telling them what to expect when they could adopt the puppies.

Plus the teenagers were also at the same time having quality time with their significant others. Hawly had also become something of a big sister to the twins adopted sisters since she was Tuff's girlfriend and Frigha had already promised her to give her her dogs puppies as Hawly saw her for private counseling sessions.

Raven and Snotlout were enjoying each other company and Raven was showing off her ornithology knowledge to Snotlout by telling all about the birds at the dog park and he wasn't being a jerk and actually showed interest into his new girlfriend's likes.

At the same time, the Moralien kids were just enjoying the fresh air and making notes of the nature around them for their school assignments and family work back in their district.

Heather and Fishlegs were busy doing their homework while also helping their younger siblings with theirs and all enjoying each other company.

Dagur and Helena were also working with Rolian and Tue. Tue was making flashcards and Rolian would have to say the word in English and both Dagur and Helena would offer encouragement to each of them.

Ruff was getting more tutoring help with Eret and he, in turn, was helping with the young ones as well.

Hiccup was just sitting under a tree reading another book to his siblings with Astrid resting against him. This was the first book in the book series "Valkyrie" by Kate O' Hearn.

It was really getting good reading about how the black winged Valkyrie Freya had snuck across the Rainbow Bridge and just saved a teenage boy named Archie from being beaten up by bullies in a suburb of Chicago.

"Now this is a great way to spend the day before your birthday party. Enjoying a great book and everyone is happy! And this is no way gonna be a repeat of that stupid dinner party back in September, Bro!" Boden said with great passion.

"Yeah, you'll have what every teenager wants! A great and very sweet sixteen! And everyone gonna make it one to remember and for once we don't have to worry about anyone or anything worrying about it BBBFF!" Una cheered loudly!"

"I hope you're right! At least we know in the Asgard that came with our first life and the Odin we knew back then is nothing like this Odin in this book! He'd never banish anyone or look or act like this!"

"No, from all that was able to be saved at the Dragon City Museum which holds as many artifacts books and models from the land that used be where our past lives were from. Including models of the gods and dragons, Odin looked nothing like this book describes him to be.

The Odin our Viking selves knew in our first life wasn't some one-eyed fierce angry wild warrior with a temper that matched his red hair.

From all Ms. Sjofn speaks of in her tour she speaks often lately of something called Transformation and Enlightenment. Like that was a very important event and it changed everything.

But she says the old journals that were saved depicts the real Odin far different than any other surviving legend or movie depicting of him. The way she describes him you think she knew him.

She calls him like everyone grandfather. Kindhearted, warm, benevolent, a good listener, wise, gentle in spirit with amazing azure blue eyes and humble and modest. Looked out for one and all. Just full of love and enjoyed simple things of life and understood that the most complex things in life aren't the things that matter most and what is are the things that are easily overlooked because people want answers to that which is not important." Astrid recalled all they'd learned on a recent trip to the Dragon City Museum for the Dragon Riders Scouts.

"Yes, she said that no-one is who they are in a story. That we all who we choose to be and not what someone else says we are. That we must transform ourselves into who we wish to be and find true enlightenment every day," as he closed the book cover of a redhead black winged Valkyrie and paused for a moment with a flashback to what Hawly's stones had foretold him.

"They say history is doomed to repeat itself brother. But that's because no one bothers to truly learn the lessons they should've learned the first time and only learn to make the same mistakes again and again." Boden pointed out sensibly.

"But we cannot dwell on the past. Only learn from it and work to do better in the present and shape a better future according to how we live now." Una concluded.

"You all have the wisdom that Odin be very proud to call his own." laughed Astrid amusingly at them as she ruffled Boden and Una's hair and kissed Hiccup.

After a few more hours of hanging out everyone left to return home and Hiccup and his siblings made their way home but instead went to next door to spend the night at Kara.

After all, if Hiccup was gonna have any sort of surprise for his party he couldn't very well see what everyone had been doing all day to get it ready for him now could he? And neither could Boden and Una. So for tonight they'd spend the night with their godmother and her sisters and go back home at 10:45 for the party tomorrow after all the other guests had gotten to their house for the party.

Kara had dinner on the table for them but she looked as if she'd been crying and it worried them. They're not used to seeing their godmother upset. They didn't really want to upset her further even if they wanted to confide in her about something that been going on for weeks now.

"Remember to eat your vegetables, Una. No picky eating tonight. Your mommy told me you're going through that phase. Just eat everything on your plate, sweetie.

And Boden? Your mom like me to remind you that you're to hand over all your locking picking tools before dinner. I know your claustrophobic and been practicing your escape artist skills night and day since the day Snotlout and Twins locked you in that shed.

However, you'll not be using them to get into places you don't belong in my house. Not that we don't trust you, but your mom like me to remind you of the rules, for when you spend the night at my place. So hand them over," as she held out her right hand and the 11-year-old boy sighed and took out his concealed tools of the trade for his lock picking and escape artist.

"Also, Hiccup doesn't try to get it out of me what are the surprises for your party tomorrow. Just wait for them to come. Now please eat your dinner and then make your dogs are alright in the guest dog room and get your showers taken care of."

"Alright," they all said but in a slightly gloomy voice and she was confused. Again Kara was a Valkyrie but she wasn't your average Valkyrie. She had all the normal abilities of her kind, plus the new gifts they're given after the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

But as she was chosen by the Tapestry of Creation to watch over these children and their family she was gifted in ways no other of her kind was and with many hidden powers that no-one else had.

Powers that were meant to be kept a secret from everyone else until the time was right to use them. Still to be honest she did have small touch naturally of all her godchildren's gifts from their first lives.

So she was picking up the hint they wanted to talk about something three different ways from subtle hints from the same gifts they once had. "Is something bothering you three? Something on your mind?" she asked in a sisterly tone as she sat down at the table.

Her teal eyes were full of love and warmth as she gazed compassionately at them all.

They all looked reluctant to talk even if they did seem to want to tell her something so she reminded them of two things. "Do you remember what I've told you what being your godmother means to me?" she asked them gently.

"That for you, it means there are other ways to show love then just hugging or kisses. That sometimes the best ways to show love is just watching over someone quietly and thinking of them." Boden replied instantly.

"So every day when you think of us and watch over us you show you love us even if you can't hug or kiss us. You still show in small unseen ways you care about us. Just by thinking of us quietly and smiling." Hiccup also responded instantly.

"What else do I say? When all of you have had a bad day and need to turn your frowns upside down?"

"You say fly with wings of gold. Since we'd be flying free and the sun would always sparkle on us so how could be sad with the sun shining us in the freedom of the sky?" Una answered back.

"Exactly. So with that in mind what is on your minds?"

"We've been feeling for about the past 4 months or so for maybe three or four house at a time that something that been missing is returning to us," Una answered cryptically and Kara gave her an odd look.

"Um, could you maybe phrase that not so oddly?"

Boden sighed as he tried to find the words. "We've always felt we lacked something at our birth. We know no-one outside of Dragon City would understand this as everyone who's not from Dragon City doesn't believe we are reincarnated souls.

They don't believe anything in the Dragon City Museum really came from an archipelago that was blown up by the God Loki. Or saved by the Gods and Valkyries of Asgard. They don't believe our dogs were once dragons.

But all of us feel in our hearts of hearts it's true and just knows it is! But there something missing for the three of us! Something that didn't come back to us when we were reincarnated and we know we're part of the souls that we're reincarnated!" Boden screamed in frustration.

"What exactly do you think is missing?" Kara asked tentatively though she knew what was and it was Hiccup who said the words she was thinking and fearing.

"We feel like we're missing a part of us. Some part of our souls wasn't brought back. We know we're special as everyone is. But there was something more to us. A special gift each of us had that didn't come back."

"A gift you say? What sort of gift?"

"It's like it's fighting to come back and for months that fight is so strong and when we're together it comes back for a few hours. Like it's our strongest traits. We think it's different parts of Love, Empathy and as Una calls her a Bridge between Worlds. But it then disappears before we really understand it or can grasp hold of it." Hiccup informed her.

"It must be terrible. To have something snatched away from you that you feel so strongly is a part of your soul. It must be worst then heartache."

"It's gotten worse just this past week. Since the puppies were born. It's like since the day the puppies were born they're stronger but all of the things we're experiencing for 4 hours tops all keep having to do with one man.

A man we don't know but all keep relaying to the same event of the past," Hiccup explained.

Kara was now white as a sheet not daring to take a breath as they went on to explain how the past 11 days their powers that been trying to return them had all shown them bits and pieces of the story of them and Viggo and actually just last night shown the conclusion with Una's dream showing the vision of the past of how he'd given his life to helping them escape Trader Johann and she'd given his eulogy.

She couldn't speak for a while. Finally, she spoke and chose her words carefully. "What is part of you and in your heart and soul can never be taken or stolen. If these gifts were part of you in first lives? I've no doubt they'll find their way back to you fully someday.

A blessing such as that cannot ever be removed or should try to be suppressed or taken away. No one should ever try to change who you are on the inside. For who you are can never be taken from you."

They looked at their godmother who seemed lost for a moment in a world of her own. Finally, she pulled herself together and told them to finish their dinner and get ready for bed so they could have the time of their life tomorrow at Hiccup's birthday party.

But clearly, they'd unnerved Kara who knew she'd have to speak to Odin about this and ask him if they shouldn't just give them back their gifts instead of keeping them locked up where they'd them locked up.

Hiccup's party was more than a blast in more than one way. When he walked in there was a simulated Night Fury plasma blast. The whole theme was Night Fury Dragons. Jet Black and crimson red were everywhere and they'd tons of great food and every single song that ever been sung in their past lives was blaring loudly from all the speakers.

There was colored smoke filling the room as well as a holographic Toothless Dragon flying around the place and everyone was really enjoying themselves. Between the dancing and talking about the upcoming soccer championship going to be played at the Dragon Racer Stadium once they fixed the dome things were going really well.

All of Hiccup's presents rocked too. Even the people who once ruined his life gave him great gifts this time. All of the undercover Asgardians decided the item they'd all return to him this time was his own version of the Dragon Eye he'd built in his first life.

Astrid gave him a pair of sweetheart rings with Night Fury Eggshells in the center to show they'd be together forever.

And his family made him a Night Fury doll at Build a Dragon Doll workshop with a message about how much they loved him.

All in all, it was a very excellent, awesome and unforgettable sweet sixteen birthday party.

They're still on the high from it the next day which is why they're surprised and confused to why one of Kara's cousins who made up parole officers up at the penitentiary was doing in their living room the next day when their mother brought them home from school.

"Daddy? What's going on? Why are you home from work early?" Una asked in a confused voice looking at Olrun Wings her godmother's cousin.

"Yeah, what Olrun doing here? And if your home shouldn't you be helping me and Una with getting some practice in for the soccer championships? Don't you want the Berk district to take home the trophy? We've not had it in like since Hiccup was eight years old!" Boden stomped his foot in frustration.

"Guys, I think Dad got some serious work if one of Kara's cousin is here. Especially if it is her parole officer cousin," Hiccup whispered gently.

'Stoick? What's going on?" Valka asked sharply in a straightforward manner.

"You might as well all hear this. It will be released to the rest of the public by tomorrow but you might as well hear it now. Straight from the horse mouth," as everyone took their seats in the living room Stoick sighed and looked at Olrun and she nodded.

"I'm here to inform your father that more members of the extensive week family the three who make up the parole board held a parole hearing on the same day it seemed Dragon City had a burst in the puppy population.

We had eight candidates for parole only one was granted it. As you know how the system works we are required to work with the known laws required of all parolees. But in Dragon City, we've our own unique seat of laws.

Which means when someone is granted parole we must inform City Hall of that parole and of the parolee past history and the public is allowed to know who is being released and what they'd done prior.

We are also to go personally meet with the District Leader of where the said parole is being relocated to Dragon City.

So the name of the parolee is Viggo Grimborn. He was convicted of assault, felony vandalism, and smuggling. He was once part of Johann Arjas's crew but no more and he gave evidence in court that did reduce his sentence. He's been a model prisoner and we feel strongly he's worthy of a second chance."

"You sure this man can be trusted? I mean people know how to fool a parole board you know and get back on the streets." Stoick asked caustically.

"We understand your concerned but all five of you watched the same DVD of the actual parole hearing and know how detailed and well-trained my family is on figuring out when someone is being deceptive and who is worthy and who isn't."

"Do the Wises brothers agree with your family? That's what I like to know if the Warden and Captain of the Guards do?" inquired Valka to which Olrun nodded in confirmation.

"Both thoroughly agree. Now I wanted to let you know the relocation house of his we've picked for him is a fixer-upper that is five blocks away from your own home. We apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable.

However, it was the only place that fits our requirements for a parolee available."

"Um, question?" Hiccup raised his hand as if he were in class.

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"What exactly does a Dragon City Parolee have to do that different from any other in the whole country?"

"In Dragon City, there are 12 rules that all parolees must follow or their parole is revoked.

They are the following.

1\. All Parolees have a 10:00 curfew and must be back in their assigned homes at that time. No exceptions.  
2\. Must show up at the assigned place of employment and do all worked required and check in hourly with a supervisor.  
3\. Must do community services twice a week.  
4\. Cannot be on any of the school properties or at the park.  
5\. Must attend weekly therapy sessions.  
6\. Cannot be alone with children  
7\. No dating is permitted for the first year of parole  
8\. No overnight guest for the first year of parole  
9\. Must check in with parole officer once a week  
10\. Is required to keep a journal.  
11\. Cannot have any sort of poison.  
12\. No weapons at all."

"Wow, that's a lot to follow!' Boden exclaimed in shock.

"Why so strict about so much?" Una wanted to know.

"We want to give them a chance to get properly readjusted to society once again, not be tempted by people or poisons. Plus also not to alarm the general public. We also want them to get some professional help to help them make progress that will hopefully help them move forward in their lives and not go back to jail." Olrun explained to the little girl whose confusion cleared up.

"Alright. Well, thank you for informing me and my family of this development. I hope you'll keep me informed of this individual as you check in on him and his progress."

"Yes, I'm duty bound to do that. Now I've to go meet his busy that's taking him to his new home. But I promise to keep you up to date with any matters dealing with him. Why don't you all just focus on something else for now?

Like fixing the dome at the Stadium and seeing the young ones fight to see who brings home that big golden cup for the soccer championship? I'll be rooting for Berk."

Two weeks later the championship was going well and strong. Hiccup was right now at Dragon Racer Stadium watching Boden and Una as they practice with the rest of kids from their school.

Berk had just won the last game narrowly over the children from Berserk Elementary. Shardas had crushed Outcast who felt very humiliated after winning over Moralien.

So the standings to be perfectly honest Moralien were in the last place as they had not won one game so far. Outcast had two wins against Berserk and Moralien but a lost to Shardas. Shardas hadn't lost a game yet and neither had Berk so far.

So right now the rest of the championship would see who could win the best out of five games. It would either be Shardas or Berk and the rivalry between the two districts was very high, to be honest.

The rest of the teens were very busy helping with younger siblings with their training because of course, Berk wanted to take home the trophy which again they'd not had for eight long years.

But that didn't mean the other teens who were the adopted older siblings to the Shardas boys were gonna train their boys and the rest of the team any less hard to see them take home the trophy.

Right now at the moment, Hiccup had taken his eyes off his siblings' soccer practice leaving Astrid to be the one to train them so he could try and get some of his homework done.

He was having a really hard time studying for an upcoming test in Music Class. Which normally be very effortless. But for some reason today he couldn't focus and keep his composers and their facts straight.

It may have had to do with the fact today the stadium was being fixed up by a bunch of people doing community services on behalf of Anquetils Community Center and one of them was that parolee he'd been told about Viggo.

He was supposed to be doing community service as part of his parole and there were plenty of adults around so he wasn't alone with children. But it still made Hiccup twitchy.

Since that man when he saw him looked exactly like the man from whatever those strange things that were happening to him and his brother and sister had shown them. It was very nerve-wracking to honest.

So how was he supposed to remember how many symphonies Beethoven wrote or all the facts about Bach's family life when Viggo and what his dog a purple Skill that look like Rottweilers kept making the hair on the back of his neck go up?

Finally, he really couldn't concentrate on his homework for another reason and called out to Boden and Una who were busy practicing with Astrid and her adopted younger siblings.

"Boden! Una!"

They came rushing over to the edge of the stadium and looked up at him with eager anticipation.

"Yes, big brother?"

"I'm going to the bathroom and be back in five minutes. So I didn't want you to freak out if you looked up and didn't see me, okay?"

"Alright. How is the studying going?" Boden asked him quickly.

"Terribly. If I can't get my head on straight I may actually get my first grade that not an A+, little brother."

"You'll get your normal A+ BBBFF. All you have to do is accept forgiveness on all our behalf and set his soul free and then all four of us can finally be at peace. Then we can go on and cream Shardas at the finals!" Una spoke but it was as if she didn't really realize what she was saying.

Since both her brothers looked at her strangely and even she had a strange look on her face and shrugged clearly showing she didn't understand what the hell she had just said herself.

Hiccup simply shrugged and left his books and backpack where they were and went to find the nearest bathroom.

It seemed fate does work in strange ways because at that moment when Hiccup reached the bathroom it turned out Viggo needed to use the restroom too. And both looked like they wanted to avoid using it but neither could hold their bladders any longer.

So given the situation both hoped this didn't violate Viggo's parole as can you really help when you have to use a bathroom or who happens to need to use it at the same time? Especially when its a public bathroom?

Both just seemed to want to hurry up as quickly as possible and get back to where they belonged. So they just took care of their business and washed their hands and started to go their separate ways when Viggo stopped and turned out and said. "Your Hiccup Haddock right?"

Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks. A shiver went down his spine but he turned around and nodded. "Yes, I'm Hiccup Haddock. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm Viggo Grimborn," he started to say when Hiccup cut him off.

"I know. Everyone in Dragon City is aware of who you are as a parolee and my dad is the Berk District leader. So I'm well aware of who you are."

"Then please Hiccup Haddock let me say what I've to say."

"Are you allowed to say anything to me? I'm a child technically and you're not supposed to be alone with kids."

"I'm supposed to do this as part of my therapy treatment and I did ask for permission by both my therapist and my parole officer beforehand. So it's alright."

"Okay. Um, who are you seeing as your therapist?"

"All parolees are referred to as Frigha Grul. Very busy but kindhearted woman. Full of deep wisdom and compassion and truly understands a person need for a second chance."

"She's my mother's best friend and for her own private reasons does understand why people need second chances and what its like to be at your lowest point and needing to get to your life together and turned around."

"Alright. Well, she did tell me as part of my therapy treatment is I have to make amends with those I've wronged in my life. That I've to show I'm truly sorry for the mistakes I've made in my life."

"What that got to do with me? We've never met and you've done nothing to me."

He gave a small smile and sighed. "Not in this life no. But in our past life yes."

Hiccup paled and looked at him shaking and asked "How do you know that? How can you remember anything from a previous life when no-one in Dragon City can recall anything from our first lives?"

"I was supposed to be released on your birthday, but your godmother begged me to stay in jail one more day so you could have a happy birthday and your family could enjoy themselves without having to worry about all the shit that came with my release.

I didn't know why but I felt I owed it to you and your family. That extra night in jail I had a dream. But it was no ordinary dream. It was if some greater power wanted me to understand why I was being given a second chance and why I did owe you a happy birthday.

I was shown our past together. From start to finish. From our first meeting all the way to my death. Your sister delivered quite a beautiful eulogy."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Describe this dream for me. Please?"

So Viggo recalled everything in perfect detail as to what Hiccup, Boden and Una and the powers that had been fighting to return been trying to tell them.

"You're not lying. Something has been trying to tell us the same thing."

"Well, whatever gifts you three had in your past lives must be trying to return you. But Hiccup I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I did to you and your family in our first lives.

And tell your sister and brother I'm really sorry that I played that sick game by kidnapping Una for a battle of wits just to get my ya-ya and figure you three out."

"Well, Viggo as Una said in our past lives when she was eight years old I will say again for her. "Viggo you gave your life protecting us and dragonkind. You're no longer an enemy of the Dragon Riders or Berk. Rest in peace Viggo you are forgiven."

And the two of them shook hands to truly forgive each other for what happened 1018 years ago. With that settled both when their separate ways with their souls finally at peace over the matter.

A couple of weeks later Berk did claim victory and take home the soccer championship trophy in the Dragon City Soccer Championship and things were looking up for many people.

But the danger is never a stranger to anyone in any day or era.

Olrun- Kelly Sheridan- Starlight Glimmer MLP


	18. Age of Transformation and Enlightenment

Age of Transformation and Enlightenment

It was April 1st and for Dragon City, it was time for a yearly phenomenon that only deepens their connection their past and proved yet again the truth of their origin.

For it was time for the First Flight of Spring and it was something everyone in Dragon City eagerly looked forward too. They were literally up all night from the time the moon rose into the sky till the first rays of light of day to watch the yearly phenomenon.

On the last night of March as soon as the sunset the sky no matter what the weather conditions had been the skies would instantly become crystal clear and the stars would become visible. And the Star of the Gods would be shining even more luminous than the Evening Star.

I'd give a big burst of light and from it, the Aurora Borealis would then dance across the sky all night long. As it danced it displayed for them within its magnificent and supernatural rainbow lights the stories of their ancient past.

Then just as the sunlight was starting to shine there would be an outpouring of 38 multi-multicolored shimmering lights descending from the heavens. They then race throughout the city at high speeds laughing and singing in the most beautiful voices ever heard the song to welcome the springtime.

"Why does winter  
Always make you wait  
For a glimpse of the sun  
Takes a simple clue  
Or leap of faith  
To know the time will come when  
Long, cold nights  
Fade into memory looking at the morning light

And we will be together  
Leaving our cares behind forever  
At the first sign of spring  
The heat of the sun  
Will shine right through  
And never a moment comes too soon  
As the first sign of spring

The air is getting warmer  
By the day  
As the thaw begins  
So put a corner on this page  
The leaves are green again and  
Clouded skies  
Are lifting away  
Right in front of our very eyes

And we will be together  
(At the first sign of spring)

A new season's begun  
For mothers, fathers, daughters, and sons  
And everything grows a little faster  
And every moment stretches longer  
And it will only get much stronger

We will be together  
Leaving our cares behind forever  
At the first sign of spring  
The heat of the sun will shine right through  
Never a moment comes too soon  
At the first sign of spring

(At the first sign of spring)  
At the first sign...of spring!"

And then there be a rain shower of glittery feathers of white, black, gray and always over the Haddock's house pure gold feathers. What is more wherever the feathers landed strange flowers grew that lasted throughout the rest of the warm weather.

Everyone loved the show and also felt springtime was time for new beginnings and to really show what they'd learned and seek to achieve.

There was also the Dragon City Achievement Awards Ceremony where the City would honor outstanding citizens who'd made a major difference and well everyone wanted to really prove they'd done something worthy of the honor to be given an award.

Which is why right now so many people had come to Hiccup, Boden, and Una who were doing a web show to cover the event that would be shown live for the whole world to see.

They'd decided some months back they really wanted to show the rest of the world what Dragon City was about and just how powerful and wise there were. So for some weeks now they'd been recording a lot of things and uploading them weekly on a web show that had slowly started to go viral.

They'd appropriately named it "The Age of Transformation and Enlightenment" as they just felt that was the right name for it. And for over three months now been going around to show how people had been doing just that. Transforming themselves and finding Enlightenment.

Right now they're with their dogs and their children filming at the Anquetils community center where for the moment Skullette and Firefang were. They're talking about their relationship and something personal about it.

"Alright, are you sure you're okay talking about this, Firefang? With the camera rolling? You know since this will be on the tonight show?" asked Hiccup as he was the one holding the camera.

"I'm sure. It's about time people knew more about this subject and got some enlightenment from it so they can transform themselves into better people from it."

"Okay, now Boden is the editor of the videos and he can edit it if you don't want your identity shown. Una's just the host you know."

"I'll be fine with my identity show."

"Okay, we are rolling, in five, four, three, two, and one!"

"Hello and welcome back to Dragon City and another edition of "Transformation and Enlightenment. I'm your host, Una Haddock. As you know my big brothers Hiccup and Boden are the ones working the camera.

Today segment deal with what it means to be a hero and how to recognize when someone is truly suffering and how to be a real hero.

If you did not hear the song "Hero" by Red Pill mix by Superchick then you should as this is the lyrics made real as will be speaking today with people who fit those lyrics.

"Today first guests are our friends Skullette and her cousin who more like her little sister Firefang.

Now Skullette and Firefang do come from a loving family who is devoted to helping others of the community. But that doesn't mean others haven't tormented them. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, Una we both suffer from mental illness and again are guilty of the one unforgivable crime of time. That is being different. So my little sister here also has had a lot of self-esteem issues from being teased and torment and so have I."

"Do you want to go into full details?"

"Sufficient to say we've been bullied, teased and torments for our whole lives and tried our best to cope. But there are not so good ways to cope as my cousin will show you."

Firefang rolled up her sleeves to reveal many scars up and down her arms and then lower her shirt to show more."

"This is the demons I carry of when others hurt me so bad I hurt myself to deal with the pain. My scars tell a story. They tell a story about very bad people. The question for all you watching are you brave enough to hear it?"

"Well, let us hope we are. So tell us. Who were these bad people who hurt you and gave you these scars? Tell us the stories."

"These scars came from those who made me feel like no-one loved me. That I was alone and worthless in life. That I was hated by everyone and I should even breath.

But the bad guys who gave me these scars weren't guys with guns or knives but those who lived in my own head. They are the ones who made me feel alone and worthless and wanting to choose death over life."

"So why did you chose life?"

"My sister came in and saved my life the time I tried to end it. She should be love and then told me something I want to share with all of you."

"What did she say to you that made you stop wanting to hurt yourself?"

"I said to her "Firefang, please choose life. For if you die then who gonna tell your story? The story that these scars must tell? Let your scars tell the tale that they are reminders of when life tried to break you and didn't succeed. Let yourself be that voice to others who need their scars to heal and not kill them."

Turning to face the camera together both sisters sang some lyrics from the song "Hero"

"Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero. Heroes do what's right. You could be a hero you might save a life. You could be a hero. You could join the fight. For what's right. For what's right!

No one talks to her she feels so alone. She's in too much pain to survive on her own. The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife. She writes on her arm wants to give up her life.

Each day she goes on is a day she is brave. Fighting the lie that giving up is the way. Each moment of courage her own life she saves. When she throws the pills out a hero is made.

Heroes are made when you make a choice.

"Alright, we got it. Thanks! Now we got to go find out Frigha. She's gonna talk about depression, suicide, mental illness and stigma for us." Boden reported to them.

"I think she's at the dog park on a date with Alvin. You might find her there. Better hurry." Firefang suggestion and the three siblings hurried off and did find their mother's best friend having a date with her boyfriend as it was.

They didn't want to interrupt but Frigha saw them and so did Alvin. "Hey, guys! Did we've plans?"

"Um, yeah, you promised to do an interview for our web show tonight about what it means to be a hero and help people suffering. But if you and your boyfriend are on a date we can come back at another time," Boden told her apologetically.

"No, it's fine, isn't Alvin? I mean a promise is a promise? And you can help with the interview can't you?"

"I'll be glad to add anything I can to help. I love watching your show. Anything I can offer I'd be glad to do."

"Okay Hiccup I'll get the tripod set up and the laptop for the editing. Una get your hair brushed and face cleaned up okay?" Boden suggested as everyone made themselves beautiful.

So Hiccup got the digital camera on a tripod and it was hooked up to Boden's laptop so he'd do real-time editing and Una began with a series of questions and though they're deep and personal Frigha did answer them.

She did talk about how painful it is to be different when your outcast for just being yourself and having different interest or beliefs. That sometimes you get to the point you wish to die.

She spoke about the moment their mother saved her life and how she'd to work for a long time to get her life back in order and how she went into psychology to help others to save their lives.

So no-one has to suffer in silence again and she talked about how the modern day media obscured the truth when it came to those who suffered from mental illness. So people didn't know what was fact from fiction and only fueled the fire for making more suffered.

Alvin the spoke about his first chance meeting with Frigha and how it had transformed him and made him change his ways and how he'd turned himself around and tried to learn more of the truths and not the lies that are portrayed by the media.

They spoke about how their relationship was going and how just getting to know someone and simply talking to a person, showing kindness really made a difference. That friendship, love, and compassion could save a life. Along with knowing the truth from fiction.

They also chose to sing some lyrics from the song "Hero."

"No-one sits with him. He doesn't fit in. But we feel like we do when we make fun of him. Cus you want to belong. Do you go along? Cus his pain is the price paid for you to belong.

It's not like you hate him or want him to die. But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide. Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side. Any kindness from you might have saved his life. Heroes are made when you make a choice.

Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero. Heroes do what's right. You could be a hero you might save a life. You could be a hero. You could join the fight. For what's right. For what's right!"

The three of them next decided it best to talk about different kinds of transformation. And how both parenting and being siblings ultimately shaped who a person became.

To do that they'd to find their friends and do interviews with them. They eventually tracked them down all hanging out at Snow Wraith Ice Rink. During the spring and summer months, the ice rink was converted into a rollerskating rink instead.

The three of them joined the fun for an hour before everyone decided to take a break from skating to get some chow and then agreed to some interviews. They'd flipped a coin and it landed on tails.

So it was the younger kids they interviewed first as they asked them to describe their home lives. Basic questions about their families, parents, what they thought of their adopted siblings and their hopes and dreams.

And how they'd felt about things since they Vow of Siblinghood ceremony along with other things pertaining to that matter.

They got a colorful amount of responses from everyone, to be honest. The children admitted their own parents were generally nice people and they're very grateful and enjoyed their adopted older siblings.

That all of them were grateful for all their older brothers and sisters had been helping them with and each was a good role model and done a great job of helping them with their needs.

They did speak of their other relatives and relationships that were some good and some not so good and the ups and downs of their lives and how sometimes it was hard to work through their own friendship problems.

How for Rolian and Orus things were still hard adjusting to a new country and city and Orus who did love his foster parents was still dealing with the loss of his real ones while bonding with his new ones.

There were other basic conflicts the kids had with their own real siblings and their adopted siblings but overall things were great and how they'd dream they wanted to see happen and were hopeful they'd come true.

It was when they got to Hiccup's age group things started to get into murky waters. Since everyone was a bit more upset, worried and conflicted on many issues for many reasons.

They'd a lot more relationship problems between their families, adopted siblings and their lovers and then issues in school and other fears and doubts.

Heather and Dagur went first to really talk about their issues. Speaking about how they did worry that their own personal problems were keeping their mom from pursuing her dreams in design.

How they worried every day about Heather's temper and Dagur's schizophrenia getting out of hand and the worst case scenario or being treated differently if it got out of hand.

What would happen in their loves lives again because of their personal problems or if they lost it around their adopted younger siblings?

So their major worries were was if their own demons on the inside were gonna ruin others people lives and their own?

Next up were Raven and Helena spoke about their true feelings of living in the Asgardian Hallow Group home their entire lives. Never knowing who their real parents were or why they'd been dumped there.

A feeling of a loss of identity, the crime of being different and being bullied for having to live in a group home their entire lives as they had no kin of any kind to take care of them.

Or how whenever they broached the subject about their personal origins or wanting to see their files with Ms. Luriel she make up some excuse about not having it or wanting to talk to them about it.

Hawly talked about how unloving her home life was. That after her parents' deaths and being shipped off to live with her unfeeling aunt and uncle who didn't care at all about her and weren't very kind at all she more often than not had to live in a fantasy world to survive.

Hiccup's classmates had a few surprising things to talk about on subjects that also needed people to be enlightened on so they may transform themselves into better people.

Fishlegs explained while he did enjoy tutoring he didn't like the teasing he'd to endure because of his weight or his brains, nor when he'd the physical or mental disabilities.

He again said it was the time that truth about bullying and what the victims had to endure couldn't be silenced. That the victims were heard and all the actions and consequences could be seen.

And how when people transformed themselves into something ugly and were ignorant instead of enlightened well they could have blood and dirt on their hands as well as their souls.

The twins went on to sing the song "Don't laugh at me" and also talked about how people needed to also remember twins weren't exactly alike and two different people and again it was time to remember everyone is their own person. But every person on this planet deserves a fair chance and respect and the right to be themselves and not be assimilated to be someone they are not.

Snotlout was very surprisingly was speaking how his father kept wanting him to be just like him and how it had taken him this long to realize why he'd been such a bad person. How it is important to set good examples and how each generation learns from the previous and how the nasty and evil cycles must stop if there was any hope for the future.

Astrid furthered this and remind them that people couldn't blame the children for the sins of their parents or another person. Again, everyone is a unique individual and difference should be celebrated not punished.

That the world should be seen in a rainbow of colors with eyes and ears open to all colors and sounds and eyes unclouded.

They concluded by singing another part of the song "Hero"

"No one talks to him about how he lives. He thinks the choices he makes are just his. Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves and others will follow the choices he made.

He lives on the edge he's old enough to decide. His brother who wants to be him is just nine. He can do what he wants because it's his right. But the choices he makes change a nine-year-old life. Heroes are made when you make a choice.

Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero. Heroes do what's right. You could be a hero you might save a life. You could be a hero. You could join the fight. For what's right. For what's right!"

"Wow! That's some deep stuff! Thanks for all your deep and profound wisdom! We got to go get the rest of this stuff edited and hopefully ready for our marathon show this weekend! But thanks!" the three Haddocks thanked them all and started to head back to the train station with their dogs when they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hiccup? Boden? Una? Come in here for a spell. Free drinks on the house. I have got a lot of people who'd like to add their wisdom to your show. And they're only gonna be here for the next hour and a half. So come on in," called Mist from the Slitherwing.

"Um, aren't we too young?" asked Una as she was only five and hers be the last birthday celebrated. Her daddy's birthday was on the 12th as they'd just celebrated her mother's 36th birthday on March 21st.

"During the daytime hours, I allow kids in when we serve nothing but soft drinks, Una. It's only after six that it's 21 and older and the alcohol starts flowing. But I'm a very responsible barkeeper you know." Mist informed the little girl with a quirky smile.

"Well, as long as it's just soft drinks or power drinks and it's not against the law, I don't see how Mom could object," Hiccup surmised.

"Do you want fruit punch or ice blue Power Aid?" Mist asked as the three of them step inside her establishment and she leads them up to the bar.

"Fruit punch, please," Una replied politely as she was handed an extra large bottle of fruit punch and her brothers' blue bottles Power Aid. They thanked Mist and began to sip them slowly as they enjoyed the icy cold beverages.

"So where is everyone who wants to be part of our web show?" Hiccup asked inquisitively as he looked around the barroom rapidly as she also slid them several giant chocolate chip cookies.

"They'll be here in ten minutes for all of their breaks. You'll get a great wealth of martial for your web show. Till then prop up the camera while you snack and I'll give you a couple of enlightened thoughts that your mom would concur with about the subject of poisons of life!"

Doing as she set they propped the camera up on the bar and hit record and Mist then began to into a very deep and long discussion about just how bad she and her whole family had seen the poisons of life had done to several generations of people.

How given into temptation once of any kind of poison for the mind, body, and spirit. Where it the normal of drinking, smoking, or drugs. Or something like gambling or any other a thousand death traps her family had seen over so many generations.

Mist explained her family had seen all the horrors unimaginable of when a poison that came when a person gave into the temptation of such a death trap and it was a death trap.

That what any sort of poison was. The four best-known ones in this day and age were drinking, smoking, drugs and gambling.

But any and all poisons will consume your mind, body, and soul. And that is the death trap because its will is 9 times out of 10 stronger than your own. Which will only lead to your own destruction and will only lead to your own slow death and another profiting from your death.

Basically, you're paying real blood money by giving yourself the disease of addiction and obsession. Because temptation is a zillion times harder to resist if you gave into it once. For a poison of any kind even hate itself has such a powerful hold you can't let it even in to plant even the tiniest seed into your soul or you'll be overwhelmed with weeds before you know it.

It may seem to be a blanket statement and black and white. However, there were very strong truths that had been shown countless times throughout the world throughout time itself and the facts and figures to back it up.

So the best advice was not to give into temptation. Never let a poison take hold. Don't let the seeds take root. Don't give yourself a disease you don't need. Avoid digging your own grave and giving someone else your own blood money. Don't commit suicide slowly for a poison.

By the time Mist had finished pretty much all the undercover Asgardians had shown up for their small "Happy Hour" at the power. And none of them were here to get drunk. They're happy to enjoy the hot chocolate recipe of the kid's mother that she'd lent Mist and she then severed everyone a large round of hot chocolate and explained why the three young were there and they began with the interviews.

So they began with Freya and Heimdall. "I like to begin by saying I think the most enlightening thing I've come to learn about in my life is being true to yourself. And even though it may be hard especially when your different from the rest of the crowd I've learned this, my babies," Freya said with a sparkle in her blazing blue eyes.

"What did you learn?"

"It's better to stand out than blend in. For great minds think for themselves. For if we didn't have people who were different then how could we make differences in this world?

How could the world move forward and we get the progress we've made if no-one thought differently or saw things outside of the box? So stand out and above the crowd.

Don't blend in and just be true to yourself and don't just be like others to fit in. If you're not true to your heart then you're just telling the biggest lie in the world to yourself." Freya answered to them and Stardust's parents barked in agreement as the looked at Stardust and her family while their daughter blushed with pride.

"What wisdom, clarity or enlightenment do you have for us Heimdall?" Boden asked while also blushing like his dog.

"While as they say you can't judge a book by its cover then you also can't judge someone you don't know. And that means also the gossip and hearsay of others. You've to take the time to really get to know someone before making a judgment on them.

So unless you really know them personally you can't really say if you like them or not. And don't forget everyone is capable of change. It's only a matter if they choose it or not."

The next pair in the bar they spoke to were the Wises who were in City today to check up on all the puppies and for the upcoming Dragon City Achievement Ceremony. So for their bit of wisdom, they got to hear Odin go first.

"My words of wisdom to you are the following: "The lines between good and evil are never as clear-cut as they may seem. Nothing is ever completely straightforward. There are always shades of gray and nothing and no-one is black and white either."

Frigga smiled at they young ones brightly before saying "My words of wisdom to you are "Do not become what you fight against. Love is what makes you human no matter if your human being or not.

To forsake your heart and let the poison of hate in you are nothing but a beast. So even if you are full of angry, rage and hate, don't let it consume your heart. So when given the choice still chose love and not poison."

It was then their godmother add her own bit of wisdom for their amazing web show by saying in her beautiful voice something very important. "Vengeance begets nothing but more vengeance.

It never ends. It will only bring satisfaction for the moment, not true justice. It will not the right the wrongs commit only turn you into what wronged you."

Then Eir, Rota, and Mist offered up their collective bit of wisdom for all the millions of viewers who'd watch this at a later time. "Death has never solved anything. Only life can bring forth change and everyone must be given the opportunity to find redemption and reform no matter how wicked they are. Change is possible if we believe that people can change."

It was then together Freya and Sjofn offered their wisdom to one and all. "Remember your own advice and what you've yourself learn and taught others. So practice what yourself have preached and learned and never forget it applies to yourselves as well."

The last ones to offer up anything for the Haddock kids show were Reena and Luriel. They may've been the smallest in their first lives. Nevertheless, they'd great and powerful wisdom no doubt about that.

"Everyone is a victim because we've all suffered. Each of us has painful scars of our own. Look past what you see and into one own heart and soul.

Everyone has a reason for why they do something and just listening to someone's pain and understanding them and not judging them by face value can be the best thing to do."

With that concluded they said their goodbyes and headed home. To their surprise when they got home they found their mother with the rest of her Brunch Club still cleaning up and talking about their own profound wisdom and asked them what they'd been talking about.

Valka told them they'd been talking about how there was a difference in existing and living and how people need to understand both how metaphors, philosophy, and life went together.

So they got the camera rolling and began to let the Brunch Club explain all they'd been talking about today while hanging out. So they all took turns explaining what they'd spent all day discussing.

"Existing and living are two entirely different things. Existing is simply surviving. You are just doing what you need to live day by day.

LIVING is being a part of life experiencing all life has to offer. Seeing and feeling with all your senses and that includes your heart and soul. Letting your spirit be free and jumping off the cliff and finding out what your true gifts are.

Learning the lessons of life that truly matter and learning there more to life than just surviving. Living is quite different than just existing," Valka started off for her Brunch Club and then in order of how it usually went Bloodthorn took over the next part.

"You can become lost in more than one way that's for sure. You don't just arrive here in this world without sometimes getting losing your way more than the directional sense. You can become lost in both your mind and spirit." the health food store owner and Baker continued on with this very profound discussion.

"We believe there a reason for everything in this world and all the Nine Realms. That everything is part of a greater design. That we all are given a reason and purpose for a far greater design then anyone can see or know," Breezy went on in a very airy and mystically voice.

"You have to let your heart feel something. You can't shut others out. You must let them in. You must allow yourself to truly be part of another heart. If you don't you'll continue to only exist.

Only by letting your heart be free and allowing yourself to love and allow all forms of love into your heart will you truly be able to love and finally jump." Lily expressed with such passion it was if her heart was ready to burst.

"Love is what makes you human. It is humanity and immortality and it what gives everything in life meaning and it is the meaning of life itself. And if you can't have an open heart and not let yourself feel the world around you. You'll never be able to live only exist." Ewe kept the pace of these very deep and powerful words.

"To live you must acquire things for the heart and soul. Not the body. You must have family, friendship, and love. Things you truly can't live without and can never be replaced." Romi added the next bit of clarity and then Remi added the next part of it.

"And jumping means taking risks, taking chances and really finding your own special gift no matter how small or great or insignificant and allow yourself to jump off the cliff and knowing you will fly on your own wings," Remi explained the rest of the metaphors.

"We've all had long, hard and difficult lives and you cannot live life without getting hurt in some manner. To hurt is to breathe and is to breathe is to live. But know you're not alone." Thora added speaking from the same heart of pain they all shared.

"But if you chose to be alone you might as well be dead. For choosing to be alone is a death sentence. Life is meant to be lived with others and be filled with family and friends. Those who love and care for you. Shutting the world and people out only kills yourself," Odyis explained in a matter of fact way with some tears glistening in her green eyes.

"So do you want to only stay dead on the inside and only exist on the outside? Or do you want to truly be alive from the inside out? That's the choice is yours alone to make," finished Lelane summing up all they'd talked about during the day.

"Wow, this is all pure gold for our show and it is sure to make this go viral in less than two seconds."

"Let's just hope it touches some hearts as well as open them and people's minds." called out their father's voice as he came in and so did the other women's husbands.

"Sorry if we're intruding. We figured that everyone was here for a very late Brunch Club meeting," Stoick explained as his wife embraced him with a kiss.

"It's fine. We just had to have it late with so much going on. You're all so busy at City Hall, the kids have school and working on finishing the show for the spring festival next month and then the city getting ready for Achievement Ceremony.

So naturally, we had to have our Brunch Club get together late."

"We can see that. What are your three kids up to? What's with the camera?" Kustaa asked and his wife answered. "They're doing a web show. Didn't our son inform you about it?

It's called "The Age of Transformation and Enlightenment. We both watch it every Friday before he goes to bed. Or have you been too tired to notice?"

"Thora, honey. I love our new son and I'm trying to bond with him best I can. But to be honest? I know nothing when it comes to anything to do with social media, Skype or things of that nature. Me and that stuff? We don't speak the same language."

"Oh, I never realized that. Sorry. Is Orus still with his adopted big sister Heather Agreeable?" she asked concerning.

"When we left everyone they're at the Snow Wraith Ice Rink rollerskating. The teens told us they stay to skate another hour then take the kids to the mall for some shopping and hitting the arcade. They'd promised to have everyone home by dinner time," Hiccup informed the adults who breathed a sigh of relief that their children were okay.

"Well, at least they're alright then. But if you'd like some more thoughts enlightenment that will hopefully help transform people the four of each know the five meaning life.

Well, we each know one very well and can say Alvin for him because we know he and Frigha are on a date right now," Leontes gave a chuckle.

"Leontes!" shrieked his wife.

"We only speak the truth!"

"It's alright we did interview them already so we know Frigha is with her boyfriend Alvin but sure each of you tells us the five purpose of life and then all tell us what Alvin's bit is." Hiccup said as he held up the camera and starting with Oswald they went around a circle in the living room.

"The first purpose of life: to have fun," Oswald informed the world at large.

"The second purpose of life: Is to wherever possible find someone to save and save them," Kustaa said in his own wise voice.

"The third purpose of life: Hug and kiss the ones you love" Leontes revealed the answered.

"Alvin would say the four purposes of life is: Don't get sad or mad about the what-ifs or could have been." their father explained.

"So, Daddy then what is the fifth and most important purpose in life?" Una wanted to know.

"It's very simple, sweetheart. It's being here now. Just living in the moment and being here now."

While all this was going on and continuing to go on back in Asgard someone was very unhappy and disgusted that the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment had returned yet again.

Asgard was still very beautiful, utopia and fairy tale like realm but even in the opinion of the Gods and Valkyries Earth was the true gem of all the Nine Realms.

Time did flow differently in all the Nine Realms and it was constantly fluctuation so it never was the same twice as a means of protection. There were many other safeguards but the constant change in time was the most important one.

Asgard had reclaimed its own beauty after its own destruction at the hands of Loki a 1018 years ago when he'd fought and battled the Next Generation Riders. But of course, the only major difference was an isolated tower that was far away from the rest of the godly city.

It wasn't close to anything. Not the Village of Valhalla, the Dragon Soul Sanctuary or the City of Asgard. It was kept in a barren, treacherous and isolated location that wasn't reachable by normal means.

Not only did its location make sure it almost impossible to access but the dangerous elements and magical spells surrounding it made it also impossible to escape. Not even J. K. Rowling Wizard Prison Azkaban was as secured the one Odin had fashioned to hold the most dangerous person in all the Nine Realms. Loki.

24/7 the warriors of Old Valhalla and Dragon Souls still in Valhalla took turns guarding in shifts the prison along with the rotating undercover Asgardians working at the same time to protect the souls of Dragon City.

Loki was kept in his lonely cell at the top of the prison. His cell door was made of enchanted swords of light, flames, gold, and sliver. The walls were glowing crisscrossing rainbow bricks that were enchanted to reinforce the magic that render him helpless and negated any sort of powers from entering the space they encompassed.

He was sitting on a wooden bench and chained down with Goddess Ice Chains. The very chains his own daughter Hel was forced to forge on his behalf when he used to force her to serve him.

Loki didn't look one bit different from the day the Next Generation Riders had handed his ass to him. Except maybe the fact you could see in his eyes, he'd only sunk deeper into depths of evil if that was possible.

Right now there were some old warriors chewing the fat outside his cell with their dragons by their side and to his disgust, they're talking about the topic he hated the most.

Transformation and Enlightenment.

"Yes, I heard it myself, the humans of this century have really evolved in their ways of communication. They can talk to the whole world without leaving the comfort of their own home," spoke the guard on the left.

He was as tall as his hair was black with eyes as blue as the ocean and are large nasty burn scar covering a third of his body. He was mounted on a large Skrill and had a golden blade.

His buddy was the opposite of him in every sense short as he was tall, fair as he was dark, green eyes to blue, no scars and a silver sword to gold and mounted on Thunderdrum.

"You get this all from your girlfriend, Geiravor, Bjarke? I mean I know you two have been flirting with each other for the last 4 centuries."

"Like you haven't been having your own romantic escapade with Svipul, Soini?"

"Okay, let's be honest many of the old warriors of Old Valhalla are the lovers of the Valkyries. I mean we all did become part of the Village of Valhalla but many of us old warriors did find love with them." Soini acknowledge.

"You two found love and love is a beautiful thing. The Age of Transformation and Enlightenment brought many joyous miracles and delights to all it touched throughout the Nine Realms," the Thunderdrum spoke on everyone behalf.

"No truer words were spoken, my friend. Everyone found their purpose and great happiness when they found their true self by transforming into who they're meant to be and finding true enlightenment. Human, Dragon and God alike!" the Skill agreed.

"Thanks, Static."

"Welcome, Tsunami"

"You're all a bunch of morons and fools! Love?! Friendship?! Family?! Blah! How can everyone be so damn blind to see what was tarnished and ruined!" yelled Loki in his mocking voice.

"Shut up Loki! We've heard enough of your bullshit to last enough lifetimes! You gonna keep being narrow-minded and stupid that's your business. But you ain't gonna ruin life for the rest of the Nine Realms again. So shut your pie hole!" snapped Bjarke.

"Yeah! If you did not learn anything in the past 1018 years then you're never gonna learn anything at all. You've been shown mercy and a chance for redemption and to learn what you should've learned the first time.

You never used any of this endless prison time to even attempt to change or find redemption or remorse. So you're the fool!" chastised Soini as he pointed his silver sword at him while glaring at him.

"Don't waste your time or breath you two. Loki does this to everyone on guard duty. Trades insults and antagonizes them. It's the only form of entertainment he's got. He's just too thick and stupid." Static replied to calm his Rider down.

"Yeah, he just wants to rile everyone up because he knows how to get under everyone skin and push their buttons. The best thing to do is to ignore him and let him just be miserable." Tsunami said in a wise voice.

"Never were true words spoken. Listen to your dragons. Don't even talk to that gods forsake waste of skin! Hello, Bjarke honey! Sorry, I'm late, I had some parolees I had to deal with." as a beautiful white-haired white-winged Valkyrie with silver armor and blue diamonds showed up.

"Geiravor! You on guard duty tonight?"

"Yep, sure am. All of the parole officers Valkyries are in fact. Bryhildr and Olrun are finishing getting into their enchanted armor and also talking with their lovers Olin and Tait.

They're relieving the guards on top of the prison who are Skuld and Reginlief's, lovers. Torbjorn and Vidar."

"And everyone is doing just fine by the way. Nice to see you, boys. You may go back to your homes and we'll take over for the rest of the night," Bryhildr informed him as she came flying in dusky black wings and Olrun on gray wings.

"You ladies really got it covered?" both the men and dragons wanted to know.

"We've got our enchanted armor and swords which enhance our natural abilities and give us special powers. We've supernatural surprises all around the prisons and Valhalla warriors and dragon souls guarding the prison from top to bottom. We got this for the night." Olrun assured them.

"Anything else we should know?"

"Only that we the warriors will be pulling doubled duty next week and be without most of the Valkyries as its the Dragon City Achievement Awards Ceremony and Kara and Odin want us there for security measures."

"Really? Achievement Awards? Sounds important. Like a very big deal." Soini noted and the trio nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, it's a very big deal as her godchildren have started down the path to fulfilling their destiny once more. They're now spreading the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment not to just a few tribes from their past lives but to the whole world!" Olrun exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks to the human invention of the internet. They started a web show and it's gone viral! And now it's not just the Dragon Harmony Alliance but now the whole world is being touched by Hiccup, Boden, and Una!" Bryhildr exclaimed gleefully.

"It's a dream come true. Perhaps they can save this world from itself as the world of today is in desperate need of saving. I mean if you saw what kind of world the world of the 21st century is like as a whole?

It's both a place of wonder and beauty but also blood, death, and horrors. I mean we're listening to this one song they're playing on the web show and it spoke of what it meant to be a hero.

The ending of the song went like this.

"Heroes are made when you make a choice

Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero. Heroes do what's right. You could be a hero you might save a life. You could be a hero. You could join the fight. For what's right. For what's right!

Little Mikey D was the one in class who every day got brutally harassed. This went on for years till he decided that never again would he shed another tear.

So he walked through the door and grabbed a 44. out of his father's dresser drawer and said I can't take life anymore. And like that life can be lost.

But this ain't even about that all of us just sat back and watch it happen. Thinking it's not my responsibility. To solve a problem that isn't about me. THIS IS OUR PROBLEM!

This is just one of the daily scenarios in which we choose to close our eyes instead of doing the right thing.

If we make a choice and be the VOICE for those who won't speak up for themselves. How many lives would be saved? Changed and rearranged?

Now it's OUR time to pick a side. So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene. Cus you just want to exist and never be seen. So let's WAKE UP AND CHANGE THE WORLD. OUR TIME IS NOW!

Heroes are made when you make a choice. You could be a hero. Heroes do what's right. You could be a hero you might save a life. You could be a hero. You could join the fight. For what's right. For what's right!"

"That's amazing how the music of this time period really carries such powerful messages. And the miracles that those three kids can truly save the world again with bring the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment to a new time and era."

"Let's hope so as they are the guests of honors at the Ceremony next week."

Loki had been very quiet as he listened to what he thought of as the most disgusting and revolting bit of news he'd heard in 1018 years. It had made him sick to know his Ragnarok bomb had failed to kill who'd been after. He was even more enraged when the Gods had been able to reincarnate everyone.

But this?! To know the very thing he despised most had not only returned by was stronger than ever and was now spreading all over Midgard?! And those three vile children were once more alive and spreading its filthy ways and messing with what was the natural order and now they were gonna be honored and awarded for it?!

Loki had had 1018 years to brood on his nasty and malevolent thoughts. He HATED CHANGE, HE HATED PEOPLE NOT PLAYING THEIR ASSIGNED ROLES, HE HATED THE FACT HEL HAD 'BETRAYED' HIM AND HE HATED THOSE THREE CHILDREN FOR BEING THE CATALYST FOR IT ALL.

But he was patient. He knew his time would soon come. Odin's powers weren't omnipotent. Soon the spell that stripped him of his own powers would expire and then he would bust out here and finish what he started a 1018 years ago.

And the first person to die would be the first catalyst. Hiccup Haddock would be the first to die.

So, for now, Dragon City could go enjoy their little awards night celebrating all their stupid stinking achievements and a bright and hopeful future. It wouldn't last. Ragnarok was just around the corner!

Loki- Tom Hiddleston

Bjarke-Andrew Francies- Shining Armor MLP

Soini- Charles Rocket- Adam season one angel of death on touch by an angel

Static- Alex Cruz- Rafael- Touched by an angel

Tsunami- Paul Winfield- Sam Touched by an angel

Bryhildr- Valerie Bertinelli- Gloria- Touched by an angel

Geiravor- Britt McKillip Princess Cadence MLP


	19. Spring Festival

Spring Festival

It was now the start of May which meant only one thing for Dragon City. It was time for the week-long Spring Festival. It was when Dragon City came together as the family it was and had a week-long festival; a great celebration of a plethora of activities and events and ended each night with a show done by the citizens of all the Districts at the Death Song Opera House.

The show that would be performed this week was gonna be a very interesting show as Frigga was discussing with her husband Odin at their home on the Asgardian Breeding Farm that morning.

"Well, I have to hand it to the Tapestry on this one. That it was truly wanting to show them what life could've been in that broken timeline that was so narrowly avoided this time."

"Yes, it was so narrowly avoided, my beloved. It's amazing the butterfly effect when you think of how simple and yet how complex it is. How one action, one choice can have so an outcome that has such a drastic change in so many others destinies and fates."

"I believe that's why the Tapestry did persevere the Broken Timeline Orb. So we'd always be reminded of what might have been and kept our memories alive of what happened in that timeline even if the proper one played out this time around.

Still for the Tapestry which is a sentient being all its own to fill the hearts, souls, and imaginations of all within that Broken Timeline with those memories that they think are pure imagination?

So they can put on a five-day play about this saga that they lived? It's quite extraordinary."

"What's more extraordinary is giving us all the authentic stuff we need to at least make the 'costumes' and 'special effects' to make it as 'real' as possible."

"But this story needs to be told, Odin! They need to know what could've happened! What was almost their fate!"

"Speaking of what was almost there fate, Frigga, did you also get the copy of Kara petition?"

"The one that she's saying it's time we opened the pocket Realms on the Tapestry and let the flowers on everyone's family trees bloom so their memories and abilities allowed to be returned to them?"

"Yes, she says they're already struggled to return on their own and we know no magic last forever and that that's part of one heart and soul can never be taken away. Perhaps we should let them bloom."

"But we also decide all of Asgard when we had everyone reborn it was the only way they could lead happy and save lives! And make them less tempting targets for those who to those who still follow Loki!"

"We cannot protect them forever, Frigga and sooner or later even you can feel the day we dread is coming. Would it not be more prevalent if they knew what they're up against?

Ignorance isn't bliss. We want them to be prepared for what we know is coming and we better be prepared when it does too."

"Well, can we hold off on a final decision till after the Spring Festival is over? We don't need dark black clouds hanging over everyone heads our people or the humans when there is the joy to be heard and they're about to learn an important lesson."

"Okay, after the Spring Festival we shall hold a Council Meeting and decided as a whole what is the right thing to do. Fair enough?"

"Yes, but come we must finish our work on this farm and then get to the City for the festival!"

"And because we've four dogs eager to see their 16 grandchildren!" he chuckled heartily.

Luna Rose, Star Lancer, Lighting Storm, and Strike Flyer were more than eager at any chance to go see their children and grandchildren. Not that they weren't happy to be with their perfect people in Odin and Frigga.

They loved keeping order among all the other Dragon Souls transformed into Dogs, helping them with their work making certain everyone undercover was doing their jobs, and maintaining order back in Asgard. However, the family is family and they loved it when they could see their family.

Still there many other things to do before they'd be able to travel to Dragon City. So the four dragons transformed into dogs went to do their duties to help.

The women went to check on all the mothers who currently had puppies and made sure their needs were met and that anyone expecting would be taken care of by the staff while Odin and Frigga were gone.

The staff was the servants from Odin's Palace who like everyone else rotated in and out from Asgard to help in Dragon City. So Luna Rose and Star Lancer spent a lot of time with them to make sure they understood the needs of motherhood and babies.

Lightning Storm and Strike Flyer on the other paw? They made sure the staff had all their supplies well stocked. Plus they'd the schedules for when the dogs were to be feed, cages cleaned bathed, groomed and exercises were well memorized. Furthermore could be executed them perfectly.

It was very unusual to be getting orders from two pairs of dogs but then you had to remember these weren't really dogs. These were Night Fury Dragons and they were also the personal Dragons of the Lord and Lady of Asgard, plus being the parents of the King and Queen of Dragonkind!

So they did have quite a lot of authority and power in their own right just from all that. So when they looked at you even if they didn't have their voices in dog form if they barked or snarled at you? You still did what they told you because the message was still clear as day.

When everything at the Farm was undoubtedly well taken care of the Wises and their dogs started the five-mile drive to Dragon City for the Festival.

Elsewhere the other undercover agents were doing their best to finish up their work and to get ready for the festival.

Right now Freya was going around the college campus inspecting the different booths and exhibits that her students were going to set up all around the center of Edge for the festival.

"So Heimdall? How are you and Eret doing? I asked you to find other volunteers be security for the event and also Eret and the Guild to have a dazzling booth for all of Dragon City to see." Freya questioned the old bridge watchman as he was feeding his Night Fury Deadly Siren.

"He and the rest of the members of his club are doing a fine job with their booth and it will be a real showstopper. He's also rounded up at least 15 people who've accorded to be volunteer security guards for the week's event," Heimdall replied to the attractive vivacious goddess.

"Well, that baby I'm elated to hear. How are the other booths coming along?"

"Well, we've other booths that express many different things. Two groups came together to build a booth that represents both the historical culture as well as mythology from around the world."

"Now that is truly fascinating. So those are the students who are studying subjects like archaeology and anthropology?"

"Yes, and some interested in nature, myths, and spirits. So combing science and faith. So metaphysics."

"Wonderful! A new generation thinking outside the box and daring to go into new frontiers and asking the questions others dare not before and not afraid of being laughed at."

"Plus not forgetting the past can teach many important lessons that can aid the present and help the future."

"Well, nice to know there will be a lot for people to see, hear, feel and touch them in so many ways at the college. Does that make you happy, Yvaine? Draco?" she turned to the Silver Phantoms by her side who both nodded happily.

"So glad it does. I'll go check things in the west wing and you make sure you've your new guards trained well enough for the festival. I also need to call Sjofn later and see how she's doing. See you later."

"Of course, Freya."

Right now Sjofn was having her staff with her dogs Aria and Spectrum get the Museum a really good scrub down for the festival as they also did a grand tour for the festival. They made sure people didn't forget their origins at the festival and always wanted to present something new at each festival.

Again any extra staff always came from Asgard so it was part of the cleaning crew from Odin's Palace that was giving the Museum really good decontamination with Aria and Spectrum giving them small barks here and there.

"Come on, I know it's a big job, my friends. But we've less then 48 hours to get this building spotless if we're to bring in the model for their Spirit Portal! It's supposed to be the newest 'discovery" of the ancient past for Dragon City!

And it will be a very important discovery given what the festival show is gonna be about this week! So please not one speck of grime can be found on this floor." Sjofn replied in her kindest voice.

Aria came up to her and made a musical sound and she sighed. "I know Aria, I know. You and Spectrum just like the others want to check in on your grandchild. We've been getting daily emails from Una Haddock on how Nightrainbow and Melody are doing raising Harmony.

Just as Freya gets for Yvaine and Draco telling them how Stardust and Moondust are doing with Comet.

Though I get it. Letters aren't the same as seeing your precious grandchild, is it?" when Aria shook her no she understood.

"I promise we will make some time to visit your precious granddaughter Harmony, Aria. She's not going anywhere, except perhaps obedient school," she chuckled warmly and Aria looked at her like she didn't like the joke.

"Okay, not that funny, but you'll get to have her all to yourselves when the plays are being performed. So it's alright, okay?" as she stroked the long glossy rainbow fur.

Just then her cell rang and she answered it and listen to it and said roughly the same thing and then said she call someone else. Then have a nice day and bye.

"Life never gets any easier for any of us, does it Aria?" her dog looked at her quizzing.

"You at least know who and what you are and understand why you're reborn the way you are. We don't need to explain to any of your dogs why you're a dog or who you are. But for one or two people in these cases trying to explain away their origins is not easy.

Can you and your husband take care of the rest of the staff for about an hour? I need to call Reena and Luriel to talk to them in private. Can you do that girl?" and Aria barked in a musical happy way and took off.

Sjofn went to her office and got on the landline and dial a secure line. "Hello, Luriel?"

At the moment Luriel was in her office at the Asgardian Hallow Group Home dealing with Helena who wasn't happy at the moment.

"Helena, why are you being so unruly lately? You've always been such a good girl. I don't understand why lately you've become so problematic." Luriel was telling the 16-year-old.

"Ms. Luriel that just it! I'm sixteen nearly an adult and yet I don't know who I am! Look I appreciate all you've done, both you and Reena who I know is the co-founder and helps out a great deal here.

You've done a great job with me along with all who pass through here. But even if you raised me like a daughter the fact of the matter is I'm not your daughter, but I'm somebody's child.

And I'd like to know who I am and why I was left here in the first place. C'mon, you must have some kind of record or file on who my birth parents are!" she pleaded with Luriel the umpteenth time.

The Seed of Hope given her own human form turned to look at the teenager before her and her pleading bluish green eyes. It was strange that this girl was her creator and now she was trying to protect her from knowing who her creator was and the life she'd chosen to leave behind 1018 years ago.

"Helena, " she began calmly and in as motherly a voice she could manage "I've already told you countless times already all the information we've about your birth and origins.

Someone anonymously left you at the Berserk Hospital and then you're placed in our care. There really nothing more to the story to tell. I'm truly sorry if it hurts you to know that you're just abandoned at a hospital like you meant nothing.

But that's the truth about both you and Raven. Each of you was simply left at the hospital and it was decreed by your boyfriend's father and the police you come here to be raised," she paused for a moment to hug the girl in a strong loving embrace and kiss her forehead.

"I've done all I could as have Reena. She's the co-founder and helps here all the time. And we've done our best to give everyone here a sense of family and love everyone unconditional.

To help you all have a good and loving home and raise you all to be successful people and fulfill your potential. I'm sorry we cannot be your mothers or fathers. But there more to being a parent or family then just blood, you know."

Helena sighed and hung her head defeated. "I just wish I knew why I was abandoned and if ever meant something to anybody. If I was ever loved or just had an idea who I was.

I still feel like they're a part of me missing. Like a big chunk of my identity missing. I want to know who I was both in this life and my last life and just know my whole identity.

How can I really move forward with my life if I don't have the answers to those questions? If I'm not even sure who Helena is? I mean I don't even have the last name! I'm just Helena and I'm not sure who "Helena" is.

"I understand why you and Raven feel different from the other kids. I'll be by later to check on you both. But I see there a call waiting for me. So why don't you go to your room and I'll be upstairs in half an hour and we can talk more then?"

"Okay, Ms. Luriel," and Helena left the office feeling still gloomy and depressed.

Sighing Luriel went to her desk and picked up the phone and answered it. "Sjofn? What is it?"

"Things in the Grand Design are starting to unravel or should I say weave themselves into their proper design aren't they?"

"Yes, we tried to weave the pattern differently but the Tapestry shows again there as some things that meant to be and cannot be changed. And though we can Transform ourselves in countless ways, what's in our hearts and the purest parts of our souls cannot be changed."

"Yes, the Grand Design of what has always meant to be is being weaved back into existence. I can feel it and so can everyone else. Even the reborn souls are starting to feel it.

I believe it's because of such a highly spiritual day is coming. The day that so spiritual important to all these souls in both timelines. The Broken Timeline that will be shown when they perform the plays next week during the festivals and what happened in their proper timeline over 1018 years ago."

"Yes, because that Spirit Portal and all the energy is building. I can totally feel it. The Realms are aligning and it's coming. We aren't fools everyone can feel it coming. I've had trouble with Raven and Helena. Well, actually more Hel then Raven."

"What's going on with Hel?"

"Reena been telling me she's having trouble concentrating in school and becoming very argumentative and she's becoming obsessed finding out who she is. But that, not the most troubling sign."

"What is?"

"You've heard from Kara how her godchildren powers are fighting to return to them?"

"Yes..."

"Every time Hel loses her temper there is a very faint burst of light heliotrope energy for only a few seconds and something happens. Things either break or go bonkers. But her Icefire is starting to come back to her as well."

"That only confirms Kara and the others who know with special talents fear. Kara heard from Valka that Frigha was talking about how in her latest therapy session with Orus his powers are coming back from how it went."

"And when any of us were helping to get ready for the plays or around any of the Anquetils we know their abilities are fighting to come back. And I've had to clean up any raven feathers that Raven sheds in her sleep!"

"This isn't good! May 20th is coming and with that day approaching things are gonna come to a head! We need to decide what to do before then! Oh, gotta go, Hawly here to help clean up! Gotta keep on her since her powers with the rune stones are coming back strong!"

That's what all the Asgardians kept themselves busy with was one getting Dragon City ready for the Spring Festival and two wondering if the time had come to return everyone's memories and powers.

When it came to the second week of May everyone in the city was truly enjoying all the Spring Festival had to offer. From Day One on Sunday where the morning started with the Tour at Dragon City Museum and the showing of the new discovery Exhibit

Then the afternoon was spent at the College going fair where the different booths and games were set up. So it was a mix of knowledge, fun, and charity going on and finishing the night with a live performance with the school bands playing their own original performances.

Monday or Day 2 was fully dedicated to all the dogs of Dragon City and having the dogs and their owners compete in different events and shows.

Tuesday or Day 3 was when all the undercover people from Asgardian told stories of Asgard and did all sorts of tricks and activities on the ground to impress them and they all thought it was special effects.

Finally, it was time for the five day plays from Wednesday to Saturday. This is what everyone in Dragon City had been really looking forward and they even had to add extra seats in the Death Song Opera House to accommodate everyone.

It was strange that everyone's costumes were the real clothes from their previous lives and they didn't know it. Or that the gods were appearing as themselves and the parents and kids thought again costumes or that they had no idea this wasn't smoke and mirrors tonight.

But the Tapestry of Creation that was safely kept within Frigga's Tower of Foretelling was now in full control of the sage and it would do all the work to help tell the story of what could've been everyone's fate by changing one person's life and how that changed another and well it would go on and on.

Frigga decided as she was the one who supposedly knew everyone destiny should at least narrated how this five-day play would go. So she would explain what this story was about and why they're telling to all in the audience who weren't part of the play.

"Welcome all of Dragon City to the most highly anticipated part of our annual Spring Festival. This year's play is different from the norm. We have in the past told stories of what we think our past lives were like.

This year we will be telling the story of what the past could've been if another choice was made. If different circumstance happened and the events that lead to Dragon City never happened.

I'm sure everyone is familiar with the concept of infinite possibilities, the butterfly effect, and ripples in the pond and how there could be many different timelines. We are showing you over the next five nights a different timeline. What we shall call a "Broken Timeline" pausing for a moment.

"It's broken in the fact so many lives are affected and fragmented in so many ways there a great deal of unhappiness and so many fates were changed from what we've been able to recover in our Museum.

So without further ado, I will fill you in on the background of this story. The Viking Dragon War raged again for 300 years but in this timeline, it wasn't stopped by three children whom we believed might have been the Haddocks but can't be certain.

In this timeline and in this hypothetical world Stoick who will play the Chief of the Berk Island wife is as far anyone knows is dead. Hiccup is an only child and has been tormented to the point it's amazing he's not tried to kill himself.

And he had to save Berk and Dragons himself and now only has one leg and Toothless has a prosthetic tail and they must fly as one.

This is after a few adventures with the dub Dragon Riders who are his classmates at his high school and we call this first play "Brother where are you?" Now let us begin.

Thanks again to the magic of the Tapestry it showed as it had been in the broken timeline them flying in fall and the teasing the exact same words and then it actually brought to life as the broken timeline was brought to reality on that stage without anyone realizing least of all the audience or the kids.

They'd no idea they're now within a reality bubble and what had happened in this broken timeline they're just reliving without realizing it!

"Wow! That was beyond cool! It was awesome! Let's do it again!" Ruffnut exclaimed euphorically high-five her brother's hand. "Yeah, that was beyond awesome! It was… it was…it was awesome!" Tuff agreed with his twin sister.

As usual, they may be spirited youths, but they still were exceedingly simple-minded and just you're basic Viking dumb blonds. Yet if you're in need of fighting power they'd bring it.

"Hey! You two idiots nearly annihilated me and Hookfang! Not to mention you nearly destroyed my beautiful face! You two may be happy to remain as ugly as your dragon's butts, but a real warrior like me doesn't want his battle scars to come from someone else stupidity!" Snotlout cursed crossly at the same time as Hookfang tossed him high in the heavens and caught him.

Chuckling with a mile wide grin he licked his rider's face and used his long tail to wack the twins' dragon's double tails. Another airborne duel was about to start till Astrid's dragon Stormfly shot out its spikes which broke up the dueling idiots.

"Will you three just try for once to act your age? You know how a little maturity for once! Honestly! You're behaving worse than dragon hatchlings!" she yelled at the three knuckleheads furiously as she tossed her thick flaxen ponytail over her shoulder. She then leaned over and kissed Stormfly's right cheek. "You're a good girl, yes you are. You're way more mature than all those other dragons," she cooed quietly into her dragon's ear.

The others looked a bit hurt by Astrid's words. Or at least they did for a few moments. The only one who seemed really hurt might have been Fishlegs who was extremely affectionate to his dragon Meatlug.

He cared for her more like she was his child than a friend or pet. It actually worried Hiccup a bit nevertheless he could relate to how Toothless was more than just his 'pet'.

"It's okay, girl, you're very mature too," Fishlegs whispered gently into Meatlug's left ear and kissed her tanned scaly head. The lumpy dragon just stuck out her tongue and lapped up a small number of stray rocks and chewed happily. It was true she never met a rock she didn't like. "Go easy on the rocks, Meatlug; we don't want you to have a tummy ache later."

"Alright, guys, enough of the horseplay! We've got a serious job to do!" Hiccup reminded them as he adjusted his left prosthetic foot to angle Toothless's tailfin to glide easier in the strong autumn winds.

"We've got a job to do in case you forgot. We need to make certain that Berk is out of harm's way plus still help out with the harvest. Wintry weather is coming fast and we've got to be ready for it!"

"Blah, blah, blah! Geez! Can't you stop being such a stick in the mud?" inquired Snotlout rudely making an even ruder face. "We've done a lot of junk already since you tame the dragons. You shouldn't worry so much! Just have some fun once in a while! Stop being such a sourpuss!"

"Snotlout, I don't know how you can stand yourself sometimes. I mean yes, we've done a lot of cool things with our dragons. Still, we have to know the time and place to have fun and when hard work is needed. So can't you just meet us halfway?" Hiccup asked hopefully to the Viking jock.

"Whatever! So what do you want us to do oh great and powerful Hiccup?" Snotlout replied in a mocking tone. "I mean to say you are supposed to be the Hope and Heir to our tribe. But you're still never gonna be some great Viking. A real Viking would always wipe the floor with you!"

"Yeah, Hiccup, you may've helped us get to ride these killer dragons, yet you're still a scrawny and you still can't even be a real Viking!" the twins laughed as they butt heads. Laughing gleefully they almost fell off their dragon.

Astrid flew underneath them and slapped them both with her battle ax to get them right-side up. She glared nastily at the others who all but Fishlegs seem to be laughing as if Hiccup was still the village disappointment.

"Cut it out you, guys. We're all Viking even if Hiccup is more of a brainy then a brawny sorta person, he still gonna be Chief of the Tribe one day. And he'll be whoever he's meant to be. Whether we think he's a 'real' Viking or not," she shot back heatedly at the other Riders as she defended her boyfriend.

True, it wasn't too long ago she too wasn't that impressed with Hiccup's poor performance of the 'traditional' Viking. However, she on no account taunted him, other than telling him to 'choose his side' when they still thought the dragons were evil.

Hiccup tried to let their teasing roll off his back; nevertheless, he was still a bit hurt by their harsh words. He may not have admitted it out loud before, but he still felt the same pain from the past. Back when he was still the village disappointment and failure as a Viking before he found his true place as being a Dragon Trainer, not a Dragon Slayer.

Even despite the fact that the other Vikings had been over the moon he'd killed the Red Death, and that brought peace between the Vikings and Dragons, there were still moments he felt sad and depressed. He knew he'd never be a Viking in the way his father Stoick the Vast was.

His father was every bit of the traditional image of a Viking and sadly Hiccup wasn't that. Yet whenever he got sad he remembered the first time his father had said he was proud of him. All the same, he didn't like being teased or mocked. No-one did really. So while he tried to not show he was upset he fooled everyone but his girlfriend.

Astrid flew right next to him and Toothless her big blue eyes etched with concern. "Hiccup, don't let them get to you. Everybody knows you're an excellent leader; furthermore, you're a good Viking in your own way. Besides that, you've many excellent attributes that make you an even better person.

You're a good, honest, brave and loyal person, very selfless and you have a good heart. You'll make a great Chief one day; I don't doubt that one bit. Everyone wants to hear you and your ideas. You already made big changes to the tribe by helping us all see it matters what's on the inside and that don't jump to any assumptions. So you should be proud of that."

"I am, Astrid. Really I am and I know what you say is true. Nevertheless, I do have that reminder from other people that I'm not Viking material. And it just hurts that sometimes people don't accept that I'm not a big brawny and unintelligent Viking. Nonetheless, you're right. Things change and we have to just roll with the punches."

"You two lovebirds did with the touchy feel crap? Because if you're done I'd like to get this patrol over with so I can get home and have some yak steaks for dinner!" Snotlout demanded in his rude tone for the second time. He acted like he was about to throw up and even wiggled with disgust.

What Astrid saw in Hiccup he didn't think he ever understands at all. After all, he was still scrawny, clumsy and weak Viking. Whether he was, in fact, bigger and better and more adapt to the lifestyle of a Viking then he could fight with swords and maces all which Hiccup couldn't even pick up. So he was defiantly disgusted by how Astrid and Hiccup were close.

"Yum! Yak Steaks! That sounds delicious! We could have some fresh honey poured over them as well!" Tuff comment dreamily as he rubbed his belly and Ruff licked her lips too.

"Yeah let's go find a beehive and get some! I hope we get stingers in our butts! That's so joyfully painful. It hurts but it just feels so good too!"

"Stop it, guys! You're making me hungry too! Furthermore, when I get hungry I can't fly Meatlug right since I start thinking about my stomach and not my head! However, while we're on the subject of dinner, a few smoked salmon would be great too." Fishlegs murmured with a longing sigh.

"Oh, I'm getting so ravenous! C'mon, Hiccup! Let's cut this patrol short and get something to eat! I mean none of us had any lunch anyway, in view of the fact that you insistent we do this extremely long patrol."

"Yeah, dork! I mean come on! We've done the impossible many times! I mean we've not seen any signs of danger from either Alvin and his Outcasts or Dagur and his tribe in over a week. Let's just take some time off to enjoy ourselves with freshly grilled yak steaks already!"

"Is that all you guys can think of? Filling your bellies when we might be attacked at any second? Do you really think we can just assume we're safe?" Hiccup challenged to his friends. He was trying to guilt trip them. It may be slightly dishonorable, but he wanted the Riders to understand it was important to make sure their home and their families were safe.

"We've gone in every direction three times already! I mean we've been up, down, left, right, and every which way in between. From being upside-down and even inside-out, Hiccup. I think we have done an adequate job of patrolling for the day. Maybe we could cut this short and go home for some dinner?" Fishlegs urged hopefully.

"They've got a point, Hiccup. It won't hurt us too much if we go home from some dinner. We've done enough for one day. Even a Viking or Dragon Rider and their dragons need to rest once in a while." Astrid remarked kindly as she touched Hiccup's left hand. She had a pleading look in her vibrant blue eyes.

Hiccup looked like he was stewing it over in his mind. Finally, he let out a sigh and said, "Alright, we'll cut this short and go back home for dinner. But tomorrow we do double the time to make sure everything is okay, got it, everyone?"

"Yeah we got it, Hiccup!" they all replied and turned their dragons around. Even the dragons seemed very happy that they're going home to eat their own dinner. They had big appetites that much was for sure. So each of them bellowed a fireball up in the excitement and gladly took their rider back home.

"We'll take the shortcut through Thor's Woods. That will get us home faster! Just stay within earshot and make sure to be watchful!" yelled Hiccup to the other Riders and they banked left to head home.

Sighing he petted Toothless who made his gurgling smile with his teeth missing. "You're good aren't you buddy? When we get home I'll make sure you get some great dinner to eat."

Almost immediately one and all were in another race home. "Last one home is a Hiccup!" Snotlout chortled as Hookfang flamed up and took off with great speed. Close behind was the twins, with Astrid and Fishlegs in the last place.

The only Hiccup didn't race home in joy. He was still feeling confused and worried. Feeling mixed up wasn't a good feeling. So he rode home in silence. Everyone else was almost out of sight when he heard something.

"Help me! Help me! I'm scared and alone! Help me!" called out a faint child's voice. He and Toothless immediately came to a screeching halt. He hovered for a moment trying hard to listen to the voice again.

To make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Listening to the wind he tried to be absolutely silent to make sure he heard that voice once more.

"Help me! Help me, please! I'm scared and alone! Someone, please help me!" cried out the child's voice for the second time.

"I'm coming! C'mon, bud! We've got to go help that child!" and they took off east to follow the voice. In next to no time they too were out of eyesight. They couldn't hear or see the other Riders and it didn't seem they noticed at first that they're gone. They're too concerned with their empty stomachs.

"What is it, Gothi? What's the matter with my son?" begged Stoick with a pleading voice. He looked ready to smash a rock with his bare hands in case this was bad news. Gobber was trying to keep him steady and the kids just didn't say or do anything for fear of what might happen next.

The elder took a scorched stick from the blaze and began to draw a picture and wrote some words down. She looked very scared and very grave as she handed the answer to Stoick. He was so shocked he just said, "How can that be possible? If he's not here then where is he?" the piece of paper fell to the ground where Gobber scooped it up and saw what was written and he too looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What?! What is it, Gobber? What's the matter with Hiccup?! Tell us! Please!" Astrid pleaded with the old blacksmith.

"According to Gothi, dear child, Hiccup isn't with us. And we don't know if it's forever or not."

"I don't understand! He's right there in front of the fire! How can he not be with us?!"

"He means, Astrid that Hiccup's body is with us, but his soul isn't!"

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped in shock. They didn't understand at all. "What in Thor's name does that even mean?!" yelled Snotlout in disbelief.

"We've got Hiccup's body, but somehow his soul isn't in his body any longer. His spirit isn't within him any longer! And we don't know what's gonna happen next!" Stoick explained to the young Vikings who were in such shock that they for a few moments looked soulless too!

No-one spoke and no-one could even breathe. They didn't know what to say all they could do was gaze at Hiccup's body and wonder the impossible. Where was his soul? And could they ever put body and soul back together? This was bad and it looked like it would only get worse!

Hiccup looked at her strangely, and suddenly an idea occurred to him, and he realized the awful truth. There was only one reason why Una was so pale and why only he could touch her. Why she wore only a simple white dress and not Viking clothes. It chilled him to the bone but there was only one explanation of what happened. "You died, didn't you? You waited in vain and died at the age of five, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm a spirit, but now I won't be alone for the rest of eternity. You came to help me and the only reason the Gods would bring you to me is if you're meant to be my new brother! We'll spend the rest of the time together and I won't be alone anymore! Hello, big brother!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

For a moment Hiccup was puzzled but it wasn't like he could do anything at that moment. All he could do at that moment was hug the little ghost and wonder how the hell was he suppose to leave this cave now?

"Una? I'm so sorry it took so long to come back for you. But I've returned to take you home as I promised you." Boden said softly in a voice that also remarkable like Hiccup's own voice.

"Boden! Boden! Oh, big brother! I've waited so long for this day!" as she broke free from Hiccup's hand and embraced her real brother with an elated hug and both were crying. Hiccup turned away so they wouldn't see his own tears.

Una heard the faint sound of Hiccup's tears, and broke out of her big brother's embrace, and yanked his arm and then yanked Hiccup's arm, and made them shake hands. "Boden, I'd like you to meet my other brother, Hiccup. He's been taking care of me while you've been away."

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little sister, I mean our little sister. Anyone my sister calls a brother, is also a brother to me. I mean we could be twins for God's sake's!"

"It's been an honor and pleasure for me to help Una. I'm just glad she's going finally home. So I've got to ask you a good question, and that is why did it take you so long to come back?"

"I had a bad accident when I went to see if it was okay to sail home. I was caught in a mudslide and buried alive. I've been under those intertwined trees ever since. I went to Valhalla but I wait forever for Una to come. But she didn't come. I didn't realize she's been trapped in a spirit cavern or that she would take my promise to her grave. But once you solved that riddle I was given permission to return to Earth to take her home. So thank you for taking care of her and helping set her free."

"You're welcome, Boden. I hope your trip home is a delightful journey. I promise I'll give both you and Una a proper sendoff."

"Sendoff? Hiccup, can't you just come with us to Valhalla?" asked a confused Una.

"I'm sorry, Una, but I can't go with you. I've still got too much to do here on Berk. You set my soul free and I've set yours free. Don't worry, Una, I'll keep my promise that you can ride with me on Toothless. I'll do anything and everything to keep my promises to you. But I need to go back to my home in my village of Berk. But I won't forget you and I won't forget what you've taught me."

Tears filled her pretty pale blue eyes and she leaped into his arms and cried for a good while. "It is gonna be okay, Una. I'll always be in your heart and you shall always be in mine."

"I won't forget you either, Hiccup. You'll always be my second brother. I make a promise to you. And that is I'll watch over you as you did for me. So thank you, Hiccup, my big brother, I love you and miss you. So goodbye."

"Goodbye, Una, just remember we'll see each other again one day. Don't worry about when that will happen. It will happen in its own time and I look forward to our next meeting."

"Me too, Hiccup, me too. Boden? Time to go home!"

"Yes, it is, Una. Thanks again, Hiccup. I won't forget what you did for our little sister." Boden said as he took her little hand in his and they walked out of the cave into a bright golden light.

Those were some of the highlights moments from the first play. The next night play was "The Tale of my little sister, Mom"

In this play, it was just Hiccup and his Mom on stage.

"Ahh!" he woke up with a start and screamed loudly. Clutching his heart he tried to take a deep breath. His screams attracted his mother Valka, who immediately come into the room to comfort him, just like he'd wanted when he'd been a child. Well as they said better late than never. Right now Valka hugged her son tenderly and stroked his auburn hair. "It's alright, son. It's just a storm, just a storm. Did you have a bad dream? Is everything alright? You didn't dream about your father's death again? Is everything okay?"

Finally feeling like his heart wasn't about to explode out his chest, he shed a single tear and looked at his mom. "I'm alright, Mom. It wasn't Dad I was dreaming about it was Una, I was trying to dream about Una and when I heard that big crash of lightning I remembered how frightened she'd been of the storms."

His mother gave him a puzzling look as she looked at him. She had no idea who this "Una" was or what her connection to her son was. He'd never mentioned her before. She did take notice that he was clutching his crystal necklace tightly in his left hand and that his tear had now stained the crystal. She figured out pretty quickly that this Una had to be tied to that necklace for he never removed it. She hadn't thought about asking him what that necklace stood for but she felt now would be the perfect time to ask him about it.

"Honey? Who is this Una? And does she have anything to do with your crystal necklace?"

"Yes, she is connected to the necklace. You see Una was my little sister…" he started to explain when Valka broke in.

"You have a sister? Your father had another child? I thought he had never loved again after I suppose death. I mean he never mentioned having a daughter during our brief reunion. Though, I guess there wasn't any time, seeing how we're busy trying to stop the end of the world, with a massive dragon army. So it wasn't like there was time to tell me if he had had another child."

"No, Mom. I'm Dad's only child. He did never love again after you. Una wasn't my blood sibling but she was still my little sister in all the ways that mattered. I just feel bad that I promised her I never forget her and I've been so busy lately I've not had much time to think about her. Still, I wear this necklace as an everlasting reminder of her and the bond we shared."

"Care to explain what you mean? Do you have a story you wish to sing to me? Tell me? I want to know about your little sister. Tell me everything."

The third play "Big Brother Help Me! This was when the Asgardians and Dagur and Helena got to enter the reality bubble and unknowing be transformed into their old and alternate versions of themselves from another timeline.

And unknowing for Helena she was getting a glimpse of who she could've been and it was somebody she would never want to be.

"Una, you must listen to me and quickly before we're found. I need you to go get help from Earth. You need to get your other brother help. I know he'll know what to do. He's a special soul and if he can free you from limbo, he can rescue the entire afterlife! So please get Hiccup ASAP! I know you're only a child but I also know you can do some extraordinary things."

"What going on? I don't get what's happening!"

"Valhalla is under attack and now the gates have been sealed no new souls can come in and all the souls here are being tortured. We need help to save this world and restore the balance between life and death. I can send you back to Earth to get help. The Resurrection Amulet you're wearing has the power to restore the life of whoever is wearing. But you cannot allow anyone but you to remove. If someone else removes it or you're killed while wearing you won't be able to come back here. You'll once more be stuck in limbo with no chance of moving on. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Kara. Don't worry I'll get help! I promise! How do I get back to Earth? And if I get there how will I return with help?"

"You'll figure out the latter part on your own. But if you say the magic words you'll go back to Earth. Just remember never remove that Amulet till we've restored the proper order. Be safe and be back soon."

"Okay, Kara. What do I do now?"

"Say "Resurrection Restore and you'll return to Earth. Hurry! I can sense great evil trying to get into this hidden chamber! Hurry, Una!"

"Okay! I'll be back with the help I promise. Resurrection Restore!" she yelled and was engulfed at once in a burst of a glittering rainbow of light. In one spectacular burst of color and glitter, she was gone.

The last thing she saw was the shadow of someone cuffing a pair of frozen iron around Kara's hands. After that, it was pitch black and a hard thud on the ground that knocked her out.

When she came to a few minutes later she realized she was back in the cavern she'd met Hiccup in. She knew she had to find him ASAP. So looking at the rising sun she took off in the direction her heart was telling that Hiccup was at.

Hiccup was racing towards his mom to hug her when he stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking right at Una and she was looking at him. He was absolutely flabbergasted as well as shocked to see his little sister and she was hardly breathing being in his presences. "Una?" was all he could manage to say.

"Hello, Hiccup!"

"Una!"

"Big brother!" and with that, the pair race to each other arms and embraced affectionately. He then scooped her up into his arms and spun her around fast as he could, while she spread her arms to fly. They just kept spinning and laughing, till they toppled back on the ground, and she hugged him tightly and kissed him. He hugged her tightly back laughing happily. All this time the whole village of Berk and Hiccup's friends just looked at him strangely.

They'd course after the funeral had been performed five years ago, been told the story of what happened during the two weeks Hiccup's soul had been missing. Still not a soul with the exception of perhaps Astrid, Valka, and Stoick had understood how much Hiccup had loved Una and consider her to be his sister. Now they all could see for themselves the deep and powerful bond these two shared.

"Oh, Hiccup! It's so nice to see you again! I've dreamed of nothing else for the past five years in Valhalla!"

"It's great to see you too, Una! But how is this possible? You ain't a ghost any longer and I can feel your touch on my fingertips and your breath on my lips. I also hear the beating of your kind heart! So how are you alive?"

"I'll tell you and your mom the whole story soon, I promise. But can it please wait for three hours? I want to ride on Toothless as you promised! I want to smell the flowers of spring and race barefoot on the vibrant soft spring grass, and then squish my toes in the fresh mud. Please, brother? Just three hours?"

"We really should hear why you're here and alive. Yet a promise is a promise. Come a few hours of fun is what you deserve for what you've been through. Mom, care to join us?"

Right now he was being stabbed over and over with what felt like burning hot steak knives! He was being tortured by Loki's beautiful yet ugly at the same time daughter Hel, for her left side was that of a beautiful maiden, but her right was a dead corpse with a skeleton head and hand.

Blue skin clung to her left as she wore a tattered blue gown on her left. Her walk had a limb to it, no doubt from her gangrene foot. It was easy to believe Odin banished her for her ugliness only for her to claim the entire realm of Helheim for herself.

For now, instead of taking her revenge on Odin. Instead, she used her nails to slash the former Chief. He was being strong, but it still was very painful, yet he refused to give into her sadistic pleasures.

When he needs the strength to not scream from the bony nails he thought about Hiccup and Valka and knew he needs to be strong to keep them safely back on Earth. So as another nail was stabbed in his beefy left arm he didn't even scream.

"You can be quite stoic, can't you, Stoick?" Hel whispered, with a slight glee undertone. She then she shot ice balls at Boden, who'd been suspended in an iron cage, above a blue flamed, fire pit.

The dark goddess giggled a bit more madly and did another dance. Right then she was joined by that strange dragon. It left a trail of smoke wherever it flew and it breathed hot embers and its blood seemed to be lava!

"Hello, brother Jormungand. Are you having a nice time visiting Valhalla instead being stuck wrapped around Midgard, waiting for Ragnarok? I know I'm thoroughly enjoying this little vacation. Now, how about you stoke that fire under the boy's cage? I'm going to see if brother Fenrir has finally freed himself from that wretched rope." Jormungand let out a roar, his eyes peering into the distance where their younger sibling was still tied up to a rock.

"Wonderful! Just marvelous! This is so much fun!"

"Just you wait, you devil lady! You're gonna get in big trouble with Odin and Thor for messing with the natural order of life and death! Just you wait! They won't stand for this!" Boden yelled defiantly as he tried to avoid the super hot blue fire.

Upon hearing that name, Hel swiveled around slashing the chain to the cage, nearly sending it plunging down. "Don't even whisper the All Father's name to me! I'm going to be just fine. I'm not frightened of any of the Asgardian Gods!" she let out a deadly cackle as her brother laughed next to her. The two siblings walked closer to the chained souls until they were able to hiss at them.

"Listen closely; the only one who's going to suffer is Odin for what he did to my family! Thanks to him, my mother Angrboda was sent away and my siblings and I were sentenced to eternal damnation by that one eye fool! If he thought to force my half brothers to kill one another before using their entrails to imprison my father would keep us in line when he was mistaken.

We've waited to do this for a long time. Now a bargain has been struck, the payment I received for me and my brother's assistance in doing this will make this even sweeter then even I could imagine." The dragon roared as a menacing howl was heard. The echoes of evil laughter carried on the winds; it was as if the whole family approved of this.

The young Viking just snorted himself and laughed. "So, sorry, Fishlegs, but enough with the mushy stuff, alright? It's been grossing me out for five years now! I mean come on! Even Hiccup ain't that gross though he still can be a bit of a weirdo at times.

I mean he may've finally stopped being a scrawny little twig and finally gained a real Viking body. Took him long enough. Still let's skip the mushy crap and find out what we can from this stupid little nobody, alright?"

Before anyone else could speak something happened really fast. One minute Snotlout was standing the next moment, SMACK! He was sent toppling over his chair and onto the worn wooden floor.

Una was still punching and kicking at him like she was a rabid dragon and was trying to get an inch of him she could get. She kicked him hard in the groin and yelled at him at this point. "Don't you dare insult me or my big brother you ass! I mean it you idiotic insensitive piece of…" she was yelling with a fiery passion when Hiccup pried her off him and held her close to him.

"Una, Una! It's okay. It's alright. Calm down, sis. It's alright," he spoke soothingly as he rocked her slowly, and stroked her blond and lilac locks gently. Again everyone was taken aback by how strong the bond between these two was.

At least for both Astrid and Valka, it was extremely special without a doubt. For seeing the bond between these two made them both happy and proud at the same time.

They both also felt strongly that Hiccup did really need Una to give himself something he didn't have anywhere else. Someone who loved him in a way he'd almost never felt till about five years ago.

As if Una could read their minds she spoke the words they're thinking as Hiccup hugged her. "But, brother, he was insulting you! You're not stupid at all! You're very courageous, compassionate, and have a caring heart! I won't let anyone talk badly about you! Nor will I let any speak ill of me either! You've got a lot more guts and heart than anyone else in this room!"

He blushed immensely from the compliment and a proud smile emerged upon his handsome features. Smiling he kissed her forehead gently and spoke, "Una, I'm elated you wish to defend my honor, and I know as your brother I'd do the same thing. You remember what I told you about myself the first time we met?"

"Of course! How could I possibly fail to remember that? You told me that you use to think every person on Berk thought you're too weak and too small. Not a Viking at all.

You told me you felt you're stuck in a place you obviously didn't belong in! That you felt the whole village and your father thought you're nothing but the village disappointment. But that change one day, didn't it?"

"Like I said someday things change for everyone. Now thanks to you and what's happened in the last five years I know people are proud of me and…"

"They listen to you and your ideas! And just so you know, big brother, you did show Stoick-daddy that you could fend for yourself and that you're not soft! Stoick-daddy did say to me shortly after he arrived in Valhalla me and Boden something important.

Something you need to hear. And that something was he was incredibly sorry for not accepting you sooner for who you were and not what he thought you should be. A lot has changed since the first time you touched an ebony colored dragon, hasn't it, big brother?"

"Who in the name of Odin are you?!" demanded Kara furiously as she perceives the sound of a sword unsheathing. She then felt the deadly razor-sharp blade press against her lovely neck and saw an evil sneer in the eyes of whomever it was this mysterious human being.

They laughed that sick insane laugh once more before finally entering the light of the dingy isolated stone tower. She gasped in shock at who it was and was struck temporarily dumb by who she saw.

"Why don't I introduce myself now to such a fair lady? My name and a title are Dagur the Deranged. And I'm the Chief of the Berserk Tribe. And I've waited half a decade to get my revenge on that scrawny little Hiccup for what he did to me! I was denied my victory and you have no idea what I suffered from that wretched Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts! Now my long-awaited victory is close at hand. In a little while, we'll both have the long-awaited victory we've so desperately craved and ready to dine upon. And guess what, Kara? You, my lovely lady, are gonna help us in that conquest. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Dagur! I should've known!" she screeched out wrathfully as she wiggled and thrash about to get free, despite the fact that it did no good. She was chained up pretty damn good. Glaring hatefully at the young lunatic Viking Chief before her she spat at him and then yelled a little bit more.

"You're the only mortal who wouldn't care about selling their immortal soul for power, gain, and revenge! You're everything that a true chief shouldn't be! Hiccup of Berk is ten times the Chief you'll ever be, and he's a thousand times the man you'll ever be! He's a real human and he will beat you as he did in the past! Don't you even doubt that!" she then looked at him confused as her powerful teal eyes bored down into the evil ones of Dagur. It looked like she was baffled by something. It wasn't immediately apparent what until she spoke to him again.

"Why do you call me, 'son' Stoick?" Boden asked curiously as he looked into Stoick's eyes. "What I mean to say, Stoick, is that I know that I look like Hiccup a lot, except I don't have a scar on my chin, nor was I as scrawny as he was when I met him, or have a metal foot.

I mean I know both Una and me consider him to be a brother. More to the point, I know Una really loves him, really loves a lot," he sighed and tried to get into a sitting position. He looked a bit sad at the moment but it wasn't because of the torment. Looking for a second time into his foster father's big green eyes he confessed a secret feeling.

"Sometimes I wonder if she loves him more as a brother then she loves me as her real one. I just don't know what to think at the moment."

"Listen to me, Boden. If there is one thing that is known about love is that it's both simple and complex at the same time. However, one thing is also for sure when it comes to love. And that fact is we can make as much of it as we want, and there will always be more. Furthermore, you and Una are as much a part of my family as Hiccup and Valka are.

Love is what makes a family. Plus how could you two not be part of my family? Especially after seeing how strongly Hiccup cared for Una and said she was his sister, and you his brother, I honor that. I see you both as much as my children as Hiccup is my blood son.

You both also have taken great care of me since I came here. So what more could I do in thanks then take care you two in return? My son calls you brother and sister so you are my children too. So don't doubt that. A family is made of love and not just blood."

The young teenage boy smiled and looked a bit more hopeful after being told this. Whipping the sweat and ice from his battered forehead he spoke bravely to his second father.

"I'd thank you for saying that, Stoick, really I appreciate it. I'm very thankful you feel that way about me and Una. But don't expect me to call you anything like 'dad' or 'father'. Though, Una can keep calling you "Stoick-daddy" if she wishes too. The only thing I wish we knew right now was if I knew what happened to Una. I want to know she's okay."

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! Mortal, God, Living or Dead! I won't let you do it anymore! And I especially won't let you hurt my little sister!" he roared as he disarmed Dagur.

Dagur was still smiling though and he couldn't understand why. Then all of sudden a bunch of frozen ice cages fell from the sky and entrapped everyone. Hel quickly collected their weapons and she was also dragging Una whom she'd one of her ice soldiers retrieve.

"No!"

"Hiccup! Big brother, help me!"

"It appears that victory is mine, after all, Hiccup!" laughed Dagur in his deranged manner as he waltzed over ready to take the Amulet from Una. Not wanting to see her die or see anyone else in pain and torment. He screamed, "NO! STOP! I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

Dagur and Hel glanced over at each other and got into his face. "We're listening, boy. Though I fail to see what kind of deal you can offer me, that is sweeter than my beloved's deal. Better then the revenge we're about to feast upon. So what's your proposal?" Hel asked.

"I'll give you anything including the two most precious things I possess. If I give you both my life and immortal soul, in exchange for peace. You can have me in place of all the souls of both the living and dead. I'll give anything if you call off this attack. If you restore everything to the way it was then I'll give you anything! Even my life and soul! Mine, in exchange for all of the worlds! Just end this! One life, one soul, in exchange for all others. Please!"

"Tempting. Though I would still return to my frozen wasteland. And my beloved and I wouldn't have our revenge. Why should I accept your deal over Dagur's?"

"Because if you take it you can both do whatever you want to me even torment me past the point of insanity. I'll even have Toothless kill me himself! Please! Take me instead of everyone else! I'll give anything and everything!"

"HICCUP NO!" Everyone cried but they're shouted down.

"Well, what do you think my love?" whispered Hel gleefully to Dagur. He whispered back. "We can take him and with him out of the way there no one to stop us. We don't have to make good on the deal. We can double-cross him. Once he's dead he'll be at our mercy. And I want to torment him forever. We can do this!"

"Very well," Hel turned to face the young chief. "Very well, in exchange for peace and balance, we take you all of you as our prize. Shake on it and the deal done."

"NO! HICCUP DON'T IT'S A TRICK! THEY WON'T KEEP THEIR WORD!" everyone tried to shout again and Una was crying harder than ever. "NO! Brother! Don't do it! Please no!"

But it was too late Hiccup shook hands with Hel. But something was happening. When they shook hands something amazing was going on. It was like the storm of the century as everything was going crazy! "What's happening?!" everyone was screaming as the chaos and pandemonium got worse. All anyone could do was hold on for the ride….

Actually, we've got some unfinished business with the both of you," spoke up Kara to everyone surprise. All eyes even dragons eyes snapped up and looked at the Valkyrie and her friends.

"What do you mean, Kara? I'm ready to return the Resurrection Amulet and return to my death. What could possibly be left to do?"

"Well, we want to bestow a rare gift, one that is very seldom bestowed. Yet it mustn't be given lightly."

"What are you talking about, Kara?"

"We wish to truly resurrect you. You'd be alive again for real this time. You'd have a second chance to grow up and live a long and happy life."

Everyone was shocked and looked at each other in amazement. Una was shocked and then she found her voice. "I'd be honored to receive such a gift, yet sadly I cannot. It wouldn't be right. It's favoritism and I've accepted the fact that I'm dead. The most important rule of the dead is that 'what is dead and gone cannot be restored. So thanks for the offer but I accept my fate."

It was then the two gods and two Valkyries broke into tears and smiled and Kara hugged Una very tightly. "Oh, Una! I knew you could do it! I knew you'd pass the test! I just knew it!"

"Test? What test are you talking about?" she asked confused

She dabbed her teal eyes and hugged her tightly and smiled, "Oh, Una! You're truly a remarkable child. Truly. You understand the rules of the dead quite well. You also understand that there are far worse things in these worlds then death and that death comes to us all. For you see only a person who understands those things truly can be resurrected. So you can return to the Land of the Living with Hiccup."

She was in shock but cried tears of happiness. "I don't know what to say! It's all I've wanted but what about Boden and Stoick-daddy? They will remain at rest, won't they?"

"It's alright, Una. We'll be fine. And if you must know all the souls in Valhalla agree you've earned this chance. It was unanimous, sis." Boden said with tears in his eyes. Even Stoick looked like he was overjoyed at the decision.

"You mean to say…"

"We took a vote a few moments before we reunited everyone. One of the reasons we sang the Healing Song. It looked into everyone's heart and soul. We asked them all if it's alright and they agree if anyone deserves this gift it is you, Una."

"Does that mean I get to wear the Amulet forever?"

"No, you can give it back. We've got other ways to restore you. Just promise you won't forget what you've learned. And never forget any of us."

"I won't! I promise!"

"And, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"Take good care of your sister for both your brother's and father's sake alright?"

"I promise!"

Day four even more people from almost all the districts became involved in the next play as this was called "Spirit Bonded Siblings" and again the Tapestry worked its magic.

The Nursery had been built so the dragons wouldn't have to disappear every Snoggletog to lay their eggs. The Nursery was a perfect replica of the island they'd gone too. Though it also was very busy with record keeping. All births were now put into a logbook. Every species, which dragon had laid which egg, how many, genders, names, basically the whole shebang. The way both Hiccup and Stoick had figured, it helped keep better track of all the dragons on the island, and just made it not so hard on the brain to remember it all, with it all in books now.

The Villagers took turns taking care of the Nursery and its babies. Although this early in the morning Una found herself alone. She got a small wooden stool and went over to a nearby shelve and took a big leather-bound book off it. It was the journal for this month's records. She then propped it open on a rock and tried to read it. If no-one was gonna help her improve her skills today, she'd do it herself.

She struggled for several moments to just read the name of the dragon species due to having babies this week. She did know that many were the species Valka-mommy had brought to Berk from the destroyed Dragon's Den.

As a result, they'd soon have new dragon babies on the island. A big bubble burst from a nearby hot spring pool. Looking up at it she left the book open then dashed over and waited to see a new baby born. It wasn't long till the first egg burst open and the first new baby came crawling out. It wasn't a species she knew the name of, yet it was still a delight to play with the new babies.

Their mommies were sleeping nearby very contently. New babies were always hungry when born. Not that that was a problem even with their mommies asleep. The Nursery came fully stocked with the best food for babies. Una swiftly jetted over to the barrel and got some food for the babies. She was almost immediately giggling like mad and having a fun time, so much fun in fact that she didn't hear someone come into the Nursery for their shift.

"Hello, there! Are you alright?" asked an affectionate young voice from behind her. Una gasped in a frightening tone and stumbled to the ground. She felt someone help her to her feet and looked into the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. One was blue the other green. The unique eyes belonged to a young golden-haired Viking woman, a little older then Hiccup, though not by much. On the other hand, at least she looked friendly. Her strange eyes were very warm as was her smile, like a mother or a big sister type of way. Either way, it was apparent that this young lady wasn't super scary in any way.

"Umm… so sorry… I didn't… I mean…" she tripped over her tongue in a panic tone. The young Viking woman gazed at her with a calming look in her eyes. Kneeling down she stroked Una's unique hair and spoke softly and in a serene tone.

"I'm so sorry, child. I didn't mean to frighten you. You're not doing anything wrong. No reason to be sorry at all. It's always nice for someone to be here when the babies are born. It gets them to use to a human company better. Also, someone has to feed them if their mothers are napping. You can help me finish feeding them and we can record everything together, okay?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Ma' me. I'll just go now and I'm sorry…"

"I'm not gonna bite, Una. My name is Skullette the Firetamer by the way. If you want to help me out for a little bit I'd enjoy the company very much." Skullette reassured her in a soothing tone. She held out her hand to her and again smiled at her in a motherly way.

This put Una's nerves to rest. Taking the woman's hand she got completely off the ground. Feeling a bit calmer she helped the two-eyed Viking do the reports. Though she did have to confess she wasn't very skilled yet in reading or writing.

"That's no problem, child. I've got a list of names that some of the children came up with for the new babies. We can just try a few out till the dragons find the one that's perfect for them. If you need a little help I'll be glad to help you out. Let's get started, shall we, Una?" Skullette proposed in a way that sounded like this be a lot of fun.

At that moment the other kids stopped playing with their scarlet painted leather ball. They looked up and saw Una staring at them. The little girl who'd been holding the ball dropped it, and Una scooped it up and held it out. The kids all gave her a strange look. One which she didn't understand at all, it was unreadable to her.

"Um…here's your ball back," she said timidly to them. They still stared at her. Finally, one boy who looked maybe nine came forward and snatched the ball from her hands.

He'd a very unfriendly look on his face. Still, she smiled hopefully at them all. "Um… I was wondering if I could join your game? It looks like fun and I'd love to learn how to play. So, may I join you guys?"

All of the children quickly glanced at her, the boy in front and amongst themselves. While the other children seemed to want to say yes it was the boy in front of them who spoke.

"No, you can't play with us! Get lost freak! Go somewhere else you ain't playing with us! Get going, you ain't welcome here, freak!"

Una was shocked and taken aback by the unkind words. She stood her ground for a moment and said, "Why? Why can't I join in?"

Again it looked like a few of the other kids wanted to speak, yet the boy who seemed to be the leader of this group, shot back at her in a very nasty tone, "You're a freak! I don't care if you're the Chief suppose little sister, you ain't playing with us, weirdo! Now get lost! And don't bother us again, you little ghost girl! C'mon guys lets' go finish the game away from this dead girl."

The little girl who'd dropped the ball turned to face the boy and started to speak, "That's not fair or nice to say, Brimstone! I don't see why she can't play with us! She's got as much right as any of us to play if she'd like too!"

The boy named Brimstone got an even nastier look on his pale face and his stormy gray eyes narrowed into slits. He looked at the little dark blond haired girl and then yanked her pigtails hard forcing her to the ground.

The other children all huddled together in fear as he looked at them. "Now anyone else wants to disagree with me and play with the freak? Or do you all want to end up like Bloodfire here?"

All of them shook their heads obediently and followed the bully away from Una. Brimstone gave one last nasty look at Una and said harshly. "Don't come back, you hear, me dead girl? We don't want you around us! Now get! And Bloodfire? Get up and come or you'll get something worse than this ghostly ghoul. Now let's go!" and the kids went far away leaving Una standing alone.

For a moment she didn't do anything. Then she broke into tears and took off running, sobbing the whole way. She didn't even notice Valka who was standing shell-shocked as she just ran past.

"Hello, Nightrainbow. My name is Una. Your singing is beautiful. Do you want to come home with us? With me?" she asked him softly as she held out her left hand. She was shaking like a leaf but stood her ground. Gazing her bright blue eyes into his vivid purple ones. Then little by little, he approached her and then he touched her hand! The feeling that came over her was one she couldn't put into words. Only knowing this was what her brother felt like the first time he touched an ebony colored dragon.

Both her brother and mother with their dragons were looking very pleased and happy with this. Though it still stunned Hiccup and Valka that Una's dream dragon was real stranger things had happened. And when it came to flying on a dragon's back who's to say it really all that weird?

Una was laughing and hugging her dragon happily. He seemed to be just as affectionate with her. Again the two shared another duet seemingly sealing their bond. Crying happily she turned and said, "He'll follow us home. He wants to come with us. He's been lonely for a long time.

He's been seeking a friend for a long time. He loves to sing when the moon is full always looking for a partner. I don't know how I know these things, but I can sorta just feel it in my heart when we sing together. Which I didn't even know I could do! I never knew I could sing before!"

"Well, when you earn a dragon's loyalty, sis, you don't need words to communicate at all. Get back on Toothless though. I know that you two bonded, but I'm not letting you ride bareback home. We'll get you a good saddle and get some more training in before you two even think of flying together."

"But I can fly with my own dragon now, right? Once he's properly trained right? You'll both help me, right? Like you promised? We'll do this as a family right?"

"Of course, sweetheart. It will be special to see how this all plays out and at least you won't be lonely if we're busy again. You'll at least have someone always by your side from now on. Now come, time to go home. It's way past your bedtime. So tell Nightrainbow to follow us and we can all go home. But again promise me this Cove stays secret just between us?"

"Yes! We promise no-one will ever be told of this place!"

"Okay, let's go home!" And with that three humans and three dragons flew back to Berk to start another new chapter in their lives!

While the Haddocks weren't sure how to make him unafraid and comfortable, Toothless now seems to be fulfilling his own big brother role to his new 'little brother' He jerked his head at the bed and seemed to show Nightrainbow that there wasn't anything to be worried about.

After he warmed it up some the new dragon finally seem to get the idea and trust them all enough that he cautiously settled down into the bed, although he still looked a bit scared. Yet again proving just how amazing a dragon he was Toothless then did something amazing. In a lovingly brotherly fashion, he tucks the new dragon in by actually pulling the blanket over his body and rubbing his head affectionately.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Valka, you and your son weren't the only ones who didn't like people who mistreat others. Human or dragon."

Looking into the odd-eyed woman eyes she pressed curiously, "What do you mean by that, Skullette? As far as I've known and learned from my son, of what Berk was like while I was gone, till he accomplished my dream of peace between Dragons and Vikings, Berk was still a land of "Kill or be Killed" What are you talking about then?"

Sighing the caretaker sipped her drink slowly and pushed her silver helmet back upon her head and gave her a curious as well as apologetic look. "Well, I never said this to anyone before," she started to confess as she rubbed the back of her neck apprehensively. Toying with her long blond hair she braved another look at Valka before she carried on with what she wanted to say for a very long time.

"I've wanted to tell someone this for a long time, but sadly couldn't tell anyone. Certainly not Stoick, and I probably should've said this to Hiccup, sadly couldn't work up the courage because of my guilt. Nevertheless, I feel like I should at least tell you this confession, so you'd at least know they're a few of us who didn't view Hiccup as the village disappointment, or the bane of the Hairy Hooligan tribe's existence. You know before he changed everything."

"I thought everyone including my own husband Stoick thought Hiccup was all that. A big burden and disappoint. A shame. Nothing important. I've heard enough to know he was endlessly mocked, ridiculed, bullied, every word you can think of to describe a lonely and friendless existence for the unforgivable crime of being different which was all he was guilty of. I'm truly surprised he never just packed up and left when he was obviously stuck in a place he didn't belong in or wasn't really wanted it."

"Well, you're being truthful and that yes it was like that for a long time. I think the whole tribe still feels a bit guilty about it. Some more the others, I'm one of them who feels the guilt a bit more. And I'm sure if he had had someplace else to go he'd have left and gone into his own self-imposed exile. The only reason he didn't though I'm strongly guessing he really wanted to some days he just didn't have a place to go into exile too. But perhaps I should explain a bit more about myself and you'll understand why I feel guiltier than most, but you'll be somewhat reassured and relieved though not much, I'm guessing."

"Sing to me your tale then. I'm all ears. So is Cloudjumper. We both love a good story."

"Alright, I'm about seven years older than Hiccup, so he's twenty and I'm twenty-seven, and so again by the time he was seven I was a teenager. And when I turned fourteen is when I started realizing what my role on the island was meant to be which one day would lead me to earn the title I hold now.

I started training as a midwife and a caretaker shortly after turning fourteen. I've actually helped in the delivery of most of the animals and quite a few of the Vikings on this island. Not to brag but I am the best midwife on the whole island, no doubt about that!"

"Now, as you know from your son's own mouth he was without a doubt as much an outcast as you were. As you said it seems in the mind of the masses if you don't conform to what the majority think is normal and right then your shunned and ostracized. Not really a pleasant existence.

So was Hiccup a bit of clumsy boy who inadvertently caused a lot of trouble when we still battled dragons? Yes, that is true. Did I personally think he was a disappointment and deserved the deplorable treatment he got from most of the village? The honest answer is, Valka, no" she paused and looked at her new Chief's mother who seemed stunned to hear this.

It was clearly obvious she thought like her son did that no-one had liked him before he trained Toothless and killed the Red Death. Still looking apologetic and guilty Skullette continued on.

"I didn't feel he deserved any of the ridicule he got. I honestly felt extremely sorry for him. It couldn't have been easy if you tried seeing it from his perspective. I mean yeah he was a bit scrawny and brainier. Which is actually a lot better than most of the thickheaded muscles bound crazy dolts on this island. We may be Vikings and all but that no reason to think everything is about throwing your weight and over-sized muscles around like you're the greatest thing since Thor's hammer!" she said shaking her head sadly, then looked again in an even sadder voice as she sang more of her tale,

"I mean he was the Chief's son and yet was nothing like anyone else, and like you just said it seems to be an unforgivable crime of being different. Well, I personally and a few others who wish to remain nameless felt very sorry for him. And really I'm ashamed to say the only reason none of us step in on his behalf to try and make life a bit better for him was really?

We're just terrified and didn't want to be ostracized ourselves. Stoick was a very intimating man! And the Chief to boot! That is sadly the real reason the few of us who felt sorry for him didn't do anything to stop the bullying or make him feel better. And

I've been feeling extremely guilt-ridden about it for many years now. I kept my distance from your husband and never said he was in the wrong cause I didn't want to be kicked off the island, or whatever we're all afraid of getting if we spoke out.

I'm very, very, very sorry, Valka. Sorry that no-one did anything sooner to stop the injustice. I just tried to keep busy with my job of being a midwife and caretaker. I was over the moon when it was Hiccup who suggested me to be Head of the Dragon Nursery.

I've been doing my most damn to do that job so perfectly trying in some way to make it up to him. I guess that why I really wanted to help Una out the other day. So history wouldn't be repeated!"

"Sorry, Skullette," said the young woman with a giggle. Turning she face Una held out her hand and smiled kindly. "Hello, Una, my name is Firefang and I'm Skullette's younger cousin. And I'm also Head of Bookkeeping on Berk. Seeing how I've got the best penmanship on the whole island. Not to brag but its true!" she stated proudly with a laugh.

Una shook her hand and then studied her for a moment to get a good look at her. Firefang was about the same height as her older cousin, although maybe half an inch taller, though if that was because of her boots or not Una couldn't tell. She had fair skin with earthy brown eyes that had very long beautiful lashes. Her hair was a very light sandy blond, which she wore long and covered half of her right face, the tips were scarlet. Her outfit was similar to the one Astrid wore five years ago with some slight difference.

Same top and shoulder pads, on the other hand, she wore a dragon fang necklace, plus her leather maroon skirt didn't have spikes on it. Instead, she wore a belt of fire red stones and baby dragon fangs. She also wore a small twine choker with a pretty lavender flower bud as the centerpiece. Like most other Vikings including her cousin, they wore horned helmets. Hers had a bit of gold ringed around it and a blood red stone in the center. All in all, she looked beautiful and like her cousin, her beauty came from within and then shown outward.

"Nice to meet you, Firefang. I'm Una, this is my dragon, Nightrainbow."

"Nice to meet you both. My cousin told me a lot about you. My cousin here is one of my few friends. I've never been too good with large crowds. Just scares me a lot. I guess that why I spend so much time with books. Books won't scare the crap out of you and they don't judge you either for being a bit different."

Laughing was heard ringing through the early twilight hours. All alone in Lover's Cove just enjoying the beautiful magical horizon was Stoick and Valka. Woven into her lovely long auburn hair was Valka's Lily, and she watched in utter amazement with tears streaming from her light green eyes, as Stoick took his knife and finished carving their declaration of love forever. She stood there in silence with her hands first over her mouth and then over her heart.

"Oh, Stoick, I never knew in all the time we've courted that you had such a romantic side too you! Though I'll say you're not much of an artist as you're a warrior. It's still lovely. Thank you!"

"For you, Val? Anything. Anything for the most beautiful woman ever to walk this fair island's shores. Shall we dance?" Stoick asked as he got up and held out his arm which she took as they have begun to sing their song "Dancing and Dreaming"

As the dancing and singing ended they took off their boots and wiggled their bare feet in the gentle surf and gazed lovingly into the other green eyes. He stroked her hair and her fondly his face too.

Then as the silver full moon rose into the sky they kissed most passionately till the water knocked them over and they fell in. They just laughed gaily tried to stand back up only to fall over again and then just had a quick water fight before just kissing some more. It was truly romantic and wonderful.

"No, I don't, Son. I've only had a few Viewing Days. Kara, you must know since you brought us here."

"Yes, I know how to do it. Give me a moment," she replied as she braced her dainty hands on the rim of the Well. Taking a deep breath she began to sing an incantation, in a language that wasn't known to any mortal. Though it was evidently old as time and just as powerful.

As the song grew in strength and unearthly light surround them and the worn words etched into the Well came alive with an ancient power. The water started to shimmer and glow till it glowed brightly then either the sun or moon. It bubbled and swirled like a small whirlpool sucking all of their thoughts in and then it all stopped. The water became still and calm again and then became crystal clear and what was sorta a reflection became visible on its flawless glass-like surface. Yet it wasn't one of their faces.

Instead, they saw a reflection as clear as their own in a new mirror of Hiccup and Una sleeping side-by-side in Hiccup's bed. It brought tears to everyone eyes. Then Kara reminded them both how the Viewing Wells worked.

You see you could view events of the recent past up to the present and then you could see shadows of what possible future events were most likely to happen. So the reflection they're seeing at the moment was the day of the Dragon Race! Even if that was months ago!

As the hours slowly ticked past them they're memorized by the events that had come to pass since Una's rebirth and how things had been going on Berk. Boden loved watching the Dragon Race as much as Una had. Stoick was as angry as Valka was during that first bullying.

They watched as many more events of the past passed by. Each event affects all of them differently for different reasons. Seeing Lover's Cove again brought back long-buried memories in Stoick's heart and mind. Watching Una find and train Nightrainbow with Hiccup's help. Seeing Hiccup find his own secret hideaway and how embarrassing it was when he asked his friends for help with Una. That showed him a lot of his son's strength and depth of love for his sister and loved ones, and some of his leadership skills. He also saw a few glimpses of his Chiefing and was proud of what he saw.

What made Boden happiest and enjoy the Viewing the most was seeing how Skullette and Firefang were helping out Una with so many different skills, and how she enjoyed her first camping trip. He was very impressed to learn Una had a talent when it came to music and how she and Nightrainbow made such beautiful music together! It was very special to see Una learn something about herself that she'd never known! Nor did him!

Kara was over the moon herself when she saw how Hiccup helped Una overcome her fears with her new room and was very proud of her when they saw her stand up to those bullies.

It also pleased them all to watch how Valka had her day with her journey to the past, as well as how Toothless and Nightrainbow had had a day of brotherly bonding.

It looked like the whole family was doing quite well and their bonds of love were only getting stronger with each moment. As for the rest of Berk and its inhabitants? From what they saw it looked like Berk was faring well too. So that was also a comforting thought. By now all the most significant events of the most recent past had played before them. Now they could view a few moments of the present, then the mysterious part. The shadows of the future!

Right now they saw that Hiccup was with Una. They're outside in the sunshine with the vibrant flowers all around them. It looked to Stoick that they're at the glen where he and Valka had their first date.

They're looking at a group of unusual colored blossoms. Flowers no-one recognized. Still, they seemed to be enjoying their sweet scent. Even Toothless and Nightrainbow seemed to be loving it all. The dragon brothers seemed to be frolicking around and enjoying each others company very much. It was obvious that the bonds these two sets of siblings were making were indeed only gonna get stronger.

Then Valka showed up with Cloudjumper with a picnic basket and both children hugged their loving mother tightly as she did with them. She seemed to be saying that someone else had made their lunch for the picnic. So they set up the picnic near that little pond which had pink and white lilies floating carelessly around it.

Una began to sing playfully a song she was obviously making up on the spot. Though almost immediately everyone was adding their own lyrics and Nightrainbow was singing an intoxicating melody of his own design. It looked like they're very happy. Una then stopped singing and pounced on Hiccup and they rolled around as their dragons had done a moment ago. All of sudden Una let out a yelp.

Una held her left hand in pain. Hiccup rushed over and saw her dragon before her she'd a small thorn in her palm. So he gingerly pulled it out and dabbed some of Toothless's saliva on it and bandaged it up. Then he kissed it to make it better. Valka smiled admiringly at the sight as Una and Hiccup embraced lovingly in each other arms. And all the dragons had a group hug too.

"Well, that brings up to speed on what's happened in the recent past and what's currently going on. You two now ready for the scary part? The shadows of what's to come or at least what is most likely to come? Be warned we don't the future for certain any more than the living. We just have a stronger inkling as to what is most likely to happen. So if you're ready. The final part of Viewing Day is coming. So you two ready?" Kara asked the Viking chief and the middle child in the family.

Taking a deep breath each they nodded and even Kara looked terrified but all eyes became glued to the water once more like the most significant events of the future where playing out. Again they realized these reflections weren't guaranteed to happen but it was strong to happen. So safe bet about 8 out of 10 to happen!

The first possible reflection they saw scared all of them. It looked like at first as if Hiccup was doing a midair rescue with his flight suit and it looked like he was saving Una! And they could hear a lot of screaming and anger in the background of this reflection.

Then the Well rippled as another reflection took place of that one. It looked like it was sunset at Lover's Cove and the family was whole and alright and Una appeared to be trying to learn to play some type of instrument. Where she got it they didn't know or could the see clearly what type of musical instrument it was. But it looked like the family was happy and Valka seemed to be the happiest Stoick ever remember seeing her.

"Is that snow?" asked Boden at the next reflection as they saw laughter and a lot of decorations. It looked like a huge snowball fight was going on and apparently, Una was really doing well at it with Hiccup backing her up.

"It's Snoggletog and it looks like since we built the Nursery at least no-one gonna miss their dragons at this one. And it is special for Una's first holiday." Stoick explained to his second son.

"Looks like a party for Berk is the future but at least this one for Berk isn't going to a nonstop headache inducing overkill. Look! Looks like Berk getting a special guest for this party and looks like Una and Hiccup have special surprises for this party!" Kara pointed out delightfully.

Well's water showed that there was indeed a very loud and happy party going on. And it did show a familiar raven-haired beauty talking and giggling with Una and then Astrid and Hiccup having a sole dance with Una apparently doing something that they couldn't tell what.

The second to last reflection showed the exact opposite of the first. Now it looked like Una was trying to saveHiccup! Yet from what was endangering his life and theirs at the moment they couldn't tell.

The last image bubbled to the surface but something strange happened. The water turned to gold and all three of them had a golden aura around them. They didn't know what to make of it but saw a mixed up reflection with so many pieces it wasn't clear. Other then they could see a small but delicious looking cake with six candles on it.

After that reflection passed the golden light vanished as Viewing Well returned to how it looked before they activated its powers. Their Viewing Day was drawing to a close. It was sad but at least they'd be comforted and happy to see many of things but still concerned and worried about what was to come. And what did gold light around them mean?

"I've never in my immortal life have witnessed a Viewing Well behave like that. Even for an image of the future. It's never happened before!" Kara said before either Stoick or Boden could ask about it.

"Wonder what it means? Do you think it has something to do with Una?" Boden suggested in a confused tone as the writing's light died away.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with Una, yes, Boden. But I've got a stronger feeling that it actually concerns the whole family. Living and Dead! All three of us with all six of them! That what my instincts are telling me.

They may not have been right about everything, though one still should trust their instincts, especially when they feel them this strongly." Stoick said with such command and conviction he hadn't sounded like that since the day Hiccup had been born!

It was like when he told Valka not worry about Hiccup dying for he'd be the strongest of them all. That what he sounded like now. It was the same tone and the same feeling behind the words. Even the same body language! It was a bit scary but also highly comforting at the same time.

"I've got a strong feeling you're right about that one, Stoick. And it definitely has something to do with Una, you're right about that, Boden. What it all means, I don't know. But we shall see. For now, we must leave. But with a bit of luck what we experienced today, will help us influence and persuade others tomorrow. So they'll want to help with finishing restoring this land to its full splendor and then we can all have Viewing Days once more. Think you two can help accomplish that goal?" Kara asked as they left the Courtyard.

"We're all gonna play our part in doing that, Kara. That much can be assured. It's gonna take more than my charming personality and Dad's leadership skills to accomplish that goal. On the other hand, I strongly believe by the three of us working together, and reminding people why this place is important, plus what really matters in life and death, we'll all have what we desire most. Don't you agree, Dad?"

"Yep, Boden, my boy, I do. I've got other good instincts that tomorrow everything will change for the better."

So the three of them left together and Stoick and Boden headed back to their home. And the three of them did get their wish the next day. Each of them played their part in helping everyone realize what was really important and what needed to be done. So by Spirit Sunrise two days after their Viewing Day both old and new souls helped pitch in to really restore their forever home to what it truly meant to be. Beyond a paradise or utopia. It finally felt like it was real home again as that day started.

What was to come for both Valhalla and what was to come for Berk and the Living? They couldn't be sure but they knew they'd be keeping a close eye on their loved ones again!

"AHH!" she screamed and Nightrainbow wasn't gonna be able to save her because he was now trapped on the side of a small cliff because of all the falling debris. He screamed helplessly as he saw his best friend surely going to die a second untimely death!

"UNA!" screamed a voice and the next thing anyone heard over the raging winds was something dropping out of the sky like a missile and it was Hiccup who hadn't even bothered to lock Toothless's tail up. He was barely managing to glide on his own as Hiccup fell faster and faster as Una kept screaming and then stopped as a rock hit her head and she now fell silently and then all of sudden he managed to grab the back of her tunic and opened his flight suit and got some altitude.

However, as the suit was only made for gliding and needed him to have his arms fully open to working it he was only able to get a small updraft and then he too felt he was gonna die! Then Toothless came hurling down towards them and managed to catch them both and curled up around them tightly and they managed to reach the edge of the tree line before crashing.

Then someone tapped her shoulder and she spun around and saw it was Hiccup. This seemed to confirm for her this was just her dreaming again. But he gave her a look she didn't think she'd be able to dream.

"Una? What's this place? What's going on? I feel like I don't know how to put it into words. But there something about this place I can't describe. It's like a dream and yet not a dream at the same time. I know that doesn't make any sense, however, that's how it feels!"

"You've never spoken quite like that when I've been dreaming."

"I don't think, Una, that this is just you dreaming of this place, nor do I think it just my dream either. I believe by some means we're in the same dream. Like we're both sharing a dream."

"Hello! Where am I? What is this place? Why am I standing in a meadow when I've never seen it before! Is this a dream or what? What's going on?!" called out a confused voice on the horizon. A voice that sounded exactly like Hiccup's own, but he wasn't speaking.

"Could it be?" both siblings said at the same time as they saw a figure at the other end of the meadow. Hiccup quickly swung Una on his shoulders and they took off running. The person on the other side was running too towards them. Everyone was running so fast that they couldn't stop in time and all collided as the dragons had in the race so long ago. The force of the impact knocked everyone out for a few minutes.

They really had felt the intense pain as if this wasn't a dream. For it was impossible in dreams to be hurt, you certainly wouldn't be getting bruises forming from hitting someone. Or at least not in a normal dream you wouldn't!

Then they all came too at the same time and blinked in disbelief. "UNA! HICCUP!"

"BODEN!"

"IS THIS A DREAM OR NOT? BECAUSE THIS SURE DOESN'T FEEL LIKE A DREAM SINCE IT HURT WHEN WE HIT! WHY ARE WE YELLING AND SAYING THE SAME THING?" they all cried at the same time. Then they all hugged tightly and they felt like they could feel.

They'd had dreams before of course. On the other hand, none had felt this realistic and certainly never felt true pain or warmth in a dream. This was extremely strange without a doubt. This was even odder then how souls existed in Valhalla! What was going on? Was this a dream or not?

"I must be dreaming to see you too! All my thoughts lately have been just wanting to spend time with you. So it makes sense I'd dream about you. But still, this doesn't feel like a dream." Boden said slowly as he and Hiccup just looked at each other with the most interest.

"I don't know either, Boden, to be honest. But Una and I've wanted nothing more than to be with you for a while now. It makes sense we dream of you. But how is it possible for all of us to have the same dream at the same time?"

"That's the thing, bro! Kara explained it to me and Dad that all the Nine Realms have a different flow of time! It's next to impossible to have things happen all at the same time! Our flow of time is not the same as Earth. Which admittedly Kara said is lucky when Dagur and Hel attacked Valhalla they threw off the flow of time, so you, Una and Mom could return to Earth without decades gone by!"

"Kara told you that, Boden? What else has our special friend told you lately, big brother?"

"Well, Una, she's done her duties and more than that. She was just at our house tonight for her weekly visit…"

"Home? Visit? Dinner? What? Explain, little brother? This is utter gobbledygook and confusion for me! I don't understand what the hell you're talking about and I've had to listen to the Twins for years! They make almost no sense and that's a fact! In addition, you're finally calling Dad your dad too? When did that happen?"

"Yeah, as I recall you said you'd never called Stoick-daddy, anything but "Stoick"! So when did you start calling him Dad and Valka-mommy Mom?" Una inquired in her own confusion.

"Well, I'd like to explain everything. But if this is just my dream, what's the point? You'll never really know and when I wake up I'll probably won't remember this meeting anyway. Not a lot of people recall their dreams, same goes for souls. Still, why explain if it's in vain?"

"Well, before you can explain, my brother, we need one question answered. And that is, is this a dream or not? What's really going on? That we need to be answered before we can do anything else, or it will be all for naught."

"Well, my two big brothers who you're both my best friends and I mean that who's gonna answer that question?"

"I will," spoke a musical angelic voice full of love and warmth. Before they could find the source an explosion of indescribable colors and shimmering sparkles went off like a supernova above them.

The siblings had to shield their eyes or risk going blind by this intense illumination. When all was settled down they looked up and there hovering above them more beautiful if even possible was Kara. She seemed to be crying tears of happiness and had the biggest smile of happiness on her face.

"KARA!" everyone cried at the same time as the angelic woman slowly and silently descend from the skies above and landed in the middle of them. Una who hadn't seen her special friend since being reborn, though she thought of her often immediately raced into her wide open arms and they hugged tightly both shedding tears of elation.

"You've all been brought here to this special place by your strong and unselfish desire to be together. For as Kara has said no-one but the universe itself really knows the answers to the mysteries of the grand design of things in it.

In any of the Nine Realms we all play our part and yet sometimes we need some help to play it. Also even if life and the afterlife can be unfair it would be wrong if the three of you never got to spend some time together.

For all three of you have a strong bond that will only get stronger as these visits continue. And one day you'll understand that all of you play a part in all the Nine Realms. So welcome to the Realm between the Realms. A place that is neither of life or death or here or there. But a world all its own which none of the other Realms have claims too. As neither does life or death or the rules that govern them."

"Realm between the Realms? Okay, I'm officially lost, do either of you my brothers get what's going on?"

"Well, all I know for sure, Una is that they're Nine Realms. I've never heard of a tenth. So even if I'm smart and clever I don't get it either, sorry, sis," Hiccup admitted in his own confusion.

Boden looked clueless too for a few moments and then spoke, "Well, I don't fully understand it myself, though I think I've got sort of idea of what going on. If we're in the Realm between the Realms it's kinda like the Archways in the way. But it's like we're in the space the Archways occupied in the middle.

Like the entrance and exit are different locations, but we're in the middle so we're between the Realms in a kinda anti-realm. So in the space between the barriers. That's what I'm getting."

"Wow, Boden! You could be even smarter than me! That I like to know more of!"

"Not really, smarter, bro, though I think because I've been in Valhalla longer, I just understand the Realms a bit better is all. So is that what this is? The in-between? Like limbo but a much pleasanter and better version of it?" Boden asked cautiously.

"You're very wise, Boden. You speak the truth. This is an in-between space between all the Realms. And it's the one place you three can meet anytime you like to do whatever you wish. And anything and everything is possible in this realm. Of course, they're a few rules."

"Regrettably, Kara or Mr. or Miss or however you address the universe speaking, we understand they're rules. I'm a living exception to the number one rule of death. That what is dead and gone cannot be restored. But I guess to every rule in the universe there is an exception or a way to bend it without breaking it!" Una spoke up with a giggle. She was smiling so widely and brightly it was almost more blinding then when Kara appeared.

Kara once more nodded and spoke and the universe spoke once more through her. "The main rule of this place is you can only come here when you're souls take flight, in other words only whilst you dream can this world be accessed. For when one dreams their soul enters this Realm, even depart souls come here.

For you could have eight dreams in one night and all you sleep is eight hours. However here like the other Realms time passes differently. So you'll have ample time to bond and play or do whatever you like here.

Still, when dawn comes in either Valhalla or Earth whichever comes first you'll return to where you belong. Sadly that is a fact. But another fact is as long as you're here in this Realm you can do whatever you want whilst you're here. You're only limited by your imaginations."

Everyone looked at Odin in wonder and then at Stoick in shock. He looked shocked too. This wasn't something he was expecting at all. But he only bowed and said, "I accept your request. I'll do my best to this awesome responsibility you've just bestowed upon me. I know how to be a Chief to an island. It might be harder to be a Chief to all the souls of Valhalla. But I shall do better than my best to do what you're asking of me. I humbly accept this great honor."

"Thank you, Stoick. I'll make it official after the Council Meeting is over and again once things calm down some. Now to you young Boden. I have got a great responsibility for you as well."

Boden right now looked like he was about ready to faint. His legs were like Jell-O and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand or not pass out. So his dad was keeping him steady and Kara was doing her best to make sure he didn't pass out.

"Um... what….do…you…you…want… of meee…me?" he stammered as he shook with fear.

"I know you're special in your own way, Boden. And like the rest of your family, you have got a natural gift with dragons. Not on par with your older brother. But still a natural gift nonetheless. You're a very patient, charismatic, compassionate young man who knows how to listen and truly hear what is being really said.

I know you believe strongly in hearts and souls that grant humanity regardless if it's human or dragons. So I'm also confident in this decision as well. I think I've finally found the right soul for this awesome job as well."

"A job? For me? What are you talking about?"

"Boden Haddock, I'm appointing you as Keeper and Trainer of the Dragon Souls. One of the few reasons this issue of the dragon souls has been put on hold for so long is because we had no-one who could truly take care of them and make sure things ran smoothly between the human souls and dragon ones. So once it's all finalized you'll be in charge of all the dragon souls."

Boden finally did faint when he got that moment. Odin only chuckled as both Kara and Stoick helped get him back on his feet and he woke up. He was slightly embarrassed but pushed it aside quickly.

"You want me to take care of all the dragon souls to come? But that's got to be over a thousand! I mean no offense to you, Lord Odin or you Dad, but dragons were killed for no real reason for 300 years! That's a lot of souls for one 15-year-old kid to take care of by himself!

I don't even have a dragon of my own which would help greatly with this responsibility. I mean yes I want this job. I've wanted a purpose for so long and if it's my destiny to at least ensure the souls of the departed dragons are loved and cared for I'm up for it. But I highly doubt I could do it all on my own.

Even if I am a Haddock and I know I too have a gift with dragons as does my whole family. Still, even you must understand Lord Odin, that I cannot do this by myself. I am still just 15 years old! Even my brother had help and he's got Toothless to help him!"

Chuckling merrily the old man smiled and answered back. "You're quite right and I don't expect you to do it all on your own. And of course, you'll have a dragon to help you. Your dream dragon. She's waited a long time for you. Like how your sister dreamed of Nightrainbow, this dragon's dreamed of you as you've dreamed of her. Come, time for you and your destined dragon to meet."

Reaching out his hand he waited and very slowly the beautiful female bowed her head and touched his hand. He felt the same exhilarating his siblings had felt when they'd touched their destined dragons for the first time.

Everyone was crying tears of joy as Boden hugged her and stroked her gently. He finally had a friend and was now a real Haddock since he finally had a dragon of his own! Looking into her tender eyes he cried and spoke one word "Stardust. Your name shall be Stardust."

"What you mean to say, son, is what we all needed was right here in front of all of us the whole time. Just too close for us all to see," Stoick started to say and Valka finished for him. "Because sometimes the things you want in life aren't the things you need and it's amazing how what you really need was right in front of you the whole time and what we all have right now is all we'll ever need."

"Yep, that's exactly what I've learned the most this past year. That what I really needed and what this whole family needed and got that lead to this moment we are at right now was right in front of all of us the whole time! For all, we'll ever need is right here. The five of us and also the fifteen of them.

Because yes, Toothless? What you needed too was right there in front of you all this time and truly you already have all you'll ever need. All of us have exactly what we need right here in front of us at this moment and I for one couldn't be happier!"

"True words were never spoken, Hiccup! Odin and Frigga and pretty much the whole damn Nine Realms are right when they said you're an extraordinary person. One that binds all of us together and brought us together and that is truly what makes this day, my sixth birthday the best day ever!

No matter what happens from this moment on we're all very lucky to have each other and this is a day none of us will forget will it?" Una asked for everyone and everyone got in a huge group hug.

They then felt the warmth of the golden orb of sky-fire starting to ascend into the heavens. So they all gathered even closer to watch it for this had been the most magical day for all of them.

As the five Haddocks, the fifteen dragons and one Valkyrie gazed at the horizon full of love, happiness and knowing nothing was gonna break them and whatever destiny had in store they face it together. For they had truly learned something that almost no-one ever learns.

That family is where life begins and love never ends.

And finally, the last play where every one of great importance in the city was involved was the last one "Family is where life begins and love never ends"

Toothless looked happy to see him as did his wife Moon Shadow who silver eyes shimmered and her moon mark glowed too. The ten little ones, Sari, Luna, Selena, Lucelia, Hope, Black, Gray, Majestic, Firethorn, and Lightning were sleeping in late today and you really couldn't tell most of them apart when sleeping since it was mostly eye color that told them apart.

The only ones you could tell apart without eye color was Sari, Majestic, Hope, Black, and Gray. Sari because of her indigo crescent moon birthmark over her heart, Majestic's black crescent moon on his forehead, Hope because unlike the rest she was midnight blue, not jet black, Black because he was blacker than black and Gray because he had silvery gray ears. The others you needed to see their eyes open to tell them apart.

Toothless's children had been named by Hiccup, his family, friends and Skullette and Firefang and each name had a personal meaning.

They weren't much bigger than when they're born nearly a month ago. They'd grown slightly but not much. Still just looking at them was also an amazing sight knowing these babies were the last hope for the Night Fury species and also secretly they held the powers of the gods in their skin for they'd been blessed like their mother before them when the family had celebrated Una's birthday at Lover's Cove by Frigga herself!

Toothless was reluctant to leave his wife's side and again Hiccup wished he spoke dragon for his brother Boden being a Dragon Whisperer could at least hear dragon thoughts could tell him what Toothless was saying to Moon Shadow but he felt he understood the same.

What Toothless and Moon Shadow was speaking of at that moment while Hiccup was sitting quietly in the corner was their normal concerns for their family and all of the dragon kind.

"Did you sleep well, Moon Shadow? Did the storm last night frighten you? I know it scared all the children and that strange moment of shaking did you feel that?" Toothless asked.

"The storm didn't scare me, my love, but yes I felt the earth shake if only for a second. I could feel our children quake in their a bit in their sleep and their dreams were for a moment disturbed. That's why I told you to lick your sons' heads while I did our daughters. We must show them even when they not fully awake we shall protect them."

"I wish I could protect you and our family better. I must protect all dragons as Alpha but it's hard to think of all the other dragons when you have ten of your own who aren't even a full month old yet to worry about."

"I know as Queen of Dragon kind we both feel the burden to lead Dragonkind to a better future as Hiccup must lead the humans of this island. Still, we shall be alright for the day. Don't fret my beloved we shall be fine. Go with Hiccup, for now, he needs you. I know you shall return for lunch with the family but go with your best friend now. Things are okay for now."

"I love you, Moon Shadow."

"I love you, Toothless."

With one final kiss, Toothless left his family and he joined Hiccup with him which by now Valka knew all she was to do that Saturday to for the playdate. Toothless and Moon Shadow were really looking forward to that play date so their children could finally get to meet their fellow hatchlings and hopefully make friends and be happier.

Skullette was busy going over the rules and the layout one more time with Valka about the playground area and Firefang was getting the babies settled when Una squealed so loudly everyone's eardrums throbbed that her friends had arrived and a group of children between the ages of 11 and 6 was coming down the path to Nursery and Una was jumping up and down waving to them excitedly.

The children all ran down the steep path towards the playground where they all hugged tightly each other first and then the hatchlings quickly scurried over to their 'trainers" whom Una started to properly introduce to her mother.

Valka already knew two of them but learned more about them. The oldest of the children was Una former tormentor now her friend 11-year-old Brimstone Anderson whose dragon was Hookfang's son Ash. He had greasy blond hair and stormy gray eyes and it was nice to see he wasn't a bully any longer and much kinder now.

Beside him was his younger sister six-year-old Bloodfire whose dragon was Stormfly eldest daughter Hellfire and she had dark blond hair in two long pigtails and hazel eyes and was Una's best friend among the children.

Valka now learned that their parents Bloodthorn and her husband Numbskull were the best bread maker and farmer on the island and worked very hard to improve greatly the quality of food on Berk.

The next two children who made up her daughter's circle of friends were another brother and sister. Birger Milun and little sister Anranria though everyone called her Ria for short. They're nine and eight years old Birger had goldenrod thick wavy hair and hazel eyes his sister had short straight jet black hair with big brown eyes. Their dragons were Stormfly's only son Bright Star named for the star patterns on his wings and Dusk named for her dusk colored wings. They also were the cousins of Gustav Larson on his mother side because their mom was his mom younger sister.

The next two in the group was a pair of brothers ages 8 and 7 named Lanon and Larkin Luka. Lanon the older brother had short messy dusky black hair and his little brother hair was a very dark blondish brown hair and both of their eyes were the color of honey. Lanon's dragon was Rook Meatlug's son who he named because when he'd asked the dragon what its name was that what it sounds like when he'd said it. Larkin's dragon was Stormfly's youngest daughter Sunburst named because her chest looked like the sun had burst. Their most famous relative on the island turned out to be their great-aunt Gothi who they never crossed ever.

Next was a pair of sisters named Alle and Velika Sarryck ages 9 and 7. Alle the oldest had hair so black the Ravens would be jealous and eyes blue as the ocean. Her sister's hair was the color of rust and her eyes were the palest of blue. Alle's dragon was Breccia's Meatlug's daughter who got her name because of her deformity was like broken rocks fused together which is called Breccia. Velika's dragon was Hookfang's daughter Scorchclaw who got her name because she was a Nightmare and they flamed up. They turned out to be the daughters of the formerly silent Sven who they wished never stop being silent because they didn't like their daddy's voice any more than the sheep did.

The final pair were two girls who weren't sisters despite being best friends with the same birthday. They're both 9 years old. One with light blond hair in a short messy ponytail was Creel Carlieff and the girl with the dark hair was her best friend and almost sister, Gala Marta. They shared Barf and Belch's daughter Chaos and Havoc and they're the nieces of Mulch and Bucket respectively.

Valka was pleased to meet all of them and they all greet her warmly and all of them said Una looked exactly like a blond version of her mommy and she would most likely grow up to be as beautiful as her too.

With one final reminder of the rules from Skullette and Firefang, they, cousins/sisters and their dragons left them to their play date and Valka suggest the first thing they all should do was properly introduce everyone to each other.

Moon Shadow who had been very quiet for a while now simply enjoying all the fun and the music smiled toothlessly at the children's wish and her mark glowed brightly and the next thing anyone knew the babies were all squirming around to gather in a little group even her own children like they wanted to sing themselves and then to everyone shock they did sing in HUMAN!

"We never thought we come into this world in a place as wonderful as this. We could just start our lives with our best friends ever from the moment we hatched!

We learned about friendship from the day we hatched from you. There is no mistake in true friendship because it's made from what you bring and doing it right just means being yourself and when you do that you can do anything.

We will use our eyes and there will be no lies between us because we are true to who we are on the inside. Because we know friends like you are always there for us and we shall always be there for you too.

We don't have to be same for friendship to be true because around the world the meaning of true friendship is the same that true friends are always there for each other and they will change the Nine Realms! For friends will change this world and all the others forever wait and see! Friendship will continue to grow for it's the key to everything! We love you our best friends!"

Now everyone was really gawking and they all looked to Una and Valka for an explanation as each of the dragon babies spoke their trainer's names saying the same phrase.

"I love you my best friend" then whoever the trainer name was. Then the babies started talking to each other.

"This is so cool talking like humans!" cried Ash as he flamed up from happiness.

"Yeah I love this," Hellfire said as she started to chase her siblings.

"Knock it off, sis!" Bright Star said and Dusk and Sunburst cried out at the same time. "If you don't we're telling Mommy and Daddy!"

"This be amazing to our Mom wouldn't it, Rook?"

"Yes, little sis it would be!"

"This is beyond amazing! Do I look as pretty as Mommy?" asked Scorchclaw.

"We look more like our Daddy, Scorchclaw, but you have your mommy's pretty colors so you must be pretty." Chaos and Havoc said.

"I think this beyond amazing for all of us. Thanks to our mommy!" Sari started to say.

"Yes, you should say thanks to our mommy for granting your best friends wish," Luna told them.

"It would only be polite." Lucelia and Selena said at the same time.

"Moon Shadow did this?!" exclaimed the children and the babies.

"Yes, Mommy did this. Who did you think did it? Uncle Nightrainbow or Cloudjumper?" Black and Majestic both stated from where they'd been playing.

"You know that's pretty rude of you," Hope to start to say Lightning and Gray both said, "Yeah they didn't know Mommy is magical."

"Well, they should've guessed shouldn't they?" said Firethorn.

"Okay how about all you so kindly become silent so your mommy, Una, and her mother can explain to the children?" suggested Nightrainbow.

"Yes that be a wise course of action would you not agree, My Queen?" said Cloudjumper.

"I agree, Cloudjumper but first tell me with your keen sense are we totally alone and no-one is overhearing or seeing any of this?" asked Moon Shadow.

"No-one in the Nursery can hear us and no-one in the village is anywhere near us and with half the village gone we're even less likely to be walked in on. I've been paying close attention, my Queen."

"Very good. Now all of you from my own children to rest of you please behave so I may explain what I have done so you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Valka? If you be so kind as to explain to the children part of my history both you and Una?" Moon Shadow requested.

"Alright, very well. Now, do you all understand the concept of a secret? Something that must never ever be told? Because we cannot explain the truth without you swearing what we're about to reveal never leaves this circle of people. So do you swear what we're about to tell will never be repeated to anyone and only be known amongst yourselves?"

The children all looked at each other and tried to think what could they swear on that would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would not tell this secret to anyone no matter what? They all could think of only one thing to swear on.

They all said in unison. "We swear on the soul of Stoick the Vast that what is about to be revealed to us will not pass our lips and be known to us and us alone and we shall never repeat it to another soul."

"Well if they're swearing on Daddy's soul they must understand the seriousness of this and why it must be kept the secret, Mommy. So I feel we can trust them with it. Do you feel we can trust them, Moon Shadow with your secret?"

"I feel in my heart that their hearts are pure and they mean it that they won't repeat my secret. You may tell them."

Taking a deep breath mother and daughter revealed the truth about the mark upon Moon Shadow's forehead. They explained how it was actually the mark of the goddess Frigga who had gifted half her powers to Moon Shadow and that Moon Shadow had great magic in her, though she did not fully understand nor was she really able to control how or when her magic manifest.

They weren't sure of all of her abilities but they did know for sure one thing she was able to do was speak human in times of crises and it seemed she could bestow the power of speech to other dragons. But here came the catch as Moon Shadow herself was explaining to the children now.

She was able to cast the spell that as long as they're alone with their hatchling they'd be able to talk to each other, but if another person outside this group was present they wouldn't be able to understand each other or if they did break their promise they lose the ability forever to understand each other.

The children really did understand the fact that Moon Shadow had half a goddess power within her must be kept secret as Night Furies were already all but gone and they'd enough dangers to deal with.

The children said they understood and would keep the secret and thanked her for the gift. She smiled toothlessly and said it made her happy she was able to bring joy to both the children of Berk and her own children's new friends.

"Well, you for you did pretty well in reading and writing. Your spelling and grammar got better, but you still misspelled a few things. You got all the dragons names right, but you misspell a few locations and other words. But otherwise you're doing very well in terms of those subjects," Hiccup started to say.

"That's very good news, isn't Una? So what about her scores in math and geography, son? How did she do on that?"

"Well she's very good at adding and subtracting and for a beginner, she did pretty well at doing basic multiplication and division. On the other hand that might be a little too advanced for you at the moment. But you are doing really well at adding and subtracting, Una as you got all those problems correct. So good job with those.

As for geography, you did name all the geographical features correctly and you seem to know your directions pretty well, though we still need to work a little harder on you know where all the islands and locations in the known lands better. You got a lot right but miss some too, but that's alright I didn't expect you to pass everything perfectly I would've been shocked if you did, but this is pretty much what I was expecting."

"How did I do on my history then? Or how well I know important dates and did I prove I can tell time correctly and all that, big brother?" Una inquired curiously with eager anticipation.

"You did a good job of answering your history and understating the basics of rules and laws on Berk. Though I'm really blown how well you did on the dates on the calendar!"

"Well, I do know all the most important dates on the calendar. Like for example, I know everyone who is important birthday no problem. Daddy's birthday was April 12th, Mommy's is March 21st, yours is February 29th my own birthday is June 14th and Boden's birthday is September 18th. Your friends' dragons' babies were born on December 24th Toothless and Moon Shadow's babies were born June 11th and the Dragon Day where we celebrate the day of unity of peace and harmony and also as a group birthday for all the dragons who we don't actually know is March 26th.

Important anniversary dates for our families are Mommy and Daddy's anniversary is October 12th, Toothless and Moon Shadow's would consider May 15th and the day Daddy died, you became Chief and Mommy came home all happened May 20th.

The holidays of the year for us are Freya's Day which is our day to celebrate love and all the happiness it brings is February 14th. Bork week starts March 13 and ends the 20th. The holiday the Twin-like best dedicated to pranks of Loki is Loki Day April 1st. Mother's Day is May 4th Day of the Fallen when we remember all who have fallen in battle is May 30th. June 16th is Father's Day. Stump Day when we show all those like you brother who has lost a limb is September 23rd and the Week of Snoggletog stars the 18th of December and ends the 26th.

I also, of course, know all my friends' birthdays, half-birthdays, and I know when Skullette, Firefang, and Astrid are born, but yet to know when the Twins, Fishlegs are born and I really don't have much of a desire to know Snotlout's birthday unless you really want me too," she finished reciting all that information on how much she knew of the calendar which was very impressive.

"Well, we are both impressed and we give you an overall score of 8 out of ten on everything. So you do understand, Una we're still going to continue with the lessons right?"

"Yes, I do understand that and I'm pleased I did so well on it all."

"We're very proud of you my daughter and your daddy is very proud of you if he was here to tell you himself. We'll tell him on our next visit to the Realm. Now how about you being honest with us about what is causing you so much pain you cried out in agony?" her mother pressed her.

Una played with her skirt nervously for a few moments then looked at her family before confessing. "I'm scared okay?"

"Scared?" they both said in surprise then asked together "Of what? What's going on, Una?"

"I think I'm losing my mind. All this week every time I was with my friends while Hiccup was dealing with whatever problem their relatives had for him I was experiencing strange things. I think I'm going crazy and it's scaring me!

On Monday I kept hearing whispering nonstop. I thought I was imaging it at first but it seemed to be like I was hearing people speaking but not in the present. Like it was more like echoes of words being a repeat but from long ago.

Then on Tuesday, it was like I was viewing moments of the past sometimes. I was playing hide and seek with my friends but sometimes my vision blurred for a second and I see something that wasn't what I was supposed to see and then my vision return to normal. But no it was like I was seeing visions of the past.

Wednesday it was like my special dreams were happening not while I was sleeping but when I was waking because I was having what I thought were daydreams but I kept wandering off the path because of them and Nightrainbow had to keep making sure I stayed on the path.

Thursday didn't feel too abnormal just really strong intuition like very good or bad feelings I thought that was more normal then the other things.

I tried to put it all out of my mind saying my mind was playing tricks on me that nothing was going on it was all in my head, but then what happened at the tree house…" she was crying and her lips were quivering.

"What happened, Una?"

"I somehow was able to sense intimate danger and when I touched your necklace I was overwhelmed with what seemed all those other things I experienced all week at once but at a much greater magnitude and I saw like some type of story connect to the necklace but I couldn't make sense of it. But it was way too much and it was just utter agony!" she finally confessed and was crying and ran to her mommy who scooped her up and comforts her soothing her.

"It is okay, Una, it is okay, sweetheart. I'm sure what you're going through is very frightening. I'd be frightened too if I had to go through what you're going through and I was only six years old," Valka was telling her soothingly.

"Do you know what's happening to me, Mommy? I'm I going insane? What's going on?!"

"Una, I'm sure what's happening is just your gift of second sight is merely growing as are you. That your gift of seeing things in your dreams is now growing and showing itself in other forms is all. You already are far more in tune than anyone else with the spirits having been one yourself and who knows what all that strange energy of that cave did to you?"

"So, "she hiccuped and cried, "I'm not insane? This is just my second sight changing?"

"It's like Moon Shadow's magic sweetheart, she's doesn't know what she's fully capable of or how and when it will manifest. Your abilities are just slowly starting to emerge and it looks like one hit you more powerfully than the others. Don't worry though, we'll all help you learn to understand and control your gifts, don't worry my child," her mommy promised.

"I'm glad I'm not insane but I don't want to be even more different than my friend. I don't want to feel cursed even more," Una cried sadly to which Hiccup took her from her mommy's lap and put her in his own and start to sing a song about something he'd learned about being different.

"Una, I know better than anyone that being different can be painful but it also can be great."

"How so?"

Boden looked more than a little mad and he voiced it loud and clear. "Dad! This is preposterous! I'm 15 years old! I'm too old to do schoolwork! I ain't-a little kid! I know how to read and write, so what's with this bogus shit about me needing to do any type of school work?" he demanded in an irate tone.

"Watch your tongue, son. No need to use vulgar language this early in the morning," his father reprimanded him quickly.

"Sorry, but seriously? Schoolwork? I'm dead! Why do I need to bother with it anyway?"

"Well, I came to admire how your brother used his brains and how it showed a keen mind was 9 times out of ten better than any overworked muscle. Also, it's just very important to know more than just being simply able to read and write. You'll greatly benefit if you did learn something or maybe relearn something in this case."

"Ugh!"

"Boden, don't be such a sourpuss on the subject!" Stardust reproached him sharply with her angelic eyes glaring at him. She gave him a stern look as she continued to lecture him in a way that was similar to Valka's reasoning to Una on Earth, though he felt she was nagging him.

"Yes, you do possess a keen mind like your mother and brother, no denying that fact," she continued on in a patient and sympathetic voice but still firm nonetheless, "On the other hand you and I both know for a fact you are a considerable poor speller and if you ever hope to achieve your goal of mapping out the DSS you need to learn proper geography first."

Smiling in her glowing angelic way she rubbed her head against his cheek to wipe the scowl off his face and once he smiled she carried on, "We both know whether you want to admit it or not you do need to relearn things and improve upon these skills and beside one never stops learning in life, why should that be different in death?

I'm certain even your brother who is 21 years old still has many things he learns each day and well at least this should be easier on you in at least one aspect that your brother isn't good at which you are slightly better at.

"What's that, Stardust?"

"You have a longer attention span then Hiccup, however, you do apparently have a lot stronger emotional state of mind. Since you can go from one kind of mood to the exact opposite like flipping a coin.

Nevertheless, you do need these schoolwork lessons, so suck it up and just do it and if you don't I will make you do them myself one way or another!" she finished as she whipped her tail around in agitation showing she meant it.

Stoick who did not know what had been said since Boden and Stardust had been talking mind to mind did at least know what Stardust had said at least. He was at least grateful she'd explained why he was insisting on Boden doing these lessons which he was sure right now Hiccup and Valka were doing the same with Una on Berk.

Boden, after patting his dragon on her nose and kissing it, smiled one and turned back to his dad and spoke again, "Alright, you have both made your case and I get the point.

I'll do my lessons. So you do your chief duties to the Valhalla Village during the days as I do mine to the DSS and the DSTA. Then after dinner, we do an hour of school work. Then at the end of the week, I take my test to see what I really learned. Though do I get some type of reward out of this? And please don't say knowledge is its own reward!"

"Your reward regardless if you get top scores or not is we'll have a father-son weekend camping trip to the Wilds of Valhalla after the test is done being graded. So I hope you work hard at your lessons to really earn that camping trip." Stoick replied.

"I'll work hard, Dad! As hard as my brother does every day! I just wish that none of us had to work so hard to be noticed! Wish we weren't so invisible for so long," he replied a little disheartening.

Stoick didn't seem to get that, "What do you mean by that son? What do you mean you and your siblings had to work hard to be noticed?"

Boden cocked an eyebrow and gave his father a look like this should be obvious but still spelled it out. "Seriously, Dad? Don't you get what I mean? I mean your eyes are open and looking at me and I thought all this would be a picture fixed permanently in your memory.

Because unlike me whose got no memory you have your whole life! But you do recall how no-one noticed Hiccup at all other than to ridicule him? Even you did not seem to acknowledge him other than to admonish him or talk over him.

Myself personally? I spent gods knows how many years here in Valhalla just as disregarded and invisible just looked through and not even acknowledge at all as did your daughter Una.

All three of us, Dad? All we desired was just half a chance to be noticed, to shout out loud to be seen and heard! To prove we had what it took to stand out! However, it took something very life-threatening for all three of us to be even seen let alone heard by anyone even you, Dad!

It takes my big brother befriending a Night Fury and nearly dying after defeating the Red Death and losing his left foot in the process to be noticed at all for who he is and not what everyone thought he should be.

It took Una playing her part to save Valhalla and being the only soul to pass the test to be resurrected for her to be notified and myself?

I only stand out because the big guy head of the gods Odin gave me a big elaborate title and devoid of that title or Odin I'd go back to be a lonesome outsider disregarded by every soul in the sweet hereafter and not even cared about at all!

So yeah, Dad, all three of us had to go to extremes to be stand out and be seen!" Boden finished in a bit of a huff to his stunned father. He then took a few deep breaths.

Like Stardust and Hiccup had pointed out it was clear Boden had some emotional issues and if mental illness was actually known at this time it would be most likely Boden be officially diagnosed with bi-polar and also some depression.

Boden duties on Wednesday had him taking the new souls from the Sanctuary to the Arena were his friends the Seven Soul Riders were waiting for him. Though there were seven of the four girls and three boys they each had some physical trait or personality trait of Hiccup's friends.

They're all in their early twenties. The oldest his second in command was 24 years old Ase Caxel who had platinum blond hair and she had all of Astrid's tough and edgy side.

Her younger sister Asta who was the youngest at 21 who looked exactly like her except her hair was as dark as her sister was light. Asta, embody Astrid's softer side the kinder and gentler side she didn't show in public too much. They each rode a Nadder. Ase's was called Amber and Asta's was called Amethyst.

He too had a set of twins in his group. Identical twin sisters named Eira and Erika Niva who died at 22. Who had least been able to change their outfits so you could tell them apart because there was no way to physically tell them apart. They're nicer, smarter and better groomed the Hiccup's twins. Their Zippleback was named Ruby and Jade. Their job was to take care of the dragon's souls needs for food, water sleep, etc.

The three boys were brothers by the names of Elof, Leif and Torben Skarpin. Elof looked and acted a lot like Snotlout and was the oldest brother at 24 he was younger then Ase since his birthday was later than hers. He was in charge of physical training. His dragon was a Nightmare called Skyfire.

The middle brother was 23 years old Leif who was the group's Fishlegs in both appearance and the fact he was the keeper of knowledge. He had a female Gronckle too named Earth Mother.

The youngest brother at age 22 was Torben the groups Tuffnut and he was the one who did all the odd jobs and his dragon was actually a Boneknapper called Skeleton Key.

They were pretty much doing their normal jobs when they heard Boden announce himself with his panpipes and bringing in four new souls.

"Ase! He's 15 and I'm 21! Even if I heard that his mother gave him a birthday and that they plan to have him spiritually turn 16 on the Earth date of September 18th, still what could become of it?"

"We're dead, sis, I think at this point in this plane of existence we take what we can get and forget about the crap that would matter to the living. Look I can tell you really, really, really like him. So just admit it at least between us and just say it already!"

Asta looked like she was fighting back not to say it like she was about to say something that is poison or something really unpleasant but at least while the rest of the group was far enough ahead she said it aloud.

"Alright! I confess I've got a huge crush on Boden! You happy now, sis?!" she demanded with crimson cheeks as just looked her sister who was only gazing at her with a grin. Seeing that grin made her a little mad and she wanted some.

The story went like this. A 155 years ago shortly after the autumn equinox after what would be the last trade that Merchant Audun would make between the two islands.

Audun had brought goods for the two islands to celebrate the equinox and then set sail to sail further than ever to try and stir up new business and eerie fog set in but he caught sight of a strange group of ships with flags he really couldn't make out but sensed great evil and just wanted to get out of there.

Audun had escaped thanks to the fog undetected but died when he reached the next island in his sleep from the sheer terror he felt from those unidentified ships. Turned out he was very right to be scared to death of them for they brought death with them.

The Soul Riders had been very important on their island. Turned out Ase and Asta had been the daughters of the Chief who had no sons. Their father had passed two years before and they'd been jointly working together with their best friends to protect and lead the village.

The brothers had been the sons of the chief's best friend and second so they were very important and the Twins were the granddaughters of the elder of the village.

The seven of them severed as a Council working together to protect their tiny home and lead their people and had done it very well till that one fateful night that changed everything.

It was just after they'd a party celebrate the fall equinox and everyone was settled down for the night when the strangers in those ships that Audun had seen through an attack. No-one knew where they came from or what they wanted. All they knew the attack was unexpected. The strangers attacked quickly with such ferocity and brutally it was a bloodbath in seconds.

The seven of them had fought tooth and claw to try and defend the home from these unknown attackers but never found out why their island was attacked. They just saw everyone being brutally murdered before them and they had all gone down one way or another and Ase had died by taking a blade meant to kill her sister resulting in the scar on her face.

After the massacre, the strangers quickly left as quick as they came but not before setting the island ablaze letting burn till it was nothing but ash and cinders so not even a memory could survive of this tribe in the future.

Then they quickly attack the Shardas clan in the same fashion. Ender and Unna had been head of the Shardas' clan honor guard and never failed before to protect the village but they couldn't protect them from these evil people.

They'd died at the hands of these strangers and in the chaos so had Halvar and Tue by an explosion caused by the strangers. The few who made it to morning all soon became infected with a strange disease that killed them in little as 24 hours which is how Thora, Helka, and Nanna had perished. Leaving everyone else to die from losing the will to live after the attack. So roughly everyone on both islands was dead in a 72 hour period.

As for the island that had held the Shardas's clan tiny village of Pelletie? It had been destroyed shortly afterward by being wiped out by a tsunami so nothing remained of either tribe. No memories of them, no records and nothing to even let anyone know by Stoick and Hiccup's time they had even once existed.

The only detail they could all recall perfectly even in death was the face of the man who had been calling the shots from the lead ship with a flag. That had been burned into their memories even in a death like a percent scar.

When Stoick asked for a description of the man and the flag to see if there was some hint he could figure out it was shocking to hear what they describe this man and his flag looking like.

They described what sounded a lot like Viggo Grimborn and his tribe of Dragon Hunters. It was enough to make your blood run cold and even though they're souls they felt like if they had blood it is running cold.

It got even colder when the dragon souls informed Boden who explained that their story was eerily similar to their Riders as well. Including when they'd died and the people who had caused their deaths.

From what they're telling him what seemed only four days before the attack on Moralien and Shardas clans the Sanctuary for Dragons Souls' Alpha at the time who had been White King's great-grandfather had been attacked in such a violent and merciless manner it was beyond inhuman what had been done that day. Not even what the Vikings had done for 300 years matched the malice done that night on that Alpha's home.

Countless dragons had been slaughtered and their home absolutely destroyed and those who had escaped just scarcely did. It was worse than warfare and it just likes massive butchery and it matches the cruelty that was soon given to their future Riders murdered by the very same people.

Though why did the Dragon Hunters' ancestors commit those malicious and ruthless assaults? Why did they annihilate two villages and wipe them out the way they did? Why make it so no-one would remember them and also why go to such extremes to harm the dragons the way they did even for them?

None of the souls either the dragons or the humans had the answers to those questions but the night had been successful in what the objective was. It had brought Stoick, Boden, and Stardust closer to their fellow souls and really cement their friendships.

Then Hiccup had a bolt of realization.

"Uh no that my GIRLFRIEND ASTRID!"

"ASTRID?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN IS SHE DOING HERE?!" everyone asked at the same time and Hiccup shrugged because he didn't know.

"Well let's not let the poor child dangling all night on a tree limb. I shall go fetch her. Give me a moment," Soulwings said sensibly as he took off and plucked a very confused and frighten Astrid from the family tree.

This was almost déjà vu to Hiccup who felt this was almost a repeat of when Astrid had discovered him and Toothless and they'd gone on their first date with the tree and everything.

Soulwings laid Astrid on the ground gently but she had passed out mostly due to fright so they gave her a few minutes to come around and Hiccup had the rest of the family stand back a couple of feet so not to overwhelm her when she did come too.

About ten minutes later Astrid finally aroused and was blinking and Hiccup understood what she was feeling since when you entered the Realm the first time you couldn't tell if this was a dream or not it was just like you couldn't be sure.

"Um, Hiccup? Where am I? I remember falling asleep but I don't think I'm dreaming because the sensations I'm feeling are too realistic to be dreaming but I've never seen a place like this anywhere even when we went past the known borders. What's going on?"

"Well, Astrid, you got your wish I can tell you that."

"My wish what are you talking about?"

Hiccup smiled and helped her up and gestured to the whole Realm and then to his family off to the side which Astrid was looking pale and having a hard time standing. "Astrid, welcome to the Secret Realm between Realms. This is where my family and I get together at night when our souls take flight so we can spend quality time together."

"Realm between Realms? I'm confused?"

"It was a confusing place for all of us at first as well, but it's actually quite simple really once you get the gist," spoke a teenage boy who greatly resembled Hiccup at 15 only with different colored clothes with both feet and a ponytail.

"Hiccup?" Astrid, eyeing the teenage boy strangely, "Why is there two of you?"

"Astrid, may I introduce my little brother Boden Barricade Haddock? It happens to be his 16th birthday tonight and it's his party you've just unexpectedly crashed."

"This boy is your brother?! And he's got a middle name?!"

"Of course Boden's got a middle name, Astrid! Who doesn't have a middle name! Even I have one and is Sjofn if you must know! Now, why don't you take a seat and we'll explain things to you since the Realm doesn't just invite anyone to it? It must have felt you earned the right to come here and must have felt a lot of sympathy for Hiccup given how much he hated not being able to share this with you!" Una snapped at Astrid.

"Una, mind your manners. This is something no-one was expecting and we all took time to adjust to the Realm the first time we came too it. So please be more respectful."

"Sorry, Daddy. I apologize Astrid I know I got work on one of my pet peeves of getting mad when people don't seem to get obvious. But let me get us all some seats while Mommy gets the food ready for the party?"

As a result of the past four days, both halves of Dagur had been in the process of mending to some degree. Their minds also recollections had been all jumbled as had their emotions. The end result was causing both halves to have great confusion, stress, and strife. For there were parts neither understood of the other and there was one big issue neither part of Dagur really understood truly.

Dagur as a whole didn't understand who Hel was true as a person or what sort of feelings they truly felt around this person. The whole issue with Hel herself had caused them as much torment as it seemed to be causing Hel herself, not that any part of Dagur knew that.

Though it could be honestly said Dagur didn't understand the truth about Hel or his own true feelings he might have felt about her. It was also clear Dagur was completely unaware that Hel herself was in the same boat as him and it looked like they both stranded at sea together.

Very cautiously Dagur approached the bedroom he and Hel shared, not that he dare slumber there for the past four days. He slowly opened the doors and slowly walked inside.

It was dark and almost lifeless which didn't seem to fit Hel whom bedroom was always the one room that did show genuine beauty and life to it. He was wondering if Hel was even in here when he heard labored gasps of breath.

Whirling around in a panic he saw on the queenly bed was Hel who had obviously been sleeping for days in a comatose state. But unlike how when the Haddocks had been in a coma and hadn't moved, she was thrashing widely but still in a coma-like state.

He tried to get her to respond to his voice or his touch but it was clear she was at the moment impervious to outside stimuli. The only other thing that was clear she was being tormented in her mind as much as Hiccup had been two days ago before he'd been sent to War Torn. Though it made you wonder what was bothering Hel so much she would be tormented?

The war tearing Hel's mind apart at the moment was a battle between hearts and mind with few overlapping voices all yelling at her for what she'd done over the last 1000 years when you added all the time up from all Nine Realms.

"How could have done what we have done to a family who did nothing to us? A family who only wanted to be a family and have a chance to be together? What is wrong with us?" questioned one voice.

"Because if we didn't do what we've done for the last millennium to them they'd have learned of the Prophecy and then we'd be the ones who have suffered a 1000 times worse than whatever we have handed them. Not one soul in all the Nine Realms understands pain as we do!"

"Yes everyone has told us who and what we are! We are merely doing what they expect of us and playing the part we were assigned. So why shouldn't we destroy the lives meant to end our own? Why not take away the happiness of a family that would end us, to begin with?"

"We don't know what the Prophecy meant anymore then Frigga did when she made it! Or what that boy and his family thought it meant if they'd known about it in the first place! We cannot blame others for our suffering or the actions of how others have treated us or seen us!"

"Why don't you shut up you little goody voice? You know you're the weak one who knows nothing of what the real world is like! You only believe in foolish lies and petty hopes that stupid human family spreads with their nonsense the others think it's so wonderful!"

"We've seen what the Nine Realms are really like and we know what a lie is and what the harsh and cruel truth is! We know what people are really like and we know for sure what it's in the hearts of all who live and known no-one would ever think of us as nothing but a heartless monster!

You cannot change what is already decided before your own creation! A person's life and their destiny? Their fate and who they are and the part they'll play it's already in the grand design of that cursed Tapestry of Creation! It's all designed before you're even Soul Light even woven into it!

It's immutable and inevitable! Set in stone nothing will ever change it! When will you learn and accept that fact? We have already accepted that long ago and once you accept it too we can do what our fate has already foretold us we must do!"

"I refuse to believe our fate is so easily sealed and cannot be changed! Our fate is what we make it too be!

We must not allow ourselves to believe the lies we've allowed others to taint and poison our minds with for so long! We can change our fate if we believe we can! We can still atone for the crimes we felt we had no choice but to commit! It's never too late to correct a mistake! We can still seek out forgiveness, redemption and even truly earn the love of the one we love!

The family we've sought so long to destroy is the key to setting us free! They are the ones we know to save all of creation! Even if we believe and others have forced us into this unwanted part of destroying it, that boy and his family alone can save it and possibly save us as well! We merely have to believe they are truly the miracles the Prophecy spoke of!

There is a reason Hiccup, Boden and Una's Soul Lights burn brighter than a thousand suns and together can illuminate the whole Tapestry at once! If they truly are destined to save all of the creation maybe they are meant to do more than even they realize or what anyone else realizes!"

"You're a fool to think that!"

"A big fool!"

"I refused to be there is nothing good in us! You may be the darkness that controls this mind. And you may be the broken body who believes what others have forced upon you to believe and assume all this body to be.

I, on the other hand, I am the HEART of this body! And while YOU the MIND and YOU the BODY have given up on ourselves I the HEART will still try to unite us and attempt to save us! And give us the second chance to save all three of us and then free us!"

Just as another round of arguing of Hel's Mind, Body and Heart was about to take place she finally heard someone call her name and pull her out of the darkness and for a moment the terrible repetitive argument that had been repeated again and again in her nightmares was finally over.

Mom, she wants us. The three of us. She's been after all three of us. All of her crimes and all she's done? She's been after the three of us! All this time? She wants us!" Boden whispered in a terrified voice.

After first neither Hiccup or Una understood what Boden's words meant but Valka understood instantly what they meant and her reaction was beyond anger or rage. She was out for blood she wants to go kill right then and made that point crystal clear.

Screaming at the top of her lungs she yelled quite a bit of profanity that stunned everyone there as she was seething and looked beyond livid. Hiccup had under no circumstances witnessed his mother this incensed even when she'd been angry before but this was something else entirely!

"THAT FOUL FROZEN CORPSE AND BITCH! SHE'S ALREADY STOLEN SO MUCH FROM OUR LIVES! SHE has STOLEN OUR HAPPY LIFE AS A FAMILY! SHE TOOK ME FROM MY CHILDREN AND EVEN SOMEHOW TOOK TWO OF MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME BEFORE THEIR BIRTHS AND MURDERED THEM?! AND THEN TOOK ME AWAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO BE THERE FOR ANY OF MY CHILDREN?!

THAT WASN'T EVIL AND CRUEL ENOUGH FOR THAT FUCKING BITCH?! TO RUIN OUR LIVES?! BUT THIS?! TO TRY AND STEAL MY CHILDREN'S SOULS?!

I'M GONNA MURDER HER MYSELF AND SEND HER TO A PLACE EVEN WORSE THEN HELHEIM! SHE'S DONE A LOT OF LOW THINGS BUT TO HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND STEAL MY CHILDREN'S SOULS?!

I'LL KILL HER MYSELF WITH MY BARE HANDS AND I WON'T DIE TILL I KILL HER FOR DOING THAT! I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF FRIGGA I'LL KILL HER FOR THAT!"

"It appeared in a burst of blue flames that seemed to be made of both ice and fire and its address personally to you three. It feels like death when you hold it we warn you."

Trembling Hiccup took the scroll and unrolled and the three of them began to read it aloud. It was the strangest paper they'd ever seen as the paper was made of ice but they knew the ink wasn't normal ink it was blood and by the writing, they had no doubt whose blood it was.

"Why so silent, Berk? Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me? I have come to bring you a warning. Here, I bring the finished score: SURRENDER NOW!

Fondest greetings to you all, just a few instructions before we start: The doors to the Realms are closed now. Odin, Frigga, and Kara must be taught not to interfere, not they're usual ticks of turning tides of war and the Riders and dragons must learn that their place is APART, not together.

As for our stars, Hiccup, Boden, Una Haddock? No doubt, they'll do their best. It's true, they are a good team. They know though, should they wish to defy me, you three have one more lesson to learn: You all won't survive…"

Out of fright, they dropped the note when they finished reading it and everyone was stunned. It was really the first time Hel had directly spoken to any of them and made it crystal clear it was her doing all this. But if they're still in doubt the next bombshell was gonna erase all doubts for sure.

The note burst into a burning flame of Icefire which burned for a few seconds and then dissipated. The second it did there was a scream as everyone was looking at Una who looked like she was having a seizure.

Her family was right by her side in a heartbeat as they gather around her as this seizure last for a little longer then a medical doctor wants a seizure to last. But as quick as it happened it was over.

But what happened next was anything but normal. Una calmly stood up and she was smiling as if she just hadn't had a seizure a second ago and her pretty face that was exactly like her mommy was contorted in a way that pure evil. It was malicious, demented and the whites of her eyes had taken on a strange unearthly blue quality.

No-one but the family knew what was going on and they're scared very scaredly, quite frankly everyone was scared but only Hiccup, Boden and Valka knew how scared they should be.

Una let out a cruel, heartless laugh in a voice that wasn't hers and her whole demeanor and voice made it clear very fast Una wasn't home. Someone else was in control of the youngest Haddock and they quickly realized who as this person was looking most intensely at Hiccup with such malice it looked like it blamed him for all the problems in all the Nine Realms.

"Well, Hiccup Haddock we meet again. Two years it's been. Looks like you've made a good life for yourself. I hope you are happy," whoever was speaking sneered and said the word happy as an insult.

"HEL!"

"Oh, looks like you haven't forgotten me. Glad for once someone hasn't forgotten me.

But then again who forgets the person they punished the most?

I do hope I given you enough nightmares after what you've already done to me! You and your despicable family!" she lashed out and him and tilt Una's head back and began to sing but it wasn't Una's beautiful singing voice. This voice had no beauty in it and what they sang was just evil.

"In your sleep, you felt me targeted all you held dear,  
in your dreams, I came.  
That voice which calls to your nightmares and speaks your name  
and does dare dream again, for now, I have found you,  
Oh, Hiccup Haddock? Hel of Helheim is there,  
inside your mind...

Now, once again with me,  
our strange meeting.  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
I am always there!  
Inside your mind...

I've seen your face  
A drawback in fear.

You try to mask your face but I'm still there in your nightmares...

It's the end, you hear...

Your spirit is weak and my power is stronger than three of you combined!

I will always be there,  
inside your mind...!

In all your fantasies, you always knew,  
that the end will come...

To all three of you...

And in this labyrinth,  
where you are blind  
I will always be there,  
inside your mind.

So little Hiccup Haddock?  
Scream for me!  
Scream!"

She laughed cruel at him and continued to taunt him. "You and your whole family are beyond pathetic. I don't see how any of you endure this long after all the suffering. Mortals crack so easily especially weaklings like you. The strong like myself never crack. You, your brother, sister and your parents are so weak. Even your dragons are weak. You are so laughable!" she laughed and sneered some more.

Then Hiccup did something very rash and in anger, he jumped up and took out his own flaming sword and grabbed his possessed sister and held the flaming blade at her with hatred burning in his eyes. "GET…OUT… OF… UNA…RIGHT…NOW…OR…ELSE!" he snarled with a beastly rage and she smiled wickedly.

"You do know if you can't harm me only your sister and for someone supposedly gifted with silly 'power of love' murdering your own sister isn't very loving, is it?" she mocked him." But his grip got tighter and the blade got closer.

"I SAID GET OUT! I MEAN IT! YOU GET OUT OF UNA RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I WILL DO SOMETHING! NOW GET OUT!"

Sneering one last time. "We'll meet on the battlefield soon enough and then we can do the dance of battle there Hiccup Haddock. See you soon." And all of sudden Una felt like dead weight and fell to the ground in another seizure and actually stopped breathing for a few moments.

Hiccup was really panicking and his family was wondering if they're gonna have to do what Valka and Stoick had done in War-Torn when he'd stopped breathing. But just when it looked like they'd have to do CPR Una started coughing and everyone was crying and hugging her.

Valka clutched her youngest and only daughter to her chest so tightly and she saw her daughter was crying harder than she ever had and in the family mind what Hel had just done to Una was as much a violation as if someone had raped her! In their minds that how evil and immoral this violation was!

She's 1. The violation of the human soul of Dagur the Deranged by splitting it into two. Making one 'good half' and one 'evil half'. This is an act against nature and the reason she did isn't one to be shared with this crowd and I'm not gonna upset Heather here further with how mad she already looks finding out her brother was violated, to begin with.

2\. The act of influence innocent lives by trying to force evil into others with her Seeds of Evil. All the Seeds who have repented can tell you being forced to make humans and dragons alike commit acts of evil against their will and try to turn them to the side of the evil they're ashamed of it now that they've atoned. They wanted to really be Seeds of Hope and spread Hope and Goodness now to make up for their original purpose.

3\. Mass Murder. She's responsible for more deaths then we care to count and influencing others to do her killing for her. Which including egging on the Dragon-Human War as long as possible. But she commits genocide many times over.

4\. Tampering with time and damaging the timelines. Again its taboo for a reason and her actions from that alone have made every single life in all the Nine Realms pay one way or another.

5\. The unnecessary agonizing pain, anguish, and suffering of your family. That she went out of her way to cause you five the more suffering then any human should have to bear. No soul living or dead should have to go through what you five have had to live through.

6\. To further influence the people behavior to make sure the people around you three treat you as poorly as possible both here on Berk and in Valhalla. That you had the shittiest as life as possible she influenced everyone to treat you three as poorly as possible.

7\. The multiple attempt murders of you Hiccup including trying to murder you by forcing your mother into preterm labor which is why you're born two and half months early and the abduction of your mother in an attempt to kill you and to ensure Boden and Una couldn't be brought back into existence.

8\. The genocide and imprisonment of the Night Fury Race along with the creation of the Soul Prison of Purgatory itself! So yes murdering all of Toothless and Moon Shadow's kind and the creation of the vile place and filling it up!

9\. Spreading the ways of hatred, violence, war, wickedness, and disharmony.

And this one this last one is a personal bone myself, Freya and Frigga have to pick with Hel for she's also messed with something else very important something we all take part in helping and it's a job we all share and the Tapestry entrust us with.

She's guilty of the crime of messing and getting in the way of true love!" Sjofn finished reciting the ten crimes Hel had committed in her long history since this Prophecy had been made.

Just play your part that the Tapestry foretold you and your beautiful family would do. End my life and you'll finally get your happy ending and I'll get what I was always destined for. A meaningless death into oblivion after a lifetime of being alone and unloved. I'm giving you permission to end my life please just make it quick. One stab to the heart and everything is done. Please just do it!" as she was making it so easy for him to do it.

Hiccup was in a very strange position at that moment. He looked all around at the two frozen battles, at all the people who made up his family and friends. He thought about his own life and just what his family had done to get to this point. He also remembered what happened to him in War-Torn and how bad he'd felt when he was depressed.

He'd remembered how angry he'd been when Hel had possessed Una, how he'd wanted to kill her so many times in the past for what she'd done to his family. Looking at his brother and sister they all had felt this was a moment they'd been looking forward to ending Hel's life for taking their life away.

He continued to stare at the large knife in his hand and trembled and then he felt two people hug him. He looked and saw his brother and sister were hugging him and he knew without them speaking a word they couldn't do this.

They're many things but none of them were murderers. They had learned so much about themselves, their gifts and what it meant to be a family. They'd heed the words of wisdom from not only the Gods and Valkyries, but all their own advice and just what they'd learned over a lifetime, both lifetimes.

Death surely didn't solve anything only life would bring forth change. Love would bring forth life and light. And right now helping someone committed suicide was the worst thing they could do because they still become murderers.

So each touched the knife and with the power of the dragons they'd merged with they destroyed it as well. Then turning to Hel the each touched her and said together.

"We are not gonna grant you your wish for death, Hel, we will grant your wish for a chance to live the life you truly wanted and chance to be alive."

"What? You're not gonna do what the Prophecy said you're supposed to? Are you gonna go against the Grand Design? You're not gonna do what fate has foretold you must do that you have no choice but to do?" she asked in confusion.

"Our fate is what we choose it to be, Hel and we choose for good or ill. Destiny is truly a funny thing," Hiccup began and Boden picked up.

"There are many factors in one's life that lead to one ultimate destiny. But it's ultimately the choices we make ourselves and the lessons we learn from each choice right or wrong that will lead us to our own fate."

"Besides we make our own fate. The Grand Design merely starts the story of how it ends is for us to decide on how we weave our own pattern on the Tapestry. Each strand is important but only by joining many can we truly make a design.

We choose who we want to be and that's our choice alone. We are not who others tell us to be we are who we want to be. We are the sum of everything in life. The good and bad that happens to us. Friends and enemies. The ones we call family.

All the things in our life make us who we are yes but in the end, we are who we choose to be. You have a choice right now to put the past behind you and take this opportunity and start to make amends for your past misdeeds which won't be easy for sure.

However, change and earning forgiveness is one of the hardest things ever to do, but it's the most rewarding in the end. Everyone deserves a second chance, a shot of redemption and right the wrongs of their past. Even someone like you deserve that right.

If you desire it you can change if you want too, it again won't be easy and there will be a lot of obstacles both physical and emotionally but you can choose right now to walk away from your past and build a new life for yourself.

Death doesn't have to be the answer let life be. Let us help you. Our destiny is to help others and bring people together in love and friendship. Let us show you a better way and show you no-one is ever alone," Una extended her hand in friendship as did her brothers and slowly did the rest gathered there.

Hel looked very confused and still like her dark side wanted to control her but she accepted their hands as they picked her up from the ground. Moon Shadow and the children then moved her to the side and nodded that they protect her and she was gazing at her like what did that mean?

As the play drew to it closed everyone was forgiven and given their happy ending even Hel and that showed the end of the broken timeline. It did give all of Dragon City and those who'd been put in their broken timeline a lot to think about.

So the only question to remain. How did they protect this timeline from turning into the broken timeline?


	20. Ill meet by moonlight

Ill met by moonlight

Why is it when things are at their very best before they are about to come all crashing down? Why is the world all but perfect? Happy, beautiful and so idyllic it was as close to paradise as it could be?

That it was all about to be snatched away once more? Why? Why did history have to be repeated in such a horrid and nightmarish way?

For everyone in Dragon City couldn't be happier. The bonds of family, friend and true love couldn't be stronger. The dragons that had been turned into dogs were happy that their children were growing up well. The children were happy they'd soon be able to have their puppies. The City itself was running smoothly and almost all the problems had been resolved.

Basically, everyone was just drunk on happiness and their elation was as high as they once soared with the dragons on the wind. Nothing and no-one could surely bring them crashing down and ruin their picture-perfect dream of happiness right now.

But they didn't know the countdown to the end had already started and was winding down faster then they could even guess. May 20th a day in both this timeline and the Broken Timeline the Tapestry allowed them to have a glimpse of for the Spring Festival plays?

That was like one of the most spiritual days ever! Since so much had happened in both timelines on that day and just really the normal amount of spiritual energy that flowed throughout the Nine Realms was always rather high on May 20th.

But due that day having so much of an impact on so many lives that energy had had such a dramatic increase in power everyone worse fears were about to realize. This time that power as the Realms were all becoming align something hadn't happened since Loki's Ragnarok bomb 1018 years ago had such serious repercussion for all the Realms.

Now the day of reckoning had come. The first bad sign that told them it was coming was the full moon was blood red. That was a seriously bad omen. It meant a great build of negativity energy was amassing.

So much it has eclipsed the pure light energy that should be shining from all the full moons of the Realms. When there enough negative energy that Nine Realms Full Moons are all eclipsed in blood red then you really know something bad is about to happen.

The second even more ominous sign that what they feared was about to happen came on May 18th when Helena woke up screaming. She was kicking and thrashing about in her bed and well Luriel and Reena who had been staying the night came rushing into the room that was hers at the group home.

They're trying to restrain her as she was still screaming bloody murder and fighting like someone was trying to killing her. It woke the whole group home and Raven who's the room was right next door ran into the room and couldn't believe her reddish-brown eyes.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing but she was in disbelief. Helena always wore pajamas. A top and pants not a nightgown, but with all her thrashing parts of her skin were being exposed.

She had patches of skin that were pale blue as if she was almost cyanotic and other parts that were green as if they're gangrene. But she was pretty positive her best friend wasn't deprived of oxygen or rotting away at the same time in such random patches of her skin!

Finally, Helena finally was able to wake up from her nightmare. She was crying and gasping for air as if she'd either been chocked or drowned. "Helena! Helena! Hel! Are you okay? What's wrong?! Tell us! What happened, sweetheart?!" Luriel was begging her as Reena eyes glanced at Hel's skin and were trying to get Hel covered up again before she noticed.

"Raven? Can you call the Haddocks and ask them if Valka's friend Frigha can come over here ASAP? Please do it now!" Reena demanded her requested to the stunned teenager in the doorway.

"Sure! On it!" and she raced to go make the phone call.

Less then an hour later both the Haddocks and the Agreeables had come over as well as Frigha. Hiccup and his siblings allowed their family's current twenty dogs to comfort all the other kids currently in the group home.

They'd all been rattled by Helena's nightmare. From just how scary it been and how deeply traumatizing it been to try and wake her up. But that's not all going on but they couldn't get more out from the adults.

So the twenty dogs of the Haddocks along the Agreeables dogs were doing their job of comforting and entertaining the other 18 kids who lived in this group home along with Helena and Raven.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una were also trying to be supportive of Dagur, Heather, and Raven. Since Dagur was Helena's boyfriend and Heather was her best friend and Raven was her other best friend and they lived together.

The adults were just in another room doing their best to keep it together and find out what this insane night terror had been about. And why a psychologist had been needed to be brought it.

"Don't you think Frigha already overworked enough as it is, Val?" whispered Stoick to his wife who looked a bit hot-blooded by the question for some reason.

"Stoick! Please, it's her life calling to help the soul and hearts crying out for help and compassion! They need someone to hear their voice. Also despite it goes against the code of ethics and every other stupid law she knows people don't always need a therapist but a friend.

So for her Stoick, her job is to be the friend they can't have anywhere else to talk to do. That's how she does her job. For her, it is about being a friend, not a therapist. Because too many people dump people on a therapist and never realize what people really need is just a friend!" she hissed back about her friend's way of doing her work.

"Please don't argue you two. We don't need any of these kids here more upset. Not your own or mine. Or the kids who also called this group home their home. Please, no more negativity?" pleaded Odyis and they nodded.

"Still, my love, it's an odd hour for all of us to be up and over here, you've to admit that."

"Oswald, when someone has a nightmare they don't choose when it comes. So I'm sorry if it is 5:00 in the morning is inconvenient for you. But it is your son's girlfriend who had something that didn't normally happen to her.

Now if your so tired and upset go down the street to the nearest 24-hour convenient store and grab a cup of coffee and some doughnuts if you have to complain about something!"

"Fine, I'll go grab a coffee. Anyone else wants some?"

"We don't drink coffee, Oswald. But some fruit juice and doughnuts are fine," Valka informed him and he left.

Looking up the saw Reena and Luriel pacing and Odyis and Valka approached the two women. "How is she? I mean I remember what Dagur was like as a small boy before he was properly diagnosed and on the right meds.

This is just sending me back to the days when he was three to five years old and first starting to understand what schizophrenia really was and how to take care of it." Odyis confessed.

"I'll be honest too, that's how I'm feeling. My children are all mentally ill and with them saying this past year a part of them missing? And that strange things been happening to them?

From what you two said and Raven own account this wasn't just a normal teenage girl having a nightmare, was it?"

"No, we don't think it was," Reena admitted shaking her head sadly and jerk her head and the went into another room and closed the door.

"I and Luriel only want to disclose this to you two as your mothers and Frigha's best friend so you'd understand. But Odyis you're a friend and I'm the godmother of your children.

And Valka you know I feel the same way about Dagur and Heather as Kara feels about yours?"

"Yes, of course."

"And as your both aware neither Helena or Raven have any known family so for all intent and purpose I've always thought of myself, not as a mother but a godmother of both of them." Luriel expressed her thoughts.

"Well, they're sent here to live and never given up for adoption or placed with a foster family or anything. So I was assuming you took legal guardianship over the two of them." Odyis replied.

"The honest truth is Helena and Raven both want more information on who they are and why they've had to live here their whole lives.

The truth I've never wanted them to know is we've always been honest how they came to be here. Yes, they're abandoned at the hospital.

But the truth is no-one took either of them because even if they're both beautiful, smart and wonderful girls? All who saw them as babies or young girls? They all said there was something "different about them." they wouldn't say anything other than. "They're different. Not normal. I don't want them."

"Different? That was the world excuse for no-one taking in those two wonderful girls?" Valka asked in an outraged voice and both Reena and Luriel nodded sadly.

"Yes, that's all anyone said. They just look at them and say the same words. "They are different and not normal and we don't want them." and that was it." Reena was also disgusted by the nature of some humans.

That this seemed to be a constant thing throughout time was they couldn't accept that which was different and it was just a punishable sin to them. That Hel was still suffering as she had before and now was again.

"So when it became clear no-one wanted either Helena or Raven what did you do?" Odyis asked her own voice coated with both disgust and sympathy.

"I did become their legal guardian but listed myself not as their mother I labeled myself as their godmother. I didn't really think I could truly be a mother but a godmother more." Luriel explained as she pulled out some papers to show the legal work of what she had done.

As both mothers looked this over they asked the obvious question. "Did you ever let Helena or Raven know your their godmother, Luriel?"

"No," she hung her head shamefully, "I've not. I really wanted too and so many times I've come close too. But it would mean telling them what they don't want to hear and I don't know if I could do that. That I'm their godmother because no-one else wanted them."

"Truth can hurt, Luriel, but it also salvation and sets people free," Odyis told her as they handed back the papers.

"Yes, you should tell them both before its too late."

"I hope it not."

"Well, for all our sake I'm hoping you tell her really soon. Since she just told me some highly disturbing things and I can see why you called for a person trained in psychology." Frigha said from the doorway as she walked in.

She was very tired, though she still had a smile on her face, though it was sad and sympathetic.

"What going on? What happened?" they all wanted to know.

"Well, from all accounts if this was anywhere else or if we were any other people I think we be worried about being mocked or having our license revoked or things of that nature.

But Helena told me last night she was having a dream that didn't seem like a dream. It was like a memory. It was too vivid to be a dream. From all, she described it was like she was truly reliving a repressed memory."

"A repressed memory?!" everyone was shocked at first then Frigha held up her hand.

"Yes, a repressed memory; but not of this life. Her first life whatever that might have been."

"Are you saying..."

"Luriel can you deny what is going on all over Dragon City? Everyone single person who had Valkyrie Feather placed by them in the hospital nursery to mark them as a reborn soul been experiencing it for several months now.

Whatever was buried from a 1018 years ago is fighting to return. Our memories or abilities or both. Yes, we all know in our hearts we're reincarnated and that the Gods of Asgard kept their promise. We know that!

But what is part of the heart and soul can't be taken away or ever suppressed? So I'm since we don't have records in the Dragon City Museum of who was who unfortunately I don't have any idea who Helena used to be.

But I can tell you this. She was a victim of much abuse in her former life."

"Abuse?!" Odyis and Valka were so pale and nearly fell over with only Reena and Luriel able to catch them and they all sat down to listen to the rest of what Frigha had to say.

"She couldn't get all her memories out, however, these were clearly repressed memories of a traumatic and abusive childhood and possibly even early adulthood.

That's its clear from the events she was able to recall there were abusive and neglectful parents. There was no nurturing of any kind in the environment of her previous existence.

I strongly believe she also endured coercion, bullying, abandonment from one parent, namely I believe in her past life it was her father who was the one who was the dominating factor of the childhood scars she repressed." Frigha informed them of what conclusions she was able to draw from her hour-long talk with Helena.

"Frigha I wouldn't ever question you or how you approach your work. But are you positive of your theory?" Valka asked her best friend who nodded and didn't smile but only looked sad.

"The rest of the damn world may laugh and mock us, Valka. Can the world call us loonies for the fact we believe we are reincarnated souls from a world of Vikings and Dragons promised to be reborn by the Gods of Asgard after Loki used a magical explosive device to make his own Ragnarok to annihilated our past lives home?

But you know what? Let me ask everyone else in this world to prove to me something else first. When you can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt the human soul doesn't exist talk to me.

Also since people cannot prove or disprove the existence of God himself let me also say this. Facts, data, number, and science will only take you so far. True miracles are unexplained.

It's what hope, faith, and love are made of. They cannot be held in your hand, smelled or touched or anything to five senses.

And hope, faith, and love? Hope itself? It's invisible, intangible and impossible and yet its all those things and look what it's done for the world.

So go prove those things don't exist and then tell me someone's beliefs are wrong. Because science will never have all the answer. Sometimes faith is all you have and sometimes that all you need. Is simple to believe in something."

"All very good points, Frigha. Very well played and well made. Though what are we supposed to do for Helena? If she and everyone are now as you say is getting their first lives memories back?" Luriel wanted to know.

"Well, as we don't know yet who she use to be with only fragments of memory, the best I can do is try and work with her. I've to talk to my boss at my workplace because I'm not the one who prescribe meds.

Though, she'll need a lot of therapy work as well as likely some medications given what I've gotten from my initial assessment. I'm thinking about some anti-depressants and mood stabilizers. Though the thing she really needs is love and support as she gets the treatment she needs.

Because this won't be put to bed whatever happened to her in her first life and given she has abandoned again in this life? Post Traumatic Stress Disorder isn't easy to treat nor is it easy to treat someone who been a victim of an abusive situation.

This is the first time in history you're treating someone who was abuser was in their past life and I'm feeling like for some reason that abuser isn't finished with her yet."

"So therapy and meds?" Reena asked, "Is that your only solution?"

"TLC? And giving her a good support network and helping her deal with the trauma. But you've to wonder about the timing."

"Why? What about the timing?" Odyis asked and Frigha looked at her and replied back. "What have you been dreaming about the last few nights, Odyis hmm? Because I'm sure you've had your own repressed memories trying to escape when you're more vulnerable?"

Odyis looked stunned at the accusation but very slowly she nodded and looked at the women and said in a low voice, "Don't tell my husband or children, but I've been dreaming for a week now about being poisoned. I have the same dream about my sister's evil son killing me via poison."

"See? Myself? I've dreamed of my suicide. Not the one Valka saved me from in this life but the one I went through within my last life. I remember my original death."

"Frigha are you trying to say everyone who is a reborn soul is remembering repressed memories?" Valka inquired.

"I'm thinking their more traumatic or more emotional memories are the ones coming back to them as they have stronger energy and can come through much more strongly. What haven't you told Stoick, Val?

Val, you're my best friend since we're in diapers, I know you're holding back your own traumatic memories. What are you recalling?"

"Remember how I had pre-eclampsia with Hiccup and he had to be in the NICU when he was born at seven and a half months?"

"Yes, that was terrible for you and him. He almost didn't make it. But luckily modern medicine is such a wonderful thing." Reena recalled and Luriel nodded. "Yes, both of you were okay and lived. What about it?"

"I dream of the same event in my first life and us nearly dying. And I don't know how either of us lived when we should've died," she replied.

"So am I hearing my wife and her friends correct? That while everyone is acting happy the fact this isn't an isolated thing? That Dragon City despite doing well and having a hopeful and bright future everyone is plagued by the nightmares of their past lives?" Stoick asked as he came in having waited a long time.

"Honey, you shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Can't be helped when you're worried about the one you love. And yes I have to been dreaming about the memories of my past life I don't wish to recall. I didn't want to say anything. None of us at City Hall wanted to tell any of you as we didn't want to bring down the happy atmosphere of Dragon City."

"Wait, Stoick are you saying all the District Leaders have been talking about this too?"

"Yes, but we didn't want to cause a panic. It's been going on for a week now. We all felt if just ignored it and just focused on the good then things would be alright."

"Well, Stoick, avoiding a problem or pretending it doesn't exist doesn't solve the problem. It only delays the solution." Frigha informed him and looked at everyone at large.

"Look this has to be talked about with everyone at another time but as soon as possible. And for now, give Helena as much love and attention as you can and I'll see what I can do for her in the future."

"Alright. You'd all better go. You don't want your whole weekend ruined because of bad memories and bad dreams. Thank you all for coming to help and support us here. We'll be in touch," Luriel told them as everyone gathered up their dogs and made sure to assure Helena she was safe and okay before leaving.

Luriel and Reena talk to her a long time but she was still shaken up by her memories of her first life coming back.

"I don't want to know who I used to be! I know that I wanted to know who I was before but I don't want to know any longer! I never saw his face or others, but I could see, hear and feel everything!

All I could feel was really cold, isolated and feel pain. The pain I can't even begin with words to describe! I don't want to remember the rest! I don't want to know who this man was who put me through such hell before and do it again if I hadn't been left at the hospital and raised here!" she was still crying over what she'd been so forcefully been made to remember.

"That life is over with, Helena. You're here now and whoever hurt you in the past can't get to you now. We are both safe. I wish my dreams made more sense. I mean what do dreams of birds nests and feeling small and feathery mean?" Raven was trying to soothe her.

"That's all you've been recalling? Bird nests and feathers?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah and I'm very confused about it. Like I have got a dream like I'm hatching from an egg and the squawking of birds. I remember dreaming about someone who looked a lot like Mr. Wise calling to me and I was drinking from a birdbath one moment and then the next moment I go from feeling small and feathery to tall drop dead sexy.

It's like my whole body transformed from one thing into another. I know it's crazy but I'm thinking in my past life I wasn't born human, Helena. I'm starting to think I was born an actual raven and then given a human body."

"Now that's crazy, Raven!"

"C' mon is it? Really? Anymore crazy then dragons being transformed into dogs? Look seriously Helena for months now I swear I can hear what birds are saying and ravens were a huge part of Norse Myths.

Would I really sound like that much of a nut? Especially here in Dragon City? Of all places?"

"Okay then level with me. If you were really a raven how could you possibly be reborn as a human in this life? Because everything that was ever told to every person in the City was we'd all be reborn there be Valkyrie's feather next to each reborn soul.

And there were Valkyrie feathers next you and me. Luriel said so. So if you're born a raven in your first life how can you be reborn a human in this life? You still got be born you know?"

"Well, why don't you answer that yourself. Since neither you or I have got parents. And maybe that's why we are here and not with any sort of family? Hmm?" Raven challenged her.

So as the weekend started for the rest of Dragon City their once happiness had now been tempered by the fact all on their own their memories and abilities were fighting to return to their rightful place.

Frigga was currently in Asgard heading to her Tower of Foretelling hoping to understand what exactly the Tapestry of Creation wishes were. And if had any way of telling them what to do because she feared with all the signs the danger was coming.

She along with Luna Rose and Star Lancer once again in their dragon forms as any dog that enters Asgard would once more be transformed back into a dragon were frantic as they got to the tower.

They then once more entered a room that was so implausible it blew your mind. It was such a mystical and otherworldly space. For as soon as you crossed the threshold into the chamber you couldn't even tell you're in a room at all!

There were no walls, floor or ceiling at all in this room. You're entirely surrounded by colors both known and unknown to all the Nine Realms. Where it seemed to be night and day simultaneously with the moonlight and sunlight crisscrossing.

All over the place were billions of multicolored pulsating lights scattered like stars. Similarly flouting weightlessly all over the place around them were millions of orbs and other shapes in zillions of colors.

The Tapestry of Creation never ceased to be truly mind-blowing. That it was the Grand Design. Everything, time, space, past, present, and all possible futures!

Essentially all of creation was in this room. What is more, it'd been Frigga's personal responsibility since Asgard and this Tapestry had come into being, to make certain the delicate fabric that holds it all together was not torn, ripped or damaged in any way.

"What's going on, Frigga? What looks so troubling?" asked Luna Rose as she saw Frigga was racing around the improbable room like crazy and she and Star Lancer could hear her heart about to leap out of her chest.

"None of this is good news. You see this part of the Tapestry were all these bobbles are hanging from golden threads?" she pointed to what looked almost like Christmas ornaments.

There was a strong and thing golden chain anchoring into the protected timeline orb of their past and there countless of these bobbles hanging from the rope going up a protected orb that was also protected.

"What is it exactly? We've not been allowed in here in such a long time. So what is it?" Star Lancer asked confused as she didn't understand this upside-down like tree thing.

"A 1018 years ago when Loki's Ragnarok destroyed the Barbaric Archipelago it sent a shock wave that damaged the other Realms as well as the Souls that had crossed through the Spirit Portal.

Damn bastard! He never realized or never cared about how complex and delicate the grand design really is! Why it changes and flows! Why there so many colorful threads always weaving new and greater patterns.

But you can't pull one thread without undoing half the pattern! Ugh! We had so much work to do after the Fall of the Barbaric Archipelago and founding of Dragon City. But those bobbles are where we kept everyone's souls along with their memories and abilities from their first lives.

It was then just waiting till the Tapestry allowed them to glow that we could begin the Rebirth of the Souls. But we alerted the souls a bit. I used my influence however little I have so when the Souls were reborn they'd not be burden with their past lives."

"You wanted us to forget who we are? How is forgetting who we are or denying our abilities gonna do us any good?" demanded her dragons.

"My husband and I realize now that was a terrible mistake as you can see everyone's memories and abilities are fighting to be returned to their soul lights. A soul cannot be torn apart in any way. It's a violation against nature.

We understood that from the beginning but we trying to protect you all. To let you lead new and happier lives and make sure Loki wouldn't target you."

"Loki? What's that bastard have to do with anything?" Star Lancer demanded angrily.

"Because we've feared he's gonna come back and he's had 1018 years of Earth time to dwell on what's made him so pissed off. And no matter what we did he wouldn't let go of his hate."

"And now you're saying you think Odin's powers over him are about to break?!"

"We fear very soon. That's why we've ordered extra guards to the Prison at once. Don't you know what tomorrow is? May 20th! And if you have any kind of memory you'll know how highly significant that date in your past lives was and what's its become to all the energy in the Nine Realms!"

It's a very funny thing to see a Night Fury who is as black as night turn a deathly shade of white when overcoming with fright. May 20th was just hours away from arriving as it was nearly midnight by Earth time and if that was the day all were dreading it was soon to come.

The seconds didn't tick by slowly the ticked by quickly and Loki could feel the moment he'd waited so long was coming soon. It wouldn't be long now. He was a very thirsty man and he plans to drink more than his fill to quench his very parched throat.

Half the Sisterhood of the Valkyries was flying at super speed to get to the Tower along with the Brotherhood of Warriors of Old Valhalla on top of their Dragon Souls praying they weren't too late as they all knew.

They'd seen the signs, they'd felt the energy and they knew without saying the Tapestry had forewarned all this was going to go down. But when they got there it was too late all the same.

Midnight had struck and Odin's power over Loki expired and the overwhelming energy created an imbalanced that short-circuit all the magical defenses around his prison. They were gone in mere moments.

And in a time span of a mere 20 seconds, there was more than a bloodbath then all the wars on Earth that had ever been fought. Loki used his shapeshifting powers first to destroy his prison tower.

Then he used his dark magic to conjure up dark purplish-black energy wraiths to start squeezing the life out each Dragon Soul as if they're gigantic anacondas. He made it last so they'd suffer a slow and agonizing torture punishment.

He used his dark magic on the Warriors to burn them from the inside-out by poisoning them all with his own son Jormungand's venom. Then he further punishes them through physical torture while the venom ran rampant through their soul bodies.

The Valkyries? He had the personal pleasure of facing in direct combat having studied them secretly for years and was able to avoid their blows. He beat them up and battered them in only the way a wife beater could only about 100 times worse.

He also took sadistic pleasure in groping each of the beautiful winged warrior maidens and then rupturing as many blood feathers as he possibly could. As a result, they'd be in so much pain they'd been incapable to fly and furthermore been losing a tremendous amount of blood as well.

Once he'd finished with the first wave sent to stop him he calmly turned into his raptor form and flew straight to Odin's palace to find a portal to take him to Earth so he may finish what he started.

He, of course, was met with a great deal of resistance but his powers fueled by his darkness were clearly way past their normal zenith. Everyone might as well be paper dolls the way they're falling to Loki.

Finally, he made his way to Odin's throne room where he was sure they kept a portal and before he got there he was met with Frigga and her dragons.

"Well, well, Frigga. So the old man sends the old ball and chain to make his last stand for him? Really?"

"Loki, stop what you're doing right now and we can avoid a slaughter altogether. We showed you mercy and for the past 1018 years have tried to show you a better way and how to save yourself.

Please think about what you're doing. Please, don't do this. There is still a chance to repent. A chance to walk away from repeating the evil acts you did before. Please! The souls you want to harm have never done anything to you!

They are innocent people who just want to live out their lives with their family and friends. They've never done you harm!" Frigga pleaded with him.

"They've done plenty to me, Frigga! They did the unforgivable act of destroying what was the natural order. They stole my daughter and destroyed my family! The ruined the Grand Design! How are you not pissed off about that? As your job to watch it not get ruined?!"

"Let me see, Loki, if I can explain to you, the true nature the Tapestry in a more easy way for you to understand," she sighed as she took a deep breath and steady her voice before singing softly on how to explain the Tapestry.

"These Realms which we wander are wonderful and strange.

But the only truth we can ever really know is everything will change.

Just as the rain will fill the oceans or the storms will shake the pines.

We are all a part of the Grand Design.

The Realms no more belong to us then a dragon owns the skies.

We are one with what surrounds us brothers and sisters to all we see.

The one thing we all will learn as we walk the path of time no one can ever rise above.

WE ARE ALL PART OF THE GRAND DESIGN!"

She finished singing and looked him dead on. "Don't you get it, Loki? Change is constant, it's part of the Grand Design. Destiny is not set in stone! We are free to choose who and what we shall be! Fate can be changed!"

"Our stories our own to write and weave on the within the Tapestry of Creation! We are merely one of many threads that come together to make a beautiful pattern!" Luna Rose snarled at him.

"For a single thread alone is not enough. It can brightly shine but alone it will never see its place in the Grand Design, Loki! It must weave together with many of many different colors and textures to make its own unique pattern!" Star Lancer also snarled at him.

"And this is a never-ending Tapestry that keeps going on with each new piece telling a new story of each generation! Every stitch, thread, and the color is beautiful and unique but only together will we see the Grand Design of each generation story woven together.

But just as each person is a mere thread on Tapestry of Creation and in the Grand Design. Their own life and their journey to figure out who they are and what they are meant to do?

Every living being is just one of the billions of souls. And each soul is just a dreamer on their own vessel on a river of dreams. And life is a river ever changes as it flows and we must follow where it goes.

We must learn from what's behind us while never knowing what in store as we battle the constant battle to stay between the shores."

"Do you all love speaking in nonsensical riddles and stupidity?"

"Metaphors and philosophy are very good teachers, Loki and if you look and took the time to take things and find their deeper meaning instead of at face value then you'd see what has eluded you all this time!" snapped Frigga angrily.

"The only thing right now eluding me is that portal your standing in the way of. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. So do you really want to do this the hard way? Or do you want to just step aside and let me through?" he asked and then just licked his lips when they wouldn't step away from the door.

"Hard way? Fine by me! I'll so enjoy relishing in this fight with the Wife of Odin and the mothers of the King and Queen of Dragons. When I'm through with you three the message will be so clear not to mess with me!"

There was a brilliant flash of light and a loud scream of agony and that was it. What happened after that no-one was sure.

But by the time the battered and bloody Valkyries and Warriors arrived at the palace they found the three ladies in such a sick and unspeakable way they thought Loki couldn't get any lower.

He'd nearly tore off Luna Rose's wings leaving large bleeding gashes from where he tried to rip them off. Star Lancer had third-degree burns that actually insulted language burned all over her body.

Though they're bad Lady Frigga? He'd bludgeon her head repeatedly and stomp on her chest many times and then they found this the sickest thing ever. He'd violated her by using his staff to do the worst thing a man can do to a woman.

Then as a finishing touch, he wrote a message on her chest with Luna Rose's blood saying "Ragnarok will succeed this time around and no-one can save the souls of Dragon City this time!"

This stunned everyone into silence as they couldn't breathe or speak seeing this atrocity. This was even lower then they expected Loki to go. Though there was no time to think or speak. They'd to get Frigga and her dragons medical attention and then everyone had to get to Dragon City!

Thank Odin that Odin hadn't been at the house when Loki came through. He'd been with his staff making plans for a new play area for the dogs. They only headed back when they smelled the smoke from the fire that Loki left after he departed.

This was very bad! Dragon City and everyone in it was in danger! They knew likely Loki first break his followers and all the dangerous criminals out of jail and then descended on Dragon City itself.

So Odin called ahead to Dragon City and contacted all Five District Leaders to inform them they needed to call a Code Blood Red. That a highly dangerous criminal had escaped and that there was a jailbreak and they needed to get everyone in the City in the Asgard Bunkers ASAP!

Dragon City quickly executed emergency protocol and everyone began to gather as fast but as orderly as possible to the bunkers like the whole city had to practice numerous times for a state of catastrophe.

They'd more than enough emergency supplies and everything to survive a nuclear war in the bunkers. But chaos and pandemonium were quickly swept over the masses as the dangerous weather was increasing outside.

It was clearly dangerous both weather-wise as it was with a highly insane dangerous criminal that just broke out all the most dangerous criminals out of the Dragon City Penitentiary.

Right now everyone was just trying to follow protocol and get everyone settled down and make sure everyone was accounted for and that they're safe and secured.

Four out five District were all accounted for. There were two people of the Berk District not account for. Hiccup and Astrid!

"Stoick! Stoick, I can't find our son! We've gone through every one 3 times but he's not here and neither is Astrid or their dogs! The rest of the dogs' families and everyone else is account for! But not them! I can't find them!" Valka cried frantically.

"We'll find them. They got to be somewhere!"

"Daddy, don't you remember? Hiccup and Astrid were going for a walk with Toothless and Stormfly along the new bike path. It does reach the bridge near the emergency transport to get you to Edge in these types of crises though!" Una reminded her father.

"But it's still like 14 blocks from there to here! And this crazy storm and the dangerous guys that are coming in fast?! They'll be caught up in a torrent of danger, Mom! Dad! They're in serious danger!" Boden was crying as he thought about his brother and now was Una.

"Valka stay with everyone else and do your part to keep the calm. I'm going to find Hiccup and Astrid and get them to the bunkers. If Hiccup got any common sense," Stoick started and Valka interrupted, "You know he does."

"Yes, then he'll be heading here as fast as he can. So they should be coming in from the far side of the station. I'm going to get them and bring them back."

"Just promise me you'll come back. All of you!"

"We'll be back, I promise."

"Be safe, Dad/Daddy!"

Hiccup and Astrid were doing their best not to be tossed like rag dolls as where their dogs as the storm were increasing in violence and rage. There was a lot of rain and hail plus icy cold winds they're combating.

So they're fighting that and just too see two feet in front them while fighting to get from the emergency transport to the bunkers and their dogs trying to protect them.

"Why did we think today be a good idea to walk on that new bike path?!" yelled Astrid as she snatched Stormfly before she got blown away. Then Hiccup grabbed her and they huddled in a doorway waiting for the wind to die some.

"Because the weatherman said the day was supposed to be sunny and clear. Not that Mother Nature being had PMS instead!" he replied sarcastically.

"Seriously?! You can be sarcastic during a Code Blood Red, Hiccup?!" Astrid looked up at him in amazement. In a state of sheer panic, he was still able to pull off sarcasm.

"Well, what do we have left if we die? Look let's make a break for it! We've to try and cross five blocks in two minutes if my estimations to the next outburst are right. So one, two, three and go!" as they ran as if they lives depended on which it did.

Things were going from bad to worse as the two teens and their dogs fought to get to the bunkers but little did they know they're walking into a deathtrap.

They'd reached a part of the street that was clear and almost to the bunkers and stopped to catch their breath. And for a single moment, all went silent and still. Just for a single moment.

Then it all happened in slow motion. There was the loud sound of someone gunning an engine. The sound of someone found slamming an accelerator and going from zero to 200 in a split second and then the two teens looked up frozen.

The most monstrous truck they'd ever seen was barreling down towards them at high speed and it wasn't gonna stop. It was aiming to kill them and they were frozen still as statutes.

At the last second Hiccup woke up and shoved Astrid and Stormfly into some nearby trash bags and there were a scream and howling followed by Astrid blacking out.

Astrid came too a few moments later to what sounded like a wolf ripping apart its prey. And that what Toothless was trying to do from whoever he'd dragged out of that truck. Toothless's tail was dripping with crimson blood but he didn't care.

He was savagely attacking whoever been driving that truck that now was a smoking hot mess on the wall. Astrid couldn't see Hiccup but it didn't take her long to realize he was under the truck. He'd been run over!

"Hiccup! Hiccup! No! No! Please don't be dead!" as she was hurrying over to the mess trying to see if she could even find him under the truck and then something happened she didn't see coming.

Whoever the driver was Toothless was just about to separate their head from their neck when all of a sudden he was blasted into the wall of the building where the smoking truck plowed into. He whimpered in pain as he made contact with the wall.

Suddenly the air was full of the laughter of a truly insane person that made Astrid's blood run cold in her veins as she became paler than snow. She may not have had her memories of her first life.

However there no mistaking for anyone in Dragon City who all could remember Loki. That memory was burned into them forever and never would be forgotten!

She looked up at the mad God towering over her and she was shaking with both fear and anger. He was grinning evilly down at her then he laughed. It was the laugh of a murderer that so callous and ruthless who had no remorse for what he had just done. Who'd no regard for life whatsoever?

He spoke in his soft silky and menacing voice to the scared little girl. "You better savor the last few moments with your darling Hiccup, my dear. As he'll be the first to die. Then you better savor the last few hours you all got left to live. Because this time the Gods will not interfere.

This time Ragnarok will come and you all shall perish! And this time Death shall equally oblivion and there will be no coming back to life again! So enjoy what's left of your pathetic miserable lives!" he laughed and sneered in such a callous way.

He looked at the smoldering automotive vehicle before he laughed one last time. "After so many have failed in doing the deed, I Loki, can finally claim the satisfaction of having the personal pleasure of being the one to finally kill the Great Hiccup, Haddock! And by the looks of things, he will die a very drawn-out, excruciating and agonizing death!

Well, all the better for all he's been a thorn in the side too! So we can all enjoy his final hours know he's suffering!" he grinned once again mischievously at Astrid before doing a sweeping bow to her.

"Now if you excuse, my lady, I've got to go finish what I started 1018 years ago. The end of the world!" and then he disappeared in a whirlwind of purplish black flames.

At this time Stoick finally found them. He saw that Astrid was just white. When he shook her and demanded to know what was going on and where was Hiccup? Astrid could only stammer out the words, Loki, Ragnarok, Death, and Hiccup.

Seeing the truck and hear moaning Stoick quickly figured out what happened for himself. Then with the power of a father's love for his child moved the truck with his bare hands. When they finally were able to get to Hiccup he was barely clinging to life and his left leg was beyond mangled.

Suddenly a voice behind them spoke "Follow me, Stoick. He needs to go to the hospital. Valka and the others will meet us there. It's time you all remembered what you've forgotten. And fight to save all of Dragon City and Hiccup's life has just begun!"


	21. The Fate of Dragon City part 1. The Battle

The Fate of Dragon City Pt. 1. The Battle

It was extremely shocking for everyone in the huge Asgard Bunkers to see so many people they'd know for years to reveal themselves as the Gods and Valkyries of Asgard.

Or the fact a golden-winged Valkyrie in matching golden armor was now flying inside to deliver Hiccup Haddock to awaiting healers and doctors in the hospital united within the bunkers.

"Please, do all you can to save my godson's life! I've already done my best to bargain for it. But if we want a true miracle you must do your part to save him! Please do your magic!" pleaded Kara with big silver tears in her teal eyes as the healers of Asgard and doctors of Dragon City nodded and promptly took Hiccup to the OR to try and save his life.

Valka and the kids were just staring at Kara in her true form stunned though they felt like they should've known and she just held up a hand. "All will be explained in a moment.

Come Odin will address one and all in the main chamber of the bunkers and then we can talk privately. Though you must hear Odin first speak. Don't stare at me like that! I'm the same person you've known forever! I just have golden wings on my back is all!"

"I'm scared, Kara," Una started crying and Kara scooped her goddaughter and held her close dried some of her tears with super soft feathers.

"It's okay to be scared right now, Una. We all are, so am I. And yes even Valkyries get scared. I'd be lying if I was saying I'm scared to death right now. But come on we must hear what Odin has to say," as she held Una in the crook of one arm and then took Boden's hand in other hand and led them and their bewildered parents and Astrid back to the main room.

Then the saw that Mr. Wise was Odin in his true form and though she was in a wheelchair still badly beaten up was Frigga once more in her true form.

"We know this is a shock for all who are both reborn and have come to live in Dragon City but we don't have any time to waste. Not if we wish to save this City all the lives of this wonderful world from perishing a second time!" Odin was trying to say but couldn't get anyone to settle down and then Frigga put two fingers in mouth and let out a pricing whistle.

That got everyone attention and she spoke. "Look, again we know this is the terrifying day of your second lives and the idea the horrors of the past are about to be repeated is enough to scare you to death.

But we must come to together now as a family! And if we don't? Well, it's a pang of guilt we of Asgard have carried for 1018 years that we cannot live with again failing you once. We wish to save you this time around.

We need to do that together. So listen to my husband Odin and we can save this world and its people before it falls!

And with this world saved we can save all the Realms from falling to the greatest danger that ever was born into existence! So shut up and listen!" Frigga order in the most unladylike fashion ever.

Everyone was stunned that such a beautiful lady could that take charge or make commands like that so they just shut up and listened.

"Thank you, Frigga."

"Welcome, Odin. Now get straight to the point. Time is not on our side!"

"Yes, today is May 20th. It's a terrible anniversary for you and your people in either timeline. Broken or proper as many events have happened on both and as a resulted it has created a surge of strong spiritual energy.

Right now due to the events a 1018 years ago and how much spiritual energy is already amplified normally today because of this date it as creating a super-storm of energy which has made the energy go past its zenith.

This has caused the worst thing in Nine Realms to happen. Loki has broken out of his prison cell and now he's absorbed all this energy which has made him the deadliest foe the Nine Realms has ever seen.

His powers right now are almost omnipotent and matched with his insane mind and his diabolical plans? He the most dangerous being in all the Nine Realms.

We know he plans to finish what he started that led to Dragon City creation in the first place. He had one Ragnarok before by destroying your original ancestral home.

Now he's planning to annihilate this City and taking all you with is. Furthermore, he will make sure this time death equals oblivion and you cannot be reincarnated a second time."

Everyone was in a panic at these words and it would've got worse if Thor hadn't summoned some lighting and brought down his hammer to settle down the masses.

"Thank you, son."

"Of course, Father."

"Now we have little time to plan a counterattack to defeat Loki's followers who will cause chaos and pandemonium on his behalf as he was originally a God of Mischief which is meant to distract us so he can go about set up his bombs.

So first things first. Frigga?"

"I undo my enchantment on the Tapestry of Creation so all your memories and abilities of your first lives may return to you," as she opened the tiny gold and glass chest cradled on her lap.

The Tapestry came out and gold lights shot out of the bobbles and hit everyone at lightning speed as they become one with the souls they belong too.

"It will take a little while for you all to process your old memories and relearn your previous talents. But now I reverse the spell the locks your dragons in their dogs' forms," as Eye of Odin amulet glowed brightly and instantly every last dog was once more a dragon.

Talking dragons to be precise as they were all shouting how good it was to have their wings and fires once again and a bunch of others things they shouted and sang with gleefulness and happiness.

However, at that point in time, the Valkyries gathered around and got quickly to the point. "We don't have time for you to be happy you can talk again dragons! We don't really!" they said in a rush not really want to squash the dragons happiness. But saving the world did come first.

"Right now we need as many dragons as possible to assist in fighting alongside the Sisterhood of Valkyries, Brotherhood of Warriors and White King!" they explained to the dragons who all turned to listen to what was being asked of them.

The beautiful winged warrior maidens paused before continuing on "Our battle is against the followers of Loki. All he broke out of Dragon City Penitentiary and that also includes his lieutenants. His sons Jormungand, Fenrir and the demon dragon Krashath!"

"They'll be destroying the City for two reasons. To causes chaos and destruction in his name and to hide him so we can find where he's setting up his bombs. We need to find them and contain them.

Before they destroy too much of the city and so the others can do their job of getting Loki and disarming the bombs."

"Others?" the dragons asked.

"We are asking the Riders of Berk, Soul Riders, and Berserk Riders to once more mount up and join the Sprites and Seeds in the job of finding the bombs and disarming them. Are you up for the task?" Freya asked from the stage.

"You want us to help save the world again?" Astrid asked for all the Riders of Berk.

"Is that a no?" Sjofn asked.

"It's means you don't have to ask! It's what we're born to do!" Ase answered as they all had regained enough memories to saddle up on their dragons.

"We hope our sister Spirits and Seeds will serve you well," Reena said in a hopeful voice as she and Luriel had returned to their fairy size.

"Yes, Reena and I will be helping coordinate your efforts here from the bunkers. Freya and Sjofn will do the same for the others and we'll keep in touch by telepathy. Just go with it. All our souls have become one and we can communicate mind to mind," Luriel assured them.

"We leave our sons and Heimdall to protect the bunkers. Now go. You don't have much time." Frigga commanded everyone and they took off quickly to go save the world.

Kara motioned for the Haddocks and their dragons to follow her back to the hospital wing as she had something to tell them.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm not joining my sisters out there on the battlefield or why the King and Queen of Dragons or any of the Dragon Council are staying behind here."

"Kara our memories are slowly returning, though we do remember you've been our guardian and godmother to our children since the times we were Vikings," Valka told her showing she recalled that much.

"Glad you recalled that much. Though I'm sure you don't recall this. I sang it the night you gave birth to Hiccup in both lives. It was part of the Prophecy speaking of how all three of children's destiny.

I was just chosen by the Tapestry to guard your family and it was because of me you and Hiccup lived. I made sure you didn't die in either life. And I sang this song both times to speak of your children's destiny.

Pausing for a moment she touched a magenta jewel on her golden armor and memory filled their minds showing her standing invisible both in their old house in Berk and again in the hospital room as she did her duty to protect mother and child.

And once both were safe she sang in the most beautiful voice ever a song foretelling the destiny of the three children Valka was to have.

"Valka did you know? That the three children you will bear will one day fly in the skies?

Valka did you know? That your three children will save all the Realms sons and daughters?

Did you know that your three children have come to make all the Realms anew?

These three children you shall deliver will soon deliver all the Nine Realms too.

Valka did you know? That your three children will give sight to blind men?

Valka did you know? That your children will calm the storms with their hands?

Did you know that your three children will have fly where dragons have flown and walked where Valkyries call home?

When you kiss your children you're kissing three miracles greater than all the powers of the Gods.

Oh, Valka did you know?

The blind shall see the deaf shall hear the dead shall live again the lame shall leap and the dumb shall speak. We shall be singing and praising miracles beyond the lands know both to man and gods.

Valka did you know? That the three children you shall bear are destined to one day save all of creation?

Valka did you know that your three children will one day united all the Nine Realms?

Did you know that your three children are miracles beyond comprehension? The three sleeping children you are comforting are the greatest miracles beyond all understanding."

Valka and Stoick were stunned as were Boden and Una and Valka stammered, "You...made sure...we didn't die?"

"Valkyries do get first pick at the dying. That wasn't something made up in that book series your son started reading to his siblings. That fact is true. We can ward off the Angels of Death.

After the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment, we retained are enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Along with our danger sense and power of inner knowing or knowing what kind of person is on the inside.

Though we became blessed with other abilities that we didn't have before. We lost our lethal touch and instead could heal in some small ways. We could grant small miracles and one big miracle but only once.

We still collected the dead, of course, that was always gonna be part of our duties. But we now also guardians not just reapers. Though when I say heal it meant we could heal those who still had a chance at life and didn't have to die yet. Or we'd cleanse their souls of evil so they'd come and enter the Asgardian Hallow to attempt to find Transformation and Enlightenment.

Our weapons changed as well and had new magical powers as well. But that takes too long to explain.

Anyway, every Valkyrie has a job or rank and Reaping Mare. Well, I've many silly titles but I'm the Senior Valkyrie or the one in charge as I was chosen by the Tapestry to be the first Guardian Valkyrie.

And that's why I'm the only one with gold wings. And I've got secret powers that are only known to me. And it's with a heavy heart I must now use those powers and all my skills and training to do the most unwanted duty you can ask of anyone."

"What's that?" the family she'd protected so long wanted to know.

Looking down at the golden sword in her hand she sighed. "I've been given the task of killing Loki," she said in a simple and yet quiet voice.

"WHAT?!"

"It must be done. We showed him mercy and look what's happening! And if we don't kill him Hiccup's death will be permanent!"

"What are you speaking about?!" Una beat everyone to the question.

"Loki after he plants his bombs will make sure Hiccup is dead in every sense of the world. Both body and soul and to do that he'll break into your Secret Realm where your souls were kept before you're all reborn.

He'll destroy it and make sure all of Hiccup's spiritual essences and memories are gone forever then make sure he does die before the healers and doctors can save him. So his death is not only a guarantee that it equals oblivion," Kara explained to everyone who paled and looked like death had come.

"If there any chance to save Hiccup's life or anyone else in all of the Nine Realms he must die. I must do it. Hiccup's my godson and this is my duty and mine alone!

I already bargained with the Angels of Death to hold off on their duty to at least give me the right to fight for him. But that's all I've been able to do now. Now it's either Loki's death or we all die.

We have no choice!"

"Kara there must be another way!" Valka was pleading and Kara shook her golden head.

"Valka we tried mercy before and it failed. And now everyone could die. No-one wants to kill if we can avoid. Believe me, we don't want to do this. We actually took a Vow of our own never to kill again after the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

But it's like a police sniper. To save a lot of lives you must take out one. And that's the position we are in now. To save millions we must take out one. Believe me none of us like it."

"So what do you expect any of us to do?"

"Pray. Stay here and pray and protect the OR and make sure no-one gets to Hiccup while we all fight our battles. I must go now. I promise I'll fight to my last breath for him!" and with that, she turned into a golden light and disappeared.

"Mommy? Is Hiccup gonna die?" Una asked her mother who got a very determined look on her face.

"Una, sweetheart, no-one is gonna die this time around. We've too much at stake to let Dragon City fall. Loki has no idea what he's messing with. Our memories may be coming back slowly and still fuzzy, but what do you remember in your heart the most?"

"That we always fought for what we loved and that evil can never understand or know how powerful or precious family, love, and friendship is. That's why they are weak and we're strong."

"And that's why we will always win no matter how much the odds are stacked against us. Because we never give up or in because we at least got something to fight for and they do not."

"That's true, Una. Mom's right that our memories are returning slowly but I can already feel our powers are returning full force and I can feel one thing for sure with my emphatic powers."

"What's that?"

"That everyone united in the bonds of love that only comes from friendship and family."

"What do your powers tell you, Una?" asked her daddy and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I can tell you this much Daddy. I can see how the last Ragnarok Loki did play out, but I can at least say for this one we have at least a ray of hope of stopping it!"

"Well, Loki will stay pay for what he did to our mothers! If Kara doesn't murder him I'll gladly rip his head from his body! What he did to my mother was unforgivable and then he damaged my husband's tail as well!" growled Moon Shadow who was once more the beautiful Queen of the Dragons.

"Moon Shadow, please! We can fix my tail at another time! I'm furious at Loki for nearly ripping off my own mother's wings! Though I'd like to rip him apart for leaving Hiccup in the condition he's in.

But right now we must do as Kara commands and pray. Now can you go and make sure the children are okay? As well as our nieces and nephews. I know our brothers and sisters are fighting with their Valkyries, but they won't endanger their children."

"You want me to watch over the children? Is that to be my duty?"

"Actually we better all get to the bunker, Moon Shadow and help watch over all the young ones. The Riders and their dragons had to go fight and had to leave their children.

Don't you agree, my brother and King that myself, Moon Shadow, Melody and Azure ought to protect the children?" Stardust asked her brother and king.

"Yes, I would think that be the wisest move you could do under the circumstances is protect the young ones. Nightrainbow? My little brother?"

"Yes, Toothless?" asked the colorful singer to his older brother. "I request that you, Cloudjumper and Soulwings help guard the humans in the bunkers. Can you be brave my brother and do that sacred duty?"

"Yes, I'm a father and husband myself now. I know what it means to protect your family now and I will die before harm comes to them. You stay and protect Hiccup and the rest of his family."

"Be safe my love. We will watch over everyone and make sure no harm befalls anyone."

"Please do so."

"You can count on us, my liege." Soulwings and Cloudjumper bowed as they left to go fulfill the duties of their king.

Toothless then turned to face the Haddocks who looked at him surprised and he flicked his wounded tail and asked, "What? Have your memories of me being the Alpha or King of Dragons not returned yet? Or talking dragons not come back yet?"

"No, it's just you so much like Hiccup and Daddy is all, Toothless. Strong and brave. With a pure heart and so selfless and thinking of the safety of others first. You're an amazing dragon and person is all," Una replied.

"Thank you, Una. Now we must just pray we don't die today!"

"And neither does Hiccup!"

So while both the humans and dragon hatchlings were well guarded and the Haddocks were praying for Hiccup outside in Dragon City the city was under siege and it was a bloody and burning battlefield.

Valkyrie howls mixed with battle cries along with dragon roars as they danced the sweet tango of battle. The modern-day criminals fought with a variety of guns, explosives, and knives.

While the Valkyries, their Warrior Lovers, and Dragons were fighting with swords, maces, bludgeons and fire, talons and in the case of White King ice.

It was utter chaos and very strange to see the warriors of old facing the criminals of the 21st century and see who be a top dog while at the same time dealing with a demonic dragon, a gigantic snake, and humongous wolf.

The air was full of the stench of gunpowder, blood, and death when you saw someone like Johann use a high powered rifle to shoot at Mist with her dragons Luka Star and Star Gazer knocking them out of the sky.

Then in retaliation him being taken out by the parole board Valkyries and their loves on their dragons with the weapons of old.

Then having the wounded Johann once again put on ice by White King or at least again a Bewilderbeast, then a split second late have to freeze Jormungand in his place long enough for a flock Changewings and Tyhoomprangs to spit acid and surround him in a fire.

And if that wasn't enough having the Whispering Deaths trying to take the ground out from under Fenrir and then working with Scauldrons and Skrills take him out.

And still trying figure out how to take out the rest of human criminals and how to team up to take down the Demon Dragon who was still a demon in every sense of the world and still freaked them out as they tried to take him out.

Meanwhile, another battle was taking places as the Dragon Riders were once again called forth to do their duties. It really was like the expression riding a bike as they didn't need their memories to fully come back to remember their dragon training to ride their dragon that only an hour ago had been their dogs.

This was part of their souls as them and their dragons were of one mind, body and soul. That wasn't gonna ever change. Not now not ever and not even 1018 years was gonna take away what was the most special bond to them.

For the Dragon Riders and their talking dragons, the hard part was trying to figure out where Loki was likely to have planted his bombs and what would he use as the detonator?

Because they needed to first find the Ragnarok bombs, then figure out how to safely disarm them and they needed to do that quickly.

"Okay, everyone please think as quickly as possible! We don't have a lot of time left before the end of the world! Now think!" commanded Astrid taking the role of leader and no-one questioned.

"Well, you don't have to wonder where Loki planted his bombs, Astrid! We can tell you where to look!" Skullette called out.

"Really?! How?!" everyone called out frantically.

"It seems like Frigga and Odin said it may take time for us to readjust to our former memories and powers, but we've enough of power inborn talents back that my sister and I can sense where all the bombs are planted," Firefang explained.

"Well, that's wonderful! But do you know how to disarm them? Or what is set to make them go off this time?!" Hawly was asking as she was holding on tight behind Tuffnut on his and Ruffnut's dragon.

"You've got your rune stones, Hawly? Can't they tell you that answer?" Astrid wanted to know and Hawly was crying not wanting to look at her. Finally, she pulled herself together and just told.

"I didn't want to tell you of all people Astrid since I promised I wouldn't. But I've to break that promise now. The last time Ragnarok happened the bomb was set off by joy. This time it will be set of by the exact opposite of that. Sorrow."

"Why does that concern Astrid?" everyone wanted to know in great confusion and the young beautiful soothsayer trembled as she got it out.

"Because I cast the stones for Hiccup months ago as a way to ask him what he wanted for his first date with Astrid and foretold his death! That's got to be what's gonna set off the bomb. HICCUP"S DEATH!"

Everyone said some words they wouldn't have said at any other time other then time as such as this and Astrid deathly pale spoke in a barely audible voice, "So you are saying if Hiccup's heart flatlines for even a second?"

"Kaboom!"

"Then we've got to hurry! We've to find those bombs and disarm them! But the question is how to disarm them once we find them?"

"Hel knows how to do it. She is after all Loki's daughter. She can do it." the gathered Spirits and Seeds informed their former Mistress who looked aghast.

"What?! What are your saying?! Look I know my memories a bit fuzzy still?! But why are you saying I alone have the power to disarm a bomb of LOKI'S CREATION?! I'm not his child!"

"Hel! Don't deny it! We don't have time for you to be in denial! I didn't want to accept at first the fact I had schizophrenia! But you know who you are and what you are! So cut the crap and accept you are in fact Hel daughter of Loki right now!" Dagur told her straight up in a firm and stern voice.

Hel cried and then nodded. "Okay, I do accept it. But what can I do? I don't want to be his daughter! But still, if it means saving our home what can I do?"

"Your Icefire is the only thing that can combat his powers right now," her creations explained.

"My Icefire? My own magic? I can feel it inside me burning brightly. But what can I do with it?"

Then they all heard Reena and Luriel voices in their heads. "Skullette and Firefang can tell you all the locations of the bombs. Then you must all hurry and disarm them. You can do this if Hel you bless them all with your Icefire.

When the Icefire makes contact with your father's magic it will instantly nullify its effects and thus the bombs will be disarmed and dissipate into nothing.

But please hurry. The others fighting their battle can only keep Loki's own mind district so long and we still need to hope the healers and doctors can save Hiccup's life while Kara fights for him!"

So Skullette and Firefang determined the bombs were at locations that were near and dear to them. Also places where the reborn souls were at frequently. First, both the Anquetils sisters and Hawly combined their powers so everyone would become a natural compass and magnet to find the bombs.

Then Hel blessed them with her Icefire so all they had to do was touch the dark energy and it would be disarmed.

Then with that, they put on a lot of speed and went to conquer and divided to find all the bombs and take care of them.

Whilst all this was going on in Dragon City Kara had been waiting for Loki to come to make his last sick act of disrespect. By defiling the Secret Realm of the Haddocks. It was the exact same place from the Broken Timeline where their souls had met to be a family.

She waited patiently his arrival and just as she expected the piece of slime found his way in and he looked undeniably pleased with himself and not even surprised to see her there fully dressed in her old gold Valkyrie armor ready to take him on.

"Well, well, the Kara. The most special of all the Valkyries. This will be a most glorious day when I bring down you. And you can see you fail in the duty you hold most dear. Watching that pathetic little worm die."

"Watch your mouth, Loki, that 'worm" is my godson! And those children you seek to kill are my godchildren! And I won't let you kill them or anyone else again! This ends now!"

"You and everyone else in Asgard have gone human! Have you all forgotten who and what you are?! What you are meant to do?!" he snarled at them.

"If you are speaking of a bunch of old fairy tales that old humans used to make up about us? That's what you are talking about? Why should we be who others wanted us to be or thought we were?

When we have the power to choose who we wanted to be? We had free will and hearts with a desire of our own. So we chose to be the people we're on the inside and simply transformed ourselves into who we always were meant to be.

That's all my godchildren ever did. Showed others what true Transformation and Enlightenment was. That you can be whoever you want to and you don't have to be anyone but yourself.

It doesn't matter who you are born to or statues or anything like that. We each have a choice in life and we can seek out enlightenment every day if we chose it.

They're simply a catalyst for changing the world. They did make the blind and deaf see and hear. But you are still blind and deaf, Loki!"

"I can see and hear you just fine!"

Shaking her head she said, "You only see and hear with your eyes and ears but not your heart. So you still have clouded eyes along with a close-mind and hairy heart!" she snapped at him.

"Must all of you speak in metaphors?"

"It's the truth you've denied for so many lifetimes!"

"Look are you really gonna lecture me? Did you come here to talk or did you come here to fight? Since I don't think you brought that golden flaming sword just wanting to be nice?" gazing at the golden flame-shaped blade in Kara's hand.

"No, but we all want to avoid killing you. But you've given us no choice but to end your life. So shall we dance?"

Smiling wickedly Loki transformed his staff into a purplish black blade while giving himself jet black wings. "I'm more than ready and I feel this is the only way to keep the fight fair, don't you think."

"You won't keep this fight fair at all Loki! But if you want to fight with wings and swords that fine by me! Let's dance!" and letting out her Valkyrie howl she flew at him!

Loki flew at her at full speed and their swords flashed and sparked once they made contact with each other.

Both were extremely emotional for vastly different reasons. Loki's was driven by his own insanity. Whether Kara's was driven by a fury because her loved ones were endangered because of this beast. Especially her godson was in terrible and genuine danger of dying. Consequently, it was fury and rage fueled by pure love.

There comes a time,  
When you face the toughest of fights,  
Searching for a sign,  
Lost in the darkest of nights,  
The wind blows so cold,  
You're standing alone,  
Before the battle's begun,  
But deep in your soul,  
The future unfolds,  
As bright as the rays of the sun.

Then Loki's dark blade grazed down her left leg cutting her flesh and she yowled in pain as he did the same to her arm.

Look at Loki's golden eyes she knew he was going to make the pain last and draw it out slowly. To punish her and make her suffer like he made all his victims suffer. He then threw her against the Family Tree which held all their most precious memories.

It gave her strength as the gem on her armor glowed and she got up ignoring the pain and swung her blade down on the hand Loki's was using to hold his deadly blade. He howled in pain as the blade went right down to the bone and burned like fire in his bones.

He was momentarily distracted by the intense pain inside his wrist which gave her time to summon her healing ability and heal herself up. Then she leaps behind him and with her bare hand touched his right wing which caused it to wither away and him to shriek in more pain.

"What did you do?!" he demanded to the Guardian Valkyrie who only smiled.

You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Blazing Emotion,  
There's a light that glows from your heart,  
It's a chain reaction,  
And nothing will keep us apart,  
Stand by my side,  
There's nothing to hide,  
Together we'll fight until the end,  
Take hold of my hand,  
And you'll understand,  
What it truly means to be friends.

"We Valkyries may be Guardians now, Loki. On the other hand, we can still reap when we have to! We just can control it now is all! As a result, I just reaped your wing or caused it to die! You only have one wing now!" then before he had time to absorb this fact she blasted him with a bolt of bright light to blind him.

As he was without his sight but only for five minutes she had to press her advantage. Her golden sword had to make three lethal strikes in order to kill someone and them to remain dead.

She didn't know if Loki's blade held the same enchantment and she wasn't gonna give him the chance to try it out and see if he could finish her off for good.

So while he was blinded she fused her own energy with the sword and made her first lethal strike by stabbing him in the back of what remained of the dark wings he had conjured up for himself.

By this time Loki's blindness had gone and he knew what Kara was doing and he knew the only way to avoid death in this duel was he had to strike her with three lethal strikes first.

Roaring in insane fury he starts to swing his sword trying to hit her but she kept dodging him only becoming more powerful as more memories were remembered by the Haddocks and their powers returned more strongly.

This was shown as her gem glowed more brightly giving her more strength and power to fight and endure. Plus she had the Power of Love on her side.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

Loki's soulless golden eyes were just consumed by blind hate for one and all. As he hissed and spat in the duel showing his unrelenting rage this showed this was never a game or challenge to him. This had always been to him a fight to the death.

This was inevitable nothing and no-one was gonna change his mind and make him see the light. He was unchangeable and the price would be his life or theirs. So death was the only way this was gonna end.

Loki's uninjured arm shot out and grabbed Kara's right golden wing and pinning her to the ground. Then smiling like a lunatic he brought his sword crashing down on her beautiful face nearly splinting it two.

It sounded out the sound of a lethal strike. So it did have the enchantment of a Three-Strike duel.

Kara couldn't let him get a second strike in at all. Instinctively she raised her weapon and plunged it into his midsection and then kicked him off her. He was sent spiraling far away and she spat as she stood up.

"That was for every time you struck a woman! That was an unforgivable enough crime. When I strike you the final time Loki that will be for everyone!" she shouted as her blood was boiling.

She was bleeding and had no time to use her healing power. It wouldn't take Loki but a second to recover. She had to act know as she could feel in her heart Hiccup might crash on the table any second and she didn't know if the others had succeeded in their missions.

Dashing forward as quickly as she could she ducked under his sword just barely missing his second strike. Opening her wings she leaped into the air. She didn't fly away rather she turned in the sky and then dive bombed him

Raising her own sword and using her momentum she was coming straight at Loki who was caught by the surprise move. They crashed into a tangled messy heap of arms, legs, and wings, but because of Kara was lighter and agiler she got to her feet first.

Lifting the golden sword high she brought it crashing down with a bone-crunching sound as she beheaded Loki with the third lethal strike which was the true fatal strike. Her golden sword was covered with his filthy dark blue blood as those who are evil always have blue blood.

She watched as his head rolled several feet away with his eyes open in shock as was his mouth. She didn't want to look at that or the body. Covered in sweat and blood she used the powers of the Realm to produce a large tarp to cover both the body and head.

Then she fell to her knees as she dropped her sword and wept.

You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
It gives meaning to each moment,  
It's what our hearts are all made of,  
(Just look inside)  
You've got to believe,  
(You've got to believe)  
In the Power of Love,  
The Power of Love.

"What have I done? What have any of us done? Is anyone still alive? Is my godson alive even? Are my godchildren alright? Was committing murder worth all this?"

Then a very beautiful voice from behind spoke. "Sometimes, dear Kara, there are times we must all do things we don't want too. I must say I've admired for a long time your love and loyalty to your duty and genuine feelings of love to all the Haddocks.

It's very admirable. You are a so much more than just a Valkyrie, Kara. There was a reason the Tapestry chose you from all your 37 sisters to become the first guardian.

I've never seen someone whose heart is as pure as gold with a light that outshines the sun other than the three who are your godchildren. Why else would you love and protect them so?"

"Who are you?" Kara asked not daring to look behind her.

"Someone who has come to help you and all of Dragon City heal finally. So everyone in Asgard and of Dragon City can truly heal and move on with their lives and be at peace. Even Loki and that you can all start to live once again and truly be happy."

"Why would you do that for us?"

"Because I come from the Tenth Realm and we always help others and don't hold any anger towards others and only wish them to find love, healing, and forgiveness. Even if they are Gods, Valkyries or whatever they might be. Everyone is deserving of love and healing of the one who rules the Tenth Realm.

Recognition hit Kara like a bolt of lightning who was standing behind her and who had sent him to help them all heal. And while the humans might think it strange that something of mythology could possibly know or be real with the one most people was the creator of Heaven and Earth then they didn't open their minds nearly enough.

"Azrael? How long has it been since you danced with a Valkyrie?" she asked softly as she stood up and turned to face the Head of the Angels of the Deaths.

Of all the male angels of the Tenth Realm or Heaven as humans called it everyone from the other Realms knew Azrael was indeed the most handsome. Tall, lean with the most beautiful of wings.

Well sculpted features, with eyes that were said to be the exact blue as the heavens themselves and thick longish hair that was color of the first light ever to grace the Earth when God created the world.

He was also always immaculate dressed in the finest robes of the colors only found in the Tenth Realm which was his home.

However, it was his beautiful voice made every Valkyrie get weak in her knees. It was so soulful, kind, and dreamy and then you just had to like the whole package.

"Kara, you and I haven't danced since you bargained with me not to take Valka and Hiccup's life when they're reborn. Though that was one date I won't forget either," he blushed slightly.

"Well, you know you can be quite a charmer, Azrael. You are very understanding, kindhearted and forgiving. Which are all the things I love about you? What I don't understand is why did you stop writing to me?"

"Well," he blushed further, "Odin did command you and everyone to work undercover in Dragon City. I figured you had too much on your plate being a high school principal, being a godmother and having to watch over Loki,"

"Azrael? Is that your excuse for avoiding me for 16 years because I told you I loved you on our last date?" she asked a little peeved with her arms crossed. Clearly, there was something more between these two.

Now he was seriously blushing and cracked. "Kara! I've only loved one woman and it's you! Of course, I love you! We've been secretly dating for how many centuries?! But what were Odin and God gonna say about the Senior Valkyrie and the Head Angel of Death wanting to be married?!"

"Well, why don't we ask them? Since you're here to help us heal and we've got a lot of work to do. Now you tell me now. Is my godson gonna live?!"

"He'll live and Dragon City is safe. A miracle has happened."

"Good. Now, how about you and I go talk to my boss and you tell us what your boss wants and we pick up the pieces from there?"

"Yes, we shall. But one more thing before I lose my nerve to completely to do it."

"What?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you 16 years ago. But if Odin and God allow it will you be my wife?"

"Azrael! Do you know how many years I've waited for you to pop that question?! Of course!"

He reached into his robe pocket and produce a ring. "If you must know I got this from Christ's son. He said it was his mother wedding ring and he had her blessing for me to have it.

Saying if a human was meant to bear Christ's son then why can't an angel marry his true love even if from the human knowledge they don't come from the same source?"

"Wise woman and good mother from all I heard," as the ring was slipped on her finger.

Now they could return to Dragon City and deal with the aftermath of the war and hopefully get some good from it all.

Azrael- Dan Stevens- Beast – Beauty and Beast 2017


	22. The Fate of Dragon City part 2 the aftermath

The fate of Dragon City pt. 2 The Aftermath

If you took the aftermaths of both World Wars, 9-11 and mixed them with Hurricane Katrina and the Great Earthquake it still won't even come close to matching the aftermath of what was left in the wake of Loki and all who'd been loyal to him had left Dragon City in.

There were some miracles in the wake of so much tragedy though. No-one had died. Not, human, dragon, animal or Asgardian. All had lived. Secondly, the bombs had all been diffused and thus Ragnarok had been avoided.

Thirdly everyone's powers and memories were almost fully restored and the dragons were back in their proper bodies. The dragons were happy they'd once more fly, breath fire, and talk.

Though it was giving the young parents a bit of a headache now that their hatchling who'd been born as puppies now could speak. And they're both speaking and flying around nonstop now that could fly and talk.

It was highly amusing to see the young children who these dragons would be going to play with the young hatchlings laughing and giggling while getting into all kinds of mischief while both sets of parents tried to contain them still within the bunkers.

Since they had not yet figured out a plan to rebuild or anything else of the sort. But for Eir, Rota and Mist they're really enjoying as their dragons were trying to contain their hyperactive kids who get into everything and all had quickly learned the word "No!"

as in "No we ain't listening to you!" and with sixteen baby Night Furies to contain the inexperienced parents turned to Moon Shadow and their recovering parents for help.

"I'm doing all I can with my restored powers to help! But let's just hope your young ones don't develop their hidden powers right now! I'm still trying to wrangle my ten young ones who got their powers back already!" panted Moon Shadow looked tired.

"What are we supposed to do, dear sister? You're always the one alive! Black Aries get out that box!" Strike Fire called out to his son was getting into a box of bagels.

"These are so tasty! Hey! I was eating that Raka!" snapped Black Aries as his sister snatched a chocolate chip bagel from his pile.

"Hmm! You're right these are wonderful! Did you try the ones with the berries in them, little brother?" she giggled as she gulped it down in one swallow and then yelped as she felt someone nip the back of her neck.

"Help! I've been captured!"

"I think it's time you two were put in a time-out. And stop getting into Bloodthorn's baked goods," scolded their mother Moonlight Blaze sternly.

"At least you can make more bagels, Moonlight Blaze! What do you we're gonna tell Breezy and Lily about how Vega and Odette Swan?" Jasper Sky asked as he was covered in paint as was his son and Star Dancer was splattered with something as was her daughter.

"What happened to you guys?" Moon Shadow wanted to know.

"Vega wanted to wing paint, I'll leave it at that." Toothless's brother replied not wanting to reveal the full extent of the property damage.

"And Odette Swan wanted to play nurse." Star Dancer said, in the same way, showing she also didn't want to discuss her children full actions in front of everyone.

"It was so much fun the way paint feels when you squish your toes and flap your wings with across the paper!" squealed Vega with a toothless grin and his sister with the same toothless grin said. "I loved playing nurse! I want to play that game again!"

"You'd better not. We don't want to face the Brunch Club's anger!" scolded their parents.

"It's too late for our dearest siblings. They already know." Luka Star and Star Gazer came over with Vesper and Xena who didn't look so happy.

"What did you two do?"

"We made them admit who had caused a mess with the paperwork in Ewe's briefcase," Luka Star started and his wife finished 'As well as who was the one teething on two sets of bedroom sleepers."

"We'd said we're sorry, Mommy!" Vesper whined and Xena pouted and rubbed her wing to her jaw. "And these retractable teeth really hurt! How come no-one else is getting in trouble for chewing on slippers? These teeth are driving me crazy, Mommy!"

"You're all lucky things are right now the way they are. So we're all gonna go find your grandparents and let them deal with you and your cousins. Now march!" Moon Shadow order the bunch.

Stardust and Moondust were having a few parenting problems with Comet now that the danger had passed as well. They're hoping his own grandparents could help them.

"Mom, please tell me you can help me! I'm at my wits end with my son!" Stardust was explaining to her mother about a problem with her son.

"I'm still not quite understanding what this problem is. You're telling me like every other child, Comet doesn't always do what he told?" Yvaine asked to see if she was following correctly.

"Yes, but as a puppy, it wasn't such much of a problem other then he whined a lot. Now I've got a problem since he's a hatchling."

"What's the problem, my beautiful star?" her father Draco wanted to know.

"Well, is it normal when Silver Phantoms don't want to do something they get lighting bolt hiccups?"

"What?!"

"Moondust! You explain it! You saw it more then I did," Stardust asked her husband.

Sighing Moondust explained that it seemed whenever Comet was scared, nervous or didn't want to do something he gets the hiccups and when he did hiccup he shot off lightning.

"Is that normal for our species?" was what his parents wanted to know and Yvaine looked at her daughter awkwardly. "I personally never heard of it. But maybe your father has. He had a much larger family then I. Draco have you heard of it?"

Draco was flushing red and finally admitted, "It's something that runs in my side of the family. It only happens to the males. I had it when I was a child as did all my brothers, our father, and grandfather and so on."

"What?! Lightning bolt hiccups?!" Stardust exclaimed in a fright.

"It's a childhood reflex that happens under extreme stress brought on by either discomfort or anger. It happens more commonly in males than in females.

It's usually before the hatchling learns to control their lightning properly. They grow out of it when they learn to control both their emotions and lighting power."

"So what do I do in the meantime?!"

"Keep him calm, relaxed and try to help him learn self-control?"

"So that's the only advice you can give us your only grandson?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Mom, it's not Grandpa's fault, I got this! It's gonna be fine! I'm sure... I'm sure.." and he let off another small round of what was more like static electricity then true lightning at least this time when he hiccuped.

Stardust wasn't sure how she was gonna deal with this but Nightrainbow at least didn't have to worry about his daughter having that kind of problem. He was delighted in her talent for music.

Aria and Spectrum just listened enchanted as their granddaughter Harmony charmed the stars right out of heaven with her voice with her beautiful voice as she and her mother Melody sang together.

They both shed tears for the joy and beauty of the beauty that their son's wife and daughter held when they finished.

"That was so beautiful, Melody! I never thought I hear anyone to rival Aria's talent! But you and Harmony are more than equal and Harmony here is truly the most gifted Singer I've ever heard!" Spectrum praised them both.

"My dear Spectrum it was only an old folk song of our people. Harmony has much to learn if we aren't stripped of our wings and voices again. Still, it was wonderful to sing that piece once more." Melody replied in her melodious voice.

"Did I really do that good, Grandma?" Harmony asked her grandmother who smiled at her.

"My little Harmony your voice is far more enchanting then all the Valkyries and Angels put together. Your father's voice is truly special as it was a gift from the gods but your voice is even more of a blessing!"

"Really?!"

"Your grandmother speaks the truth, dear daughter. You had me under a spell there. I'm more than ready to teach you many songs, but perhaps I need to learn a few things as well." her handsome father Nightrainbow informed her.

As for the other hatchlings again the Brunch Club moms and the Riders with their adopted siblings were trying to keep them calm for now by playing and teaching them how to handle them.

It still would take a while before they could even come with a plan to start a recovery. Because Stoick wouldn't be part of any plan until his son woke up from his coma. Azrael hadn't lied Hiccup was alive but in a coma.

Right now in the ICU room of the bunker his family, Toothless, Astrid and Kara were all waiting for him to wake up.

Initially, Kara had arrived with Azrael and while she'd not disclosed her full involvement with Head Angel of Death they'd both given a rather short version of what the battle with Loki been like. Azrael had also spoken about how he and his people would help those of Asgard and Dragon City rebuild once Hiccup woke up and promised he would he just couldn't tell them when.

He'd left then saying he needed to take care of some things with the others of his kind coming as well as speak with Odin about how the three Realms could work together to do what must be done to truly restore everything.

Meeting the Head Angel of Death threw them all for a loop but Kara had more or less filled them in that Heaven was actually the Tenth Realm. She also without explaining that she was personally involved with Azrael something else.

She explained that again like in the book series Valkyrie the author had gotten another thing right by chance. Valkyries couldn't get romantically involved with living humans as they're incompatible.

Meaning if a Valkyrie desired a lover their choices were pretty much restricted to the dead brought to Valhalla or the Tenth Realm Angels. That is to say Angels of Death due to commonality.

However, they're at least compatible and could if they longed-for children. They'd be capable to procreate and their children are able to exist.

Though Valkyries couldn't have a romantic relationship with living humans given with living humans they're infertile when it came to reproduction. Not to mention immortal and that truly be unfair to their lover to not be able to die with them.

Naturally, Boden and Una wanted to know if any children had been born to Valkyries lately and Kara cursed Loki because of him while all her sisters had found true love no-one had been able to get married or have children given the danger.

"Which is why we've not had any new members of the Sisterhood for so long! All my sisters have found true love and longed for families of their own. But how can you marry or have a family when someone like Loki was always on your mind?

And you feared this day would come? At least now that he's gone We can all finally marry our loves and start living our lives and having our families. And hopefully, more people of Dragon City can too.

It's been far too long a wait to be without our true loves!" she sighed as she gazed at the ring on her finger and quickly hid it behind her back.

When she did that she'd tell Boden and Una knew her secret. She also knew Hiccup know it when he woke up. Though she knew they'd respect her privacy and not say anything about it.

It was two hours later when Hiccup finally woke up. It was a very slow process and it wasn't easy as he'd been through nearly 10 hours of surgery and was on some heavy duty pain meds.

"Don't try to talk just yet, Hiccup. They need to remove your breathing tube first," his mother told him as a nurse came in and unhooked him from the vent and he coughed very hard as it came out.

"Oww, what hit me?" he groaned and then he heard a voice he didn't recognize right off the bat.

"Loki hit you with a truck and left you for dead. He was gonna use your death as the trigger to see off his second Ragnarok. But we all stop him and saved the world and saved you. It's so good to see you alive!" and then Toothless jump up on the bed and start licking him.

"Toothless stop! Stop! Get down!" yelled Stoick at the dragon and wrench him down.

"Dad! It's been so many years since Toothless licked me and I got to say it doesn't wash out! And now I can say it again as well as this bud! You never cease to amaze me! You're a dragon again! Wait does that mean every dog is a dragon again?"

"Try using your powers again, BBBFF! We've got them back! Try using your memory power! You can do it!" encouraged Una from the side of his bed and gave his hand a good squeeze.

"Yeah, try it, brother. Una and I've been practicing while you're sleeping. You can do it. Try!"

"Okay, I'll try," closing his eyes again he took a deep breath and didn't think he just let it happen and then it happened. He was once more able to make others remember their golden memories at the same time all their recent memories flooded into him.

At the same time, he could feel his own memories of his first life mix in and it was a lot and Kara took his hand into hers and said soothingly, "Okay, don't overwhelm yourself Hiccup. You got the general picture. Don't try and overdo it You'll all relearn your powers a little at a time, okay?"

"Kara? I remember now! You're a Valkyrie! You're a guardian and helped us so many times and they're so much more. And I'm also seeing parts of your battle with Loki. But whose the handsome dude with the white wings and robe and the.."

"Hiccup, you better show more respect when Azrael comes back here to check on you himself. He is the Head Angel of Death after all," Kara cut him off before he could finish.

"You know the Angel of Death?!"

"We're close friends. I'll explain later what I already explained to your family. Though I think you've something a little more important to deal with right now then how Valkyries and Angels all know each other."

He realized what his godmother was talking about and pulled off his bed sheet to reveal he only now had one leg. No-one said anything or breathed as they let this sink in and Hiccup was trying to come to terms with it.

"It was beyond mangled and couldn't be saved son. They had to take it," Stoick said quietly.

"You've got to remember what's important here is you're alive and we love you no matter if you got one leg or two." Valka reminded him.

"And you are still the boy I love and I don't care how you look. I love your heart and soul," Astrid assured him.

"You did lose it in the broken timeline remember?" Una added tentatively.

"And it didn't stop you then, did it? You and Toothless had a stronger bond. And it did happen again. Both you and Toothless are symbolic now and both need a prosthetic again. So it's okay right, brother?"

Hiccup wasn't speaking and it was hard to know his thoughts. Except Kara could read them and his emotions. There was anger, confusion, sadness, depression, a sense of loss and disbelief. And the question of why?

"Hiccup? I have got a secret I'd like to inform you of. I don't know if this is gonna make you angry or help you accept this better. But you were destined to lose your left leg in every reality and every timeline no matter what was done to change it. That was always gonna happen."

"But I didn't lose it when we killed the Red Death over 1018 years ago! Not like the broken timeline!"

Kara gave him a guilty look and finally told him what she should've told him a long time ago. "No, Hiccup that's not true. The fact of the matter was when you, Boden and Una and your dragons all fell off your dragons into Red Death's burning body?

Well, Boden and Una would've been just fine. They're gonna be intact, however, you had lost your left leg just like in the broken timeline."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed and she held her hand and let out her secret.

"I told you Valkyries were granted new powers when the Age of Transformation and Enlightenment came about? Small miracles and one big miracle? One big miracle we could only use once and then never again?"

Valka's eyes went wide as they dawned on realization before anyone else guessed Kara's secret. "Kara you didn't! You used your one big miracle power..."

"Yes, Valka, I did," she sighed and told them her secret. "I used my one big miracle power to restore Hiccup's leg to him before anyone saw he lost it. I'd memories of the broken timeline and while I was waiting for all of you to come to find them it pulled at my heartstrings.

Seeing my godchildren all barely alive and seeing Hiccup hurt and with one leg and knowing in every timeline and reality he loses it. I just wanted it to be changed. So I used up my big miracle power before anyone saw it to restore his leg out of the love I had for my godson.

Turning to Hiccup she looked at him with love and sadness, "The truth is no matter what anyone does or whatever reality or timeline it is, my godson, you're just not meant to keep your left leg.

I thought I could change that, but I can't change it. I can't restore it this time. I used up the miracle in your first life. The only thing now is for you to get physical therapy and get a better prosthetic then you ever had in your past life. That's all we can do."

Hiccup looked back at his lost limb and then at his godmother. She wasn't sure this time what he was feeling and finally, he smiled as he said. "Thank you for what you did in my first life.

I know you did it out of love and I understand you must have felt guilty too. But I will heal and I'll get better and make the most of it. I'm still whole in my soul and it doesn't matter as everyone says if I got one leg or two. I'm still Hiccup Haddock and I'll survive."

"Thank you, Hiccup. Now let's get you better," as Kara and Hiccup hugged and then everyone else hugged him.

It was a few more days later when Hiccup was in a more stable condition that the Five District Leaders along with the Asgardians plus and Azrael and his Angels all finally came together with a plan to rebuilt Dragon City.

Just as it been in their past time had been messed up and even though it was three days after May 20th it was still the same effect as before. That for 25 days time would take as twice as long time past meaning every day was 48 hours long and it would take till Una Haddock's sixth birthday till they'd most likely get things restored.

They'd a lot to do. First was setting up relief stations, the second was rebuilding the city itself, 3 was sending aid to other Realms to help them rebuild too as Loki's action had affected them too. 4. Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn had some romantic duties to take care of some long overdue weddings for the Valkyries and Alvin and Frigha. 5. Hel had something secret she was supposed to. However, she didn't know about it yet. 6. Hiccup still had to recover. 7. The Dragons were gonna be desperately need in their real bodies if any of this was gonna be pulled off.

The Brunch Club all took charge of the relief stations and with the help of the whole Anquetils family were able to direct most people in the areas of the City in the process of rebuilding.

All who'd been Dragon Riders were also a big help in any area of duty you gave them. Whether it was zooming around Dragon City to deliver supplies to help with the rebuilding or if it was helping other Realms rebuild.

They also helped the Trio of Goddess set up Odin's Palace for a massive wedding ceremony so Frigga, Freya, and Sjofn could fulfill their duties to true love and the Tapestry and marry those who'd been long overdue for getting married.

Frigga had already during the preparation for the ceremony secretly taken Frigha aside to tell her she was gonna have a baby girl nine months after her wedding. Frigga told her she just wanted to let her know that given they had so much tragic stuff might as well as know something good right?

Frigga and her two friends were eagerly looking forward to this ceremony as they'd not conducted a wedding since they'd done Una's wedding in her first life to Orus. But she and Orus were mere children right now so them getting married again would not be for several years.

But even as there were wedding bells about to be run along with the Nine Realms and Dragon City slowly being rebuilt one person was being asked to do something that was likely the hardest thing in all the Ten Realms forever throughout time and space.

Helena since regaining her memories of who and what she was had tried not to think about Loki at all and what he'd done. Instead was more focuses on relearning her Icefire magic and using it to help clean up things in the Berserk District and getting back to her life as Helena and never thinking of "Hel" or Loki again.

She was therefore very surprised when a large black and red raven flew down in front of her and transformed back into Raven.

"Man, that is so cool being able to do that again!" Raven grinned at her best friend.

"Raven! You scared the daylights out of me! What do you want? You're supposed to be leading the kids of our group home in rebuilding the neighborhood!"

"I was sent by Odin to tell you he wants to go meet him at Valhalla Gardens."

"Why does he want me to go to the Dragon City Cemetery?" she asked suspiciously.

"He didn't say. Only that you'll know when you get to the funeral home on the property. He also asks you don't delay so you'd better hurry."

"Okay. I'll go. But you get back to work."

"On it! Man, you don't get how cool it is to fly!" as she turned back into a raven and flew to meet her dragon Cobalt.

Helena mounted Chance and started to fly towards the cemetery when she was intercepted by someone unexpected.

"Hey, Hel! Wait for me!"

"Dagur! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed as she saw him on his Triple Strike which was a very impressive dragon.

"Saw you and Raven talking and decided to follow you. You think I'm letting my girl out of my sight after what your father did?"

"Loki! Loki! He wasn't my father!" she snapped at him in anger. "I've nothing to do with him! He was an evil son of a bitch who brought nothing but misery to everyone and everything he touched and I'm happy he's dead! He means nothing to me and I don't care about him!"

"Hel..."

"HELENA!"

"Hel, please I know the memories are painful and I'm sure it is causing your heart a lot of heartaches, but you can't deny this part of yourself. Denial won't change what is or what was."

"What happened 1018 years is dead and dust and Loki is dead and gone and I don't give a damn! Why have you and so many others asked me if I care?!"

'Because he was your father and you should be grieving," he replied and she flew in front of him and stared her boyfriend in the face. "Let me make something crystal clear, Dagur.

Loki was never my father. He created me that was it! He never loved me and he was many things but never my father! I love you and our friends! I have no reason to grieve and I am not upset at all!

So quit asking or expecting me to be upset! I'm fine! And if one more person asks me about it I'll set them alight with my Icefire! Got it?!"

"Yes," he mumbled as they kept flying till they made it to the cemetery and dismounted.

"Sleuther you watch over Chance. Take good care of her alright?"

"Yes, Dagur. I'll take good care of her."

"Alright, thanks. Come on, Helena. Let's see what this is all about," as the two lovers made their way inside the funeral home. When the went into the foyer they were greeted by three people Odin, Kara, and Azrael.

The three of them were a little surprised to see Dagur, though not too much. The two teens were more surprised to see the three of them.

Helena wanted to get the reason for her summoning over with so she got in their face like the 16-year-old teenager she was and more or less demanded to know why she was called there.

"Okay, Odin? What is this about? Why did you summon me here? Here of all places? Where there is an abundance of dead rotting corpses and it's cold? Because if this is some sort of sick sense of humor because of my past life I'm so not in the mood for bad jokes!"

"Hel, calm yourself. This isn't about making a joke of your old home in Helheim. But this does have to do with your first life and making peace with your past. It deals with your ability to move forward with your second life and finding peace for yourself and your family." Odin started to explain but Hel cut him off.

"Peace? Family? Odin, I'd be more at peace if everyone stop brings up my stupid past from my first life! And as for my family? I've my friends and my true love Dagur and one day our daughter will be reborn and then my family will be complete again.

So if you want me to find peace then leave me the hell alone and stop bring up the bullshit from the stupid past and let me live this life! And I'll leave with Dagur as he's my family!" she snarled and Kara caught her by the wrist and squeezed enough to get her to look at them.

"Hel, listen to us and listen well. Even you must know like all the souls that were reborn that you can't move forward in this life until you've fully accepted your past and let go bad.

We know you had a traumatic and terrible life before. While everyone else was born human and had many good memories your not like the other souls reborn. You and Raven are different. Therefore your healing must be different."

"I AM HUMAN!"

"Hel! You were reborn a human baby and placed in your own creation care to be raised a human. But you're not human and you won't be human till you do one of the hardest things any creation is ever asking to do."

"Let me go! Let me go!" she was fighting to get out of the Valkyrie grip but couldn't and then Dagur took her in his arms and held her close and rocked her till she was calm.

Kissing her gently he told her. "Listen to them. I can tell what they're trying to tell you is very important. They're trying to help you heal. Remember those nightmares? They're trying to help.

I remember how in my first life I couldn't really heal on my own after Axel murdered my mother. I get the sense they're trying to help you help yourself. Listen to them. They wanted you to heal in every sense of the word and truly become human.

Listen for me and yourself, Hel. Please?"

Calming down she turned to back to them. "What do you want from me?" she asked them in a breaking voice.

Azrael then steps forward and explained. "Hel, this may seem impossible as it is to almost every living creature in every realm that was ever created and throughout time and space.

But this is something you must do. It's the only way for you to heal and move on from both your past and move forward and become human. It's the only way for your father's tormented soul to find peace. The only way that may save your brothers' souls.

It all comes down to you and you alone. You alone have this power to save them and yourself if you can do the hardest thing anyone is ever asked to do."

"What? What am I suppose to do?" she asked confused and crying.

"You must forgive your father and your brothers for their sins and let go of your hatred for all of them. You must let go of your past and all the pain and forgive. Only by doing so can you truly cleanse yourself."

"What?!"

"Through the act of forgiving sets not only you free, but it also sets all free. Then we ask you to go to the basement and try one last time to make your brothers see the light. If they do we can finally put your father's body to rest in a nice but far off a corner and then the worlds can be at peace and so will Loki's soul," the angel explained to the former goddess of the dead.

Hel shook her head and clenched her fist. "No! I never could! He's unforgivable! He doesn't deserve it! Do you know what he did to me and my daughter?! What his last act to us was before he was rendered powerless and locked up?!

Do you know what my childhood was like?! What he forced me to do?! And look what he's done and almost did! Why?! Why?! Why in the name of Helheim should I forgive him?!"

"Because" spoke Dagur behind her and she turned to face him. "It's easy to do nothing, Hel. It's easy to hate and hold onto the pain and bitterness. But it's really, really, REALLY hard to forgive.

But if you don't allow yourself to forgive your only gonna keep poisoning yourself with the venom of the many wrongs committed by the evil you hate.

Only by forgiving and accepting love and light will you finally find the true peace you need."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you remember how you acted in the broken timeline and you wanted to be forgiven for it?"

Crying and nodding. "Yes, I know I was once the villain, not Loki," she paused and corrected herself, "Not my father."

"Hiccup and his siblings didn't kill you did they? You wanted to die, but they didn't kill you. They showed you a better way and I forgive you in that timeline and you eventually earned forgiveness."

"I did, are you saying?"

"Doesn't your father deserve the same forgiveness you wanted for yourself in another timeline? Think how close that broken timeline almost came to be coming to be our reality?"

Nodding but she whispered, "You have to go in there room with me. I can't face it on my own."

"Always, Hel, we are always in this together," as they took each other hand and intertwined them.

Nodding Hel and Dagur walked in together into the room where the wakes were held and lying in a beautiful casket was the body of Loki. Azrael had used his powers to fix the body. So his body was in one piece and merely looked like he was sleeping.

Odin, Kara, and Azrael closed the doors behind them and left Hel and Dagur inside with Loki's body. They knew whatever took place in there wasn't any of their business to witness.

That was meant for father and daughter alone, though to be honest, they did expect Dagur to be here as he was Hel's true love and was her rock. They heard through the doors a lot of angry shouting, tears, maybe a fist slamming into the wall and a few chairs got knocked over as Hel was busy making her peace.

It lasted an hour and a half it took that long for Hel to finally get to the point she could make peace with her past and finally get the words out she forgave him. But she finally managed it and meant it.

Next, she'd to go the basement to talk to her brothers who she'd not seen in over ten centuries and wondered how they'd receive her. This she truly had to do alone and so taking a deep breath and she went to the basement.

She found her brothers the size of a garter snake and wolf cub both in cages. Sighing she took them out of the cages and then waited for them to make the first move.

"Filthy human! Did Odin and those horrible winged fiends ask you come down here to humiliate us even more?!" demand Jormungand hissing at her with his blood red eyes.

"Yeah, or are we to be some human pets now?!" Fenrir snapped viciously.

"Little brothers you're free to decide your own fates. I was only asked to talk to you and see if I could forgive you."

"Wait?! Your HEL?! Our sister?! The traitor?!" they both yelled in shock as they didn't know what to think of their sister's teenage body.

"Yes, I'm Hel and I'm your sister. You and our father who is now dead and in a casket upstairs all say I betrayed you.

May I ask you both did you ever wonder why?"

"What do you mean?! Why what?!"

"Why I left? Why I left the Council of Evil and asked Odin for a human body? Why I married a human and had a daughter?"

"You betrayed us! Why do we care other then you are a traitor! Jormungand hissed and Fenrir nodded.

"You really don't get why I had to leave? Do you think it was easy to leave? To know I was putting my life in danger? That I was risking my life for a chance to live?

Has either of you two ever had a friend? Have you ever felt love once in your life? Have you ever had a reason to dare to risk it all? Did you ever just want to hear the words I love you?"

"Love?!"

"Yes, as stupid and maybe incomprehensible as that is too you, I was touched by love! Don't you see what Transformation and Enlightenment were all about? It's not evil! It was never evil! Transformation means becoming whoever you want to be!

You don't have to be who someone else tells you to be! You choose your own fate! Make our choices and choose your own destiny! For good or ill! You have the will to do it! As crazy as it may seem I found what I was missing and looking for my whole life!

It was in the very people our father wanted dead! But they're more alive then any of us put together! They were LIVING! Not EXISTING! They'd LOVE! THEY HAD FRIENDS! FAMILY! THEY HAD A REASON TO LIVE AND DIE FOR!

WHY OH WHY DOES THAT MAKE ME A TRAITOR FOR WANTING A LIFE THAT ACTUALLY A LIFE?! TO ACTUALLY BE ALIVE?!"

"But are we not your family too?! What about us?! We're your brothers! You didn't just walk out on our father you walked out on us!" Jormungand replied in a hurt tone.

"And do you think it didn't kill a part of me?! Do you think I didn't wish every single day as your big sister that I had done my job better?! That I had been a better sister and loved you both better?!

That I wish when I left it had been all three of us and we could have all been away from our father and his evil ways? Do you not think I didn't live with that regret for all my days?!

Did you think I didn't wish it hadn't ended differently?!"

"You did think of us?" Fenrir seemed surprised at this and so did Jormungand. Apparently, they felt their sister didn't care about them. It seemed they're incorrect in that belief.

"Don't you think if I could've gone back and redone it I would've tried to save you both? Tried to show you a better way? I'm your big sister! It's my job to take care of you of two! Your my responsibility and I should've done better! And I just made peace with our father and I came down here to tell you I'm sorry!

Sorry I wasn't a better big sister and that I want you to forgive me. But more then I want you to give me the chance to take care of you now and let us start over."

"You want us to forgive you?" Jormungand started to say and Fenrir finished "And for us to be a family again?"

"Yes, join me at the group home. I'm positive Odin will give you your own human forms. Let's start over here in Dragon City. We can be a family and we can finally live happily.

No Council of Evil. No hate, no crimes. Just a big sister and her two brothers and that's all."

"What about our father?"

"He's gone and if we want him to be at peace we must all go as a family united now and lay him to rest. The Tenth Realm is where his tormented soul will finally find peace. Please? My brothers?"

Looking at each other Jormungand slithered up her wrist and Fenrir cuddled her and said, "We forgive you, sister."

So they did perform the funeral and both her brothers were given human forms of 15-year-old and 14-year-old boys that again had some resembles their true forms.

After this was done the next event was all of Dragon City attending the wedding ceremony of the Valkyries to their lovers as well as finally seeing Alvin and Frigha all be wed.

Needless to say, it was an interesting twist to find out Kara and Azrael had been dating pretty much since the very same day the Tapestry had chosen her to guard the Haddocks.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una got a lot of enjoyment seeing their godmother being a blushing bride while their mother was happier for her best friend being a blushing bride herself.

Hiccup had made a miraculous recovery and they'd given him a much better prosthetic then one in the past and he'd be getting more physical therapy so this time around he'd be much better off.

The days wore on till it finally Una's birthday and then everyone got a pleasant surprise from the Gods. They explained now that Dragon City was rebuilt everyone could, of course, resume their lives but now nothing could go back to the way it was.

They explained just as in their past lives they'd had Spirit Portal Days when their loved ones could cross over from Valhalla to join them on special days they're now gonna do a similar thing for Dragon City.

On the same days with some added ones the City and everything within its boundaries would be transformed back into the original islands of that which they're named and they'd be transformed back into their past selves.

On those days the dragons would once more become their dragons selves again otherwise they'd be in their dog bodies though they this time around retain the ability to talk.

And the first Spirit Day would be today on Una's sixth birthday and well that was a joyous day for everyone.

For past, present or future. First life or second they're always home because as long as they'd each other they'd always be home.

The End.

Voice Actors for HTTYD

Haddock Family

Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2

Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

Gods Goddess, Valkyries

Odin: James Garrett- Avatar Roku ATLA

Frigga: Eva Marie Saint- Old Katara LOK

Hel: Grey DeLisle- Azula ATLA

Kara: Nicole Oliver- Princess Celestia MLP

Fenrir: Sean Schemmel-Valtor- Winx Club 4Kids Version

Jormungandr: Jason Griffith- Lord Darkar Winx Club 4Kids Version

Reena: Lucy Hale: Periwinkle Tinkerbell's Twin Sister

Luriel: Christina Hendricks: Zarina the Pirate Fairy and Inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy.

Eir- Carrie Keranen- Kisara Yugioh

Mist- Janet Varney- Avatar Korra

Rota- Laura Bailey- Lust- Fullmetal Alchemist

Freya- Della Reese- Tess Touched by an angel

Sjofn-Roma Downey- Monica- Touched by an Angel

Heimdall-John Dye-Andrew- Touched By an Angel

Loki- Tom Hiddleston

The Anquetil Clan

Skullette: Myself

Firefang: Amy

Dotta: Kate Mulgrew- Titania Gargoyles

Braggret: Terrence Mann- Oberon Gargoyles

Olaf: Josh Gad-Olaf from Frozen who else would it be?

Firestorm: Kristy Wu-P'Li LOK

Dragonfang: Peter Giles-Ghazan LOK

Flamewing: Gabrielle Union- Nala- Lion Guard

Sweeper: Justine Felbinger- Mtoto- Lion Guard

Toothless's family and Haddock dragons

Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub

Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED

Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010

Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP

Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH

Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH

Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH

Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK

Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK

Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First

Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK

Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK

Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK

Cloudjumper: D. B. Sweeny- Adult Aang LOK

Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK

Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED

Stormfly's family

Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09

Day Glider: Nathan Fillion- Steve Trevor- WW

Hellfire: Jennifer Hale-Cinderella

Dusk: Jane Wiedlin- Dusk of the Hex Girls

Sunburst: Kimberly Brooks- Luna of the Hex Girls

Bright Star: Elijah Runcorn-young Zuko- ATLA

Wind Dancer: Kate Magowan- Princess Una- Stardust 07

Airclaw: Bella Hudson- Mana- YGO

Hookfang's Family

Hookfang: David McCallum-Zeus WW 2009 movie

Ember: Virginia Madsen-Hippolyta Wonder Woman's mom WW 2009

Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH

Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard

Meatlug's Family

Meatlug: Marg Helgenberger- Hera Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie

Granite: Alfred Molina- Ares- WW 2009

Rook: Lloyd Sheer- Vathek WITCH

Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA

Barf and Belch's family

Barf and Belch: Mitchell Whitfield- Prince Phobos W.I.T.C.H.

Clover and Thistle: Christel Khalil- Cornelia W.I.T.C.H.

Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH

Una's Friends

Brimstone Anderson: Cathy Weseluck- Spike MLP

Bloodfire Anderson: Andrea Libman- Fluttershy- MLP

Birger Milun: Gabe Eggerling- Fluke Sofia

Anranria (Ria) Milun: Katie Zieff- Calista- Cedric's niece Sofia

Lanon Luka-Conner Wise- Kazeem- a Kid Genie- Sofia

Larkin Luka- Todd Haberkorn- Elfonso- Sofia

Alle Sarryck-Merit Leighton- Lucinda- Sofia

Velika Sarryck- Zoe Robb- Teeni- the troll child in Sofia

Creel Carlieff-Kiernan Shipka- Princess Oona mermaid princess Sofia

Gala Marta- Abigail Mavity- Princess Lani- Sofia

Seven Soul Riders (Moralien Clan village of Mellelie)

Ase Caxel: Vicki Lewis- Persephone-WW 09

Asta Caxel: Rosario Dawson- Artemis WW 09

Eira and Erika Niva: Diamond White- Ruby- Sofia

Elof Skarpin: Jason Marsden: Many Roles Kovu LK2

Leif Skarpin: Marcus Toji- Su Beifong's Twins

Torben Skarpin: P.J. Byrne- Bolin- LOK

Soul Riders Dragons

Amber: Darcy Rose Byrnes- Princess Amber Sofia

Amethyst: Kiara Muhammad- Doc McStuffins

Ruby and Jade: Isabella Acres- Jade- Sofia

Skyfire: Lex Lang- Young Sozin LOK

Earth mother: Jennie Kwan-Suki-ATLA

Skeleton key: Henry Rollins: Zaheer- LOK

Souls of Valhalla

Merchant Audun Arjas: Jim Meskimen- Baatar- Su Beifong's husband LOK

(Those of the Shardas Clan of the village of Pelletie)

Vendor Thora Baul: Thora Birch- known actress

Security Endre and Unna Darrym: Endre: John Michael Higgins-Varrick LOK Unna: Kate Higgins Adult Toph LOK

Blacksmith Halvar Feniul: J.K. Simmons- Tenzin- LOK

Blacksmith Apprentice: Tue Feniul- Andrew Caldwell- young Roku

Healer Helka Feravel: Anne Heche- Suyin Beifong LOK

Elder Nanna Feravel: Philece Sampler- Old Toph LOK

Second in command Kustaa Hagen: Richard Riehie- Bumi Aang's son LOK

Safeguard: Loren Lester- Julian- WITCH

Beauty: Grey Griffin- Miranda- WITCH

Search and Protect: Atticus Shaffer- Ono-Lion Guard

Iron Heart: Dusan Brown- Beshte- Lion Guard

Earth Digger: Grayson Hunter- Prince Hugo- Sofia

Soother: Sabrina Carpenter-Princes Vivian-Sofia

Wisdom: Maia Mitchell- Jasiri- Lion Guard

Windblade: Colin Ford- Prince Axel- Sofia

Dragon Lust and Love characters (Azure-Wing Clan Village of Marisel)

Chief Nason: Michael T. Weiss- Jared from the Pretender

Lady Isla: Helen Mirren: the Queen in Prince of Egypt

Rolian: Soren Fulton: Mordred JL and JLU

Krashath: Dee Bradley Baker: many roles

Gobber's dragon

Grump: Ed Asner- Hudson- Gargoyles

Night Fury Souls

Moon Shadow's biological family members

Mother Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver

Father Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson (Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002

Sister: Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain

Sister: Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure

Brother Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)

Toothless's Biological family

Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King

Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)

Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)

Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)

Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.

Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader

Children's parents

Mr. Numbskull and Mrs. Bloodthorn Anderson: Jack Cusack and Meg Ryan- Anastasia and Dimitri- Anastasia 1997

Mrs. Breezy Milun: Alex McKenna- Senna Avatar Korra's mother

Mrs. Lily Luka: Stephanie Shen- Zhu Li- Legend of Korra

Mrs. Ewe Sarryck: Maria Bamford- Pema Tenzin's wife

Mrs. Romi Carlieff: Tress MacNeille- Avatar Yangchen

Mrs. Remi Marta: April Stewart- Raava aka Avatar Spirit

Chief Leontes Travis Willingham-King Roland II-Sofia the First

Lady Lelane- Sara Ramirez- Queen Miranda- Sofia the First

Hawly- Tuffnut's secret fiancée-Kelly Macdonald- Merida Brave

Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel

Cloudwings-Tara Strong

Snotlout's family

Raven Broadwing- Anna Hullum- Raven Branwen RWBY

Aria- Celine Dion

Spectrum- Peabo Bryson

Yvaine- Claire Danes

Draco- Charlie Cox

White King- James Earl Jones

Frigha- Johanna Braddy-Princess Yue

Odyis Agreeable- Fional Hughes- Lara El (Superman's birth mom 90's animated series)

Oswald Agreeable-Christopher McDonald -Jor-El- (Superman's birth dad 90's animated series)

Tobin Skarpin-Liam Neeson- Aslan Narnia

Tobi Skarpin-Tildia Swinton-White Witch Narina

Pella Niva- Maggie Smith- Prof. McGonagall Harry Potter Films

Black Aries-Connor Bringas- Tails Sonic Adventure 2

Odette Swan- Mary Costa-Princess Aurora Sleeping Beauty

Xena- Japananimegirl

Raka- Spirit Alpha- Youtube friend and creator of Toothless's family

Vega- Dante Basco-Prince Zuko

Vesper- Ian Hanlinp- Sunburst MLP

Thor- Chris Hemsworth- Thor from the movies. What do you expect?

Balder- Matt Dallas- Kyle XY

Skuld- Jamie Alexander- Jessie XX- Kyle XY

Svipul- April Matson- Lori Trager- Kyle XY

Reginleif- Kirsten Prout- Amanda Bloom- Kyle XY

Olrun- Kelly Sheridan- Starlight Glimmer MLP

Bjarke-Andrew Francies- Shining Armor MLP

Soini- Charles Rocket- Adam season one angel of death on touch by an angel

Static- Alex Cruz- Rafael- Touched by an angel

Tsunami- Paul Winfield- Sam Touched by an angel

Bryhildr- Valerie Bertinelli- Gloria- Touched by an angel

Geiravor- Britt McKillip Princess Cadence MLP

Azrael- Dan Steven-Beast- Beauty Beast 2017

Moondust- Billy Crudup- Prince Ashitaka-Princess-Mononoke

Comet-Frankie Jonas-Sosuke-Ponyo

Melody-Lena Hall-Rara MLP

Harmony-Clarie Corlett-Sweetie Belle MLP


End file.
